At Last Together
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura has a twin brother, but is the niece of the Mizukage, for the first twelve years of their life, they spend it apart, when it's time to become genin they are reunited, Mangetsu lives with Suigetsu in Mist, who vows to go to Leaf someday to be with Sakura while writing letters back and forth to one another Non Uchiha Massacre, Tsunade has twins and a sensei swap
1. Prologue

"Kizashi the babies are coming" Mebuki called feeling a trickle of liquid run down her leg, indicating her water had just broke, followed by the painful clenching of her stomach, which told her that the labor would not be easy, considering how bad it already was.

At the yell Kizashi Haruno dashed from the kitchen where he'd been preparing lunch for them and his sister in law "Right got to get you to the hospital" Kizashi panicked for a brief second before picking his wife up and speeding from the house.

Sister in law on his heels as they hurried down the streets to Leaf's General Hospital "Do you even know their genders" Mei asked running after the duo, both of whom shook their heads at her question and with that they arrived at their destination.

Mebuki was taken away by the medics to rest in a room until it was time for her to push, Kizashi blew out a breath "Mei do you still intend on continuing the Terumi family tradition" the pink haired male asked in lieu of the silence.

Green orbs flashed in his direction "Yes just as Mebuki and I were raised in different villages, so shall our children, just so happens Mebuki was the first to marry and conceive" the auburn haired young woman nodded solemnly.

The tradition of the Terumi family was for any twins to be raised apart for the first twelve years of their lives before being reunited when it was time for them to be genin, it was a tradition that had been passed down to them and would be continued on now with her younger sister's children.

Who would be going with her remained to be seen as Mebuki was currently in labor with her twins, another sigh came from her brother in law "It's time, she wants you both in there for the birth" a medic came to collect them an hour later.

Quickly so not to make Mebuki wait the two of them hurried to the birthing room "Bout time Kizashi, now get over here and hold my hand damn it" the blonde woman snapped irately at her husband looking quite temperamental.

Paling, he did as told without arguing and held her hand, just as the medic told Mebuki to start pushing and by the kami it felt like she was trying to break every bone in his hand as she squeezed tightly bearing down and pushing as hard as she could to give birth to her children.

Her firstborn would be the one to go with her Aunt for twelve years all the way to the Hidden Mist Village, the labor pains interrupted her train of thought as tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes "Your doing good Mebuki, almost there I see the head" Mei soothed.

Taking her sister's other hand and helping with the process "A head of pink hair, kami didn't really think it was much of a possibility to get my hair" Kizashi made a joke only to wince as her grip tightened.

"Not helping KizasHIIIIIII" Mebuki sniped out, only to scream out the rest of her husbands name as the pain became to unbearable to the point where she didn't want to continue pushing but after another hour or so, where they'd been in there for five and a half hours.

A squalling baby girl was born "Oh she's beautiful" the young auburn haired woman breathed catching a glimpse of her niece and alerting her sister and brother in law to the firstborn child's gender, who they wouldn't get to see for twelve years after this was all said and done.

Mebuki was severely disappointed that she didn't get to see her daughter as she was taken away to be cleaned up "Just be patient Mebuki-chan, we'll get to see her and then she'll go all the way to Mist" the pink haired male sighed wishing it hadn't been a girl.

But loving his daughter no less for that reason, because traditions were important to his wife "Yes of course and we still have the other one" the young blonde haired woman breathed taking this chance to rest before the labor pains started up again.

In this time they came up with the most suitable name for their daughter, they didn't say quite yet as they wanted to see what their second born would be before deciding on any more names or announcing them.

Less than two hours later, the labor pains started up again and so they went through another giving birth process, which lasted for six and a half hours this time, a little pale pink haired, blue eyed boy entered the world with a cry and that was that both Haruno Twins had been born.

"Right we know what we want to name them" Kizashi said when a medic entered the room, his twins cleaned and bundled up before they were placed in their mother's arms, the medic paused before glancing their way.

While the russet haired woman stood out of the way for the time being "Sakura and Asagao Haruno for cherry blossom and morning glory" Mebuki announced dreading the moment where she would be parted from her daughter.

Named, her fraternal sister didn't wait much longer just a couple days until they were released from the hospital "I'm sorry but it's time Mebuki, I promise to take care of her until the time comes for them to be reunited" Mei said taking the two day old baby girl in her arms.

And just like that was gone from the Hidden Leaf Village, baby Sakura in arms, leaving behind a forlorn couple, to raise their remaining child, it would a long time before they got to see Sakura and by then she wouldn't be a baby any longer.

Just a week later, Mei reached her village and made sure her niece was comfortable in her new home before setting to work on acquiring her own dream to make the Hidden Mist Village safe for the little girl by becoming the Mizukage.


	2. Chapter 1

~3 years later~

All the way in the Hidden Mist Village was now a three year old Sakura Haruno, who had quite literally attached herself to a member of the Legendary Swordsmen group "Mange-ni" she reached out butchering his name horribly in a shrill cry.

Followed by his own little brother "Not your Ni, my ni, mine" Suigetsu scowled at the young girl that was scampering around after them lately, what was even worse how his brother obliged the bubblegum haired girl by picking her up always.

"There, there Sakura, what's the matter do you want your Auntie" Mangetsu asked gently hefting the child completely into his arms so that they were eye level and he didn't have to practically break his back trying to listen to her explain what she wanted.

Off to the side Suigetsu sulked and plopped down throwing a mini temper tantrum "Suige-kun dont wanna pway wif me" Sakura sniffled tears dripping down her cherubic cheeks, upset because the only child she knew that was her age didn't like her at all.

Purple eyes widened in response and flashed to the pouting three year old boy "Have you asked him to play with you Sakura" the white haired adult inquired carefully drawing his little brothers attention to the point he stopped throwing his mini temper tantrum.

Sakura shook her head fuscia locks swaying from the hurried movements "If ya wanted ta pway I woulda pwayed wiff ya" the little pale blue haired three year stood and scuffed his shoe in the dirt no longer looking jealous that his brother was paying the little girl attention.

Especially as she was set on the ground "Then does Suige-kun wanna pway tag wif me now" the little three year old pinkette asked with wide hopeful viridian eyes, not wanting to have the girl cry anymore the little boy nodded his head eagerly.

With that began their game of tag "Phew glad that was resolved" Mangetsu grimaced settling back on the bench to keep watch over the children, still wondering how he'd gotten stuck with babysitting the little girl.

It hit him just as she arrived "Everything alright Mangetsu" Mei inquired hiding behind a tree that was conspicuously placed next to the bench the 24 year old was seated on, both eyes focused on the three years chasing each other back and forth.

Mangetsu nodded and Mei smiled, reminding him of his crush on the twenty year old auburn haired woman, he would do anything for her, watch her niece, help her acquire her goal, if only it would get her to notice him.

Sometimes it seemed like it worked, others his efforts were a complete failure, with that Mei headed back to where ever she'd come from to retrieve lunch, knowing that it would be difficult with two toddlers in tow.

Twenty minutes later she was back, this time she didn't keep hidden and sat on the bench waiting "Auntie Mei your back, your back" Sakura squealed abandoning the game of tag she'd instigated and rushing towards the beautiful auburn haired woman that was her aunt.

A brilliant smile ghosted across her lips at the pure adulterated love the child held for her "We get ta go home now right" Suigetsu asked butchering his sentence terribly like his friend, they were both still young and had trouble talking.

His answer was a snort as the four of them settled on the ground to eat lunch, before Mei was gone leaving Sakura in the Hozuki's care for just a while longer, until she'd done all that she could for the day and collected her niece to return home for a quiet dinner, bath and eventually bedtime.

~Meanwhile~

That very same morning all the way in the Hidden Leaf Village was Sakura's younger twin brother Asagao Haruno, who didn't even know he had a twin at that current moment in time, had been brought to the park to play by his parents.

Fortunately he had a better time of making friends than his sister as he instantly befriended the second heir of the Uchiha Clan "My name's Asagao wanna play" Asagao was a little more articulate than his sister at the age of three it seemed.

Ebony orbs blinked at him before a wide smile spread across the face of the boy he was speaking to "Sure tag, your it, and ya hafta look for me to, Sasuke Uchiwa" Sasuke greeted and the two young boys shook on it before Sasuke vanished to hide.

While Asagao closed his eyes and started counting as high as he could which wasn't much, he kept forgetting what number came after which, but he was sure that he'd allowed Sasuke plenty enough time to hide so uncovered his eyes and started searching.

"Look at that seems like Asagao has made a friend" Mebuki pointed out watching her son head towards the bushes, determination in his blue eyes, which lit up in excitement when another boy, a raven haired three year old popped out of the bushes.

Only to instigate a game of chase, until Asagao managed to finally tag his friend "Seems like it Mebuki, it's a relief that he won't be completely alone until we have Sakura back with us" Kizashi nodded lowering his voice.

They'd both decided together not to tell their son about his fraternal twin sister, until it was practically time for her to come home so they could become genin together "Hmm that's odd Otouto playing with another child, rare yet also a relief" a voice came from their right.

And they both looked to find the first heir of the Uchiha Clan, Itachi Uchiha "Our son is quite intriguing, we're the Haruno's the boy your brother is playing with is our little boy Asagao Haruno" the blonde woman with green eyes explained.

Garnering a smile from the obviously eight year old raven haired boy "Are you here to take him home" the pale pink haired male with blue eyes asked in the next moment realizing what the heir would possibly be there for.

"Unfortunately but if you'd like I can bring Sasuke-otouto to this park again tomorrow" Itachi offered and both adults nodded, with that he headed towards the two playing boys and told his little brother that it was time to go home.

Sasuke immediately started pouting "Dont wanna, dont wanna, dont wanna" the little ebony haired three year old flopped on the ground flailing his arms and basically throwing a fit because he didn't want to go home and never get to see his new friend again.

Asagao blinked his blue eyes "I come tomorrow pwomise" the little pale pink haired three year old announced looking determined again, he would do whatever it took to convince his parents to bring him back to the park the next day.

With that it stopped the tantrum in it's tracks "And I'll also ask Mother and Father if I can bring you again as well so no worries Otouto" the raven haired eight year old laughed lightly at the hopeful look in his little brothers onyx eyes.

"Pwomise Asagao…byebye tomrrow" little Sasuke waved enthusiastically as he was taken away by his big brother to return to their clan compound and eat lunch with his family, while Asagao wandered in the direction of his parents.

Looking up at them with his blue eyes "Home now, nappy nap" Asagao yawned exhausted from his excursion of running back and forth and hiding, his question was answered as he was scooped up and held lovingly in the arms of his mother.

Who smiled softly "Of course Asagao-kun time for a nap, I'll cook lunch and we can all eat together" Mebuki spoke gently rocking her son as they walked back to their house, by the time they reached it Asagao was already snoozing, head laying against her shoulder snoring quietly.

"Guess Sasuke-san is a good influence if he can wear our little bundle of energy out huh Mebuki" Kizashi chuckled lightly as Asagao was placed in the crib and allowed to nap, his wife nodded before turning and vanishing into the kitchen to make lunch.

By the time it was done, Asagao was awake and ready to eat, before being placed in his playpen to play with his toys until it was dinner time in which afterwards he was given his daily bath, dressed in pj's and rocked to sleep before the rest of the house settled down to get some shut eye as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura and Asagao were now five and still living separately from one another without even knowing about each others own existence, today though was a very special occasion for both Haruno Twins.

It was the day known as Academy Entrance Exams "Do we hafta do this" Suigetsu whined for the millionth time that morning trailing after his only friend, to say he was the most literate of children was a complete and utter lie, he absolutely hated sitting still for any long periods of time.

Unlike his friend who turned and huffed at him "Course Suigetsu-kun, don't ya wanna be a ninja someday" Sakura put her hands on her hips pausing in the middle of the crowded street to the adult's amusement.

Suigetsu's purple eyes widened "Now, now there's no time to have a debate you two, if you don't hurry you'll be late and have to wait until next year" Mangetsu chuckled ushering the young duo towards the reformed academy.

Both five year old's seemed to panic almost as they quickened their pace to a near run, clearly not even Suigetsu wanted to be late "Goodness what's the rush" Mei caught sight of them as they flew by and joined them.

"Don't wanna be late for the entrance exam thingy" the pale blue haired five year old panted already out of breath as they dashed down the streets, despite his complaints, he did after all want to be a ninja alongside his friend.

No matter what it took, even if he hated sitting still, Mei looked severely amused "Goodness you better hurry then" the auburn haired woman said, taking note of the time and realizing that they were almost late.

With that she scooped her niece into her arms and Sakura let out a squeal at the sudden movement "How late is it anyway Auntie Mei" the five year old pinkette questioned leaning her head back to stare at the sky and trying to figure out the time from the position of the sun.

Mangetsu eyed the sky himself and cursed inwardly "Late, later than I thought actually" the white haired adult grabbed up his own little brother and together they body flickered the rest of the way to the academy so the two little ones wouldn't be late

They arrived just on time and were sent in to begin their academy entrance exams "Not cool" Suigetsu groaned as he realized that it was a written test, easy sure because this was stuff they'd been taught over the last couple of years, since they could understand.

"Just relax Suigetsu-kun we'll do great I know we will" Sakura giggled quietly, marking the correct answers down with ease, considering she had an almost photographic memory, her Auntie Mei had said so after all.

Suigetsu sulked but they completed the written test without another word and now it was time for the physical portion "For the physical you must hit a target, run four laps, execute the proper way to swing a sword and the correct stance for taijutsu" the academy sensei told them.

Handing out senbon needles to each five year old, some of them looked wary of the sharp weapons, while others smiled thinking it was going to be easy "Ne Sakura-chan didn't Mangetsu-ni say senbon needles were easily breakable" the pale blue haired five year old asked.

Looking quite adorable in his confusion as he tried to remember the lesson his older brother had imparted on them about the weapon "Yup, the trick is to be gentle and not exert to much force and they won't break" the five year old pinkette nodded.

Before facing the target that was five feet away from her and gently gripping her senbon needle, shifted into the proper throwing stance and with hopefully the right amount of power, not to much or to little let the needle fly through the air.

To speed straight for the target and sink two inches deep into the wood, an almost perfect bullseye, Suigetsu was next, but while he managed to hit the target on his first try, he didn't get anywhere near the center like his friend, he hit one of the outer rings.

Done with that and leaving behind several of their hopeful classmates they were led towards the track to begin their laps "Insanity why do we have to run so many" Suigetsu grumbled, though he wasn't to put out because he got to run around.

"Probably to prove that we have the stamina it takes to become academy students and then genin when it's time to graduate" Sakura piped in smartly, not bothered in the least about having to run laps, and soon they were both done with that as well.

And were handed a sword each "Right execute the proper way to swing a sword" the little pale blue haired boy gulped uneasily, dredging up the lesson his brother had given them a few weeks before and slowly went through the movements, taking his turn first.

Next was Sakura, who didn't seem to be as nervous as him "There all done with that and finally for the correct stance for proper taijutsu" the pinkette settled into a stance, left foot and right hand shifted back while her right foot was forward and bracing herself against the ground.

In response the proctor nodded and then it was her friends turn who passed as well, finished they got to sit down until everyone else was done "Phew glad that's over, do you think we passed the written" Suigetsu breathed out a sigh of relief exhausted even though they hadn't had to do much.

Emerald orbs blinked at him "I'm sure we did Suigetsu-kun, just have to have faith" Sakura smiled taking his hand in hers and twining their fingers to wait for the rest of their hopeful classmates to finish with their own physical portion of the test.

Not more than thirty minutes later, the whole exam taking a maximum of an hour and a half they were all grouped back into the classroom again to receive their written tests and find out if they'd passed in order to be accepted into the academy.

When they got theirs back Suigetsu thrust his into her hands and squeezed his eyes shut "What does it say I'm to scared to look" the pale blue haired five year old asked frightened because he didn't want to have to wait another year.

Sakura smiled lightly and glanced down at her friends test "It's official we're academy students Suigetsu-kun" the little five year old pinkette cheered hugging her friend after peeking at her own indicating both of them had passed.

And then they were ushered from the building, where classes wouldn't begin for another week "How did you two do" Mangetsu asked when the duo appeared and hurried towards him and Mei, both looking excited.

It wasn't that hard to guess that they'd both passed "Did you manage to pass both tests" Mei inquired lightly scooping her niece into her arms, at the questions Sakura and Suigetsu nodded their heads eagerly.

"Course we did Ni-san, there was absolutely no way I was gonna be left behind by Sakura after all" the pale blue haired five year old snorted obnoxiously and Mangetsu rolled his eyes before scuffing his little brother gently over the back of the head.

Making the five year old scowl in response "As if I'd leave you behind Suigetsu-kun, your my only friend after all" the fuscia haired five year old huffed and crossed her arms, there's no way she could have ever left him behind, she'd be to lonely in class.

Plus she wanted to graduate with him "Just makes me wonder what you would have done if Suigetsu hadn't passed" Mangetsu asked carefully, already hazarding a guess as to what her response would be in lieu of his question.

Viridian orbs focused on him "I must say I'm curious as well Sakura" Mei admitted, though considering how close the duo were, her niece's response wasn't exactly to surprising especially when she burst out.

"There's no way I could be in the academy without Suigetsu-kun so I would have waited another year before entering with him" the five year old pinkette blurted as the answer was on the tip of her tongue and then she blushed beet red in response.

Which caused the adults to chuckle/laugh or in Suigetsu's case to flush a brilliant red like his friend "Really" the pale blue haired five year old asked and the girl nodded quietly unable to meet his gaze of amethyst.

"Okay, okay you two enough with the flirting, I'm sure your hungry and ready to play at the park now" the white haired twenty six year old teased and the duo turned matching scowls on him, but they eagerly followed him to a restaurant to eat lunch.

Mei watched them go with a fond smile "If you could see her now Mebuki, you'd be proud of your daughter, especially with how smart and kind she is" the auburn haired woman murmured quietly to herself before turning on her heel and throwing herself back into work.

Determined to complete her goal to ensure the protection of her niece and any other child in the Hidden Mist Village, by becoming the Mizukage she'd be able to make the village safe and secure and blossom under her ruling.

~That same morning~

All the way in the Hidden Leaf Village "Come on Sasuke" Asagao urged his friend as they walked leisurely to the academy with plenty of time to spare, unlike his sister who'd nearly been late to her own academy entrance exams.

His friend scoffed "Don't know why your in such a hurry Asagao, we'll be early and have to wait for everyone else" Sasuke sulked not liking that his relaxation time had been cut short by his pale pink haired friend.

Blue orbs rolled upwards lightly "Even if that's the case, at least we'll be there and not have to rush clear across the village" the pale pink haired five year old explained to the adult's amusement, considering how they weren't alone.

Not with his brother and cousin following them "Guess I can kind of see it from your point of view" the raven haired five year old admitted sheepishly, he could still relax, but now they wouldn't be late since they didn't have to rush.

Trailing behind them the older duo shared smiles of amusement "Just a couple of oddballs aren't they Itachi-chan" Shisui chuckled under his breath, keeping an eye out for any trouble, because that's the last thing they wanted to happen.

Was for something to go wrong "Indeed, however there is validity in what Asagao-san says, it will give them time to relax and ease their minds of any worries they might have" Itachi countered glancing around carefully.

"Perhaps, just got to wonder how Asagao-chan is so straight-laced and serious about things" the older Uchiha frowned in confusion, though since he hadn't spent much time around the pink haired boy's parents, he wouldn't know.

Itachi did though "His mother Mebuki-san, though he does have some traits of his father, Kizashi-san" the Uchiha heir admitted for his friend who gave him a look of shock before falling silent as they made it to the academy.

Like suspected they had to wait, however both Asagao and Sasuke made use of that time to meditate and clear their minds before they were finally allowed into the academy "Wish us luck Ni-san, Shisui-san" Sasuke gulped still worried.

But feeling moderately calmer than he had earlier "Good luck Otouto, Asagao-san" Itachi nodded patting both five year old's on the head before ushering them towards the academy doors so they could head in and begin their entrance exams.

"Have faith you two and try not to worry so much" Shisui waved before the two boys were no longer in sight, with that they settled against the fence to wait until the exam was over to escort the two boys home.

Inside the academy "Just have faith, just have faith" Asagao chanted quietly as they all sat and the written portion of the test was passed around, then once everyone had gotten a test they were told to begin and so began the longest hour they'd ever experienced in their lives.

Then it was all over and they were being ushered outside to commence with the physical portion of their entrance exams "Ugh feel like my brains gonna explode" the ebony haired five year old clutched his head.

"Me to Sasuke but at least the hard part is over, all that's left is whatever the physical portion tests us on" the pale pink haired five year old explained smartly, he had a good memory after all, but that test had really tested him.

Further conversation between the two of them was prevented as the proctor began speaking "For the physical portion, you lot are required to run at the minimum three laps, execute a proper throw with shuriken and understand the basics of taijutsu" was listed off.

Asagao immediately regretted saying that the hard part was over "Don't worry I'm sure we got this in the bag Sasuke" Asagao tried to sound reassuring, though inwardly he was worried, because he wasn't sure he would be able to correctly throw a shuriken.

Considering he hadn't received any sort of training or early lesson from his parents for it "Relax, when it comes to that part, I'll help you" Sasuke was less concerned over the physical portion than his friend was because he knew what needed to be done.

With that they started on their three easy laps, bypassing the other children at the academy entrance exams until they finished first, "How do you throw a shuriken exactly" the little pink haired boy asked awkwardly.

Hoping that he wouldn't be made fun of "Easy Asagao, take your shuriken and settle into a stance, this one is for throwing, then with just a little bit of power, more control, send your shuriken sailing with just a flick of your wrist" the ebony haired five year old explained.

Giving an explanation worthy of his brother, or at least he hoped so anyway, glad for the mini lesson Asagao took his shuriken in hand and immediately applied the lesson he'd been given, by carefully throwing his shuriken.

Not to much power and it went flying forward to sink an inch deep into the wood a few rings away from the center "Yeah I did it" Asagao punched the air excitedly, pleased that he'd managed to hit the target on his first try.

"My turn" Sasuke grinned feeling confident as he loosed his shuriken at the target and got a perfect bullseye, thanks to all the training with his brother, when he wasn't busy anyway, now it was time for the final part of their test.

Basics of taijutsu, which they easily passed as well, they had to wait for awhile until the rest of their classmates were done before they were all grouped back into the classroom to receive their test scores on the written portion.

"Knew it and now we're official academy students" the little pink haired five year old boy exclaimed eyeing his test score, he'd nearly gotten a full 100 on it, only missing a few questions, but he was still happy.

Sasuke was also pleased that he'd made it into the academy "Let's go Asagao I'm sure Ni-san and Shisui-san are waiting for us to find out if we passed the entrance exams" the raven haired five year old stood from the seat.

Leading the way to his brother and cousin "Well how did it go you two" Shisui asked looking the two boys over, neither one of them seemed depressed, in fact they looked downright euphoric about something, indicating they'd gotten good news.

"We passed Itachi-san, Shisui-san, so now Sasuke and I are official academy student and classes start a week from now" Asagao announced, eager to get home and tell his parents, who were sure to be proud of him.

Shisui chuckled "That's good and soon seven years from now you'll be taking the graduation exams, for now study hard and always listen to what your sensei tells you" Itachi patted the boys on the head again.

"Of course Itachi-ni, like that's even an option, every day after academy we're gonna go to the library and study like crazy" Sasuke snorted as they started down the path that would lead them to the civilian section of the village.

Until they were before his friend's house "Back so soon, you didn't fail did you Asagao-kun" Kizashi teased his son as soon as he entered, while the trio of Uchiha's started their way back to their Compound to share the news with their family.

"Hush now Kizashi-kun, I'm sure Asagao-kun did just fine and passed his entrance exams" Mebuki scowled and nudged her husband out of the way to greet her child with a hug, his eyes lit up and he didn't waste another moment.

In chattering away "Passed, me and Sasuke both Mom, Dad" the pale pink haired boy announced pleased as punch that he'd gotten into the academy, despite not being from a clan like most of the others, he would work hard to prove himself he could make it as a ninja.

Even if he had ridiculous pink hair "That's good you and Sasuke passed, Asagao-kun" the older pink haired male was proud of his second born child, though he wished he could find out how his first born child was doing and if she was also an academy student.

"Yes, now go and wash up, we'll have your favorite for lunch" the emerald eyed blonde nudged her son to the bathroom so he could wash his hands and face of any dirt before heading into the kitchen to set up lunch.

~Meanwhile~

"Guess what I'm an academy student" the little raven haired boy couldn't wait to share his news with his parents, so the minute they got inside his house, he shucked his shoes and dashed to the kitchen where his parents were waiting.

Both were proud, though one hid that pride behind a somewhat emotionless mask "That means you have to work harder than before, and if I ever catch you with a D on your report card…" Mikoto trailed off in a warning tone.

Her second son gulped and edged backwards "U…Understood Mother" Sasuke nodded, he didn't want to know what his mom would do if he ever brought home a report card that had a D on it, and dropped the topic.

"Study hard and you'll become an exceptional shinobi" Fugaku spoke up and Sasuke looked happy that he'd paid him a little bit of attention, with that they settled down to have lunch and later on dinner before it was time for bed, where he snuggled beneath his covers to sleep the night away, dreaming of what the future would bring.


	4. Chapter 3

"Suigetsu you baka your still doing it wrong" Sakura huffed looking over her friends math homework, they were both seven now and to say her friend sucked at math was an understatement, he was absolutely terrible at it.

In response to this said boy scowled and crossed his arms over his chest "Then how exactly am I supposed to do it Sakura" Suigetsu grumbled looking less than pleased, it wasn't his fault that he sucked at this sort of thing.

With a long suffering sigh, Sakura sat in her vacated seat "I'll teach you again, to complete these equations we have to have an understanding of the position this person in point A is and the distance the person in point B has to throw in order to hit the person in point A" the pinkette began.

Off to the side Mangetsu looked more than amused at the antics of the duo "Okay then what" the pale blue haired seven year old leaned over his work to watch Sakura calculate out the correct answer to the question he was having massive problems with.

"You calculate out the trajectory range and bam you have your answer" Sakura finished in record time, the correct answer being 32 feet, obviously the smarter one between the two of them as she went back through and found other answers that weren't correct.

Before returning the homework to her friend, who sulked but focused on hopefully answering the questions properly this time "Here I'm done" Suigetsu shoved his work at Sakura again, who looked it over for the fifth time.

Finally she nodded in acceptance "Just be grateful that she's like that Suigetsu, otherwise you'd probably be failing every class at the academy" Mangetsu snorted as they packed up their belongings to head to the academy for class.

They always had an early morning study session to review their homework and make sure they had everything completed on time "Yeah, yeah I know" the pale blue haired seven year old huffed lightly making sure he had all his stuff in his backpack.

"Right see you after academy lets out you two" the white haired twenty eight year old waved watching the duo until they were no longer in sight, then he took to the rooftops to trail them on their way to the academy.

Eight minutes later the duo arrived without incident "Come on Suigetsu, if your extra good today I'll share some of my lunch that Auntie Mei made for me with you" the pinkette offered to give the seven year old incentive to behave while they were in class.

Until it was time for the physical portion of their lessons in which he got to run around and burn off that excess energy, without another word of complaint, because he really wanted some of that delicious lunch, he turned forward to pay attention as best he could and not cause trouble.

For the next almost four hours, they listened to their sensei drone on endlessly, all while taking notes diligently, all the way through their math, history and genjutsu lessons and just as it was getting nearer to lunch.

A special guest showed up in their classroom "Ah your right on time Chojuro, this here boy is a newly graduated genin from the academy and has been given the honor of being a member of the Legendary Swordsmen" their sensei announced.

Most of the students were in awe while two just shared a look with each other "Do you know which sword you'll be trained on how to use" Sakura asked raising her hand and waiting for the nod of acknowledgement from her sensei to speak.

Onyx orbs flashed her ways "H..Hiramekarei the great tw..twin sword" Chojuro stuttered out nervously, fidgeting beneath the curious gazes of the academy students, he still wasn't sure how he'd got stuck doing this.

"Cool, my Ni-san is a member of the Legendary Swordsmen as well, maybe he'll become your senpai and we can all hang out together sometime when he gives us our kenjutsu lesson on the weekends" Suigetsu grinned.

Helping to ease Chojuro's nerves a little, but not by much considering he still stuttered horribly "Yes m..maybe" the blue haired preteen ducked his head and just like that they were let out to eat lunch and like promised Sakura shared her bento with her friend.

Partway through eating they were joined "Oh Chojuro-senpai what brings you over here" the pinkette glanced up and caught sight of the genin, who was looking a lot more paler and nervous than before when they'd been in the classroom.

"Y..Your cl..classmates ar…are really row..rowdy" Chojuro admitted quietly joining the duo on the bench, both seven year old's before him seemed a lot different than the rest of their classmates and were less rowdy and more calmer.

Sakura grimaced "We know that, that's why we tend to keep to ourselves" the pale blue haired seven year old shrugged lightly, before chowing down some more on the food he'd been given from his friends bento.

Chojuro blinked at them "R..Really so y..you haven't made a..any friends besides e..each other" the blue haired preteen frowned and it deepened when both kids shook their heads, but it wasn't up to him to tell them what to do.

That was their parents job "How hard to you think physical's will be today, remember last week sensei said he was going to up the difficulty a bit since he thinks we're getting lazy" Suigetsu asked of his friend suddenly.

Who shrugged but made an attempt at answering Suigetsu's question "No idea Suigetsu, we'll probably be stuck running ten laps instead of eight, begin sparring against each other in both taijutsu and kenjutsu and also learn how to throw other types of weapons" Sakura guessed.

"I..Is your b..brother really a member of the L..Legendary S..Swordsman g..group" Chojuro piped in with a question of his own six minutes later after silence had settled around them as the younger duo focused on eating their lunch.

Both seven year old's nodded and without further ado headed in as the bell rang signaling the end of lunchtime, then it was time for their physical lessons "Last week I mentioned upping the difficulty of your lesson so ten laps, we'll work on sparring, kenjutsu and taijutsu and throwing more than one needle at a time" their sensei explained what he had in store for them.

At least it wasn't to bad and most of that stuff they already knew "Can we do it in any order Sensei" his only pink haired student called wanting to get the taijutsu and kenjutsu spars out of the way first so she could focus on her laps and finally throwing skills.

He raised a brow then made a shooing motion, which indicated that they could do as they pleased "Awesome, come on Sakura, let's get our swords" the pale blue haired boy cheered excitedly as they scrambled for the weapons rack.

Grabbing a dull sword each and then settling into a stance across from each other their sensei watching closely to avoid having any accidents happen and like that they were lunging at one another, their blades clashing and creating little yellow sparks.

Before jumping back to circle around each other trying to find a weakness in the others stance just like Mangetsu had taught them when they'd told him part of the curriculum in the academy focused on kenjutsu, not that he was surprised much, but he'd still taught them.

Their sensei was a little surprised at their willingness to spar against each other, not only that the girl's viciousness was shocking, he knew she got good grades, but beyond that she hadn't really showed much in the way of being a prodigy.

It wasn't just the girl but the boy as well, he was adept at wielding a sword as well as they lunged swinging their swords properly and landing hits on the other, just barely there scratches exerting control over the power of their swings.

Until the girl emerged victorious five minutes later, before they commenced with their taijutsu spar, Sakura proving resourceful in a fight and taking her friend down in a manner of ten minutes to his displeasure.

"Good get on with your laps" their sensei ordered now that they were finished with the spars, deeply impressed with both of his rather taciturn students, more the girl than the boy, before today, they'd chosen to listen rather than participate in class, other than that they spoke very little and were very quiet.

Most likely due to the girl's presence it kept the boy from causing to much trouble, he snorted and watched them get started on their laps, keeping even with one another for the entirety of their ten laps and chattering back and forth quietly to one another.

Without disrupting anyone else, all of whom were now focusing on their kenjutsu and taijutsu spars "By the way why did you want to do the spars first instead of laps" Suigetsu inquired when they passed the finish line for the eight time in six minutes.

Both of them wanting to finish before fifteen minutes so they had a little extra time to work on their throwing skills "Didn't want my arms to feel like they were going to fall off, doing that first and laps second gives our arms a little bit of a rest so they aren't totally useless" Sakura answered.

Suigetsu blinked at her, thought over what she said and then just stared because he hadn't really thought about what would happen if they'd tried to work with their arms after doing both kenjutsu and taijutsu "Your right" the pale blue haired boy nodded.

Accepting the fact that his friend would always be super smart no matter what they doing "Of course I'm right Suigetsu" the fuscia haired girl quipped with a giggle as they finished off the remaining two laps with five minutes to spare.

Then they simply headed towards the wooden targets and grabbed up their throwing needles, first one, then they added another and finally a third, when they tried to throw all four, they found it easier said than done so worked on practicing just throwing three at a time.

Until it was time to go in for their final lessons on jutsu theory and hand signs "Phew glad that class is over with today" Suigetsu sighed in relief packing up his belongings, knowing that they were only going to go straight to the library to complete their homework.

"Yeah but we'll have it again tomorrow and the rest of the week remember" Sakura had to go and burst his bubble with a giggle as they left the academy behind and weaved through crowds with ease to reach their destination.

Like always Mangetsu was there waiting for them "Brought dinner for you guys, Sakura your Aunt said she was going to be busy so you'll be spending the night again" he informed the duo, who found an empty table, gathered books for research and got started on their homework.

At the news Sakura looked up "I hope Auntie Mei accomplishes her goal someday of becoming the Mizukage" the bubblegum haired girl sighed looking a little forlorn, not that she minded spending the night with her friend, but she wished she could spend more time with her Aunt sometimes.

Who was all the time having her pictures taken "Someday she will Sakura, that's why she needs your support, mine to" the pale blue haired seven year old patted his friend on the back knowing the current subject was a bit of a sore point for her.

Mangetsu shook his head "Better get started you two" the white haired adult gestured at their books and work and with that they threw themselves into getting their homework done, by the time it was five it was all done.

So with that they headed to the Hozuki brother's house and had dinner, where the next day they repeated the day by going to the academy and coming back with tons of homework "Very sorry Sakura-chan, I know your sad sweetie" Mei met them at the library with an apology on the tip of her tongue.

Her lips curved upwards when the girl shook her head "Nu-uh Auntie Mei, I'm happy see" Sakura smiled as wide as she could hiding her true feelings, she didn't want her aunt to think she wasn't grateful for all she'd done for her so far after all.

Green met green and Mei knew the truth hidden deep within the depths of her nieces viridian irises "Well we got lots of homework to do so see ya" Suigetsu grimaced eyeing his friend warily, hoping that she didn't suddenly start crying.

Then ushered her into the library, Mei sighed 'From this moment on I'll work harder' the auburn haired woman vowed inwardly marching down the streets of the Hidden Mist Village, bound and determined because she didn't want to upset her niece anymore than she already had.

~Leaf Village~

"Everything alright boys" Mikoto asked when she entered her youngest son's room and heard a groan, both Sasuke and Asagao were studying for their next test, they got the best grades in class and had good marks in the physical lessons as well.

Both boys looked up at her with bloodshot eyes, indicating it had been a long day "We're fine mother, just don't understand this part" Sasuke glowered at his jutsu theory homework, he should understand but he didn't.

Mikoto bent placing the tray on the table to figure out the problem "Aha I see, if you memorized all the hand signs you'll know which jutsu it's depicting" the raven haired woman hinted, not giving away the full answer.

Immediately Sasuke bent over his worksheet again, onyx orbs scrutinizing the problem "Got it Sasuke it's the hand signs to the Suiton: Raging Waves Jutsu" Asagao burst out figuring the problem out first now that he understood what he was looking at.

"Thanks Mother you're a life saver…is that dinner" the raven haired boy beamed at her brightly pleased that they got the answer all figure out before trailing off and sniffing the air before his gaze honed in on the tray.

She rolled her eyes lightly in response and placed the tray down for the two boys "Your the best Mrs. Uchiha, thank you for this meal" the pink haired boy grinned eagerly digging in but with manners unlike his friend.

Who got food everywhere as he tried and failed at working on the rest of his homework "Eat first then finish homework Sasuke, and remember at nine it's lights out" Mikoto shook her head then reminded the two boys of bed time.

They nodded their heads eagerly "Understood Mrs. Uchiha, we promise to go to sleep this time" Asagao ducked his head sheepishly remembering other nights spent in the Uchiha Main Family House and how they hadn't gone to bed and got scolded horribly.

"Yes we promise Mother, plus we don't want to be tired for the test tomorrow" Sasuke reiterated, then focused on eating and when they were done the tray was put out in the hall and they focused their efforts on finishing up their homework.

Like they promised at nine they crawled underneath the covers of the futon bed at opposite ends to get some shut eye "The academy should have more tests if this is the result" Itachi shook his head spying on the two boys.

Sleeping soundly beneath the blankets "Indeed, all the chaos from before wouldn't have happened" Shisui snorted keeping watch with his best friend for a little while longer to assure themselves that the two were really sleeping and not faking it like they'd been known to do before.

Once they fully satisfied both Sasuke and Asagao weren't going to wake up any time soon they headed for the living room "Are they actually sleeping" Fugaku raised a brow at his nephew and oldest son.

"Must not want to fail that test they've been studying for all week" the fifteen year old said shooting a look down the hallway at Sasuke's closed bedroom door to assure himself once again neither seven year old was going to wake up and wreak havoc in the house.

Fugaku snorted "Probably for the best, if the tests were a constant every week thing it would keep them from getting into trouble all the time" the brunet Uchiha Patriarch grunted turning and heading towards his office to get some work done.

"I'm going to go patrol" the preteen Uchiha Heir announced then vanished in a flurry of black feathers from his crow summons, his best friend sighed and hurried after him so they could ensure the compound remained safe.

And soon morning was upon them and the two boys were heading off for the academy "We are so gonna ace this test" the little raven haired seven year old boasted confidently to the rest of his classmates as he and Asagao took their seats.

Near the back of the classroom "Of course only because we studied super hard" the pink haired boy scoffed leaning back and waiting patiently for their sensei to arrive and start class, wanting to get their theory of jutsu test over and done with.

Their boasting got a few scowls from some of their un-confident male classmates, while the girls went wildly mostly over Sasuke, but Asagao got a bit of attention himself for having unique pink hair and gorgeous dark blue eyes.

Less than a moment later their academy sensei entered the classroom "Okay settle down everyone, we'll start with roll call then I'll hand out the tests" Iruka clapped his hands as he stood before the podium and began reading off names.

Every student was there thank the kami because some of them liked to skip especially on days like this and then he was handing out the tests to all of his students "Begin" the brunet said five minutes later and for the next forty minutes the classroom was filled with the sounds of pencil on paper.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke and Asagao set down their pencils and flipped over their test to avoid any from trying to cheat off them "How did you find it, I thought it was a little hard" Sasuke lowered his voice to ask his friend a question.

"Eh kinda but not to hard, I'm sure that's only because we studied all week for it so we understood it better than we usually do" Asagao answered quietly, whispering back and forth with Sasuke for several minutes until their first lesson came to an end.

No homework was assigned for their theory of jutsu class and Iruka swiftly moved onto their history lesson "As you know there are other villages out there, can anyone name one of them" Iruka looked around hoping that at least some of his students were knowledgeable of this topic.

Sasuke and Asagao shared another before both raised their hands "Yes" the brunet nodded at the duo who were always together, and pretty much did everything together including studying at each others homes.

"Hidden Mist Village Iruka-sensei, my Aunt lives there" the pink haired boy exclaimed only knowing that much because he'd found a picture of his aunt and he wished someday that he'd be able to meet the woman, who hadn't once come to visit him or written any letters.

Iruka nodded before looking to Sasuke "The Hidden Cloud Village, my Ni-san told me we have a longstanding hate-hate relationship with them" the raven haired boy burst out proud that he knew a different village than his friend, because Mist was his first choice as well.

"Very good, how about anyone else, do you know any other villages except those that were named" Iruka looked around hoping that the rest of his students knew about the other village, for a few minutes they looked lost and he was loosing hope.

Until finally someone raised their hand "I..Isn't there a v..village hi..hidden in the st..stones" Hinata Hyuga stuttered horribly as she gave an answer, Iruka nodded, gazing around one last time in hopes someone else would participate.

Then ever so slowly "Ooh I know, I know Iruka-san the Hidden Sand Village cause that's our um..um sister nation" Naruto Uzumaki burst out surprisingly, it was enough that he had participated that Iruka let the fact he hadn't raised his hand slide before moving on with the lesson.

"Correct those villages with our own make up the five great nations and each of these villages have a Kage or shadow much like our very own Hokage which means fire shadow" the brunet explained glad that they were paying attention for once.

His students blinked at him "Wait what you mean there are other outrageously strong people out there that have the title of Kage" Kiba Inuzuka shouted jumping up from his seat obviously shocked at the news.

Iruka sent him a look and he sheepishly sat back down to his classmates amusement "Exactly the Mizukage in Mist, Tsuchikage in Stone, Raikage in Cloud and Kazekage in Sand" Iruka cleared his throat speaking evenly.

For the remainder of the lesson his students were enraptured with his lesson, which was a surprising first and then it was time for their math lesson and finally theory of genjutsu before they were let out for lunch.

"Ugh I'm glad that's over and once we get done with lunch it's time for taijutsu lessons" Sasuke stretched his arms high above his head popping his back to relieve his muscles from tension as they headed for the roof.

Next to him was his friend "You know I've kind of been thinking Sasuke, Naruto seems lonely, why don't we invite him to join us and be friends with him" Asagao suggested suddenly and Sasuke stopped to stare at him in horror.

Before the horror morphed into resignation "Fine but only cause you asked" the ebony haired boy grumbled not wanting to be friendly with the class dunce, but because his friend was kind now he would have to be nice to.

Dark blue orbs lit up as Asagao sped back down the steps and out to the playgrounds to find the blonde haired boy "Oi Naruto wanna join me and Sasuke for lunch, I'll share since I have more than enough" the pink haired boy hollered catching sight of the blonde.

Immediately Naruto was right there at his sight "Would I ever, but are you sure Sasuke's okay with this" the blue eyed blonde asked when they started up the steps again, him becoming a little worried about what the Uchiha would do or say at his presence.

"Relax Sasuke knows and he's fine with you joining us" Asagao assured the blonde as they breached the top of the steps and were now stood on the roof of their academy building where a certain heir was waiting for them.

Knowing that now it would be impossible to get rid of the blonde he threw a forced smile at the over exuberant boy "Glad you could join us, we'll share, my mom always makes to much" Sasuke managed not to say anything insulting and together they sat down to enjoy lunch.

Then it was back in once the bell rang their new friend following them as they got started on laps and finally their taijutsu spars, lastly was their lesson on hand signs "Suppose I'll see ya tomorrow" Naruto waved heading in the opposite direction of his new found friends.

Who split up themselves and headed towards their individual homes "How was your day sweetie, do you know if you got a good grade on your test yet" Mebuki was there to greet her son like she always was unless he went over to Sasuke.

"Not yet Mom, say how come Auntie Mei never comes to visit or write any letters" the pink haired seven year old asked suddenly wanting to know the answer to his earlier thoughts, it was like she didn't even care she was missing out on his life.

Mebuki froze fumbling to find an answer "Your Aunt Mei is very busy trying to become the Mizukage, I'm sure someday you'll meet her" Kizashi saved her from having to lie, it was the truth after all, but a partial one.

Their son sighed "At the very least couldn't she like write a letter" Asagao sulked wanting to find out how his aunt was doing and with that in mind he became very determined to write a letter and send it off to the Hidden Mist Village.

Kizashi and Mebuki shared a look "Perhaps you could try it if you'd like, send a letter" the blonde woman offered knowing that if she didn't he would do it anyway and get in serious trouble Mist and Leaf weren't on good terms yet.

"In fact I'll even help you" the pale pink haired male suggested and with that they sat down at the table and Asagao wrote his very first letter ever, his parents promising to send it off as he got started on his homework.

Then it was time for bed "Goodnight Mom, Dad" the pink haired boy yawned tiredly exhausted from a long day at the academy and absorbing all the information that had been imparted on him and his classmates.

Once they were sure he was in bed, the letter was sealed away, promising to apologize someday for not sending it like they said they would, because as the Terumi Family tradition dictates no contact was allowed even if it was just his Aunt, Sakura could find out and that was forbidden.

So after putting the letter away they locked up and made sure their home was safe and secure, checked on their son, tucked him beneath the blankets better, flipped off all the lights and headed to bed themselves dreaming of the future when their family would be complete again.


	5. Chapter 4

It was an off day for the both of them since they had a break from the academy for a couple of weeks, now that they were eight "What do you want to do Sakura" Suigetsu asked in a bored tone of voice as they lounged on the roof of his house.

She slanted him a look from her spot, then shrugged "Training is out since Mangetsu-san is off on a mission, Chojuro-senpai went with him and Auntie Mei is busy like usual so that leaves hmm wandering the village" Sakura ticked off her fingers before finally suggesting something.

Her friend sat up narrowing his purple irises on her "Seriously that's all you can come up with, how about pranking someone or..or escaping the village for awhile" the pale blue haired boy offered with a pointy toothed smile.

Emerald orbs shot his way again before widening "Escaping the village….you know that does sort of sound like fun" the pinkette breathed knowing that they were going to get into so much trouble for this stunt, that's if they made it by the guards at the gates.

Regardless of her internal feelings they both stood and jumped to the ground landing gracelessly on their feet, they were still training to be ninja after all, with determination in their gait they set off towards the Mist Village's light blue gates.

To their luck there wasn't a guard in sight to stop them and quickly sped outside the village for the first time in their lives, "Ooh look at that Sakura-chan" Suigetsu immediately darted towards a swamp grabbing up a stick as he went to poke the murky green water.

With a roll of her eyes she hurried after him "Yeah it's a swamp not that interesting, not like this though" Sakura held up a mushroom, being careful with it before setting it back down, Suigetsu scoffed but they moved on.

Branching out to other things and getting further away from the village until they realized it was almost dinner "Uh-oh we're gonna be in so much trouble" the pale blue haired boy gulped knowing they wouldn't make it back in time.

Sakura's skin paled "Might be an understatement Suigetsu, Auntie Mei has a very scary temper" the fuscia haired girl gulped as they started their trek back to the village, unlike when they'd left, upon their return they weren't so lucky.

As Mei was waiting for them with the most furious expression "JUST WHAT DID YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING LEAVING THE VILLAGE WITHOUT SUPERVISION" Mei bellowed launching into an angry tirade at the two mischievous eight year old's.

Causing them to flinch "Never in all my life, did I honestly believe you would do something so stupid as that, Sakura, Suigetsu, you are forbidden from hanging out for a week, now come along Sakura it's dinner time and Suigetsu your brother is back from his mission" the auburn haired woman ordered.

Grimacing the pair waved goodbye to each other "Idiot" Mangetsu snorted when his brother showed up at their house "Now you see why I don't incite Mei's wrath" he stated simply then pointed at a chair as he finished making dinner.

"Yeah but I didn't think she'd blow that much of a gasket over it" Suigetsu sulked plopping down "And did she have to ban us from hanging out" he complained not liking that he wouldn't get to see his only friend for an entire week.

Mangetsu raised a white brow "Now you know and that's because it was probably your idea, don't do something reckless like that again or next time you'll go longer without seeing Sakura-san" the white haired twenty nine year tapped his brother on the head.

~Across the village~

Sakura was still getting an earful "What prompted you to do that anyway" Mei was clearly not impressed with her niece's sudden interest in breaking the rules, she'd told the girl to never, ever leave the village unless someone was with her and Suigetsu didn't count.

The girl slumped further in her chair pouting and unable to meet her Aunt's gaze, "Thought it would be fun…it's not like we went very far Auntie Mei and we didn't mean to stay out so long, there was just so many interesting things" Sakura admitted quietly.

Not wanting anymore yelling to go on and for the tension to go away, Mei sighed and shook her head unable to truly stay mad at her sister's daughter "Right well next time you get one of your wild idea's tell me please" the auburn haired woman stressed.

Immediately Sakura perked up "Does that mean we can go outside again so long as we tell you Auntie Mei, by the way that was Suigetsu's idea" the pinkette asked excitedly before telling her aunt who's idea it was that they go outside the village.

An angry ticked formed on her brow and she struggled to get her temper under control "Yes, but keep in mind that there will be someone accompanying you and if there's no one to keep an eye on you two, you will not be going outside the village" Mei said sternly.

"You got it Auntie Mei, do we really have to go a week without hanging out" Sakura asked suddenly and amusement flickered in Mei's green irises, nothing more was said on the subject and she assumed that yes she had to go that long as she ate dinner and headed to bed.

Before Suigetsu and Sakura knew it that week had passed "Finally, kami it was agony trying to find something fun to do without you around Sakura" the pale blue haired boy grumbled as they were finally allowed to hang out again with only a week left of their break.

"No kidding and Auntie Mei dragged me around with her all week" the fuscia haired girl huffed, though she'd had a lot of fun spending time with her aunt because she hadn't gotten to spend that much time with her since she was super little.

Purple orbs widened "So now that we're back together, what do you want to do" Suigetsu asked flippantly, the same question that had gotten them into trouble the week before and she narrowed her eyes on him.

Then sniffed daintily "Train with Mangetsu-san, that way it will keep us out of trouble" Sakura stated simply staring her friend down until he submitted and with that they sought out their usual sensei in the shinobi arts.

He wasn't exactly surprised to see them when they appeared before him wearing matching hopeful expression, more Sakura than his brother, who was somewhat sulking by the droop of his shoulders, though he was clearly excited as well "Okay what do you two want" Mangetsu asked.

Their expressions shifted "Could you show us how we learn what our element is, more myself than Suigetsu cause since he's a Hozuki, water nature is in his nature" the pinkette chattered then looked to her feet in embarrassment.

As her friend laughed and she elbowed him roughly in the side until he winced "Yeah and then show us a couple of jutsu, our sensei at the academy said that it was time to start learning that stuff anyway so we figured might as well start early like we have everything else" the eight year old boy rambled.

Before the two friends shared amused smiles at their antics, Mangetsu closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a semi-annoyed sigh "Very well but I have to buy something, stay put" the white haired male ordered sternly before stalking off.

Fifteen minutes later he was back with a tag-along "O..Oh S..Sakura-san, S..Su..Suigetsu-san what are you d..doing at th..the training grounds" Chojuro questioned eyeing the duo of eight year old's who looked ready to start bouncing around all over the place.

"Mangetsu-san is gonna teach us how to find out what our chakra natures are and a couple of jutsu" Sakura blurted out happily eager to get started on her elemental training, at least this way they'd be prepared and slightly ahead of their classmates.

Who didn't really take the curriculum seriously like they/she did mostly "Yeah and then we'll probably go to the library and study til our heads explode" Suigetsu bounced up and down and Chojuro eyed him warily.

"R..Right b..best of luck to y..you two then" the blue haired teen said nervously then vanished to their amusement, Sakura and Suigetsu shook their heads, he was way to timid, despite being a member of the Legendary Swordsmen group at his young age.

Then they set their attention on the adult, who gave them a snort "To learn your chakra natures, you have to gather chakra into this piece of paper, depending on what it does, get wet, crumble, crinkle, burn or tear that's your element got it" Mangetsu handed over two slips of paper.

Chakra nature sensing paper to be precise, both eight year old's stared at the paper with matching contemplative expression "I'll go first I guess" the girl he'd been helping to watch since she was an itty bitty baby announced.

Focusing her chakra just like they'd been taught at the beginning of that year into the paper, where it promptly got wet then crumbled, peridot orbs nodded having expected that much before glancing to her friend.

"My turn then" the pale blue haired boy sighed and quickly did as she had, where his paper immediately got wet, then tore signaling he had water and wind, unlike his friend who had water and earth natured chakra.

Now they knew what their chakra natures were, so it was time to learn a couple of jutsu "Okay, I'll only be able to teach you some water jutsu, if you want to learn wind or earth find someone with that nature and ask them" the white haired adult admitted.

But it didn't seem like they were to put out, as they sat waiting patiently "First is Suiton: Shotgun Jutsu" Mangetsu went through the hand signs, molding his chakra properly then took aim at a target and loosed the jutsu.

Which sailed through the air like a projectile weapon and shattered the wooden target from the force and power behind the jutsu, both children stared in awe and he was feeling pretty smug as he had them stand and attempt the jutsu themselves.

They didn't know how this was going to go exactly but they'd wanted this training so now they had to stick with it "Suiton: Shotgun Jutsu" Sakura didn't hesitate in going through the hand signs she'd memorized for the jutsu and then took aim like Mangetsu had.

However it didn't go exactly as planned, while she was able to mold her chakra properly, there wasn't any force or power which led her to wonder exactly what she'd done wrong "My turn, my turn Suiton: Shotgun Jutsu" Suigetsu burst forward going through the hand signs.

His attempt was much different as he managed to make a crack in the target, Sakura frowned mulling over the jutsu, then trying it again, on the second attempt she managed to put a little power behind the jutsu by adding a little more chakra.

Mangetsu was surprised that she'd figured out the problem without asking him to tell her and with that he moved onto the next jutsu "Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" the twenty nine year old breathed out a stream of bubbles.

That crashed into a target destroying it to smithereens like his other jutsu had, this time Sakura was a little more prepared as she stepped up "Okay right Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" the pinkette weaved the hand signs, held her breath, molded her chakra to just the right amount.

And let loose, this time her jutsu was affective and nearly destroyed the entire target "W..Wow scary, anyway it's my turn" the pale blue haired eight year old shuddered taking his turn at the jutsu before they realized they were running out chakra and decided to stop for the day.

With a snort their trainer left them on their own for the most part "Do you want to spar or wander and see what the shops have to offer" Sakura asked looking bored now, it was still so early in the morning after all.

"I hope the academy never gives us this long of a break again cause this freaking sucks, and yeah lets do that, wander I mean" Suigetsu groaned following after his friend, neither of them realizing that Mangetsu headed after them when they weren't paying any attention.

He followed all around the village, mentally noting down which shops peaked their interest the most, ninja gear, clothing, bookstore and most surprising of all the little herb pharmacy "Interesting" Mangetsu mused to himself.

Keeping an eye on the duo until an emergency arose then he had to abandon his two charges and head for the village gates where a commotion was going on "H..Help w..we need help" two young boys that were as different as day and night had collapsed.

Not long after they were taken to the hospital and that's when his little charges found him "Something going on Mangetsu-san" the pinkette inquired carefully sensing tension in the air and feeling wary like something bad was going to happen.

Unsure of what to tell her Mangetsu pressed his lips together "You might be getting two new classmates" Mei miraculously appeared to ward off the questions her niece was asking of Mangetsu and he thanked her with a smile.

Causing a small tint of pink to spread across her cheeks that he definitely noticed "Who" the pale blue haired boy tilted his head to the side in confusion, this was perhaps the strangest two weeks they've had in the entirety of their lives.

Mei sighed softly "Two boys they gave their names as Haku Yuki and Kimimaro Kaguya, both of them are a few years older than yourselves but they will still have to go through the academy, they might even be put in your year" the auburn haired woman explained.

Giving away some information but not all "How about their injuries Mei" the white haired male questioned, they'd been in quite the state after all, and the medics were lacking in skill to say the least, she shook her head and his line of questioning was dropped.

Especially as he ushered the two eight year old's away from the hospital and back down the streets bribing them he'd buy whatever they wanted so long as it was within reason and in the price range he gave them 500 ryo max each.

Sensing they wouldn't get anymore information than that, the two friends relented "Okay Mangetsu-san, but I want a pack of senbon needles and a medical textbook" Sakura announced already knowing what she wanted.

"Yeah, yeah and I want some shuriken and new sandals" Suigetsu jumped on board and he was immensely thankful they weren't trying to burn a hole in his wallet by using all 500 ryo he said he'd use for both of them.

Relieved they headed to the market "There you go brats now shoo and don't bother me for the rest of the day" Mangetsu ushered the duo off promising to watch them from the shadows as they traipsed back to the training grounds to train.

And a week later after training in all manners of things to improve their skills their two week break was over so it was back to the academy for them, partway through the first lesson the door slid open and Mangetsu appeared.

Excited chatter filled the air from their classmates because on his heels were two young boys that looked to only be eleven "Pardon my intrusion sensei, but these two are being put in your class" the Hozuki pointed at the duo.

"Is that so, very well come forward, state your names, then sit down, you'll have to share books until your able to get some" the sensei ordered a lot rougher than they'd expected, he'd heard about their arrival.

But neither of them were cowardly "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya" the white haired, green eyed eleven year old stated simply, then his gaze honed in on the farthest back row, where two friends sat and headed their way.

Suigetsu and Sakura stood to let him in so he was sitting on the end of the row while the other boy took his turn introducing himself "Haku Yuki that's all" the raven haired doe eyed eleven year old said then followed after the only person he truly knew.

With that all four of them were crowded into the same row, their sensei raised a brow, snorted and then launched back into his interrupted lecture, Mangetsu shook his head nodded at the two brats he watched and left.

During lunch Haku and Kimimaro followed after their row mates "Oi what do we do Sakura" Suigetsu glanced back at the slightly older duo, they weren't exactly being secretive after all as they hurried towards the roof.

"Let them join us of course, we have plenty enough to share since they don't have bento's of their own" Sakura snorted lightly, proving to be kind even to strangers, she'd always been like that if he was being honest.

Just like that the two older boys found themselves on the roof sharing lunch with their two younger classmates "Thank you very much u..um Sakura-san" Haku was polite as he thanked the pink haired girl for the food.

"Yes thank you both" Kimimaro nodded, then without another word dug in, honestly surprised that the village was welcoming him despite knowing who he was or rather what clan he came from, especially after the massacre.

Both eight year old's shrugged "Eh Sakura-chan's to nice for her own good sometimes and since your new the least we could do is be helpful, just don't expect to get half our bento's all the time" the pale blue haired boy said.

Then his friend scuffed him over the back of the head "I'll have my Aunt make two extra bento's just in case" the pinkette sent an exasperated glare at the boy she'd befriended then went right back to eating.

Kimimaro and Haku shared a look then let little smiles form on their lips "Still we thank you" the raven haired eleven year old nodded in thanks taking a sip of the tea that had been offered to him in a small cup.

"Yes for we thought we would be cast out of the village upon being healed" the snowy haired boy explained carefully, not revealing the truth as he wasn't sure if he could and that's how they spent the entirety of lunch, getting to know one another.

That day after academy let out Sakura and Suigetsu walked away with not one, but two new friends that they were determined to keep because they didn't have anyone else to hang out with or cause mischief with.

~Meanwhile~

In the Hidden Leaf Village, Asagao didn't have the same luck as his twin, those two weeks she got a break, he didn't and it was like hell as the sensei prepared them for the long road of being shinobi, some of their classes were more intense and no longer did they have theory.

"Ne, ne Sasuke, Asagao you wanna skip our mathematics lesson" Naruto whispered sitting on the other side of the pink haired boy, who kept him and Sasuke apart for good reason, even if they were friends, they still fought like cats and dogs.

His suggestion made one of the two boys roll their eyes while the other sighed "Don't you want to become a ninja Naruto" Asagao questioned concerned for the blonde boy who had horrendously bad grades and was an all around troublemaker.

Beside him his first friend snorted "Yeah how can you become the Hokage if you don't pay attention and skip all the time and get horrible grades" Sasuke smirked knowing just what to say to get the boy all riled up.

Which undoubtedly interrupted Iruka's lecture "Okay you three that is the fifth time this morning, you'll stay after class and clean up as punishment for interrupting" Iruka barked out, Sasuke and Asagao paled while Naruto sulked.

"Man my mom is going to kill me" the pink haired boy groaned putting his head in his hands and looking outright miserable, this was his third detention and the rant he'd gotten for getting the first one was bad, now it was going to be even worse.

Sasuke sighed "And mines gonna neuter me" the raven haired boy grimaced knowing how temperamental both his mother and his friends mother was, they were scary when they teamed up on them especially when things like this happened.

It was all the Dope's fault "Hahaha you guys lucky me I don't have anyone to get scolded by" the blonde sniggered unsympathetically and looked away, missing the looks Sasuke and Asagao sent at each other.

The day wore on after that and before they knew it, it was time for their punishment and before their mutual friend could flee they grabbed him by the jacket collar "Not happening Dope, your gonna help us clean since it's partially your fault we got in trouble" Sasuke pointed to a broom.

Grudgingly the boy grabbed the cleaning object and started sweeping "And your going to accompany us to both our homes and explain to our mothers why we were late in returning and listen to the lecture they give" Asagao finished.

Leaving a pouting blonde boy "So unfair you guys are mean" Naruto pouted, but his puppy eyes look wasn't having any affect on his only two friends, not like it ever had before, but he didn't want to get scolded.

Unfortunately when they got done cleaning the classroom under their sensei's supervision, a scolding is exactly what he got because as soon as they left the academy two women were waiting for the trio of boys.

Hands on their hips and unimpressed looks on their faces "Asagao Haruno want to tell me whats going on" Mebuki tapped her foot staring at her son impatiently lips thinned and emerald orbs narrowed with fury.

Asagao gulped quietly "We got in trouble again for talking in class all three of us Mom and had to stay after class to clean up the classroom as punishment" the pink haired boy admitted knowing that it was utterly useless.

"Just as we suspected right Mebuki, honestly you boys, right then come along Sasuke-chan you'll be subjected to shuriken jutsu lessons for the rest of the week and no hanging out with either of your friends" Mikoto clicked her tongue in disappointment.

Reaching forward to grab her youngest by his ear "Ow, ow Mother that hurts" the raven haired boy moaned pitifully as she started dragging him down the streets, Naruto staring in horror because he hadn't thought the woman would be that mad.

"Let this be a lesson Sasuke-chan and we're going to the compound just like this, so steel your nerves or otherwise you'll be embarrassed" the ebony haired Uchiha Matriarch scolded something fierce as she drug her son away.

Naruto eeped quietly in fear and hid behind his remaining friend when viridian orbs focused on him "Naruto-san correct, for instigating no doubt, you'll be helping Asagao do all the laundry at both ours and yours is that understood" the blonde woman raised a brow.

Sufficiently cowed into submission by his friends mom their wrists were snagged and drug through the village to the civilian section to get started on their punishment, because in Mebuki's mind Naruto needed a firm hand to help raise him into a young gentlemen.

Their punishment lasted for three days straight, only because Naruto had a shit-ton of dirty laundry scattered all over his tiny apartment and every time they thought they were done Mebuki miraculously found another dirty clothing article.

That wasn't to say they saw Sasuke any when they were done and got to hang out under Mebuki's hawk like supervision she always knew when they were up to mischief and then finally the shackles on them were freed and Sasuke was allowed to hang out with them again.

"I think you've scared Naruto-kun, Mebuki-chan" Kizashi chortled in amusement as the boy all but fled from their home, after the two hour hang out time until it was time for dinner, in which she'd stuffed a plate of good home cooked food into Naruto's hands before he vanished.

She raised a brow then sniffed delicately working on her sewing project "Well at least he knows not to cause so much trouble now" the pale pink haired male shook his head glad that his son had two friends to count on now.

At the back of his mind deep in the recesses he wondered if his little girl had any friends or if she was alone with no one but her aunt, a topic that hadn't been brought up since the failed attempts of sending letters that were never sent, before it was time for bed where they all got some shut eye for the night.

Until it was back to class on Monday where the entirety of Iruka's class got an unexpected surprise including their sensei as he started off with his prepared history lecture only to be interrupted fifteen minutes in.

When his classroom door slid open and three people shuffled in "My apologies Iruka-san but you have two new students starting from today onwards" one of his fellow chunin pointed at the two eight year old blonde haired, hazel eyed girls.

"No, no it's quite alright, the more the merrier and we'll be sure to welcome them properly, come along you two, introduce yourselves if you would please and the rest of the class will do the same before I assign you seats" Iruka gestured the two girls towards him.

A little shyly at first because this was the first time they'd been in this sort of setting then confidently as their mother had taught them to be "I am Mamori Senju the oldest between the two of us, we're paternal twins" Mamori jut her chin out in defiance and glared around.

Daring the other kids to make fun of her, her or sister, otherwise they'd be met with her fists "A..And I'm Mimori Senju" Mimori piped in with a touch of a stutter before finishing strongly, then clutched onto her sisters hand.

"And they'll be here indefinitely" the chunin that had showed them the way there stated then vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Iruka to finishing getting the two girls settled into his class with the other students.

Iruka cleared his throat "Now if you don't mind you lot introduce yourselves as well" the brunet cast a look at his students that he'd had for three years now, immediately they did as he told them before he had the Mimori and Mamori sit in the row with Shino Aburame.

By the time it was lunch he'd gotten through more than he expected to get through with his lessons before releasing them to eat "Kami how cool is it that we got two new classmates" Asagao was pretty excited as they met on the roof of the academy to chatter amongst themselves.

"You know talking about us behind our backs is a good way to get on our bad sides" the slightly taller blonde haired girl appeared hearing the conversation and thinking that the three boys were badmouthing them already when they hadn't even done anything.

Asagao swung around and ducked on instinct reflex thinking he was going to be whacked "What are you doing" the younger, slightly shorter twin raised a brow finally finding her voice, but curious as to why the boy had flinched.

He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "That's cause his mom is scary" Naruto piped in with a shudder, never again would he ever cross Mebuki Haruno or Mikoto Uchiha, because like his friends told him they were scary and he never wanted to get scolded by them again.

"Please our Mom is way scarier I bet" Mamori snorted plopping down gracefully next to the remaining boy who had yet to say anything, though with the way he was giving them contemplative expression he was going to say something soon.

She wasn't wrong "How much do you want to bet on that" Sasuke narrowed his onyx irises on the girl next to him baiting her into riling herself up, what he didn't count on was that she was a lot more perceptive than she seemed and simply raised a brow with another snort.

While her sister giggled in amusement "No comparison cause our Mom is one of the Legendary Sannin, the Slug Princess and best medical ninja in the entire world, who utilizes chakra in her attacks" Mimori snickered flopping down.

Making the three boys pale because they'd once found a book on the Legendary Sannin "Okay never mind your Mom is way scarier than ours combined" the pink haired boy shuddered and quickly pulled out his lunch to eat.

Reminding the two girls they didn't have a bento "Here you two can share mine as I'm not very hungry now" the blue eyed blonde looked queasy as he held out his bento for the two girls even if Mebuki had painstakingly made it for him.

They looked a little guilty "We didn't mean to frighten you guys, plus you don't have to worry our Mom and Auntie Shizune are gone traveling from village to village we're being watched by the Hokage himself as he was Mom's old sensei" the taller hazel eyed girl apologized.

"Don't worry about it Mimori, Mamori, plus the Dope doesn't eat much food like this anyway" the ebony haired boy snorted already digging into his bento like his friend was, with that Naruto's held out lunch was taken.

And the two girls quickly went to town on it "Mm that was good, Mom's not a very good cook" the slightly shorter hazel eyed girl hummed placing the empty bento down, which was packed away into a back pack.

Before they knew it, it was time for their taijutsu lesson, where they began physically sparring with one another, everyone quickly learned to fear their new classmates as they hit hard despite it being light sparring.

Then it was time to go home, that day Naruto, Sasuke and Asagao walked away from the academy with two new friends, both of whom told their escort that they were going to hang out with the three boys and followed them all the way to the Uchiha Compound.

Where Sasuke's mother was surprised "I see you made new friends" Mikoto raised a brow and her youngest son turned to face her before nodding then a smile broke across his face and she couldn't ruin his excitement as they marched towards the back door and out into the backyard.

"Please tell me I didn't see what I think I just saw" Fugaku appeared, having caught sight of two new children traipsing after his youngest child, Mikoto laughed and pointed out the door where all five children could be seen playing tag.

Fugaku groaned "Has Sasuke-chan done something again to earn that kind of expression Uncle Fugaku" Shisui appeared in a flurry of leaves at the wrong moment because now Sasuke would undoubtedly be teased for making friends with girls.

After vehemently swearing that he would never do so, before Shisui could though the back of his shirt collar was snagged "Don't even think about it Shisui-san you and I have to pack for a mission" Itachi reminded sternly.

Mikoto sighed "Be safe you two and come home" the raven haired matriarch hugged her first born child and nephew before sending them off to pack, Fugaku sighed and pressed his hands lightly to her shoulders.

"They'll be fine Mikoto, both of them are reasonable and know when a mission is to dangerous to precede" the graying brunet assured carefully not use to being such an attentive husband, but after the scare from a couple months ago, he wasn't taking anymore chances.

Soon both teenagers returned with packs slung over their shoulders "Tell Sasuke-chan that teasing is definitely in the works for making friends with girls when we get back, see ya Auntie Mikoto, Uncle Fugaku" the flamboyant Uchiha waved then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation over his best friends antics "I'll try to reign him in, tell Otouto I'll be back in a week with a souvenir if I remember" then the Uchiha heir was gone in a flurry of crow feathers to begin their week long B rank mission.

Not long after that it was time for the children to disperse to their own homes and one of them got a plate of food pushed into his hands before she sent them off, where they ate dinner with their own families or alone or with the Hokage before going to bed to rest after such a long day.


	6. Chapter 5

During the next two years in which Suigetsu and Sakura turned ten, Sakura studied diligently in the medical arts promising to become a worthy medic-nin to head the Hospital for her Aunt "I will do it" Sakura announced when she decided to heal something for the first time.

Her friends watched eagerly as she made her first attempt "Good luck Sakura-chan" Haku smiled gently, he was now a whopping thirteen and still in the academy, only because he wanted to finish out the next two years of the academy with his friends.

"Yeah if there's anyone that can do it, it's you Sakura" Suigetsu grinned proud of his friend for figuring out her dream, he already had his, it was to become the next wielder of Kubikiribocho, a giant butcher knife like sword.

Off to the side was their remaining friend "Of course only because she's been studying the process for nearly six months" Kimimaro snorted, having faith, if it weren't for his and Haku's two younger classmates they wouldn't have any friends at all.

"Just get on with it if your gonna try" Mangetsu shook his head, having promised to supervise the practice session as Sakura made a gash in the melon that had been bought specifically for her medical ninjutsu training.

Then she weaved a couple of hand signs and gathered chakra into her hands, which flickered a light green for a couple minutes nothing happened as she tried to add a bit more chakra until it was a brighter green before attempting.

Almost immediately the gash in the rind of the melon started stitching together slowly sure but it was more than she thought would happen on her first try "Alright I did it" the pinkette cheered when the gash was completely healed.

Prompting her to jump up and bounce around in excitement "Congratulations sweetie, you've made me quite proud" Mei, who'd been watching from the shadows came forward to hug her niece, she was very happy that she had such a smart niece.

The ten year old girl beamed up at her in happiness "Right I can't stay long there's a few more things I have to attend to" the auburn haired woman nodded at Mangetsu, who nodded back and then she was gone to finish her business.

"You were totally awesome Sakura" the pale blue haired ten year old latched onto his only female friend, earning another bright smile as he hugged her, instances like these made her really appreciate the few friends she had.

As the other two crowded in "Most magnificent, you'll be the best medic-nin in the entirety of the Hidden Mist Village" the white haired teen gave her a quick side hug unlike a full on one, he still was unsure if someday they would kick him out of the village, but for now he was happy.

Next to him Haku nodded "Exactly, are you gonna practice syncing your chakra up to a fish now" the raven haired teen sniggered lightly before watching her seal away the melon and head towards the river on the training grounds.

"Let me kid, so you don't have to waste your weapons" the only adult among them now snorted wrapping some ninja wire around a kunai and tossing a shuriken to make a fish jump and then he was reeling in his catch and handing it over to Sakura.

Who took it to the rock she'd been practicing on and sat down again, making a gash in the fish like she had the melon before weaving hand signs and focusing chakra into her hands where it instantly turned green at her will.

The same bright green of earlier and for the rest of the day sat there healing the fish, over and over again getting better after each time, with her friends sparring randomly as she practiced until she was thoroughly exhausted of chakra.

"Do you re..really have to push yourself th..that hard S..Sakura-san" Chojuro asked with a frown as the lot of them trudged home wearily looking bone tired, he caught them coming from the training grounds intending on getting in a late training session.

He didn't really get an answer "Whoop she's out for the count" Mangetsu caught the young pink haired girl before she crashed face first on the ground inadvertently breaking something, Chojuro's eyes widened in horror.

"Goo..Good grief th..that girl i..is just c..crazy" the blue haired teen shook his head watching them walk through the village to home or drop Sakura off at her Aunts who just smiled in amusement but tucked her niece in.

Mangetsu chuckled "Make sure she rests tomorrow to regain her chakra" Suigetsu huffed, wishing he had the guts to put himself through insane training like his friend, with that in mind he promised to work a little harder to achieve his own goal.

"We'll also come back to visit, and thank you for all the bento's" Haku smiled kindly, thanking the auburn haired woman for making him and Kimimaro lunch boxes all the time on the request of his friend.

Earning a gentle smile "Yes thank you Mei-san, we should go rest ourselves Haku" Kimimaro nodded at Mei before they left like the duo of Hozuki's, Mei laughed quietly under her breath and got started on dinner.

Just as she was setting up the table her niece wandered into the dining room, barefoot and yawning wide enough to crack her jaw "D..Didn't realize I w..was so tired" Sakura yawned repeatedly as she sat down staring around blearily.

"Of course you'd be that tired after working your chakra extensively like that Sakura" Mei tapped her niece on the head gently while piling the food she'd made onto two individual plates and pouring some earl gray tea for the both of them.

Where they dug in, chattering back and forth while they ate until Sakura could no longer keep up the conversation or keep her eyes open, so after cleaning up after herself, she bid her Aunt goodnight and headed back to bed.

She didn't venture out at all the next day, choosing to regain all her lost chakra and energy before it was back to the academy on Monday "I heard some of our classes are really gonna change this year" the raven haired thirteen year old whispered to his three friends.

"Mhm cause now we'll have kunoichi lessons and our genjutsu class will be included in that" the pinkette hummed quietly preparing herself for their fifth year at the academy, which would be different unlike the other four years.

Kimimaro sat back in his seat on the other side of Suigetsu, who was mindlessly drumming his fingers on their desk "Anxious Suigetsu or just bored" the white haired teen asked, knowing that it was one of those two reasons the boy would be doing that.

Purple orbs flashed his way before Suigetsu crinkled his nose "I don't like it, the thought of Sakura-chan using her body to seduce guys" the pale blue haired boy admitted under his breath for the Kaguya's ears only, complete with a scowl.

Before they could continue whispering to each other they were interrupted as their sensei finally arrived to start class, he wasn't alone though "Good your all here, welcome back for your fifth year, for some of you, you'll have a new sensei" he began.

Then gestured to the beautiful woman at his side "Pardon my intrusion, I am Homare Yukimi and for the girls in this class I am your genjutsu and kunoichi sensei" the blue eyed blonde woman introduced herself.

Gaze trailing around the room and counting out how many young girls there were "If you six girls would come with me, we'll get started" Homare gestured for the ten year old's to follow her and they did so without hesitance.

"Not cool, not cool" Suigetsu put his head in his hands clearly having some kind of meltdown over the fact that his best friend had no choice but to participate in those kinds of lessons, something he didn't want for her.

And his two remaining friends had no idea what to do without the only girl in their group to calm Suigetsu down "It'll be alright, it's not like she's gonna be forced to seduce someone on the first day" Haku tried to assure his younger friend.

Suigetsu paused and raised his head looking hopeful "Besides if you think about it, kunoichi lessons will help her get out of tricky situations if she can't rely on her skills" Kimimaro finished and thankfully the boy calmed down.

As the sensei began their own genjutsu class, which was much different as they were all led outside to practice "Alright you lot while the girls are busy, you'll be practicing actual genjutsu's, here's a list and the hand signs, then afterwards we'll work on your kenjutsu" the sensei called.

~Meanwhile~

Outside were the six girls of the class "To be kunoichi you must be graceful yet deadly at the same time" Homare began her lesson, they were on the training grounds, her lips curved upwards as a couple girls hid behind each other.

While one stood strong and proud, the last three just looked like they were about to flee in terror at the thought of such a thing but they did muster up enough courage to ask a question "How can we do that sensei" a little brunette girl with brown eyes asked.

Homare nodded "By putting you through extensive lessons and teaching you how to use your body to deceive an opponent, but first we'll start you off dancing that will help you lot get in shape and become graceful" the blonde woman explained.

Then handed over fans to all six girls in her class "You aren't gonna make us try to seduce someone right away are you sensei" another little girl looked absolutely terrified of the thought of trying to do something like that.

Blue eyes rolled upwards "No, not right now watch and learn, then you'll practice dancing and afterwards we'll launch into our genjutsu training" Homare snorted going through the movements slowly without a fan.

Emerald green orbs watched her sensei intensely as the beautiful woman danced, taking in the steps she performed while looking graceful and deadly at the same time which took her breath away and then it was their turn.

It was then she realized that Homare wanted them to take turns so no accidents happened and the other girls had abandoned her, nervous for the first time, she squared her shoulders "Looks like I'm going first Homare-sensei" Sakura breathed.

Gripping her fan and starting with the first step before flowing into the second, third, fourth, five and sixth, she stumbled for a second "Good, get back in line" the blonde woman pointed at the sidelines and Sakura sighed.

Sitting down and wiping sweat from her forehead before focusing her gaze forward watching her other classmates take their turns, none of them got past the third step except her and their sensei was rather unimpressed with them.

Pursing her lips in thought, she trailed her gaze over her six students "It's going to be a long year is this is all I have to work with, alright practice on your own for thirty minutes, then we'll switch over to genjutsu" Homare ordered.

With a long suffering sigh Sakura stood closing her eyes and praying for patience as she started in with another round of dancing, only managing to make it to the seventh step on her second attempt and the eighth on her fourth, before getting to the tenth step she'd memorized on the sixth attempt.

Until it was time to practice crafting their own unique genjutsu's, before they finally got led back to the academy "Not bad girls for your first day I suppose, but tomorrow I want to see improvement so remember to practice" the blonde said as she dropped them off at their classroom.

Before turning and leaving, Sakura rubbed her aching muscles before trudging into the classroom behind her female classmates and towards her desk "What happened to you Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired boy was horrified at her frazzled appearance.

"Dancing lessons are the devil in disguise" the pinkette grumbled taking her seat and pulling out her mathematics book glad for the reprieve and definitely making a mental note to ask her aunt for help in that department focused her attention on class.

Her friends paled and shuddered "So you didn't have to seduce a guy" the doe eyed ebony haired boy asked curiously as they got let out for lunch, her head snapped up at the question before hastily shaking her head in answer.

Even Kimimaro was relieved "Good because your to young for that yet" the snowy haired teenager grimaced, thankfully she didn't take offense while they all ate lunch before it was time for their physical lessons, which now included practicing with their elemental natures.

When they were finally released for the day, Sakura bid her friends farewell and marched straight home, hoping to catch her aunt before she left "Auntie Mei do you have some time, an hour at the very least" Sakura called stopping the woman from vanishing like she was known to do.

At the call, the green eyed woman swung around "Sure what's wrong Sakura-chan" Mei looked very concerned as she loped back towards her niece and together they entered the house before sitting at the kitchen table.

Sakura took a deep breath then started "We had a new class, kunoichi class are sensei is Homare Yukimi and she wanted us to practice dancing would you help me" the pinkette threw a hopeful look at her aunt.

Mei's gaze softened "Of course I can Sakura-chan, Homare use to be my teammate, let's go now" the auburn haired woman stood, deciding she could spare one hour to help her niece out, so they went to the training grounds and practiced for an hour.

Until every muscle in her body was screaming in protest, Mei vanished then and she went to find out where her friends were hiding at, spending the rest of the evening with them before going home to eat dinner and get some shut eye.

~Leaf Village~

All the way in the Leaf Village, were Asagao, Sasuke, Naruto, Mimori and Mamori, for once they had a break from the academy "Ugh this sucks, I'm not sure whether I glad not to be in class or if I'd rather sit in class than this" Sasuke groaned utterly bored out of his skull.

Only because the five of them had gotten stuck at the Haruno House "Hey it's not that bad Sasuke, and maybe if we ask my Mom real nicely, she'll let us go wander the village" Asagao whispered, shooting a look to where his mother was ensconced in the kitchen.

Sasuke raised a brow in response "Yeah like it's ever worked before your Mom will never go for it" Naruto snorted not impressed in the least and flopping down on the couch to stare blankly at the ceiling, knowing they'd never get to run around at this rate.

Asagao huffed "Or we could go to Hokage-sama huge estate and explore" Mamori suggested something that was moderately better and since they'd still be inside and not causing to much trouble Mebuki was sure to agree.

Dark blue eyes lit up "So long as your Mom's okay with it Asagao-kun" Mimori piped in as Asagao made his way to the kitchen to ask his mother if they could go to the Hokage's estate and explore while not causing trouble.

Having heard despite them knowing Mebuki figured she could let the kids have fun "You don't have to ask, I heard, go play and whatever you do, for my sanity don't make trouble for anyone" Mebuki said sternly.

Sending the children off to play, "My, my so you decided to come here, very well, be good you five" Hiruzen caught them entering one of the many doors, eyeing his former students two mischievous daughters, who paused, then nodded before the lot of them vanished.

They spent the rest of the day exploring like promised and became fascinated with the many rooms there was in the gigantic house "Wow and you guys live here that's awesome you know" the blue eyed blonde was in awe.

When it was finally time to go home "And you can come and play everyday for the rest of our break to" the younger Senju twin offered knowing it would keep them out of trouble and hopefully get Mebuki and Mikoto off the boy's cases.

That way they'd be allowed a little more freedom "Definitely, I'll talk to my Mom about it, cause undoubtedly she'd be the one to say no" the ebony haired boy waved vanishing down the streets to the Uchiha Compound, happy that he hadn't been cooped up.

And hopefully he would get to do it again so long as his mom said yes "Mom's already on our side, just have to talk to her and she'll get Mikoto-san on our side to" the pink haired boy hollered after his first friend before turning and disappearing home.

Leaving the paternal twins behind "Yeesh talk about way to much energy those boys" the older Senju twin shook her head with a quiet snort as they shut the door and headed down the long hall to have dinner.

Luckily enough the five of them got to spend the entirety of their break exploring the Hokage's expansive home before it was back to the academy after two whole weeks, in which on the first day they'd gotten all their assigned homework done.

"Kind of glad to be back in class" Asagao commented quietly as his first two friends crowded into the row with him in the middle like usual and the Senju twins in the row behind them alone with each other because of stupid reasons.

Simply put their other classmates were kind of wary of the two girls who could hit extremely hard without needing to exert to much energy in their attacks "Me to and that's weird cause I hate sitting in class" Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Weirdo's oh well, we're pretty weird to I guess" Mamori giggled from behind them also glad that they were back in class, so they could focus on their studies and someday join their mother again, who hadn't come back to visit them once in the two years they'd been in the Leaf Village.

That wasn't to say she hadn't sent many letters or little gifts for their birthdays or Christmas, they just wished she'd come to see them even if it was for just a short time "Eh better to be weird than normal at least that way we're unpredictable" Sasuke shrugged.

Behind them the younger twin nodded "Precisely cause if your predictable an enemy is gonna be able to take you down quickly" Mimori announced before the five of them focused their gazes forward as they sensei finally arrived.

He took his place at the podium "Alright I've spent the last two weeks going over the material of what we've been through and haven't been through and made an outline for the remaining two years of the academy before you become genin" Iruka began.

Reading off the list he'd made, which included a tougher curriculum than they expected as their mathematics lesson was going to be tougher, they would learn how to break out of genjutsu's, learn the escape and transformation jutsu and move onto throwing different kinds of weapons.

By the time it was time for them to go home all five of them were utterly exhausted "Think I'm just gonna go home, get my homework done, eat then go to bed" the pink haired boy grimaced ready to crash.

"We understand Asagao I think we're gonna do the same" the Senju twins said at exactly the same time, the three boys were so use to them doing it they didn't comment as the two girls wandered away to where they'd been living for the last two years.

Sasuke and Naruto watched their mutual friends wander off "Wanna go to the library" the ebony haired boy asked, that way they could do their homework together and he could make sure the Dope actually got a good grade for once.

Naruto snorted but didn't refuse "Sure whatever Teme" the blonde huffed following after the young heir of the Uchiha clan, where they sat in the library for an hour and a half completing all their homework together before going home.

Mikoto was a little surprised to see her youngest son so exhausted, he barely spoke, ate, then politely excused himself to go take a bath, he returned shortly afterwards to bid her and his father goodnight before vanishing to get some shut eye.

"Wonder what's up with him" Mikoto frowned, hoping that nothing was wrong, for two days straight she witnessed this strange phenomenon until finally Sasuke seemed to become himself once again where she put the whole thing out of her mind.


	7. Chapter 6

"What do you think Kizashi, do you think she'd like pink or maybe red or green or purple" Mebuki whispered to her husband as they began clearing out one of the spare rooms and started turning it into a bedroom.

All this was done while their son was at the academy "Mm if it's Sakura-chan red definitely" Kizashi finally chose a color to paint the room, the reason they were doing this, was because it was finally time for their daughter to be returned to them.

There was only a month left and within the next two weeks Sakura would be arriving, it was the day they'd been waiting twelve long years for and soon the academy graduation exams would be upon the academy students.

Mebuki bit her lip harshly tears in her viridian orbs "Oh Kizashi what if she hates us for allowing the family tradition to continue" the blonde burst out in tears, mind whirring at all the possibilities, ranging from her hating them to something much worse, what if she refused to come home.

Kizashi grimaced "Now, now Mebuki, at the very least she'll give us a chance before making any sort of decision" the pale pink haired male patted his wife gently on the back assuring her that their daughter would be smart about this whole thing.

Unknown to them, their son had returned from the academy without his four friends for once and had heard the whole conversation between his parents "Dad, Mom, who's this she, why would she hate you, what family tradition, is there a reason your clearing out that room" Asagao asked.

Both of his parents froze in shock and surprise because they thought they would have a little more time to come up with a proper explanation, a few seconds later, they both decided that there was little point in hiding the truth any longer.

So gestured their son into the living room where they took seats on opposite couches "I'm waiting" the pink haired preteen narrowed his dark blue eyes getting the feeling the explanation he was about to get would be like nothing he'd ever heard before.

And he was right as his mom took a deep breath and let loose "Your sister, that's right Asagao you have a twin sister named Sakura, Terumi family tradition dictates that twins spend the first twelve years of their lives apart" Mebuki began.

"That's your mother's maiden name, your aunt's last name, the reason you never got a response for the letters, because it was forbidden to have correspondence, especially if Sakura was to accidentally find out before it was time, so the letters were never sent" Kizashi continued.

For a whole minute their son was eerily quiet "Sister, I've got a sister, forbidden, never sent" Asagao couldn't believe anything, his entire life he'd had a sibling and he'd never known until it was almost time to graduate.

It clicked in his mind the next moment the reason for his parents clearing out that room, she was coming home "We're sorry Asagao-kun if we'd had any choice in the matter, you would have grown up with her" the emerald eyed blonde admitted sadly.

Eyeing her son critically, he'd never shown them he had a temper, but with the newest revelations, new things might be revealed "D..Does she know, is she going to come home" the pink haired preteen asked quietly.

Kizashi winced "No way to know for sure if she knows just yet, but at the very least she'll come home and give us a chance to be a proper family before she makes any sort of life altering decision" the pale pink haired male said.

No more questions came forth after that as Mebuki and Kizashi watched their son lose himself in his thoughts, he didn't speak another word to them for the remainder of the evening as they continued clearing out the spare.

And the next morning after breakfast he was gone to the academy "Whoa what happened to you Asagao, you look like someone in your family died" Sasuke stared in horror at his friend, who looked like hell and like he hadn't slept at all not with the deep black bags beneath his eyes.

Dark blue bloodshot eyes focused blearily on him as he took his seat in the middle like he was use to "Caught my parents clearing out a spare and talking about some girl, turns out this entire time I've had a sister and because of some stupid family tradition we were separated" Asagao stated.

Sasuke choked on spit at the announcement "Holy crap that's not cool you know, why did they wait so long to tell you" Naruto slid into his seat not a moment to soon, because he definitely didn't want to miss this explanation.

His friend let out a long suffering sigh before shrugging, indicating he didn't really know why "That's not right separating siblings, I know I'd go berserk if someone ever tried to take Mimori away from me" Mamori frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, but wait if they were clearing out a spare does that mean your sister is coming back" Mimori caught on to the subtle hint, Asagao turned around in his seat to look at the Senju twins before quietly nodding.

By the time he got home that day once academy let out the spare had been turned into a proper bedroom "C..Can you tell me more about her" he asked nervously when they all sat to eat dinner in the dining room.

It worried him when they flinched "She has pink hair like me and you, but has your mother's green eyes" Kizashi admitted because truthfully they didn't know anything else beyond her features because it was forbidden.

Their son frowned "I don't mean her features, I meant her personality, what's she like, is she smart, what of her grades, has she been faring well all this time away from us" Asagao questioned further wanting answers.

For a moment it didn't hit him until his mother finally spoke "We don't know sweetie, like you we don't know anything other than her location" Mebuki sighed and Asagao stared in horror before quieting, he ate the rest of his dinner in silence before going to bed.

Not that he got much sleep that night either as he tossed and turned until the wee early hours of morning where he finally, finally drifted into sleep only for two hours before his alarm blared annoyingly in his ears indicating it was time to get up and go to the academy.

~Meanwhile~

That very same morning in the Hidden Mist Village a very special event was happening, a new Mizukage had been decided on "Good luck Auntie" Sakura smiled proud of her Aunt who'd finally accomplished her goal in becoming the Fifth Mizukage.

Her smile and encouragement earned a bone crushing hug "Thank you Sakura-chan, remind me after this to have a very important talk with you once I'm officially inaugurated" Mei said then vanished to get her inauguration over with.

Sakura frowned in confusion but pushed it to the side as she went to find where her friends were "Oh there you are Sakura" Suigetsu latched onto her like he usually did making her forget all about what her Aunt had said.

"Why do you always do that Suigetsu" Haku was to this day still very confused over his friends antics, it was like the boy thought the only girl in their group was going to up and disappear on them if he didn't keep hold of her.

Suigetsu flushed in embarrassment "Haku's not teasing you Suigetsu, merely asking a question" Kimimaro assured and the flush from the preteen's cheeks went away just as quickly as the redness had appeared.

Before he cleared his throat "Cause if I don't keep hold of her, she'll disappear on me, she's done it before and I don't ever want it happening again" the pale blue haired preteen admitted quietly, he'd been worried out of his mind that one time.

Sakura rolled her eyes "We were playing hide and seek, it's not my fault you couldn't find me and panicked" the pinkette snorted, peridot orbs twinkling with her amusement as she wriggled free of her friends grip and darted forward.

Heading towards the Mizukage Tower because she didn't want to miss out on her Aunt's inauguration "Hey wait up for us Sakura-chan" the doe eyed teenager called sprinting after his only female friend.

Making the other two boys do the same "Like that will work, you know out of everyone in class besides the four of us, she's the fastest" the snowy haired teenager stated simply as they ran down the winding streets.

Until they'd finally reached their destination "Bout time you four got here, was about to go looking for you" Mangetsu was already within the crowd, purple irises scanning around for any funny business, he wouldn't allow for anything to go wrong on this very important day after all.

This statement earned a grunt of annoyance from his little brother before he once again latched onto the only girl in the group "Clingy much" a white brow raised but the preteen skillfully avoided the inquiring look, without an answer he let his line of questioning drop.

Just then they were joined by another familiar person "S..Still c..can't be..believe she ch..chose me as one of her per..personal bodyguards" Chojuro said to the group of academy students and his senpai in the Legendary Swordsmen group.

Eyes widened at the news "A..Anyway have yo..you noticed a..anything suspicious M…Mangetsu-senpai" the blue haired teen lowered his voice to a whisper but the man he was speaking to shook his head in answer indicating no.

Then their attention was arrested as the doors to the Mizukage Tower opened and out came the Mist Village elders "On this day we inaugurate a new leader to our village, welcome Mei Terumi the Fifth Mizukage" they announced once the volume of the crowd had died down.

She came forward in in the official Mizukage Robes, smiling a beautiful smile as she looked over the crowd of villages and shinobi that had come to see her inauguration, unable to truly believe that she'd managed to accomplish her goal.

That's where good things came to an end as Mei caught sight of her niece waving happily from her spot between her three friends, it was time to tell the girl the truth and with Sakura's temper it was going to make for a hellish month.

Before she knew it she was being ushered into her new office to get started on paperwork, she barely saw anyone throughout the rest of the morning until it was almost dinner time when a quiet knock resounded on her office door.

"Come in" Mei called not looking up as she finished reading through some official reports on several missions that had gone wrong, it was up to her to find a way to fix that to ensure a better successful mission rate.

Her door opened then closed with a click, followed by the smell of her favorite curry "Auntie Mei, oops I mean Mizukage-sama you said you wanted to have a very important talk with me so I brought curry, dango and raspberry tea" came the quiet voice of her niece.

Who was already calling her by her official title, making her tremendously sad "Now, now Sakura-chan you can still call me Auntie, no need to be all stiff and proper" the auburn haired woman tried to smile like she use to while gesturing to the empty seat before her desk.

Sakura quickly sat down not noticing the tension building in the air yet as she opened the box and distributed food and drink between the two of them evenly "Okay then Auntie Mei, so what is it that you had to talk with me about anyway" Sakura asked after taking a sip of her tea.

Missing the grimace as she looked down to scoop some curry and rice onto a spoon "Well about that, you see, Sakura…you have a twin brother" Mei admitted and closed her eyes waiting for what she knew was coming.

The sound of a spoon hitting a plate was her first response "What, what do you mean I have a twin brother Auntie Mei, why didn't you tell me sooner, where is he, can I meet him" the anger she was expecting never came and Mei opened her eyes in shock.

But that was the beginning of the long conversation she had to have with her niece and she was sure her niece's temper would soon make it's appearance "Leaf Village, with your parents, Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno" the auburn haired woman said.

"Leaf Village, you mean the Leaf Village that we're not allies with, but why, didn't they want me" the pinkette frowned deeply looking sad, had her parents given her away because they didn't want her or was it because of something else.

Now, now came the hard part "Family tradition, you see in the Terumi family we have a tradition that dictates if any women have twins, the twins are separated for the first twelve years of their life and forbidden from knowing about each other until it's time for graduation exams" Mei explained.

It hit her then "Because my mom had the maiden name Terumi you took me away from my family, did you not think of the heartache it would cause your own sister or brother in law, my parents, what about my brother, we never got to grow up together" Sakura spat.

There was the temper she expected coming to the fore "Just like I said Sakura-chan it was family tradition and your parents agreed to continue it when I approached them about it" the auburn haired woman sighed softly.

Sakura stared in horror as the reason for the conversation taking place finally clicked "Why are you telling me this Aunt Mei" the pinkette narrowed her viridian orbs on her aunt, afraid of what the woman was going to say next.

"Because it's almost time for graduation exams, which means you'll be transferred to the Hidden Leaf Village to become a genin there" Mei announced in a resigned sounding tone of voice, which finally got to her niece.

Who looked heartbroken "Transferred, that means I ha..have t..too leave Suigetsu-kun, Haku-kun, Kimimaro-kun, Mangetsu-san, Chojuro-senpai and you behind" Sakura cried as realization hit her, she was going to be forced into leaving.

Mei nodded quietly "Yes Sakura to be with your parents and brother, I'm sorry but you better start saying your goodbyes and packing, we'll leave a week and one day from now once I settle everything" the auburn haired woman admitted.

Sakura shook her head in denial "How could you let me make friends if this was what was going to happen in the end" the pinkette said and without letting her aunt answer her question, left her aunts newly acquired office.

"Everything alright Mizukage-sama" Ao poked his head into the office less than a minute after her niece had left, his teammate looked up then shook her head "I'm sure she understands, give her time" the hunter nin grimaced trying not to involve himself to much.

The woman sighed and forced a smile onto her lips as she delved deep into her paperwork, wanting to get it all finished so that she wouldn't have to rush through her visit with her sister, brother in law and nephew, family that she hadn't gotten to see for twelve years either.

During that time Sakura had found the second adult she'd come to trust "Sakura what happened why are you crying" Mangetsu questioned when he saw tears in her emerald orbs, he'd thought the girl would be happy considering what day it was.

He was severely confused until the girl explained "I..I ha..have to leave an..and go back t..to the village I w..was born in" Sakura sobbed hiccups interrupting her explanation, Mangetsu froze before remembering that Sakura wasn't truly from the Hidden Mist Village.

Now understanding why she was so upset Mangetsu grimaced "Everything will be alright Sakura just have faith" the white haired male pulled the preteen into a soothing hug, all the while she cried her heart out.

Because she didn't want to leave them "B..But wh..what w..will I tell Suigetsu-kun, H..Haku-kun and K..Kimi..Kimimaro-kun, how d..do I even explain th..that sort of thing" the pinkette sniffled feeling a little better but not a whole lot.

"Look I can't presume to know how you or those boys are feeling or will feel, I do know that no matter what happens the four of you will always be friends, just tell them and by the time it's time for you to leave everything will settle down and they'll see you off as your friend" Mangetsu said.

Tear filled peridot orbs peered up at him sadly "Okay thank you Mangetsu-ni" Sakura took a deep breath, wiped her eyes dry and marched off to find her friends, Mangetsu chuckled under his breath because it had been forever since she'd called him that.

When Sakura did find the three males, she'd lost her nerve a little bit especially when they all greeted her with smiles and her best friend latched onto her like he was prone to doing "Hi, so how did your talk with Mizukage-sama go" Suigetsu grinned using her aunts new title.

Haku and Kimimaro narrowed their eyes though "Your eyes are red and puffy, have you been crying Sakura" Kimimaro completely directed the conversation, because he wanted to find whoever made his friend cry and teach them a lesson.

Suigetsu's purple eyes widened in response and leaned back to get a good look at Sakura, noticing what the other two boys had "Tell us Sakura-chan so we can go kick their ass" Haku frowned deeply wanting to know what was wrong.

Now with no choice but to tell the truth Sakura inhaled deeply, steeling her nerves as best she could before answering "I..I have to move to the Hidden Leaf Village, I have a brother and my parents are there as well, I w..want to get to know them" the pinkette said.

Feeling like she was about to burst out crying again because this was the hardest thing she'd ever done, Suigetsu openly gaped at her while the older boys paled slightly and shared a knowing look, before they could get in a word though.

The preteen boy burst out "But Sakura-chan does our friendship mean that little to you" the pale blue haired boy scowled not liking or taking the news imparted on them very well, just as she'd sort of expected.

He always threw a tantrum when he was told things he didn't like or want to hear "Now Suigetsu at least let Sakura explain her reasoning, look at her, does that look like the face of someone who wants to leave" the white haired teen frowned again.

"Yeah, plus I think she's earned the right to get to know her real family, who hasn't once come to visit…they must have had a reason….right Sakura-chan" the ebony haired teen trailed off hoping that he wasn't wrong.

Glad that at least two of her friends were understanding she nodded quietly and her first friend just looked torn "Family Tradition, it was forbidden to know about my brother and my parents couldn't send letters to find out how I was doing" Sakura sighed.

Realizing that it wasn't her fault and he couldn't really be mad at her for it, the purple eyed preteen groaned "Kami couldn't do anything the simple way could you Sakura-chan, even if we're apart, we're still friends and I expect letters to be written every single day" Suigetsu looked away as he spoke.

Missing the way her emerald orbs lit up in response and filled with tears "Agreed, we expect letters Sakura and maybe someday we'll get sent on a mission to whatever village your moving to" Kimimaro nodded.

"Exactly so do you need any help packing, that way we can spend whatever time we have left doing lots of fun things to send you off on a good note" Haku piped in and Sakura nodded her head eagerly.

With that they all traipsed off to the house she'd lived in for twelve years to pack all of her belongings in storage scrolls before neatly arranging them in a backpack, when they were done they headed out into the village to find things to do that were fun.

By the end of the week Sakura had also told Chojuro and her academy sensei that she was moving to the Hidden Leaf Village and now she was getting ready to set out with her aunt and her two personal guards.

They'd all gathered at the gates for one final farewell between the kids "Hope your trip is safe Sakura-chan and I'm definitely expecting a letter by the end of the week even if Mizukage-sama isn't back yet" Suigetsu huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

She smiled as brightly as possible "Of course goofball like I'd be able to concentrate on anything" Sakura snorted flicking Suigetsu lightly on his forehead before the boy pulled her in for a bone crushing hug that had tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Your gonna make your cry, I for one want Sakura to be smiling when she heads off to meet her family for the first time" Kimimaro took his turn hugging Sakura, who bit her lips and squashed the urge to cry.

And then it was his turn "Good luck and may you be happy, give them a chance and I know your parents and brother will love you like we do" Haku murmured softly lightly squeezing the girl who hadn't once judged him for his abilities.

"We'll meet again Sakura just hang in there until we do" Mangetsu ruffled the girls long hair carefully, truly gonna miss the kid because he was so use to watching out for her that it was gonna take a long time before he was use to her absence.

Sakura blew out a breath "Ready Sakura-chan" Mei asked when her niece turned to face her, it had taken all week for them to reconcile and come to an understanding and she was glad that they were setting out on a good note with their relationship in tact.

"I believe I am Auntie Mei, I'm ready to meet my parents and little brother" the rosette smiled brightly, Ao snorted, Chojuro shook his head lightly and just like that they were gone headed for the port to board a boat that would take them to the mainland.

Leaving behind the Hidden Mist Village, the village she'd grown up in and made three wonderful friends and come to see someone like an older brother to her, but she'd face her unknown future with her head held high.


	8. Chapter 7

The trip went well with no complications and soon the four of them were stood before the tall imposing red gates of the Hidden Leaf Village "I know you'd like to run off and meet your parents and brother Sakura-chan but first we have to meet with Hokage-san" Mei said.

Once they were all signed in and it looked like Sakura was about to run off in search of her twin brother, at the statement the girl sulked "Alright Auntie Mei I guess I can wait a little bit longer" Sakura sighed quietly following after her Aunt.

As they were led through the Leaf Village to the Hokage Tower "D..Do you think th..they'll be accepting o..of her Ao" Chojuro couldn't help but ask as they lagged behind a bit to keep an eye out for trouble, as they didn't want anything to happen since they'd come to ask for a treaty.

In response a dark blue orb glanced down at him before the older male shrugged "Who knows, it's up to her and what kind of first impression she makes on them" Ao snorted though he was a little worried not as much as his partner.

Soon enough after waiting for forty five minutes where Sakura showed remarkable patience they were finally allowed in to meet the Hokage "Now who do we have here" Hiruzen narrowed his brown eyes on the two females and two males, obvious Mist Shinobi.

Mei sat followed by her niece "I am Mei Terumi and as of last week the Fifth Mizukage, Hokage-san I've come here to request two things, one to transfer my niece back to her rightful village and two to request a treaty between our villages" the auburn haired woman stated.

Her escorts keeping silent as Hiruzen considered the two requests "Are you saying this young girl here is formally of the Leaf Village, how did she end up in Mist if I may ask" the salt and pepper haired elder asked in concern.

Sakura chose to speak up this time "Family tradition, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'd like to make this village my home again" the pinkette explained carefully no longer upset about the whole thing that had taken her away from her parents and twin brother.

This earned her a stare before the Hokage nodded and dug into his desk "Were you also intending on taking the academy graduation exams to become a genin" Hiruzen paused glancing up at the girl who looked to be about that proper age.

She nodded quietly and soon enough a pile of papers were placed in her hands, detailing her transfer and extremely late entrance into the academy "About the treaty" Mei reminded and with that they started negotiations.

Before they left Sakura finished filling out all the paperwork needed to become an official citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village, while Mei and Hiruzen decided to take a break so they didn't waste the whole day going over treaty talks.

Now, now it was time to head to wherever her parents and brother lived "You handled that pretty well brat" the blue haired hunter nin commented once they were outside and walking down the streets to the civilian section of the village.

Sakura swung her head around to eye him before shrugging lightly "D..Don't wo..worry Sakura-san th..they'll lo..love you" the blue haired swordsman assured gently knowing the reason for her uncharacteristic quietness.

And then they were before a very civilian house "Mizukage-sama are you sure this is the house, what if they've moved" Ao questioned concerned, it had been twelve years after all without contact or anything.

Mei bit her lip before deciding to get it over with and knocked swiftly on the door, footsteps were heard and then it was swung open to reveal a pink haired preteen boy with blue eyes "Um i..is this the Haruno re..residence" Chojuro asked to be sure.

Glancing repeatedly between the preteens who stood staring at one another before the boy remembered he'd been asked a question "It is I'm Asagao Haruno" Asagao admitted introducing himself to the woman he'd only seen pictures of.

Inevitably his gaze was drawn to her again, the girl who just had to be his fraternal twin sister "Who's at the door Asagao-kun" Mebuki Haruno rounded the corner to find out what was taking her son so long to answer the door.

Only to freeze as she eyed her sister and then her emerald orbs shifted to the young girl with Mei, her daughter and before she could help herself was lunging and wrapping her arms around the girl sobbing loudly because finally Sakura was home where she belonged.

"Everything alright Mebuki-chan, Asagao-kun" Kizashi peeked his head out the living room door into the foyer to find out what was going on before noticing their guests, happiness filled him and he ushered forward to greet his daughter, while simultaneously pulling his son into the hug as well.

During this Mei, Ao and Chojuro stood back watching as the family welcomed their missing child home after such a long time "Pardon our intrusion but may we come in" the hunter nin cleared his throat trying not to seem horribly rude.

Lest he get decked in the face by his teammate and Kage, who shot him a look while the adults straightened "Of course, of course Mei-chan, you two as well" the blonde woman nodded ushering the Mist Shinobi and her sister into the house.

"Why don't you show Sakura to her room so that she can unpack, Asagao" the pale pink haired male suggested to give his children a bit of time to bond without interference on his or Mebuki's part because they'd been separated all this time.

Asagao nodded and gestured down the hall before the two of them disappeared "Just as promised Mebuki, I returned her, she's a little worried but overall Sakura-chan loves you and wants to get to know you like she couldn't before" the auburn haired woman sat.

"Y..Yeah p..plus s..she do..doesn't want t..to worry her f..friends back in Mist" the young swordsman explained carefully, knowing that he'd be one of the ones who'd worry once they left after the academy graduation exams were done and Sakura had become a Leaf Genin.

~Meanwhile~

Down the hall in the room that had been cleaned out and turned into a bedroom Sakura and Asagao found themselves at a loss "Soooo…..what was the village you grew up in like" the pink haired boy asked after a long pause because he didn't know what to talk about.

Sakura blinked at him with her emerald orbs "It was tough, dangerous, one had to learn how to defend themselves otherwise they were robbed, but now that Auntie Mei is Mizukage that should all change" the rosette explained.

Earning a wince "Did you make many friends, was there an academy in Mist, what did you have to learn, how about grades what were those like" Asagao pressed onward helping his twin unpack her belongings.

"Three friends but my best friend was a boy named Suigetsu, the other two were Haku and Kimimaro, there was an academy, kenjutsu, kunoichi lessons, history, math, genjutsu, elemental jutsu's and my grades were the best, what about you" Sakura answered with a smile.

Placing her clothes in the closet, she'd probably have to get some more to appease her parents "Pretty much the same I guess except the kunoichi lessons, and I have lots of friends that you'll get to meet tomorrow, you are gonna come to the academy right" the pink haired boy asked.

Concerned that she wouldn't want to become a genin of the Leaf Village with him "Of course Asagao, so what do you like to do for fun, my hobbies include studying, training and playing pranks" the pinkette grinned widely.

Horrifying her slightly younger brother "Kami no not another prankster, already got enough of those and pretty much the same, though I like to explore the Hokage's estate, we're all the time finding new things to do there" Asagao groaned teasingly.

Laughter filled the air "Don't worry I'm not as bad as I use to be and my friend Suigetsu was a lot worse, now are you ready to go out there and sit with Mom, Dad, and Auntie" Sakura giggled checked over the room to make sure she'd unpacked everything.

Asagao nodded once again "This way Sakura an..and it's truly nice to have you home" the pink haired preteen boy admitted lightly leading the way down the hall to the living room ready to get to know his Aunt.

Sakura smiled brightly "I..It's good to be home" the fuscia haired girl said softly, she was still a little unsure but getting to know her family far outweighed the cons of the whole situation plus it seemed like her parents were good people which was awesome.

When the two of them appeared all eyes turned on them "How do you like your room Sakura-chan, do ya need any help putting some things away" Kizashi was the first one to speak, with that they shuffled forward and found a spot to sit.

"I really like the room, red is my favorite color after all, and nope everything's put away D..Dad" Sakura quipped in an upbeat tone of voice, though stuttered slightly on calling the male by his title he didn't scold her and she decided that it was nice getting to call someone that for the first time in her life.

Kizashi chuckled and settled back "So Sakura-chan tell us about your life so far" Mebuki drew her attention and like that Sakura began chattering away to her mother and father everything she'd been through and all the mischief she'd caused, even if she was the best student in Mist's Academy.

Off to th side was her aunt who smiled fondly, glad that things were turning out alright "Aunt Mei, how come you enforced the family tradition anyway" Asagao asked having wondered why from the moment he'd learned he had a sister.

Having figured someone would ask she turned to face her nephew "I'm not really sure anymore, and for that I'm sorry Asagao, guilt ate me everyday and several times I considered bringing her back before twelve years were up" Mei admitted.

Asagao were quiet "We should get back to working on negotiations for the treaty" Ao noted the time, two hours had passed since they'd arrived at the Haruno house and the Hokage had told them to come back a couple hours before noon.

Mei stood hastily "I..I'm s..sure w..we'll be back for l..lunch" Chojuro nodded as they made their way to the door, intent on making sure a treaty was put in place so that no repercussions would happen for Sakura sending multiple letters to Mist.

It was the least she could do after all "Hey Sakura even though it's our day off, want to go check out the academy and inform the principle that your transferring in from a different village" the pink haired boy piped in five minutes later.

Sakura paused in explaining to their mother about the kunoichi lessons "Go on dears, I'm just gonna get started on lunch" the blonde woman shook her head in amusement rising to her feet and vanishing into the kitchen to prep the food.

Kizashi raised his hand "You know where I'll be when you two get back, be safe and try not to cause any trouble" the pink haired male waved lazily before grabbing up a book and flipping it open to read.

Given a chance to spend more time together the Haruno Twins quickly exited the house the younger twin in the lead because he'd walked the streets of the Leaf Village nearly his entire life so far while she didn't have a clue where anything was beyond the house and the Hokage Tower.

"Could we on the way back stop by the market so I can pick up some letter scrolls and purple, green and brown ink and ribbons" the pink haired girl requested carefully unsure if her brother wanted to go on a shopping excursion with her.

To her surprise he merely grinned widely and nodded, ten minutes later they were before the Hidden Leaf Village's Academy, her peridot orbs widened "Right lets go in and you can talk to the principle" Asagao led the way forward again.

With her trailing cautiously behind him until they were stood in an office "Haruno-kun what on earth are you doing here, you didn't get detention again did you" a brunet with onyx eyes scolded in exasperation before realizing the pink haired boy wasn't alone.

"Sorry sensei I'm Asagao's sister, just moved here from another village and he brought me here so that I could inquire about transferring into the academy, I know it's late but I promise I'm very smart" Sakura spoke hesitantly.

Earning a surprised glance and the man looked between the two of them "Very well, better to do it now so that you can start class with the rest before the graduation exams in two weeks, I'm Iruka Umino and your brothers homeroom teacher Sakura-chan" Iruka introduced himself.

Before disappearing further into the office to speak with the principle, when he came back there was a stack of papers in his arms, it was so high that he was barely able to see over the stack as he led the way to his classroom.

And then he set it all down on the middle row desk before dividing it into six neat stacks "For all the years that you missed here, on genjutsu, math, history, theory of chakra and jutsu's and science, once your done with that, we'll test your physical skills" the brunet explained.

Sakura blew out a breath and sat down "Er I'm gonna run and let Mom and Dad know this is gonna take awhile and let them know about our shopping excursion once we're done" the pink haired preteen boy rubbed the back of his head then disappeared to do just that.

Upon returning he found Sakura already on the stack labeled year two and his sensei was grading the stack labeled year one, she was fast and had good handwriting it seemed "Oh Asagao" the pink haired girl smiled brightly before focusing on her tests again.

Knowing it would be a good long while, he sat to wait as patiently as possible, by the time it was almost noon she'd finished with all six years they'd been through "Go have lunch while I finish grading these, then we'll do the physical exam" Iruka ushered the siblings off.

With nothing better to do they hurried home "Asagao watch out" Mimori's familiar voice called out partway to the Haruno House and then Sakura found herself knocked clear off her feet, head smashing against the ground painfully.

"Oooh we're sorry we didn't see her, who is she anyway Asagao-kun" Mamori asked peering at the downed girl it hit her and Mimori just before their friend explained who the pink haired girl was, only because the boy had been talking about his unknown sister all week.

Bending down he held out a hand "This is my sister Sakura, are you okay do we need to go to the hospital" Asagao grimaced seeing the blood seeping into her very pink hair and turning it bright red which was kind of scary and worrisome.

Thankfully his sister had quite a few tricks up her sleeve "Nope I'm good Asagao, and like Asagao said I'm his sister, just got here today" Sakura explained taking her brothers hand, where she was hefted onto her feet and then afterwards raised a glowing green hand to heal her injury.

Leaving the blonde haired hazel eyed girls in awe "Wow you know medical ninjutsu, lucky our mom only taught us how to tend injuries the civilian way, I'm Mamori Senju and it's very nice to meet you Sakura-chan" the older twin greeted pulling the pink haired girl into a hug.

Sakura was shocked at the affection "Honestly Sakura-chan we've only been hearing about you all week plus we've been in need of a female friend, Mimori Senju" the younger twin giggled girlishly taking her turn at hugging Sakura.

Tears threatened to well up in her eyes because she hadn't expected such a warm welcome "If you'd like I can teach you the mystical palm" the pinkette offered wanting to be friendly and extend the offer of friendship.

Cause heaven only knows that she needed female friends since she only had male friends back in the Hidden Mist Village, both girls immediately nodded "Right maybe tomorrow after academy, for now we have to go eat lunch and then Sakura has to finish her tests" the pink haired boy announced.

Mamori and Mimori waved the duo off, who ran the rest of the way home, arriving at the same time as the Mist Shinobi and their Aunt "Just where are you two coming back from" the grumpy hunter nin raised a brow at their frazzled appearance.

It was Chojuro that noticed though "W..Why is t..there blood in your h..hair Sakura" the blue haired teen gaped in horror drawing attention to the dried splotch of blood, she raised her hand to rub the spot before grimacing.

"Probably tripped didn't you Sakura-chan, you've always been accident prone" the auburn haired woman shook her head in amusement, Sakura shrugged lightly and together they all headed in, though before she ate, she took a quick shower to wash away the blood.

Then sat next to her brother "So do you know if you passed yet Sakura-chan" Mebuki inquired of her daughter, kami she still couldn't truly believe Sakura was finally home and eagerly throwing herself into making the Leaf Village her village.

"Does that mean it wasn't an accident, how exactly did you get blood in your hair" Ao narrowed his dark blue irises on the girl he'd seen several times and was in fact his teammates niece, who'd truly done her best to support her aunt throughout her twelve years of life so far.

She swallowed her bite and opened her mouth to speak but her brother beat her to the punch "My friends Mamori and Mimori Senju rammed into us and Sakura-chan banged her head on the ground, she healed herself but that's why there was blood in her hair" Asagao answered dutifully.

Mebuki smiled in amusement "Those girls are reckless sometimes" Kizashi snorted, having taken a liking to the only two girls his son had made friends with his entire academy life once they'd transferred in anyway.

Asagao nodded silently in agreement "For you question Mom I still have to do the physical portion and Iruka-sensei was still grading the written portion" Sakura admitted then scooped her peas onto her spoon proving that she wasn't as picky as her brother.

Who shoved his own peas to the side and happily chowed down on the meat on his plate "Goodness you sure don't waste anytime do you Sakura-chan" Mei laughed softly glad that Sakura wasn't putting things off.

Then they were all splitting up again "We'll be back for dinner probably, then we'll find a hotel and see you at lunch tomorrow morning, unless we can join you for breakfast Mebuki" the auburn haired woman explained when they were heading out the door.

Mebuki looked at her sister "Of course you can join us Mei, plus I think Asagao would love the chance to get to know you more" the blonde woman announced glad that they had two weeks to catch up with one another.

Kizashi watched the two sisters interact and nodded when his sister in law glanced over to him "Anything Mebuki wants, Mebuki gets" the pale pink haired male said not daring to argue because it had been twelve long years after all.

Earning a fond smile before the woman was gone out the door "Chojuro and I are going to scout" the blue haired hunter nin stated, knowing that his leader would be safe in the Hokage's office, she nodded and they split up from her heading deeper into the shinobi section.

"I..Is th..this really wise th..though" the light blue haired swordsman frowned, thinking of endless bad scenario's, his partner shrugged so he fell silent and just scouted like the man wanted, going around the entire village.

Meanwhile Sakura and Asagao had made it back to the academy, Iruka was waiting for her in his classroom "Looks like you weren't kidding about being intelligent Sakura-chan, full marks on every test in every subject" the brunet admitted handing back the tests.

She looked them over pride gleaming in her emerald orbs "Yeesh just what did you do in the Hidden Mist Village" Asagao gaped, not even he could manage full marks or Sasuke and then here comes along the sister he didn't know about until last week and bam she gets 100% on everything.

This caused the girl to blush in embarrassment "We, my friends and I studied in the library every morning before academy started and after academy let out because the tests were super hard" Sakura said pleased that she'd passed the written portion.

And that she wouldn't be held back, "Right then if your ready for the physical exam, which consists of weapons aim and accuracy, running twenty laps in twenty minutes, taijutsu, you can spar against your brother, a bit of kenjutsu, dispelling a genjutsu and some simple jutsu's" the brunet listed.

Sakura nodded following after the man who would become her sensei even if it was for the last two weeks they had before academy graduation "Hope your prepared for this Sakura" the pink haired preteen boy commented.

Watching as she settled into a stance across from him "Please Asagao, not even Haku or Kimimaro could beat me in a taijutsu spar" the rosette snickered folding her arm behind her back and taking a deep breath.

Then they launched at one another, their first spar against each other, the sensei watching over them as they deflected blows and tried to one up each other until a whistle blew "I declare this match a tie, make the shinobi unison sign please" Iruka announced.

Getting a confused look and he realized she didn't know about the unison sign, which meant he would probably have to lecture the class on some things "Here Sakura and nice work, your pretty strong" Asagao winced poking a light green bruise after they'd made the unison sign.

Until she laughed and her hands glowed green again to Iruka's fascination "Like I said earlier you had to be tough if you wanted to be a Mist Shinobi, plus those boys hit hard so I had to be strong to hit them just as hard, turnabout was fair-play there after all" Sakura huffed.

Iruka and Asagao stared at her in horror before they moved onto kenjutsu where she proved to be superior in wielding a sword, then laps where she managed twenty in eleven minutes only because she boosted her speed with chakra.

Weapons aim and accuracy came next "Kami Sakura-chan your really talented" the pink haired boy whistled as he realized his sister was diverse in all manners of throwing weapons, kunai, shuriken and senbon needles, each made contact with the center of the bullseye ten times out of ten.

"Mhm cause our sensei back in Mist was always making our physical class difficult especially if he felt we were getting to lazy and finding the schedule from before easier" the rosette snorted lightly finishing up.

Now it was time for a little bit of genjutsu "Okay I'm going to put you in a chunin level genjutsu that I want you to see through to the end before dispelling" the brunet instructed going through a set of hand signs that she memorized.

Then she found herself in the genjutsu, it showed her life in the Mist Village and how her life could have been if she'd been raised in the Hidden Leaf Village, trying to make her resentful to her aunt who'd enforced the family tradition on her mom.

But what the genjutsu didn't count on was that she had a strong mind to shove aside personal feelings to consider other people's feelings and when she felt that the genjutsu was over flared her chakra firmly and broke out of the genjutsu with ease.

She didn't even break a sweat "Do you feel alright Sakura, what did you see in the genjutsu" Asagao asked gently not wanting to see her cry especially if it had been a particularly difficult genjutsu that really chipped away at a person's mind to break them.

His concern earned a bright smile "Afterwards Haruno-kun now for the simple jutsu's escape and clone jutsu, those will also be on the graduation exam" Iruka cleared his throat and the girl easily went through the two jutsu's without a single hiccup.

With that they headed back into the classroom "So did I pass Iruka-sensei, am I able to join Asagao in class tomorrow" Sakura wrung her hands feeling nervousness creep up on her when the man stood there scratching some things down on a sheet of paper.

A few minutes later he stood "Congratulations you're an official seventh year academy student Sakura-chan, so I'll see you in this classroom tomorrow" the brunet announced, a little shocked that the girl proved to be rather talented in a lot of things.

"See told you Sakura, now ready to go on that shopping excursion" the pink haired preteen boy sniggered taking his sister by the hand while waving simultaneously at his sensei they left the academy behind and headed to the market.

Sakura blew out a breath "By the way the genjutsu showed me what my life could have been like if I'd been raised here in Leaf and tried to make me resent Auntie Mei for enforcing the family tradition" the rosette explained.

Her brother fell silent and soon enough they'd gathered all she needed from a stall and headed home where they ensconced themselves in her room "Gonna write letters to your friends aren't you Sakura" Asagao guessed.

Especially when she dipped a blue, black and white dyed feather pen into purple ink, then started writing in the prettiest writing style he'd ever seen "Yep cause I promised to write letters to them every single day once I got here" Sakura quipped.

When she was done writing all four letters they were set off to the side to dry for a few minutes before being neatly rolled and tied with a corresponding ribbon that had their names on it "Hold up who's Mangetsu" the preteen boy frowned not having heard of that person yet.

"Oops Mangetsu-san is Suigetsu-kun's big brother, for ninety percent of the time I lived in Mist he watched after me when Auntie Mei couldn't, he also taught us in his spare time as he was one of a member of the Legendary Swordsmen group wielder of Kubikiribocho" the pinkette said.

Then hopped up, they left again heading to the tower to send off the letters to the Hidden Mist Village and got back just in time for dinner, where Sakura spent that time chattering away to her parents and Asagao got to know their aunt better until it was time for bed.


	9. Chapter 8

All the way in the Hidden Mist Village where three certain someones, Suigetsu, Haku and Kimimaro were getting ready for their day a messenger hawk swooped down to land on the adult's arm bearing the Hidden Leaf Village crest proudly upon it's vest.

"Do you think….." Haku trailed off not wanting to seem to hopeful because it was early in the morning and it had been a week since they'd seen their friend off, but he wanted it to be from her and not have this be a wrongful delivery where it was meant for someone other than them.

Purple orbs rolled upwards and a hand reached out to grab the letters "Hold up there Suigetsu, let me check first alright" Mangetsu snorted beating his little brother to the punch and relieving the hawk of his package, but instead of flying off it stayed perched on his arm.

Then he glanced down to see their names in familiar elegant writing on tags "Alright they are from Sakura-chan" Suigetsu let out a whoop of happiness as he was handed a letter scroll with a purple ribbon tied around it, where he quickly untied it to read what was written within.

 _~Suigetsu_

 _If your wondering yes I made it to the Hidden Leaf Village, got to meet the Hokage and filled out the paperwork detailing my transfer from Mist to Leaf, it was difficult cause some of the questions seemed a little odd._

 _Met my family, my brother is totally awesome and my parents are extremely accommodating which I'm thankful for so you don't have to worry if I'm doing well Suigetsu-kun cause I am and my first day in Leaf was chalk full of adventures._

 _Like how I got myself set up in Leaf's academy with only my brother helping me, the sensei is nothing like the one in Mist and really nice, but I had to pass tests for all six years I missed here and had a physical exam to see if I was fit to be in the seventh year class._

 _Not only that but we ran into a couple of my brother's friends, who tried to give me a brain injury, all's good and their really cool, I'm gonna be teaching them the mystical palm tomorrow which when you get this letter will probably be tomorrow already._

 _Got a totally awesome room all to myself painted in my favorite color red, anyway I've included a small gift from Leaf at the end of my letter stored in the seal, all you have to do is unseal it with a bit of blood and chakra, write to you soon._

 _Sakura~_

He whistled in awe at the detailed letter not only that, that his friend was having fun without him kind of made him a little sad, however he knew that someday they'd meet again and get to have adventures together when they did.

Then he remembered the bit about the gift and quickly looked for the storage seal at the end of the letter, he bit his thumb swiped it over the seal and made a hand sign, in a small poof of smoke appeared a scroll with water jutsu's unique to the Hidden Leaf Village which was totally awesome.

At the sight of a gift Haku quickly got started on reading his own letter, which detailed the same things in Suigetsu's letter only with a few difference and at the end of the letter he found the same storage seal and hastily unsealed his own gift.

Which turned out to be three books that gave detailed summaries on anatomy and a pack of ice colored senbon "Looks like I've got a gift to" Kimimaro announced unveiling his own gift which was a bone white sword reminiscent of his kekkeigenkai, shikotsumyaku.

Mangetsu chuckled and decided to read his own letter later and buy some letter scrolls and ink with a ribbon for the boys so they could write letters to Sakura later, with that he ushered them off to the academy so they wouldn't be late.

Before deciding to read his letter finally now that he was alone and smiled how she also included a gift for him, a cook book to hopefully woo Mei cause a man that could cook drew her in like a moth to a flame.

~Back in the Leaf Village~

Sakura was just waking up herself for her first day at the academy in the Leaf Village, even if she'd only be in it for two weeks before graduation was upon them "You up Sakura" Asagao knocked on her bedroom door fifteen minutes later after she'd already dressed.

"Mhm just finishing up with my hair Asagao, you can come in by the way" Sakura hummed loudly enough that her younger twin could hear as she pulled her pink tresses back and up into a ponytail so that she didn't get distracted or annoyed with her hair.

Asagao hesitantly opened the door "Kind of odd, not even Mamori or Mimori has ever let me into their rooms at the Hokage Estate, they always say that their room is their sanctuary" the pink haired preteen boy said in confusion.

She raised a brow in response before snorting "All girls are different, I spent my entire life around boys nothing was off limits to them and we often spent the night crowded in a single bed" the rosette stated simply rising from her vanity.

Her brother scratched his head before leading the way into the hallway and then to the kitchen for breakfast "Look at you all professional like" Mebuki couldn't help but gasp as she saw how serious her daughter looked.

Especially with her red kimono like outfit and hair pulled back into a ponytail "Now, now Mebuki, Sakura-chan probably wants to make a good first impression" Kizashi chuckled proud that she was taking the whole shinobi business serious.

This earned them bright smiles "Maybe this time you won't almost be late" Mei smiled in amusement remembering academy entrance exams back in the Hidden Mist Village over seven years ago where Sakura and Suigetsu had almost been late.

"Wait you were nearly late for the academy, when" Asagao gaped at his older twin sister before asking as he wanted to learn more about her, since they'd only had one full day together so far and now he would have to share her with his friends and classmates.

Grinning widely the young girl glanced to her twin "For the academy entrance exams when we were five that's only cause of Suigetsu, who kept throwing a tantrum every few feet cause he didn't want to have to sit still for any amount of time" Sakura admitted.

Mei and Mebuki shared an amused smile at the children's antics "Nothing like Asagao-kun then, who was way early" the older pink haired male remembered making his son lightly roll his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Cause I didn't want to be late, plus Sasuke was with me and he agreed to" the younger pink haired preteen boy snorted this time digging into his breakfast which consisted of omelets, hash-browns and sausage links.

Sakura blinked at him before doing the same as food was placed down in front of her, only she ate with better manners than her brother "Here you two go and have a good day" the blonde woman handed over bento's to her children when they were finished eating.

But Sakura was a little confused as to why her brother got two bento's but figured she could ask later as she stood and deposited her dishes in the sink to wash, dry and then put them away "Responsible as usual huh Sakura-chan" the auburn haired woman commented.

And earned a nod "Right then we're off Auntie Mei, Dad, Mom" the rosette waved grabbing her pack and bento then together the Haruno twins started out the door and headed down the streets to the academy to begin their day, leaving behind amused adults.

Partway there Sakura remembered her confusion "Say Asagao why did Mom give you two bento's" Sakura questioned unsure if he would get offended because of her question and this was only day two of being in the Leaf Village.

Surprised then slightly amused he answered "One of my friends doesn't have parents to make him lunches so once we became friends Mom started making a bento's for him to" Asagao explained lightly as they hurried towards the school.

Fifteen minutes later they were passing through the gates and heading in to begin class, just as he was beginning to reach for the door to his homeroom it slid open "Haruno-kun good morning and if you could wait out in the hall until I can introduce you Haruno-chan" Iruka greeted.

His new student nodded quietly "Course I can Iruka-sensei" the pinkette smiled and then leaned against the wall while her brother disappeared into the classroom and took his usual seat between the two boys that fought like cats and dogs.

"What's going on Asagao, who's this Haruno-chan person" Naruto bounced in his seat jostling his friend who tried to mentally prepare himself for having his sister in class with them even if it was for only the last two weeks they had of academy.

Though he shot his friend a chuckle "My sister Naruto, she's transferring into our class" the pink haired boy admitted quietly focusing his gaze on the door, impatient for once even if she wouldn't get to sit with him in the row.

Beside him his first friend stared "So she's really here then, how come she didn't come in with you" Sasuke questioned glancing at the door expectantly, but after two minutes he quit looking because he figured their sensei wanted to introduce the girl with flare.

Asagao nodded "Is she nice Asagao or mean" the blonde seated next to him inquired since he wanted another friend who didn't treat him like he had the plague, he'd been fortunate after all to get as many friends as he already did but he wanted to expand his social circle.

"Calm down Naruto-kun and she's very nice, we were very lucky to meet Sakura-chan yesterday not only that but she promised to teach us the mystical palm cause she already knows medical ninjutsu" Mamori piped in from behind them.

Having been sitting there quietly the entire time letting their male friends chatter amongst themselves for awhile "Really and that's awesome, though it will have to be at mine cause my Mom's got it in her head we're out to cause trouble again" the raven haired preteen scoffed.

Mamori snickered "Poor Sasuke-kun, don't worry once she see's that we're not aiming to get ourselves in trouble and are really just excited to have a new classmate she'll ease up" Mimori giggled quietly.

Earning a look "Yeah so don't worry so much and look Iruka-sensei is taking roll call" the older of the Senju twins made them focus their attention on their sensei as he called out the names on the list to make sure they were all there and not skipping like some were known to do.

"Here it comes the announcement we have a new classmate" the younger of the Senju twins squealed quietly excited to have a new friend herself, don't get her wrong her sister and the boys were great but she wanted a female friend that wasn't her sister.

Iruka looked up and made sure all of his students were paying attention "Now before we get started on our lesson there's an announcement I'd like to make, we have a new student so if Sakura Haruno would come in please" the brunet called.

Making sure his voice would carry out into the hall, less than a second later the door slid open and then she appeared in all her pink haired glory "If you'd introduce yourself Sakura-chan then I'll have everyone do the same" Iruka smiled encouragingly at the girl.

Who stepped forward bravely "My name is Sakura Haruno, Asagao Haruno is my twin brother, we spent our entire lives so far apart, I lived in the Hidden Mist Village, my aunt is the new Mizukage, and my dream is to head a hospital" Sakura announced.

Surprising her new classmates who took turns introducing themselves before she honed in on the empty seat that was situated between the sister's she'd met yesterday and quickly headed their way where Mimori stood to let her into the row.

Just like that Iruka started their history class by going over an old subject "The Will of Fire is where one see's another as family despite not being related" the brunet began covering all the basics so that his new student could gain a better understanding of what Leaf was like.

To his surprise she was listening with rapt attention while his other students looked bored out of their skulls, he chuckled under his breath before getting on with the actual lesson, then he moved onto math and science.

Until it was lunch time "So what do you think Sakura, do you like the academy so far" Asagao asked as he grabbed his bento and stood waiting for his knucklehead of a friend to exit the row first so they could head up to the roof.

It looked like she was having a lot of fun and went to say so when she was interrupted "As if having one pink haired menace wasn't bad enough, now we got two, why don't you go back to where ever you crawled out of you pink haired billboard brow freak" a purple haired girl insulted.

Her eye twitched and Sakura swung around and raised her fist threateningly "If I were you, I'd be very careful, I don't know how things are done here in Leaf but if you insult me or my brother again I will knock you out and take the punishment without guilt" the pinkette snapped.

Causing the other girl to reel back in shock because she hadn't thought the new girl would have a sharp tongue, all the while Asagao stared at her "Come on Sakura let's go eat lunch" the pink haired preteen boy ushered his sister from the classroom.

"Right sorry, she just rubbed me the wrong way for some reason" Sakura apologized sheepishly, not liking that she'd gotten insulted for having pink hair, it wasn't her fault after all and she wasn't going to take insults lying down.

Her brother sighed and smiled "Not just you Sakura-chan, Ami rubs all of us the wrong way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduced himself again and held out his hand glad to interact with the girl to his immediate happiness she didn't regard him with disgust and even shook his hand.

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the second heir of the Uchiha clan, by the way hope you don't mind coming to my place to teach those two the mystical palm" Sasuke greeted keeping his hands to himself nothing like the dope who was exuberant like he always was.

"You already know who we are but it's good to have you in class Sakura-chan" Mamori grinned hugging the girl again glad to make a new friend even if it was almost time for them to graduate from the academy.

Her own sibling nodded "Even if it's only for a short little while we're not the odd ones out anymore" Mimori burst out feeling excited herself because now she and her sister weren't the only two girls in the group.

With that they reached the roof and sat down to eat their bento's with Naruto getting his usual from Asagao, partway through they were interrupted as another of their classmates burst their way onto the roof "There you are um it's Sakura right, I'm Ino Yamanaka" the blonde introduced.

Sakura glanced her way before turning when it seemed like the girl had more she wanted to say "And I just want to make sure you aren't gonna try and fall in love with Sasuke-kun, cause he's mine" Ino announced with a glare in her pupilless blue eyes.

Making Sakura gape "Um Ino-san, I just moved here yesterday, just met Sasuke today that's not long enough to fall in love with a person and even if I did you don't have the right to tell me I can't and Sasuke is his own person, you don't own him" the pinkette stated bluntly.

Ino took her turn to gape at the other girl because like her former friend Ami, she hadn't expected the sharp tongue the new girl obviously had "Maybe you are right but still remember what I said" the Yamanaka Heiress warned before vanishing down the steps.

Leaving behind a glaring group "Sheesh talk about stupid, we're sorry the other girls in our class besides Hinata Hyuga are crazy and don't take our chosen profession seriously" the older of the Senju twins apologized to Sakura.

Who shrugged "Did you have problems like this in the Mist Village academy, what did you do to handle the issue" the ebony haired preteen asked curiously cause she was handling their crazy classmates a little to well.

This earned a scary smile "If we had issues with each other our sensei would make us spar to get past our problems, after the first couple of years, the others started avoiding me except for Suigetsu cause I started hitting back hard which scared them" Sakura admitted.

Asagao sighed "Looks like you really did have it rough back in the Mist Village huh Sakura" the pink haired preteen boy grimaced, his sister had led a harsh life it seemed and he wished that he'd been born first that way she would have gotten to live an easier life.

She gave him a smile "So who's Suigetsu, is he your boyfriend Sakura-chan" the younger of the Senju twins teased and Sakura shook her head in response "Aww that means you didn't fall in love or have a crush or nothing" the hazel eyed blonde pouted.

Making the other girl laugh "Had to be serious and focus on my studies cause tests were hard in Mist, plus I'm not ready for that sort of thing" the pinkette said lightly polishing off the rest of her bento and neatly wrapping it promising to clean it later when she had a chance.

"Hey are you gonna come to Teme's with us after academy lets out" the blue eyed blonde bounced yet again Sakura nodded seeing as she'd promised to teach Mamori and Mimori the mystical palm after all.

Then they headed down the steps to start their physical education lesson, which included laps, taijutsu spars, weapons throwing and accuracy, followed by kenjutsu then the girls headed off for their kunoichi lesson before they all grouped together in the classroom again.

Where Iruka finally dismissed them for the day with plenty of homework "Great I thought with it being so close to graduation we wouldn't get any" Naruto sulked not liking that they'd gotten saddled with so much work.

"Now, now Naruto-kun we'll help you get it all done before tomorrow, plus your not the only one and it's probably for Sakura-chan's benefit you know she needs to learn as much as possible about the Leaf Village before graduation after all" Mimori soothed the blonde.

Getting a sigh before Naruto nodded grudgingly "Trust me I don't think we'll have to teach her much, Sakura's pretty smart after all" Asagao whistled, proud of his sister, who had intelligence levels off the charts, not only that but she was diverse as well.

"Okay I know that Mist was pretty rough but were the tests really that hard there and how did you do when you did the transfer to Leaf academy" Sasuke narrowed his ebony orbs on the new girl in their group, his best friends sister.

She smiled innocently "100% on everything and passed the physical portion with full marks as well" Sakura admitted proud of her smarts and prowess, Sasuke and Naruto openly gaped at her but didn't feel jealous because they sort of expected the girl would be different than them.

"That's totally awesome Sakura-chan proves that girls rule and boys drool" Mamori cheered happily glad that she and her sister weren't the only ones that were different and could get full marks on their tests.

Before they knew it they were all in the Uchiha Compound and before a large house "Welcome home Otouto how was your day at the ac…..hello I don't believe we've met before I am Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and part of the anbu black ops" Itachi narrowed his obsidian irises.

On the new person that had entered his home "Itachi-chan you should know already, Sasuke-chan has only been talking about it all week, you must be Sakura-chan, Asagao-chan's twin sister, Shisui Uchiha at your service" Shisui pranced forward.

Nudging his best friend out of the way to greet Sakura and swept her into a bone crushing hug "Easy Shisui-san I doubt Asagao-san will appreciate you trying to break her spine in two" the seventeen year old frowned and rescued the girl from his friends clutches.

"Um thank you Itachi-san and yeah I'm Sakura, Asagao's sister, sorry for barging in unannounced" the pinkette apologized for entering without permission, proving to have manners which earned her a gentle pat on the head.

Sasuke sniggered "Nonsense Sakura-chan your welcome anytime like the rest of these goons" the older Uchiha snorted patting the girl on the head himself before ushering them down the hall to the living room where his Aunt and Uncle were waiting.

Just as he knew would happen when his mom caught sight of his new friend she stood ebony orbs wide in awe "Kami your just adorable, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's mother, it's nice to meet you, Sakura-chan right" Mikoto introduced herself.

And Sakura nodded coming forward where she was once again hugged "And I'm Fugaku the Head of the Clan and those two's father" Fugaku nodded holding out his hand hoping the girl had manners.

It seemed he didn't have to worry as Sakura bowed "Pleasure to meet you both Mrs. Uchiha, Uchiha-sama" the pinkette said politely then rose and shook the held out hand firmly trying to make a good impression on Sasuke's parents.

Said boy openly gaped at her to his mother's amusement "Goodness what manners, maybe you can teach Sasuke-chan how to be just as polite as you" the raven haired Matriarch teased until her youngest became bright red in embarrassment.

"Mom come on I'm not that bad anymore" the second heir of the Uchiha Clan groaned mortified, then he chanced a glance at his new friend, who merely smiled in amusement and nodded proving to be really polite.

Unlike his best friend "Yeesh anyway we're gonna work on our homework now Mrs. Uchiha, then we'll go out to the backyard so Sakura-chan can teach Mamori-chan and Mimori-chan the mystical palm whatever that is" the blue eyed blonde announced.

Garnering surprised looks and Fugaku mulled over the information he'd learned "Very well, just make sure you get all of your work done before going out" the brunet Patriarch warned before vanishing to his office to finish paperwork.

While the preteens sat at the living room table and pulled out their work "So I think we should get math out of the way first cause the other subjects are easy" the pink haired boy explained knowing that math was harder on some people, i.e Naruto if he was being honest.

Who nodded his head eagerly so he scooted next to the boy to help him with their math homework "Easy peasy" the older of the Senju twins snorted softly, writing the answers down with ease because math was one of her favorite subjects.

"Precisely Mamori, plus I don't want to have to wait until tomorrow to learn the mystical palm" the younger of the Senju twins admitted quietly, honey orbs focused on her homework and soon enough they were moving onto history, then science and their theory homework.

Before they were all done with plenty enough time to spare before dinner "At least you'll get the basics down, so first you want to focus chakra into your hand and will it to heal something, when it turns green add a little more until it's the right amount and the gash should heal" Sakura instructed.

The adults watching to ensure no accidents happened "You speak from experience Sakura-chan, does this mean you already know the mystical palm" Mikoto questioned as she took a quick break from making dinner for all the kids.

Sakura nodded "Been practicing for two years isn't that right Sakura" Asagao threw his arm around her shoulder and drew her close, glad that he finally got to know her and have her, he would probably feel that way for a long time.

"Really so does that mean you have some sort of dream Sakura-san, why else would you learn medical ninjutsu at such a young age" Itachi inquired lightly wanting to learn more about the young girl who'd been born in the Leaf Village and lived in the Mist Village.

This earned another nod "To head the hospital, though that might be tough cause the medics are terrible but don't want to admit they suck" Mimori snorted remembering the last incident that had sent them to the hospital.

It had been a close call but in the end they'd been healed even if it had taken quite a few days "Yeah I hope Mom comes back and takes over, maybe then you'll have a chance Sakura-chan" Mamori mused in thought.

Willing her chakra to heal something until it turned green, much like Mimori's and then they took a kunai and made a gash in the melons they'd been handed before attempting to heal the gash "Ugh that looks ridiculously hard" Naruto grimaced seeing the sweat beading on their foreheads.

"No doubt about it Naruto-chan, that's why it's hard to become a medical shinobi because the training is grueling" Shisui stated simply keeping an eye on the girls as they worked until they managed to heal the rind.

Only the once sure but they understood the basics for the most part, which meant they could now have fun until it was dinner time, where they ate and Naruto got a plate shoved into his hands for breakfast Mikoto said.

"Right see you all tomorrow" Sasuke waved seeing his friends off from the gates of the Uchiha Compound before turning around and heading home while his friends split up in three different directions going home themselves.

"Did your friends leave already" Fugaku questioned as he emerged from his office to take a break, his youngest nodded, he shrugged and then once he finished eating dinner that had been set aside for him disappeared to complete more paperwork.

Before completely returning home Sakura made a pit stop at the messenger bird tower to quickly write four more letters and tie a ribbon with names on it around each scroll before having them sent off to the Hidden Mist Village for the second day in a row.

Then they were home, greeting their parents and aunt, plus the Mist Shinobi who stared in surprise as the Haruno Twins vanished to take individual showers before bidding everyone goodnight because they were exhausted, leaving the adults to share amused smiles.

~Back in the Hidden Mist Village~ 

Earlier that evening upon being released from the academy, Suigetsu, Haku and Kimimaro made a dash to the market and were met by Mangetsu "Don't worry about it, I already got letter scrolls and ink, plus a gift for Sakura-san" Mangetsu stopped them.

And they all stopped in surprise "Right we better get to writing then, even if we have to wait until tomorrow to send this letter cause it seems like that hawk took off huh Mangetsu-ni" Suigetsu sulked not liking that he would have to wait.

It was Haku that came up with the best idea "You know instead of writing four individual letters, why don't we write one large one, where each of us say something" Haku suggested it was up to the others to agree.

Thankfully he wasn't alone and even Suigetsu looked like he liked the idea as well "Then we'll do that" Kimimaro nodded and together they traipsed back to the house and sat to write out their extremely long and detailed letter.

Where at the very end a storage seal was drawn and the gift Mangetsu had gotten was sealed into it "And I'll send it off tomorrow morning when the next letter arrives no doubt" the white haired adult snorted tying a pink ribbon with Sakura's name on it in red around the scroll.

Before setting it on the table "Hang on that would mean Sakura-chan's already written us two letters each while we've only written one" the blue haired preteen slapped his hand down on the table before grabbing another letter scroll to begin writing furiously.

Going further into detail about that day's events unlike the other one where they'd wrote about what had gone on during the week she'd been traveling "Let me write some stuff to Suigetsu" the raven haired teenager said.

Not wanting their friend in the Leaf Village to think they didn't care, especially when she was taking time out of her day to write four individual letters to them and send the letters off each night so the letters would get to them the very next morning.

Kimimaro snorted "Might as well" the white haired teenager shrugged taking his turn at writing a second letter to Sakura, Mangetsu rolled his eyes before doing the same and tying another ribbon around the letter scroll.

Satisfied now the three boys pulled out their homework and set to work "I miss Sakura-chan, if she were here she'd help me with math" Suigetsu sighed realizing just how much he missed his friend not only because of that.

"Me to Suigetsu, we lost someone who could have gone on to become a great Mist Shinobi someday" Haku said quietly knowing that Sakura could have accomplished her dream there in the Mist Village alongside them.

But now she wouldn't get that chance because of some dumb family tradition "We'll see her again, sooner than we think probably" Kimimaro announced finishing off his work, which wasn't much because graduation was nearly upon them.

The adult in their midst shook his head "Here you lot go, got takeout" Mangetsu placed dinner down on the table once all the completed homework had been removed and placed in packs and with that they broke apart their chopsticks, gave a quiet thanks for the meal and ate.

When it was time for bed they all stood "Someday I'm going to go to the Leaf Village to be with Sakura-chan, that's my goal after I accomplish my dream to become a member of the Legendary Swordsmen like you Ni-san" the blue haired preteen stated bluntly.

And then he disappeared "Poor Suigetsu really has it bad for Sakura-chan" the doe eyed teenager shook his head in amusement and felt sad for his friend, Suigetsu and Sakura had been together since they'd practically been born after all.

It was almost like they were twins "At least he's figured out that he likes her" the white haired adult snorted lightly pleased that his little brother was taking this profession seriously now and not goofing off like he always had before.

Though it was a little saddening it took Sakura moving to her birth village for the boy to shape up "Goodnight Mangetsu-san" the snowy haired teenager bowed his head at the adult before vanishing to his shared apartment with Haku where they settled down to get some shut eye.


	10. Chapter 9

~Hidden Mist Village~

Upon waking the next morning they all realized that yes more letters had arrived "It's like everyday in the Leaf Village is a new adventure for her" Haku commented reading his first, to his disappointment though there was no gift this time.

"Yeah and I ever meet that Ami Himekari person I'm gonna insult her right back cause Sakura-chan didn't deserve that crap, I for one like her pink hair it makes her unique" Suigetsu snorted finishing off his own letter.

Getting an amused glance from his older brother "Himekari-san should be grateful that Sakura didn't lay into her with her fists and the reason there's no gift this time is because she doesn't want to run out of ryo before she becomes a genin" Kimimaro said.

The adult in their midst shook his head "Kami sake you boys are ridiculous, anyway eat breakfast and then a get a move on to the academy, if your lucky I might be able to get this fellow to stay until after you are released so you can write another letter" Mangetsu stated.

With that the three boys ate the rest of their breakfast quickly, grabbed their packs and disappeared out the door, then Mangetsu turned to face the hawk in his home "Mind staying until later, those boys will have another letter for you to take" the white haired thirty three year old bargained.

Making sure it was worth the messenger hawks while as he held out his hand which was full of tasty bird snacks, for a short moment he thought the bird was going to refuse before he tilted his head and dug in before perching on his shoulder.

Relieved he got started on his own day which began with simply missions "Yo Mangetsu whats with the bird" Chukichi passed by and noticed his feathery companion when it was noon and he was sitting down to eat lunch.

Purple orbs raised to spy the person interrupting his lunch "Suigetsu and his friends wanted to send another letter tonight so I asked the hawk to stay until they got let out of the academy" Mangetsu shrugged knowing that he'd also be taking part in that activity as well.

Chukichi gave him an odd look "Just who do you all know that lives in the Hidden Leaf Village" the headband wearing man inquired suspiciously, sure the new Mizukage had went to create a treaty but beyond that.

This earned him a slight roll of the eyes "The Mizukage's niece Sakura Haruno, she transferred to her birth village and so they all decided to write letters to one another every single day" the white haired adult stated simply.

And the other Mist Shinobi finally wandered away to complete his own missions, Mangetsu sighed offered the rest of his lunch to the hawk, who ate and stayed perched on his shoulder before heading off to do his own work in the Mist Village.

Hours later he finished and was glad to note that those boys should be out of the academy by now "Where have you been Mangetsu-ni, we got started on dinner" Suigetsu scolded for once earning laughter from his brother.

Before said brother realized that his little brother could actually cook "Perhaps you could help me try some of those recipes in the book Sakura sent and missions Suigetsu, took longer than I thought they would" Mangetsu snorted lightly.

Suigetsu shook his head plating up the food "We all helped Mangetsu-san, though Suigetsu is pretty talented at cooking, by the way we already wrote our third letter so he can send them" Haku admitted pleased to see the messenger hawk still there.

"Now lets eat then finish our homework" Kimimaro announced,as the four of them sat down to dig into dinner, well Mangetsu paused for a brief moment to put the three letters in the pouch on the messenger bird before sitting down to eat with them.

~The Next Day~

It had now been four day since she'd been in the Hidden Leaf Village "Come on Sakura, I'm sure it's just taking them awhile to get the letters to you" Asagao grimaced unsure how to deal with his depressed sister.

Who realized that she hadn't gotten a single letter from any of her friends back in Mist "Y…Yeah S..Sakura-san j..just be patient o..okay" Chojuro who knew her better than he did was there trying to cheer her up as well.

A long suffering sigh was their response before the girl sat up "Okay I'll wait one more day" Sakura said looking like she was about to cry, those boys in Mist really were her best friends after all and she couldn't take it if they were mad at her.

Despite assuring her that they understood her situation and despite having promised nothing would come between them "Poor Sakura-chan" Kizashi sighed feeling for his daughter who was still dependant on her friends in Mist.

"Just what do you suppose is taking them so long to respond, didn't they all promise to write letters to one another every single day" Mebuki swung around to face her sister, who nodded and adopted a contemplative expression.

Before she could really sink into her thoughts her advisor entered the house and clutched in his hands were three letter scrolls "Brat, don't say I don't do anything for you" Ao scowled dropping the letters by the pink haired girl who liked to try and drive everyone insane.

Viridian orbs lit up and Sakura made a hasty grab for the letters "Hold up there Sakura, why don't you read them during lunch since we only have so long until we have to get to the academy" her pink haired twin reached out to put his hand on the letters.

Causing her to sulk "Oh alright but nothings stopping me from reading them during lunch so if I zone out and ignore you guys I'll apologize afterwards" the rosette huffed unhappily feeling extremely put out, but she didn't want to be late to the academy.

With that she gently placed the letter scrolls in her bag and rose to wash her dishes before grabbing the bento that had been made for her "See you two for dinner since it's our turn to host and have a good day Sakura-chan, Asagao-kun" the blonde woman that was their mother waved.

Seeing them out the door "Makes one wonder what took them so long anyway" the pale pink haired adult frowned probably going to think on the subject for a part of the morning no doubt as he settled in his usual chair and pulled out a book.

While his lovely wife got started on cleaning up the kitchen "If I had to guess, they probably missed their chance to send a letter the first day and decided to wait until yesterday so they had three letters written for her to read" his auburn haired sister in law commented.

"Th..That so..sounds like so..something th..those guys would do, thou..though wh..why only three a..and not tw..twelve si..since she writes th..them all ind..individual letters" the blue haired teenager nodded in agreement before frowning.

Ao raised a brow before snorting again "Less hassle to write four individual letters my guess, so they all wrote her three long ones with something said from each of them" the hunter nin shrugged making a guess himself.

~With the Haruno Twins~

Eight minutes later because they didn't want to be late, Sakura and Asagao made it to the academy in record time and sped to their classroom "Cutting it a little close there don't you think Asagao-kun, Sakura-chan" Iruka raised a brow at their frazzled appearance.

Indicating they'd both run to make it to class on time "Sorry Iruka-sensei it was my fault" Sakura immediately fessed up because she didn't want her brother getting any of the blame since it really had been her fault anyway.

Their sensei shook his head in amusement before gesturing for them to take their seats "What took you so long anyway Sakura, Asagao" Sasuke twisted his head to meet her gaze in the row behind them before looking to his best friend.

"Sakura was a little upset that she hadn't gotten any letters from her friends back in Mist yet, thankfully though they arrived and by then it was later than usual" Asagao explained gently, not daring to tease his sister because he didn't want to upset her.

Well anymore than she'd already been upset anyway "Have you read the letters yet" Mamori asked and Sakura shook her head pulling out the three letter scrolls and staring at them longingly, probably wishing it was already lunch time.

"Let me guess your gonna read them during lunch aren't you" Mimori guessed easily, the three of them really were becoming great friends with each other and could get in sync with one another despite knowing each other for only four days.

Below them "Ooh maybe you could read the letters out loud Sakura-chan" Naruto piped in before they faced forward as Iruka started roll call making sure they were all there like usual, for some reason none of them were skipping so he began his lecture on Leaf's History.

And then he moved onto their mathematics lesson, and finally science before they were all released for lunch, Sakura was all for it because she seriously wanted to read her letters, but a commotion drew her attention.

When she realized what was happening she didn't think just reacted and threw herself in harms way, everyone froze as her hand was forcefully stepped on as she protected the tiny black insects scurrying about on the floor.

"Move it forehead don't you have anything better to do than get in my way constantly" Ami Himekari was the bane of her existence so far and proved to be extremely annoying more so than Ino Yamanaka who hadn't bothered her since that first day.

Sakura raised her head to glare at the purple haired girl "Maybe if you weren't such a bitch and didn't try to kill innocent insects I wouldn't have to Ami" the pinkette spat furiously scooping the bugs gently into her palm to get them completely out of harms way.

Everyone including Ami gaped at her in surprise "Why you, you stupid forehead I'm gonna murder you" the purple haired girl snarled pissed to the max and lunged intending on punching Sakura in her big stupid forehead.

That was her intention until her hand was firmly caught "Enough Ami-chan, and Sakura-chan you both have to stay after academy lets out to write I must not insult my classmates fifty times" the brunet that was their sensei stared down at them in exasperation.

He hadn't thought Sakura would cause such a ruckus in class, but then again looking at who her brother was he shouldn't have been that surprised "B..But Iruka-sensei it's all that stupid forehead's fault" Ami spluttered not liking that she was being punished.

Sakura scoffed "Of course Iruka-sensei however I don't feel guilty I'll take my punishment without complaint, here Shino-san these are yours right, just be careful from now on" Sakura nodded, then handed the insects off to their owner.

Before disappearing from the classroom "You were totally awesome Sakura-chan, especially how you stood up to Himekari like it was nothing" the exuberant blue eyed blonde cheered happily glad that someone in their group wasn't afraid of the consequences.

She sent him a fond look "Mom's going to blow a gasket you know that right, how are you going to explain this" her pink haired twin grimaced, knowing that she was most likely going to be punished by their mom as well.

It didn't really seem like she cared "Asagao please try to understand the kind of person I am, Himekari knew those insects belonged to Shino-san and still tried to kill them, I couldn't stand by and let that happen" the pinkette stated simply.

"Even if that means getting set a punishment by both Iruka-sensei and your Mom" the older of the Senju twins said realizing just how strong her new friends morals were, nothing could break them and she still wouldn't feel bad about insulting a classmate who was absolutely terrible.

Said girl nodded "Very scary, well at least we weren't dragged into the mess this time" the raven haired preteen winced remembering the last time where he'd been drug all the way through town and through the compound by his ear courtesy of his mother.

Naruto shuddered in remembrance "Well at least we can eat in silence now and maybe have you read your letters to us Sakura-chan" the younger of the Senju twins directed a hopeful glance at the rosette who nodded eagerly.

Then they were all settled on the roof pulling out their bento's and Sakura she pulled out the three letter scrolls, untying the one that was labeled #1 with her name on it and unrolling the scroll so that she could see what was written, after taking a bite of her lunch she began reading.

 _~Sakura_

 _This is Suigetsu here, the week you were traveling in the Mist Village was crazy, sensei upped our physical fitness class to level insanity and began assigning super difficult homework I hate it cause your not here to help me with math anymore._

 _Mangetsu-ni seems to miss you as well Sakura-chan, he's not as happy or it could just be because Mizukage-sama isn't in the village right now and we all know he has really bad crush on her in which he really needs to start making some moves otherwise he'll never get her._

 _Totally love the gift you sent me, I intend to have Mangetsu-ni demonstrate them for me, before practicing them myself so that when we meet again someday I can show you how much stronger I've gotten thanks to your gift._

 _Anyway Haku's waiting impatiently for his turn to write his part of the letter since we decided to write one long one with each of us saying something on it instead of four separate letters, write to you soon later._

 _-Bet you figured something like this would happen huh Sakura-chan, me coming up with this amazing idea that way we save you time and effort on reading our letters cause your probably super busy with the upcoming graduation exams in Leaf._

 _Like Suigetsu said it's been crazy in the Mist Village since you left, still wish you were here because you could have gone on to be a great Mist Shinobi, heading the hospital for Mizukage-sama and the village._

 _I thank you for the gifts because I want to become a hunter ninja like Ao-senpai, but I know it's going to take a long time to complete that goal, and the ice colored senbon were a nice touch, right I'm gonna hand you off to Kimimaro here in a moment._

 _Again thank you for the gifts and I promise to use them well, unfortunately Mangetsu-san beat us to the punch and got you a gift that he's claiming is from all of us at the end of this letter, write to you soon, Haku._

 _-Kimimaro here, sorry about all this, your probably wondering what took so long, I know Suigetsu has already explained but I apologize on all of our behalf's cause we should have been paying better attention and had our letters ready to send when the first letters from you arrived._

 _Sensei at the academy is crazy and I really feel like he's trying to kill us with his new class regimen, however that won't surprise you as much as I think it will because you lived through sensei longer than I or Haku have._

 _Though thanks to that I've already had a chance to wield the sword you sent me, it's wonderful and fit's perfectly in my hands, everyone else is jealous over it, well at least I believe they are, it's hard to tell sometimes._

 _Right so you'll most likely be getting three letters at the same time again I apologize for not paying better attention and hope your day is going well, now it's Mangetsu-san's turn, write to you soon, Kimimaro._

 _-Hey Kid so I'm going to keep my part short and sweet, these boys are a mess without you here to reign them in, even if Suigetsu seems to finally be growing up a little, it's sad that your missing it, oh well you'll see soon enough no doubt._

 _Anyway thanks for the cookbook and I promise to do my best to get Mizukage-sama to see that I'm interested in her, and at the end of this letter is a storage seal drawn, with a gift from all of us stored in it, later Sakura._

 _From Suigetsu, Haku, Kimimaro and Mangetsu~_

Just like that the letter ended abruptly and Sakura bit her thumb and swiped it over the seal to summon the gift within "I know what that is, it's a summoning contract scroll" Mamori squealed having seen a contract scroll before.

"Yeah but for what kind of summons" Mimori eyed the pale blue scroll critically trying to think of possible summons that could come from the Hidden Mist Village but not coming up with anything specific so shrugged and stared expectantly.

Knowing what the two girls wanted she unrolled the summons scroll "Says here it's for shark summons, kami Mangetsu-san this thing had to be expensive" Sakura whistled not daring to use it yet because she wanted to make sure it was okay to have it with permission from her Aunt.

Who would no doubt be a little frustrated over Mangetsu "It seems like those friends of yours really miss you Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned, if it hadn't been for the whole family tradition thing she'd probably still be in Mist getting ready to be a genin there.

Sakura nodded quietly and stared at the letters fondly "Relax like they kept saying no doubt you'll get to see them sooner than you think" Sasuke assured knowing how sensitive girls were thanks to be friends with the Senju twins.

Earning a light smile "Okay so you know what that one says, what about the second letter" Asagao urged wanting to hear what those guys from Mist had written again, and wishing he could meet them as well because they sounded like great friends.

Giggling softly Sakura picked up the second letter scroll, shoveled some more food from her bento into her mouth before untying the ribbon and unrolling the scroll to read what was written within from her friends back in Mist.

 _~Sakura_

 _I'm starting off first again because we don't want to be left behind on the amount of letters sent between us, plus that dumb hawk left while were at the academy so we have to wait until tomorrow to send our letters._

 _Today in the academy was insanity like usual, sensei's trying to kill us with his new regime, even if I know it will help us become genin, it's crazy like serious twenty five laps, hardcore taijutsu spars where one doesn't hold back, who does that._

 _What about you Sakura-chan is your sensei that hardcore or wait no you said he was nice which means you get off easy lucky you, anyway I've had a revelation, but I'm not going to tell you just yet, not until we meet again._

 _Right Haku's waiting his turn again and I have to mentally prepare myself for our meeting anyway so write to you again probably very soon, tomorrow most likely, Sakura-chan and I hope you have a good day, Suigetsu._

 _-Wish you were here maybe then sensei would calm down a little cause our physical education class has gotten ridiculous, do we really have to be that tough just to become a genin, or is he purposefully trying to drive us all crazy._

 _Got your second letter, and if that Himekari girl doesn't stop antagonizing you I'll punch her for you myself cause your pink hair is very pretty and makes you, well you, was a little disappointed about not getting another gift, but I understand._

 _Already halfway through the first book you sent and I'm practicing very hard to wield the senbon you sent me, though I guess if I want to be a Hunter Ninja, sensei's training regimen makes sense since that's a super hard profession here in Mist._

 _No doubt you're a little upset so like Kimimaro did in the last letter I'll apologize to and hope we get things straightened out so our letters aren't arriving days after we get yours, write to you soon Sakura-chan, from Haku._

 _-That Ami girl sounds absolutely terrible Sakura, if we were there we'd have your back in a fight, though that would probably be counter productive since you don't want to make trouble in the classroom._

 _Even if it never stopped you here in Mist, though that was mainly the stupid ones that weren't afraid of your wrath if they pissed you off, took on a small task and earned a little bit of extra ryo to get me a sword maintenance kit for the sword you sent me._

 _Which is still getting plenty of use and I promise when we meet we'll spar together like we use to, kami I miss that because only Haku is enough of a challenge for me nowadays, our mathematics lesson has gotten even harder though._

 _Suigetsu complains all the time, but I like to think I'm doing alright in figuring out the proper answers, anyway I'm handing this letter over to Mangetsu, write soon Sakura and know that we miss you here in Mist, Kimimaro._

 _-Found out that Suigetsu can cook, if I had known that I would have made him cook when you guys were younger, little brat I swear, any-who I'm gonna have him try out some of those recipes in the cookbook you sent with me._

 _We're doing alright so don't worry so much okay Sakura, focus on your studies in Leaf and make sure you become a genin there, otherwise I'll scold you, I remember how you use to hate my scoldings and Mei's even more._

 _Not gonna take up to much of your time, so I'm ending the letter which you'll most likely get tomorrow and those goons will be waiting for the next letter from you, be safe and don't be reckless like usual, write soon, Mangetsu._

 _From everyone back in Mist~_

And that was the end of the second letter, "Wow they really like to be dramatic with the whole class thing don't they Sakura" her pink haired twin brother sniggered, glad that his sister had found herself some awesome friends back in Mist.

Sakura nodded her head sagely "Specially Suigetsu-kun, who is probably the biggest drama queen on earth, it was a chore just getting him to sit still in class until it was time for our physical lessons" the fuscia haired preteen snorted.

"Boys are ridiculous sometimes huh Sakura-chan" the younger Senju twin shook her head in exasperation, clearly speaking from some sort of experience, though she could understand being friends with the three boys on the room with them.

Naruto let out an offended ~hey~ in response "That's mean Mimori-chan, we're not that bad anymore right Sasuke-teme" the blonde directed a pout at the Uchiha in their midst hoping to receive some kind of reassurance that they weren't that ridiculous.

Sasuke shrugged "Can't say for sure Naruto-dope, anyway so what's the last letter say" the raven haired preteen directed the subject back to the third and final letter which was read quickly, basically it detailed the events of yesterday.

"Yikes, it's probably for the best that they wrote a single long letter instead of four individual ones because that would be crazy trying to read them all" the older of the Senju twins grimaced realizing how chaotic it would be for Sakura if she had twelve letters to read.

Earning a grimace from the emerald eyed pinkette, with that they polished off the rest of their lunch and stood preparing to head from the roof so they weren't late for their physical lessons, but upon reaching the door they were stopped.

By a familiar person "Haruno-san I'd like to thank you for stopping Himekari-san from killing my kikaichu, I'm sorry you got in trouble over that" Shino greeted looking straight at the fuscia haired girl who had acted selflessly in defense of his beetles.

Her brows raised in response "I'm not sorry cause she shouldn't have tried to kill them, just because your different doesn't give her the right to treat you or anyone else like that, so I'll take the punishment and still not feel guilty for getting in trouble for calling her a bitch" Sakura shrugged.

Not bothered in the least, Shino stared at her in surprise "Yeah that's my sister for you Shino" Asagao sighed, why couldn't his sister have been mild mannered like Hinata Hyuga for instance, maybe that would have been better instead of a headstrong girl that didn't take crap from anyone.

Shino nodded silently "Still I thank you so if your ever in need of help I'll be able to find you and help you" the brunet held out a bracelet attached to it a small pouch that had the scent of a female kikaichu when it was clasped around her wrist he turned and vanished down the steps.

"That's the most I've ever heard Shino speak in one sitting" Sasuke whistled wondering what else Sakura was capable of doing if she could get even the most antisocial of their classmates to be more social than they had during the entirety of their academy days.

Sakura shrugged silently eyeing the bracelet and pouch with awe "For an Aburame that's pretty much almost like he asked you out you know Sakura-chan" Mamori commented suddenly as they trekked down the steps carefully.

Because none of them wanted any accidents to happen, emerald orbs flashed her way "He was just grateful I protected his insects it's called returning the favor" the pinkette stated knowing the meaning behind the gift wasn't as deep as her two female friends wanted it to be.

"No fun Sakura-chan, could you be less serious about it and have fun with idea's" Mimori sulked realizing just then how strong Sakura's morals actually were even as she shook her head and lowered her hand to rest against her hip.

And then they were outside "Right twenty five laps like usual, then we'll practice on the dummies, before using simple jutsu's that will be on the graduation exam" Iruka blew a whistle, so left with no other choice they began running.

"Kami she really is fast" the raven haired preteen gaped as the pinkette took off at a fast pace, and if he wasn't mistaken she was even using chakra to enhance her speed, which was totally crazy, though he shouldn't be that surprised.

Considering how tough the curriculum back in Mist was, she probably had to do more than what she was doing now here in Leaf "Why is she so straight laced anyway Asagao, is your Aunt the same way" the younger of the Senju twins sighed.

Trying to keep up with the others in the group "Not that I've seen so far, however our Mom can be just as straight laced so I'm guessing that's where Sakura gets it from" the pink haired boy groaned quietly.

"Yikes anyway we better hurry or Sakura-chan is gonna totally leave us in the dust" the blue eyed blonde sped up himself, though he still wasn't as fast as the others and soon he was lagging way behind like usual.

Mamori pacing along at his side "Don't worry Naruto I won't leave you to finish alone" the older of the Senju twins smiled lightly and together they finished their twenty five laps before they all moved on to practicing their taijutsu on the dummies.

And finally practicing the simple jutsu's that were on the graduation exam, the escape jutsu and clone jutsu before they were released "Ahem Ami-chan did you forget about the punishment I set" their chunin sensei cleared his throat.

Before Ami could sneak out of his classroom "But it's all that stupid foreheads fault why am I being punished for something so stupid" Ami scowled not liking this one little bit how she was being made to write stupid lines.

"Stop calling me that and maybe you wouldn't get in trouble Himekari" Sakura snapped and rolled her eyes, then sat the farthest away from Ami that she could to write her lines without further complaint.

She was also the first one done because she wrote fast and still had near perfect calligraphy "What that's not even fair, Iruka-sensei how come she gets to leave without writing all fifty lines" the purple haired girl whined in a ridiculously stupid high pitched voice.

Their sensei lifted a brow then mentally counted up the lines "Unfortunately Ami-chan, Sakura-chan wrote all fifty lines which means she can leave" Iruka shook his head wondering where he went wrong with this particular student.

Sakura smiled and waved, grabbed her pack and then vanished from the classroom thirty minutes after standard let out time "Thought we'd be waiting for an hour, did you really write all fifty lines" Asagao turned when she entered the house.

"Mhm I write really fast, sorry Mom for getting in trouble, I'll do anything you set as punishment" the rosette answered her brother before turning to face her mother with an extremely apologetic look on her face, though she wasn't guilty, she hadn't meant to cause trouble.

Her mom gave a long suffering sigh "For getting in trouble at the academy you have to wash everyone's dishes for the next four nights" Mebuki said knowing that her daughter wouldn't complain as she sat and pulled out her homework.

"Not cool when we get in trouble you make us do laundry" Naruto pouted, girls definitely got it easier it seemed or would it be easier considering what dinner was going to be for them that particular night and he grimaced feeling bad for his new friend.

Who smiled "Learning to do laundry at a young age isn't that bad Naruto-kun, on the plus side you know how to do it now don't you" Kizashi teased the boy mercilessly until he was bright red in th face.

Mebuki shook her head in amusement and disappeared into the kitchen to check on dinner "Are you gonna teach more of the mystical palm Sakura-chan" Mimori asked once they were all done with their homework with a bit of extra time until dinner.

This earned a nodded "Of course Mimori-chan, Mamori-chan, hang on just a second alright, Auntie Mei, Mangetsu-san sent me this, is it alright if I make the contract or do you want to take it back to Mist" Sakura faced her aunt and held up the summons scroll.

Green irises widened "Just what did he try to do blow through an entire months paycheck and of course you can sign the contract if they accept you anyway" Mei stared then remembered the rest of the question and nodded in agreement.

Sakura sighed in relief before tucking the scroll into her storage pouch to do later once the Senju twins were working on the mystical palm "This is probably the best week we've had so far" Mamori cheered as they headed out the back door.

"No kidding no offense Asagao, but your sister is awesome" Sasuke nodded in agreement as he, Naruto and Asagao stood off to the side waiting while Sakura unsealed the melons and the Senju Twins began practicing medical ninjutsu.

They'd really improved since the day before as it took very little time for the gash in the melon to heal with their medical chakra "Guess it's time to move onto syncing our chakra up to a fish's chakra network tomorrow right Sakura-chan" the older Senju twin wiped her forehead free of sweat.

"Yep and trust me it will get easier, heaven knows it took me a solid month before I could use medical chakra without struggling" the pinkette explained as she sat down, followed by the others who crowded in as she pulled out the Shark Summoning Scroll.

Sasuke, Asagao and Naruto stared with interest "Do you think they'll accept you Sakura-chan" the older Senju twin asked nervously knowing that it was a possibility that her friend would be rejected, that's why their mom hadn't taught them any thing yet.

Because she wasn't sure if her own summons would reject her daughters "It's definitely a possibility, then again they could reject you, what will you do if they do Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde inquired staring hard at the scroll.

Practically willing the summons to accept his new friend because he wanted to see her happy "How are summons supposed to work anyway, I know Shisui-san and Itachi-ni has summons but all I get is that their good for sending messages discretely" the second Uchiha Heir frowned.

"Fighting, reconnaissance, messages and many other things" the pink haired preteen boy ticked off his fingers before focusing on his sister, who weaved the necessary hand signs, bit her thumb and swiped her blood on the scroll to summon one of the summons.

In a poof of smoke quite possibly the cutest creature she'd ever seen appeared "H..Hello my name is Era d..did you summon me" a pale blue shark with green orbs spoke up hesitantly staring at the young girl before her.

Who nodded at the question "Era-chan my name is Sakura Haruno, would you like to become my summons and fight alongside me" Sakura introduced herself and waited patiently for whatever the summon would decide.

Era looked her over from the top of her pink hair all the way to her bare toes, then nodded "Yes of course, we would love to fight with you Sakura-sama, please sign your name and print your fingertips in blood on the scroll and we'll be yours to command from this day forth" Era exclaimed.

Liking the young girl before her, who was kind and very polite, though had a hidden temper no doubt which was perfect for them of the shark summons, Sakura did as instructed and then Era vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Cool wish I could find a summons that would accept me to" Asagao sighed, Sakura truly was more talented than he could have ever imagined and now she had a summons that were very different than the normal summons in Leaf.

She flashed him a sheepish smile "Maybe on the weekend we can go into the market and see what kind of summon scrolls they offer" Mimori offered knowing that the weekends were designated free time where they weren't constantly watched by an adult.

Asagao glanced to Sakura who nodded in acceptance "Guess that's the plan then, anyway I think it's dinner time" Sasuke rose to his feet just as Mebuki stepped out the back door to call them in for dinner so they quickly headed in to eat.

Then afterwards Sakura did everyone's dishes without a single word of complaint "See you tomorrow in academy Sakura-chan" Mamori waved heading out the door with Mimori on her heels as they started down the darkening streets to the Hokage Mansion.

"Yeah see you tomorrow and maybe we can go to the training grounds so you can train with your summons" Naruto chattered a mile a minute as he waited until a plate of covered food was placed in his hands meant for breakfast before he disappeared to his apartment.

Sasuke simply waved leaving the Haruno Twins alone with their family and two Mist Shinobi, where they vanished to her room to write four individual letters like usual before Sakura summoned Era again to send the letters via summons.

Before the shark left Sakura requested that Era wait for a response before rising from her bed to take a shower and once she was done with that bid her parents, brother and aunt goodnight even sparing a goodnight for Ao and Chojuro before going to bed where the rest of the house followed.


	11. Chapter 10

~Hidden Mist~

When he woke the following morning on Friday, he certainly didn't expect a shark to be sitting nonchalantly at his bedside "Gah what the hell, who are you and how did you get in my room" Suigetsu gave a shout of fright, shock and confusion.

Prompting his older brother to come flying into the room "You alright there Suigetsu" Mangetsu gazed around warily before landing on the creature that must have been the source of his younger brothers distress.

Just before he could ask questions the little shark spoke up "Pardon me, Suigetsu-san, Mangetsu-san, Sakura-sama sent me to deliver letters to both of you as well as Haku-san and Kimimaro-san, I am Era one of her summons" Era explained.

Then a scroll appeared and she sent it neatly on the floor, "Thought we heard yells from the next house over, guess you've met Era-san" Haku, who'd been awake when the shark summons had appeared entered the room.

Followed by the remaining member of their group "Sakura even asked Era-san to wait for us to respond, though we'll probably write a letter later if you don't mind sticking around" Kimimaro inquired curiously knowing they wouldn't have anything new to add until after academy let out.

Era nodded her head "Of course, just call for me when your ready and I'll be there, for now I'm just going to scout" then the summons vanished through the floor leaving behind a small puddle of water to Suigetsu's frustration.

"Ugh what a way to wake up and now I have to dry my floor" the pale blue haired preteen groaned, flopping down on his bed for a few more second before he finally decided to drag himself fully out of bed to dress and dry his floor.

By the time he made it into the kitchen the others were already eating "Here you go Suigetsu, made it for you since you were taking so long" the older Hozuki snorted holding out a plate to his younger brother.

Who took it and then sat "So what's the plan for this weekend anyway are we going to train this time or just wander around the village again" the raven haired teenager questioned once they were finished with breakfast.

Thankfully they had a bit of time to sit and talk or look over their latest homework to make sure it was correct "I say we do, that way we are at least prepared for the graduation exam, then afterwards we can scope out the market" the snowy haired teenager stated.

Glancing around wanting to make sure his two friends weren't going to argue "Yeah sounds good, cause we don't want to disappoint Sakura-chan by accidentally failing, by the way where would she get a shark summons scroll anyway" Suigetsu frowned in confusion.

"It was the gift I bought and we sent it to her, I honestly hadn't thought she'd jump straight into signing the contract but I'm glad they didn't reject her, now we don't have to worry about waiting for a messenger hawk to come again or be late on sending letters" Mangetsu shrugged.

Suigetsu stared at him in shock before sighing "Probably for the best and it was a well thought out gift, though I for one want to buy her a gift that I chose so that's why I've been saving back some ryo" Haku piped in knowing exactly what he was going to give the girl.

"Likewise Haku, she's done so much for us that it's only right we return the favor somehow" Kimimaro nodded in agreement indicating that he was also saving up, it was the lest he could do after all to make sure she got a chance to complete her dream.

Conversation died down and together they looked over their homework to make sure it was done and that they hadn't forgotten to do it, and made sure that all the answers were as correct as they possibly could be, before it was time to head to the academy.

It was a long arduous day and when their sensei finally released them they were exhausted "I swear Sensei really does try to kill us all the time" the pale blue haired preteen grimaced, wishing Sakura was there to heal them of their injuries acquired during class.

"Agreed that man is insane, thankfully the madness is almost over and in a week we'll become genin" the ebony haired teenager grit out, beyond frustration and sore, well more sore than he'd ever been in his entire life.

Kimimaro nodded along with his friend "Let's go to the market, then head back to write the letter" the white haired teenager suggested, with that they hurried down the streets to the center of the Mist Village to see what it had to offer them.

For Suigetsu he picked out metal plated red gloves that could be engraved with the Leaf Village symbol, Haku, he found the set of vials and the book detailing how to make poison he'd been looking at, and Kimimaro, he chose for Sakura, senbon in the deepest red he could find.

Each of them knowing how much their friend liked the color red so that was their main choice in color before they traipsed back to the house "Era-san we're ready to send the letter" the thirty-three year old called when the boys were finished writing out yet another detailed letter.

A few seconds passed before the summons appeared in a puddle of chakra through the floor "You called, well Era is pleased to serve, thank you and I'll make sure this gets to Sakura-sama" then the shark was gone again after swallowing the scroll.

~Hidden Leaf~

Following morning, it was now Saturday her second weekend in the Hidden Leaf Village "Good morning Sakura-sama, Era has returned from her assigned task, she is pleased to say it was successful, she even has a letter for you" Era was there.

Who upon noticing that she was awake began chattering away in third person before placing a scroll down and disappearing in a puff of smoke "Was that your summons Sakura" Asagao poked his head into her room hearing another voice in his sister's room.

"Huh oh yeah it was Era alright, she got back from delivering letters to those guys and even brought back a letter for me" Sakura clapped her hands excitedly before scooping the letter up and placing it gently on her vanity as she finished tying her hair up.

Asagao blinked "Do you always gotta pin your hair back" the fuscia haired male frowned wishing Sakura would relax for once and let her hair down, it had been like that all week, she hardly took it down and it was a little frustrating to him.

Sakura eyed him then looked into her mirror "Guess I could just tie a ribbon into my hair" the pinkette shrugged releasing her hair from the ponytail so that the tresses fell to reach her lower back before grabbing up a blood red ribbon and tying it into her hair.

Her brother nodded "Much better now ready for breakfast, we'll be going to the training grounds afterwards where everyone will meet us" Asagao grinned feeling excitement coursing through his veins, there his sister would truly get to show off.

Which would no doubt shock their friends, her lips curved upwards in amusement before shaking her head "Honestly Asagao, anyway yes I'm ready" Sakura stood grabbing the letter scroll and tucked it gently into her storage pouch.

Before together the both of them traipsed out her bedroom door "Oh good morning Asagao-kun, Sakura-chan, I see your raring to go for the morning" Mei was in the kitchen cooking for once while Mebuki was lounging at the table watching.

The Haruno Twins nodded "Let me guess you still intend on going to the training grounds, well just make sure you lot don't get in trouble and if a jonin comes pounding on my door this time, punishment for all of you" Mebuki warned.

Making her children shudder while Mei laughed "Relax you two, and don't worry Mebuki, Sakura-chan doesn't get in trouble unless she has a good reason for it" the auburn haired woman assured her sister.

Who sighed "I know, Asagao's the same way, such strong morals I don't really know where they got it from" the blonde shook her head shooting her children a tender loving smile that they could see, plus the amusement in her gaze.

"Ah morning, Chojuro-san and Ao-san have gone out to patrol for awhile so they won't be joining us for breakfast" Kizashi stepped into the kitchen at that particular moment with a wave then seated himself at the table.

His children did the same waiting quietly and patiently "So what's the plan for the day, do you really intend on training" the pink haired male glanced to the silent teenagers both of whom nodded yet again.

Their aunt shook her head "At least she's not trying to escape from the village like she did once on me, with her friend Suigetsu, they were only seven or eight I'm not sure anymore, gave me a fright they did" Mei teased.

Causing Sakura to turn bright red in embarrassment "You did what now, honestly what on earth were you thinking Sakura" Mebuki straightened immediately, not happy but then she took in the rest of the explanation and settled down with a sheepish air.

"Relax I'm sure if anything had happened we would have been notified" Kizashi soothed and Mei nodded, then breakfast was ready and the twins headed out the door to the training grounds once they were finished eating breakfast.

A few minutes later the Haruno twins found themselves on the training grounds, they weren't alone "Well at least I'm not the only one that's early" Sasuke noticed them and stood from his spot beneath the tree.

Both pink haired teens before him shrugged "True, though I would have thought your mom would have sent Itachi-san and Shisui-san to watch us" Asagao gazed around warily, knowing that it was very possible the two were watching.

Sasuke grinned "Usually yes but they were sent on a mission earlier this morning so no supervision for once" the ebony haired preteen smirked feeling liberated, so long as they didn't cause or get into any trouble maybe his mom would finally let up with the supervision.

"Lucky us then it's a little disconcerting to be watched all the time, not saying I have a problem with it, just not use to it when it's not Mangetsu-san doing the watching" Sakura winced trying not to sound like she was unappreciative.

Thankfully the raven haired boy understood "It's okay Sakura, we know that it's going to take longer than a week for you to fully adjust to the Leaf Village" the pink haired boy patted his sister gently on the back with a reassuring smile.

Just as they were sitting down underneath a tree the Senju Twins blew onto the field "Please tell me we're not late, Hokage-sama had something to tell us this morning during breakfast and it took longer than we thought it would" Mamori panted out of breath.

"Yeah that's only cause he kept going on and on, rambling if you will" Mimori huffed seriously put out with the Hokage at that current moment, then she remembered the other bit of the conversation and glared at the ground.

Mamori doing the same "Not only that but he's sent someone to watch us as well, his son" the older of the Senju twins grumbled not happy in the least especially when a raven haired brown eyed male wandered onto the training grounds.

"Now, now girls Father only wants to make sure you don't do anything reckless and get yourselves hurt again, pardon my intrusion I am Asuma Sarutobi" Asuma introduced himself to the three preteens standing around.

"We're not little babies anymore Asuma-san, gonna be full fledged kunoichi in less than a week and plus we have a medic in our midst that's really good at the mystical palm" the younger Senju twin pouted.

Asuma raised a brow and looked forward trying to spy who could possibly be the medic, he didn't have to worry as the Senju twins pointed at the only other girl on the training ground and she nodded silently to the question in his eyes.

Seconds later the final member of their group arrived "I'm really badly late aren't I" Naruto groaned out feeling sick cause he'd woken up late and eaten to fast so that he wouldn't be the last one there.

"Ooh my stomach" the blonde whined flopping down and shoving down the urge to vomit, Sakura thankfully took pity on him and came forward with glowing green hands knowing that the adult was curious, to sooth the ache away.

A moment after that the blonde righted himself feeling ten times better "So we're all here, how are we going to do this" Sasuke glanced around his friends, while the adult gave them a wave and wandered towards a tree to sit in it and watch them.

"First off we have to catch a couple of fish for Mamori-chan and Mimori-chan so they can get started on the second stage syncing their chakra to a patients" Sakura announced turning on her heel and heading for the river that ran through the training grounds.

Where she promptly caught two fish with zero problems "How did you do that so easily" Asagao gaped in confusion, just what exactly did the sensei's back in Mist teach their students anyway, it made him a little jealous actually.

Sakura flashed him an apologetic smile then repeated her action much slower and still caught two fish "It's official we will never understand you Sakura-chan" Naruto sighed earning a couple of giggles from the girls.

Before they focused on their task, "Don't worry about us, we're just gonna sit here" Mamori waved their four friends to another part of the training grounds as she made a light cut on the fish not wanting to pressure herself so early on.

"Guess that leaves us and I know Sakura was gonna work with her summons, that means the three of us can spar" Sasuke announced and the pink haired girl grinned before marching to a spot nearer to the Senju twins as Asagao and Naruto settled into separate stances.

Asuma watching all of this in amusement "Say Sakura-chan, did you get anymore letters from your friends in Mist" Mimori questioned suddenly, getting just a tiny bit frustrated, especially when she burnt the fish to a crisp and had to go catch another one.

"Mhm Era-chan got back this morning, haven't read it yet, was thinking of doing that during lunch, we can get take out and come back here, I'll read it then" the fuscia haired girl smiled brightly before focusing her attention on her own task.

Which was summoning one of her shark summons, after weaving hand signs and using blood as the jutsu medium out of the smoke came yet another pale blue shark only this one had pupilless orange eyes that stared at her in awe.

"Era-chan was telling the truth then, we of the Shark clan has a new summoner, Biyoku is so happy, Biyoku is pleased to do anything Sakura-sama wants of him" the shark introduced himself as Biyoku and waited patiently in a chakra puddle for his orders.

The young girl before him blinked then a brilliant smile spread across her lips "Biyoku-kun would you like to train with me" she asked and the little shark happily accepted the request by shooting a jutsu at his summoner, making her jump back and to the side to avoid the attack.

Mamori and Mimori watched for a couple of seconds as they went to catch more fish "Wow, she could put Mom to shame someday if she keeps training like that" the older Senju twin whistled quietly, reeling in her newest catch and plopping down intent on getting the mystical palm down.

"Yeah no kidding, maybe if Mom ever came back we could ask her to take Sakura-chan on as her apprentice wouldn't that be totally awesome" the younger Senju twin smiled and her sister nodded as they focused their efforts on syncing their chakra up to the fish's chakra network.

Off to the side were the three males of the group "Yeesh remind me to never spar with your sister, she's absolutely scary Asagao" the ebony haired preteen flinched as senbon flew through the air and very nearly hit the little shark before he ducked under ground.

Before appearing behind his summoner "Agreed, though it's nice to have a new friend" the blue eyed blonde smiled ducking low under a fist, he wasn't sure who's and cartwheeling backwards to avoid getting his feet swept out from underneath him.

Asagao nodded "I know and it kind of makes me a little jealous I wish I could go to Mist and see exactly what the curriculum was like there" the fuscia haired boy sighed before shaking his head to get rid of his jealously as they sparred against one another.

By the time it was almost ten in the morning the five of them were wiped out "From what I've seen the six of you are going to be quite the genin" the raven haired Jonin that had been watching them dropped from the tree and walked towards the academy students.

Earning grins from the six preteens as they laid sprawled out on the ground trying to catch their breaths since the Senju Twins had joined Sakura in her evasion training with Biyoku, eight minutes later Sakura popped up from the ground, hands glowing green.

She went around healing her friends of their injuries before taking a chakra restorative pill "Now what are you kids going to do" Asuma questioned as they laid there for a few minutes longer just resting now and winding down for the moment.

"Go the market Asuma-san so that we can look for Asagao-kun a summons scroll and see what the market has to offer, before getting takeout from a restaurant, then we're gonna eat and listen to Sakura-chan read her letter from her friends back in Mist" Mimori piped in smartly.

Making the older male chuckle and ruffle her hair gently "Right ooh this is gonna be so much fun, oh hey Sakura-chan do you know how to find out what our chakra natures are" Mamori bounced towards the only other girl as they started their trek to the market.

The rosette haired girl looked up before nodding "Mhm chakra nature sensing paper, you just focus a bit of chakra into it, then it will either get wet for water, crumble for earth, burn for fire, crinkle for lightning or rip for wind nature respectively" Sakura rambled.

Impressing Asuma with her intelligence "Can we get a few alongside the summons scroll, cause I really want to find out what chakra nature I have, though since your so knowledgeable does that mean you already know yours Sakura" Asagao peered at his sister curiously.

Who nodded her head but didn't answer right away as she slammed into someone "Didn't think we'd see you wandering around brat, not getting in trouble are you girl" a familiar gruff voice said and she looked up into a dark blue iris, the other covered by an eye patch.

"Hey what's the big idea, don't call Sakura-chan a brat" Naruto puffed up like a puffer fish in defense of his new friend, since Ao and Chojuro had been out patrolling when they'd all come over, he didn't know that it was just Ao's way.

Sakura quickly pulled the knucklehead back "Relax Dope, I think that's his way of telling her he cares right Sakura" Sasuke hastily said not wanting to cause trouble specifically when they all said they wouldn't.

Ao raised a blue brow on the six preteens before him "That's right Naruto, he's my Aunt's old teammate, current bodyguard and advisor and that's just Ao-san's way, it doesn't bother me and trust me I've been called much worse remember" the fuscia haired girl soothed.

"But no Ao-san we're not getting into trouble, just going to the market before getting lunch and going back to the training grounds" the pink haired preteen boy announced smoothly, Ao snorted patted them both on the head then was gone, vanishing into the crowd to find his partner.

Naruto lowered his head feeling stupid "Sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean to cause any sort of trouble" the blonde admitted scuffing his shoe and looking like a kicked puppy would, that all changed when he was hugged.

"Yeesh you could make a guy fall in love with you Sakura-chan with how kind you are" the older of the Senju twins snickered as they started forward as a group again intent on making it to the market with no further incidents.

Earning yet another grin "By the way you never answered Asagao-kun's question earlier, what is your chakra nature" the younger Senju twin questioned curious as they finally reached their destination and headed into the ninja gear shop.

"Let me guess lightning and water, that would make you more scary than we all thought" the ebony haired preteen gave a wildly exaggerated guess as to Sakura's chakra natures and shuddered in response making the girl laugh.

Before she swiped some little square papers from a shelf and handed them to her brother "Are these really gonna help us find out our chakra natures" Asagao stared at the papers dubiously not quite sure about the whole thing.

His sister sent him an exasperated look "Yes Asagao they'll help you find your chakra natures and no Sasuke I have earth and water" Sakura shook her head looking about the shop for summons scrolls that would suit her brother.

Asuma stood back letting them look their fill "Come to think of it, I don't remember her, is she new" the raven haired jonin questioned when one of the Senju twins wandered close by on the prowl for something interesting.

Though she paused and gave him a wide eyed stare "She transferred here from Mist, she's Asagao's older twin sister and Hokage-sama didn't tell you" Mamori gaped in honest surprise, honestly what was that old man thinking anyway.

The Jonin shook his head "Not in the least, but my point was it seems like you all have been friends forever and not a week" Asuma said carefully confused, the girl fit in to easily if he was being honest.

"Oh that's cause Sakura-chan is totally awesome, though it might seem that way, she's still not use to everything here in Leaf" Mimori explained as she walked by honey orbs gazing around the store in awe.

Leaving their Jonin babysitter to his thoughts "Now to get lunch right, ooh can we get ramen please, since Sakura-chan hasn't gotten to eat any of Ichiraku's yet" Naruto bounced along as they bought their things.

Asagao leaving the store with a summons scroll, for what he didn't know, but he hoped that whatever the summons was didn't reject him "Sure it will be considered like an initiation for her or something" Sasuke shrugged in the mood for ramen himself.

Even if he loved tomatoes, they all had to sacrifice something for someone else every once in awhile so with that they turned down the street to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, with Naruto leading the way.

He was practically beside himself as he ordered a couple bowls for everyone, including the Jonin, they each chipped in of course before they all traipsed back to the training grounds they had used earlier that morning and sat in the shade of a large tree to eat.

Upon getting comfortable on the ground Sakura pulled out the letter she'd gotten that morning "Gonna read your letter now huh Sakura-chan" the younger Senju twin asked as the ribbon was untied and the scroll was unrolled.

"Yep cause I know you guys like hearing what my friends in Mist has to say" the rose haired preteen smiled widely then focused her peridot orbs on the scroll taking in the words before reading off the letter.

 _~Sakura-chan_

 _It's Haku, I'm starting first this time, we only just got back from academy and we went to the market to get you some gifts ourselves, not gonna tell you what they are yet, cause you'll unseal them at the end of the letter._

 _Class is difficult like usual and sensei is getting crazier everyday, I think Mizukage-sama should have him evaluated, in my honest opinion, anyway I've nearly finished the books you sent me, I read pretty fast as you know._

 _Suigetsu's different, more mature like I guess, your absence has changed him into a more responsible person, don't worry it's a good thing but you'll no doubt be surprised when we all get to see each other again._

 _Mangetsu-san has gotten busier for some reason to and we hardly see him, even on the weekends, though we can train by ourselves it sucks a little cause I could really use some pointers anyway I'm handing you over, write soon Haku._

 _~We're writing out of order I know as for Haku's concern, Mei assigned me a bunch of missions to complete before she got back, so don't badger me to much alright Kid, and it won't be long before they have a sensei to bother._

 _I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I feel like someone's plotting to steal Kubikiribocho from me, been feeling eyes on me lately, please tell Mei for me and don't be surprised if it does end up getting stolen._

 _Hopefully though I'll be able to get it back without to much hassle, anyway the other Kids are getting impatient, I've written my bit and I hope your having a good time there in Leaf and not causing to much trouble, Mangetsu._

 _~Ni-san is such a drama queen sometimes and sorry but Haku beat me to the punch this time, we had an extremely hard day today, which will be yesterday for you probably, after we send this letter I'm going to study._

 _Math has gotten a little easier cause I'm taking it seriously finally, though I hate sitting still and I miss getting some of your Aunt's home-cooking it's alright cause I know how to cook, Ni-san was pretty surprised about that when he caught me cooking once._

 _Only cause he was late getting home from missions and didn't even bother getting takeout for us so I had no choice, Haku, Kimimaro and I got you some gifts to use when you become a Leaf Genin, hope you like them._

 _Right guess I better hand the letter over to Kimimaro who still won't admit he gets impatient sometimes, so it was nice hearing from you again, though your summons scared the crap out of me, write soon, Suigetsu._

 _~Finally my turn, yes I was impatient this time, there I admitted it, I won't ramble on like the others, Mangetsu-san isn't the only one who feels like somethings going to happen, I do as well and I hope you like your gifts, Kimimaro._

 _From: Haku, Mangetsu, Suigetsu and Kimimaro~_

Sakura sat staring at the letter when she was done reading with dread pooling in her stomach "Wow it sounds like your friend really has changed, the way he wrote was different than usual as well" Mamori pointed out carefully.

Unsure how to feel herself about the rest of the letter "Are we gonna tell Aunt Mei about Mangetsu-san's fear" Asagao questioned lightly leaning back against the tree and peering at his sister worriedly.

She nodded her head seriously "Do we have to do that right now Sakura-chan" Naruto pouted not wanting their day to end so early on, thankfully he didn't have to worry as she summoned a shark, Era to be precise and sent a message off to her Aunt.

"Well I guess that leaves Asagao to find out what summons that scrolls if for and finding out our chakra natures" Sasuke quipped trying to lighten the suddenly serious mood, thankfully it worked and Asagao pulled out the summons scroll they'd found.

They watched with baited breath as he bit his thumb and weaved the hand signs to the summoning jutsu, and from the cloud of smoke appeared a bear "Oh interesting it's a human, would you like for us of the bear clan to be your summons human" a male voice came.

Asagao nodded his head warily earning a laugh from the bear before him "I am Taron, please sign your name and fingerprints in blood, then we of the bear clan will be yours to command from this day forth" Taron introduced himself.

Watching the pink haired human boy do as instructed and committing the boys name to memory before vanishing in a plume of smoke back to wherever he'd been summoned from "That was interesting" Mimori commented with wide eyes.

Both Haruno twins had good luck it seemed but none of them complained as they each, besides Sakura grabbed a chakra sensing paper and focused chakra into it "Looks like you each have differing elements" Asuma pointed out as they practiced some jutsu's.

Grins were sent his way before they all got tired, it was getting to dinner time after all so they all decided to call it a day and head home in four different directions, upon arriving dinner was ready and afterwards Sakura did the dishes.

Then with her brother headed to her room to find out what gifts had been sent and found metal plated red gloves, a book on crafting poisons and a red vial set along with blood red colored senbon before bidding everyone goodnight and going to sleep after writing a letter.


	12. Chapter 11

~Hidden Mist~

One day was all that separated them from becoming genin "This sucks" Suigetsu groaned not liking that they still had homework even when the next day they would be taking the academy graduation exam.

"Agreed, our sensei really needs to be evaluated by Mizukage-sama cause this, this is not funny anymore" Haku grimaced, glaring over his shoulder at the academy building as they left it behind, heading back to the house they always met at which was Suigetsu's.

Beside him the lone survivor of the Kaguya Clan nodded "Madness, lucky Sakura who got freed of all homework this entire work" Kimimaro sighed torn between feeling happy for his friend or jealous that she hadn't got saddled with bloody homework this past four days.

"Is that any way to act, some future genin you three are going to be, suck it up boys, get the homework done and then it'll be over tomorrow" Mangetsu snorted as he caught up with them on the way to his house, thanking kami that his missions for the day were over as well.

The three young boys jolted in shock "Ni-san that was mean, don't ever sneak up on us again" the pale blue haired preteen whined "Could you teach me how to make use of my senses so this doesn't happen again" he asked in the same breath.

Mangetsu stared at his little brother with something akin to amusement or concern he wasn't sure but before he knew it he was nodding "Then you'll have to instruct us as well because I don't fancy being scared out of my wits ever again" the raven haired teenager winced.

Kimimaro nodding along "Very well but just so you know it's not going to be easy" the white haired adult warned carefully, getting the feeling that he would end up teaching the boys a lot more than just using their senses.

"We are aware of that Mangetsu-san, but in order for us to see Sakura again someday it's a necessary sacrifice we have to make" the snowy haired teenager admitted quietly, knowing that they all three had to improve before they could meet their friend again.

Upon reaching the house they were greeted with a slightly smaller shark summons with pupilless red eyes than usual "Sebire apologizes for being late, she got a little lost so here's the letters she was sent to deliver and Sebire's been asked to stay for a return letter" the shark squeaked.

Placing down four individual letters, the oldest bent and scooped the scrolls up before handing them to their intended receiver "Don't worry about it so much Sebire-san, we understand" and then Mangetsu patted the little shark on the head and got to reading his letter like the others.

 _~Mangetsu-san_

 _Sorry to hear about Kubikiribocho, I mean I know you said you felt as if someone was watching you plotting to steal it but I didn't actually think it would happen, Aunt Mei knows and I'll also be on the lookout for it just in case._

 _Anyway thank you so much for the summons scroll yet again, Era-chan, Biyoku-kun and now Sebire-chan have all been a big help with my training and ability to send letters without getting mixed up again._

 _Hope everything is going well in Mist and that Suigetsu's not driving you to plead insanity, well not anymore than he already has, kami help me I know the feeling now of having a brother, not that Asagao is bad, but he walks on eggshells sometimes around me, which sucks._

 _I really want him to act normal, though I know it's going to take a lot longer than almost two weeks, a girl can wish, right again I promise that if I see Kubikiribocho out there I'll get him back for you, write again, Sakura._

 _From Sakura~_

His eyes rolled upwards lightly "Sakura-chan is scary, says here in her letter to me that she's already crafted a paralysis poison from the books I sent her" Haku shuddered suddenly that it caused the others including him to laugh.

"Mine says she's putting them on the senbon I sent her, even if that's scary I'm glad she's getting a good use out of the weapons" Kimimaro admitted, their sole female friend was frightening in a fight and now she's gotten scarier.

Off to the side the youngest sighed softly "Sakura is gonna be one of those people you know that goes down in history for doing something great, something that no one else but her can do" Suigetsu murmured for the others.

Before turning and taking up a pen and began writing furiously on a letter scroll, before handing the pen over to the next person and so on and so forth until they'd all written their usual "Here you go Sebire-san and be careful okay don't want to worry Sakura do you" the white haired adult said.

Passing over the letter to the tiny shark summons who swallowed the scroll "Sebire knows, she promises to not get lost again, Sebire thanks you and now she's off, Sebire wishes you all a good night" Sebire squeaked and then was gone, where the puddle of water was mopped up.

"Now for homework, then we're going out to train until we can't train anymore" the raven haired teen stated simply as they sat at a low table and pulled out their last bit of homework ever since the graduation exams were the very next day.

And the three of them sat there for an hour until all work was completed "Maybe we should just get takeout cause I think it's going to take longer than an hour to learn how to make use of our senses" the white haired teen grimaced eyeing the clock which read four in the evening.

Suigetsu nodded his head eagerly as they traipsed out the door for the second time that day, his brother in the lead, to the training grounds, on the way they made a pit stop at a restaurant and got take out like suggested before hurrying the rest of the way to their destination.

They ate a bit so they weren't training on an empty stomach "Alright Ni-san show us how do this please" the pale blue haired preteen faced his brother with his two friends and even threw in a please to get the ball rolling.

Mangetsu sighed but did as asked and instructed the three boys on spreading and sharpening their senses, how to always remain alert no matter if they were asleep or not, before the training progressed into an extensive kenjutsu lesson.

Until the three of them were to exhausted to go on, so they ate the rest of their now cold dinner and trudged back to a house the Hozuki's to be precise and crash on the floor of the living room two of the boys to tired to go to their own home.

Where the next morning the three boys got a rude awakening, a blast of water in their faces courtesy a shark with pupilless orange eyes "Morning fella's Sakura-sama sent Biyoku to wake you boys nice and early so you weren't late for the graduation exams" the shark grinned.

Causing all three young boys to groan even if two of them were stifled in pillows "Biyoku also got here early so that you three may read the extra special letter Sakura-sama spent writing last night" Biyoku added as incentive to get the boys up and moving.

It worked and all three of them were sat up and staring at him with wide eyes "Hold up, showers first and while I make breakfast you can read the letter" Mangetsu stopped them from making a mad grab for the letter scroll and tucked it safely away in his storage pouch.

"Cruel Ni-san couldn't the damn showers wait" Suigetsu was the most impatient he'd been for three weeks, Mangetsu simply chuckled then pointed, while the older boys sped from the house and to their shared apartment to shower and dress appropriately for the day.

Mangetsu laughed "Perhaps Biyoku should have waited to mention that bit about the letter" the shark muttered under his breath swimming happily in his chakra puddle while the elder in the house cooked breakfast courtesy of the cookbook that had been sent to him.

Less than thirty minutes later, where it was still extra early "Okay now can we read that letter Mangetsu-san" Haku asked carefully reigning in his desire to jump the adult and take the scroll anyway but not wanting to come off like that.

Thankfully the scroll was handed over and so they all sat to read what it said "Kami I think this is her longest letter yet" Kimimaro breathed eyeing the ridiculous amount of words written on the letter scroll and wondering how on earth Sakura had managed to write that much.

 _~Dear Suigetsu, Haku and Kimimaro_

 _Tomorrow is a special for all of us and I wanted to take the time and tell you guys how much I appreciated each of your presence's in the Hidden Mist Village's Academy, even if two of you joined us later than usual._

 _But I'm glad I got to meet all three of you, even if I didn't know that someday I would have to move back to my birth village and become a genin there instead of alongside of you guys like I wanted, my dream hasn't changed though._

 _Here in Leaf the hospital is just as bad with incompetent medics and someday I'll head the hospital no matter what it takes or what I have to put myself through and I expect all three of you to do the same._

 _Strive for your dreams, struggle until it feels like your going to break, because that's the only way we're ever going to accomplish what we set out to do in life, for our chosen career paths, nothing is ever going to come easy remember that._

 _And live no matter what it takes, even if you feel like your going to die, push on and don't give up, because so help me if any of you three die, I'll personally find a way to bring you back to life and kill you myself, that goes for you especially Suigetsu, cause your my first best friend._

 _Just so you know in case you didn't, even if sometimes you drove me to insanity, you were the best friend I could have ever asked for and even if I could go back in time to change things I wouldn't because I don't regret a single moment we spent together for twelve years._

 _Even if some of those moments were questionable ranging from the various pranks we played on Aunt Mei and Mangetsu-san to sneaking out of the village and being banned from spending time together for a week, none of it understand._

 _As for Haku, you were a great influence, calm, gentle, kind, everyone should strive to be like that, it would make the world a better place, a smooth talker that got us out of trouble sometimes, not that it always worked._

 _Don't be afraid to show off your skills, your kekkeigenkai, people change, they will accept you, just as Suigetsu and I always have, it'll take some time sure, but at the end of the day things will be different, one more person will have a better outlook._

 _Of course I could never forget you Kimimaro, just like Haku, don't let what people say about your clan get to you anymore, your different, always have been, have a better, positive outlook on your life and don't dwell on what could have been._

 _There's a reason after all you and Haku ended up in the Hidden Mist Village, to prove that you were different, not of the norm and willing to prove that, all it takes is a bit of courage and I have faith in both of you that you'll be able to do it in the end._

 _So I thank all of you for being my friends through thick and thin, right before I go, I got you each one last gift for the graduation exams, use them wisely and I expect to hear positive results and that you all became genin._

 _From Sakura Haruno~_

Each of them stared wide eyed when they finished the painstakingly written letter from their friend "We can't fail her, she's counting on us after all" the ebony haired teenager announced feeling a lot more confident than usual.

"Good now eat up and get going and if you wouldn't mind waiting til they get back Biyoku-san that would be great, so they could send a letter of their promotion to genin" the white haired adult stated pointing to their cold breakfast and speaking to the shark at the same time.

Who nodded and disappeared underground to wait for a few hours until the boys returned "You got it Ni-san, ooh let me see that letter again Kimimaro, remember Sakura said she sent us each one last gift" the pale blue haired preteen grinned before glancing at the Kaguya.

The scroll was quickly handed over and scanned until he found the storage seal drawn neatly at the end of the letter like usual and quickly unsealed "Holy just what did she try to do buy out the store or something" the snowy haired teenager gaped alongside the other two boys.

As it turns out the gifts were unique outfits that fit their personalities to a t and eyeing each other the three of them made a decision to don said outfits before telling Mangetsu that they'd see him later as they headed out the door together to partake in the academy graduation exams.

~Hidden Leaf~

That very same morning Sakura happened to wake up ridiculously early herself, mind whirring a mile a minute as she thought over everything she'd been through in the twelve years of her life so far even if some things she couldn't remember very well due to how young she'd been.

"Morning Sakura-chan, figured you'd be up early so I thought we could have a good chat before you head off to take your graduation exams" Mei poked her head into the young girls room, having guessed that her niece would be wide awake and she was right.

Sakura's head snapped up as her thoughts were derailed "Oh uh yeah morning Auntie Mei and a chat sounds nice since it will probably be a long time after this that we'll get to see each other again" Sakura smiled sheepishly, knowing that she was rambling and feeling silly.

Her rambling earned her a fond smile "Relax Sakura-chan, letters are now an option you know, but I just wanted you to know how proud of you I am, and no matter what you decide in life I will always support you" the auburn haired woman teased gently before turning serious.

Light hearted feeling gone Sakura nodded quietly "I know Auntie Mei, gonna miss you like crazy though" the pinkette quipped in the most upbeat tone she could muster before tears clouded her vision and she was full on crying.

And then she was wrapped up in familiar arms "Don't cry, today's suppose to be a happy day for you Sakura-chan, the day you become a full fledge kunoichi" Mei soothed, glancing to the door that cracked open quietly and in popped Sakura's twin brother.

Who ushered forward and threw his arms around his sister and her "Yeah Sakura and you can brag to Ami Himekari that you made it" Asagao nodded not wanting to hear the crying anymore because it was more awful than listening to Mamori and Mimori cry.

Cause this was his sister "Ridiculous, but your right, both of you so thanks Auntie Mei, Asagao" Sakura sniffled pulling back and wiping her eyes dry, even if they were now red-rimmed thanks to the sudden bout of crying she'd just had.

Mei's lips curved upwards "Proud of you both, to see you come so far in a short amount of time" the current Mizukage pulled her niece and nephew into a bone crushing hug that Sakura and Asagao were all to happy to return.

"Okay, okay if we don't hurry up we're gonna be late" and then the pink haired preteen boy huffed and Sakura rolled her eyes at him in mock annoyance before shooing him from her room so that she could get ready.

Upon emerging she was decked out in her favorite color red, though dark to blend in a little better "My babies are all grown up and becoming ninja" Mebuki sniffled already crying as her twins sat at the table to eat breakfast one last time as academy students before becoming genin.

"Not much is gonna change Mom, we'll still be home after every mission you know" the fuscia haired girl smiled lightly digging into breakfast that looked like it had been a dual effort between her mother and aunt, but as equally as delicious as ever.

Beside her, her twin nodded in agreement "Even if sometimes that means going off and not coming home for awhile on said mission" Kizashi laughed fully amused by the antics of his family, wife, children, sister in law it didn't matter.

Mebuki glowered "Honestly, anyway I am so proud of you, both of you Asagao-kun, Sakura-chan, and I know you'll become genin no matter the cost" the blonde woman sighed knowing she couldn't keep her children wrapped up in a bubble forever.

Kizashi chuckled softly "I wouldn't fear to much Mebuki, they have Sakura-chan on their side, who's a medic after all" the pink haired male grinned and his wife shook her head with a quiet snort digging into her own breakfast.

Off to the side were the two Mist Shinobi that had come as escorts "S..Sakura-san h..has always b..been smart, s..she avoids m..most tr..trouble that co..comes her way very well" Chojuro piped in stuttering like usual.

This earned him a bright smile from the young girl "When she gets in the mind to avoid it anyway, other that that she faces it head on recklessly, let's hope nothing happens because of it" Ao snorted taking away the light hearted feeling

Chojuro gaped at his partner "A..Ao-san th..th..that's not v..very nice, S..Sakura-san i..is not as reckless as sh..she once u..use to be" the pale blue haired swordsmen scolded standing up to Ao for probably the first time.

Even Ao was shocked before he grumbled "Fine, you might be right, but still she's very head-strong and that can get her in a lot of trouble if she's not careful" the gruff hunter nin apologized in a roundabout way that pleased his partner.

"And here I thought Chojuro-san was a timid sort of person, not saying that's bad, it's good to know that you have other quirks to your personality and on that note Sakura and I need to get going and we'll come back with our headbands and fully fledged genin" Asagao grinned.

Sending the swordsmen a smile "Of course Chojuro-san is one of the seven after all, but thank you for sticking up for me and understood Ao-san, we're off" Sakura hugged her parents and Aunt, gave the sixteen year old a side hug and threw a grin at Ao before the Haruno Twins vanished out the door.

Leaving behind three amused adults, a blushing Chojuro and an exasperated Ao "The nerve of those children, they didn't even clean up after themselves" Mebuki huffed as she realized what her son and daughter had done.

Which was leave the clean up to her "Now, now Mebuki I think considering the amount of dishes Sakura-chan has washed since she came home, she and Asagao deserve a morning off for such an important day don't you think" Kizashi shook his head in amusement.

"Plus I've no doubt that Sakura will wash all the dishes tonight at dinner to compensate" Mei pointed out with a smile, knowing her niece like the back of her hand, it was such a Sakura like thing to do after all and not the first time the girl had done it either.

~During that time~

The twins had sped from the house and slowed down upon realizing they were going to be way earlier than they usually were "Seems like I'm not the only one who got up early morning Asagao, Sakura-chan" Naruto's voice greeted their ears a couple seconds later.

And suddenly he was pacing along at their side, where they flashed him bright smiles "Wait up for us, even if we're going to be ungodly early to the academy" Mamori's voice yelled a few meters away and then she and her sister had joined their group.

"Guess it's not so bad waking up early, it's peaceful" Mimori commented as they spent a couple more minutes walking in silence knowing that their last friend would be with them soon, cause he absolutely hated the thought of being late.

Just as she'd thought he was running full speed towards them a couple seconds later "Hate waking up early but I knew you'd leave me behind if I didn't" Sasuke grumbled put out for a moment then smirked as excitement for the day took over.

For awhile everything was great as they walked and chattered excitedly amongst themselves until she started noticing a trail of fresh blood that nobody else seemed to have seen "What's the matter Sakura-chan you look really pale" the blonde knucklehead asked suddenly.

Noticing her expression, she quickly jerked her head up "Um I..I have something to do I'll catch up in a few minutes" the pinkette rambled and then vanished following after the trail of blood and knowing that since it was still ridiculously early she wouldn't be late.

"Okay she's in some kind of strange mood this morning, do you think she forgot something" the raven haired preteen asked of his best friend, who shrugged and though over all that had happened that morning.

Before shrugging again "Aunt Mei talked to her, once we get back from the academy, she and her escorts are leaving to get back to Mist" the pink haired boy explained carefully wondering truly if that really was what had his sister looking like she'd seen a ghost.

Mamori and Mimori shared a look, then glanced at the ground "She was staring at the ground when that expression formed so maybe something to do with the ground" the older of the Senju Twins offered.

Long suffering sighs came from two of the boys as they back-tracked to where they'd been abandoned momentarily by the only other female that was their friend "There….oh god there's blood on the ground" the younger Senju twin pointed before reeling back at what she saw.

Not just any blood, but fresh and quick as a flash the five of them were following the trail no doubt like Sakura had and found her leaned over a brunet with onyx eyes a scar on his face, hands glowing the brightest green they'd ever seen as she healed the gash in the man's side.

Sweat dripped from her face as she worked intently on the injury "Pretty smart kids I'd say, how did you find me" the man questioned eyeing the girl leaned over him carefully before glancing to the other five obvious academy students.

"There was a trail of blood, it led us all the way here, Sakura-chan noticed first though" Mamori commented not daring to offer her own abilities for help because this was way out of her and her sister's league currently.

Healing flesh-wounds when they hadn't even gotten through healing the bloody fish yet sucked even more as they realized exactly how talented Sakura actually was with the mystical palm "So how did you end up with that injury" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Only to lean back and away as frightful green eyes met his onyx "Enough don't antagonize or demand Sasuke, besides already asked and he said he couldn't tell me so hmmph, there you go all healed up" Sakura huffed letting the green glow fade as she stood from her crouched position.

"Thanks brat, pretty nifty I guess, don't be reckless next time and bring an adult with you if you see something fishy" the brunet ruffled the pinkette's hair then was gone in a plume of smoke, happy to be injury free, even if just a bit light headed.

Sakura blinked then sighed "Why didn't you tell us that you saw blood on the ground Sakura-chan" Mimori asked carefully as they returned to their previous task of heading to the academy so they weren't late.

Making the girl blanch "Probably didn't really think about it huh, just saw and hurried off to find the injured person, a medic's first priority right" Asagao grinned and Sakura smiled at him sheepishly but nodded.

"You know I didn't really realize how gifted you were with your medical ninjutsu Sakura-chan but that was wow how you healed that guy like it was nothing you know" Naruto chattered praising the girl and earned a fond smile for his efforts.

Before they finally reached the academy and hurried to the classroom "Awfully early don't you think kids" Iruka lifted a mahogany brow on his sister's even if one had only been there for two weeks only to get innocent grins as they headed for their usual seats.

Then sat and pulled out books or a game to keep themselves occupied until their other classmates started trickling in to the classroom until he was sure all of his students were seated in their usual seats ready to take the graduation exam.

"First I'd like to tell you, all of you how proud I am that you made it seven years in my classroom, second the path of a ninja is long and arduous there are no shortcuts and third good luck on the exam, for starters the written" the brunet smiled.

And passed around the test papers, earning groans from some of his students, for about five of them though, they bent their heads and started writing furiously, the last of their group sighed quietly and did his best not to outright fail the written exam even if he sucked at written tests.

When they were done with that, their papers were taken by Iruka and one by one they were called individually into a room for the physical portion of their academy graduation exam "Haruno Sakura" her name was called.

She quickly stood and made her way down the rows, dodging the foot that tried to trip her and shooting a glare at the culprit "Ugly forehead freak, don't bother showing your face if you fail" Ami snickered earning an annoyed snort.

Then the girl she'd attempted to bully for two solid weeks straight squared her shoulders and marched into the exam room with a confident air about her, the physical was easy, weapons aim and accuracy, she aced no problem.

Clone and escape jutsu, easy, chakra control passed with higher scores than her examiner had ever seen not since Tsunade Senju anyway, a bit of kenjutsu and she was done "Here you go kid you're an official genin congratulations" the examiner handed her a headband and booted her from the room.

On her way back to her seat she couldn't stop the smug smirk from forming on her lips "Right back at ya Himekari" the fuscia haired girl taunted not afraid to do so because she didn't insult the girl and then she was back in her seat between Mamori and Mimori a second later.

Before Ami Himekari could even retaliate, Ami turned around to glare at her furiously but was interrupted as the next name was called, her name to be exact because they were going in an odd order which was strange even to her.

Though as much ill-will as she felt for the girl Ami returned triumphantly with a headband clutched in her hands sporting a smug smile that didn't even bother her, then Asagao went, Mamori, Mimori, Sasuke and finally Naruto.

Who didn't return at all and later they found out that he'd escaped out the window because he'd failed to execute the clone jutsu, followed by a mess in a forest with a Chunin sensei, where Naruto stole the scroll of sealing and learned a forbidden technique before eventually passing.

So when they all met up the next day Sakura was upset and rightly so as she whacked Naruto right over his knucklehead "Just what on earth were you thinking disappearing like that" Sakura shrieked in a tone reminiscent of her mother and aunt combined.

Naruto flinched and for good reason "I'm so..sorry Sakura-chan I just didn't want anyone to be di..disappointed in me" the blonde slumped his shoulders feeling like the idiot everyone called him for worrying his friends.

Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "We could have never been disappointed in you Naruto, we're friends anything your struggling with we would have helped you overcome no matter what it took, even if it meant passing up the opportunity to graduate" the pinkette explained.

Baby blue eyes lit up to a painful degree then filled with tears as he realized that someone could be that devoted to a monster like him "It's okay Naruto, we're not mad, just worried" the older Senju twin smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah Dope, don't worry us again like Sakura said' the ebony haired preteen scoffed looking away not wanting to admit that he had actually been worried and trying to come off as his usual broody aloof self.

Only for it to fail as Asagao snorted "Come to think of it, did your friends in Mist pass their own graduation exams" the fuscia haired boy questioned carefully not wanting to set the volatile girl off again on him of all people.

Sakura nodded her head happily "Good that means we all graduated at the same time, even if Naruto kind of cheated a little bit, but what does that matter, we're all here" the younger Senju twin teased lightly taking the mickey out of her friend before grinning.

As they all settled in their usual seats ready to find out who would be on their team and who would be their sensei's for the duration of their genin days, they didn't have to wait long before their academy sensei arrived and began congratulating them on graduating, before moving on.

Then the moment they'd been waiting for came, Iruka began calling out Team numbers and the members of each squad Sakura held her breath until familiar names were called "Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Asagao Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka announced.

Grins split their faces as the three boys realized they were on a team with each other "Team Eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame" the brunet continued gazing at the three newly minted genin with a grimace.

"For Team Nine: Sakura Haruno, Mamori Senju, Mimori Senju, and Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" Iruka finished waiting for the complaints and sure enough they came but not from the student he expected to complain the most about the team.

He should have known as Ino Yamanaka whined and pitched a fit about not being on Sasuke Uchiha's team and demanded to be transferred from the one she was put on to Sasuke's that nothing would be that simple.

Sakura unaware of her sensei's internal conflict released the breath she'd been holding for the better part of several minutes "…a, ….kura-chan, Sakura-chan are you even listening" Mimori yelled fed up with her friend and now teammate seemingly ignoring her.

Not a moment to soon as noise rushed into her ears once more "Sorry Mimori-chan, I guess the excitement got to me and I blocked out everything for a second there" Sakura blushed three shades of red in embarrassment.

Mimori sighed unable to be mad because of that reasoning "Don't worry about it, besides we're on the same team can you believe that" Mamori took over with a wide smile and Sakura bounced so unlike herself.

Like the blonde in the row below "Believe it Sasuke and Asagao are my teammates" Naruto was a ball of literal energy jostling his two teammates who were more amused than anything from his usual antics.

"Yeah together we're strong so no more running off and doing things by yourself Dope" Sasuke smirked earning a pout before the smile won out again, which gave Sasuke time to glance at his friend who was frowning in contemplation.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy about the team arrangements but there was something they hadn't been told "Um Iruka-sensei you forgot to tell us who our Jonin-sensei's were going to be" Asagao called out stopping Iruka in his tracks.

Who turned with a knowing smile "Because I didn't, you'll find out when they come to pick you up here in this classroom within the hour" the brunet chuckled lightly and vanished in a plume of smoke before anymore of his former students could demand to know who would be their sensei.

~Hokage Tower~

They were being debriefed on who their genin would be, Asuma flipped open the file and simply raised a brow "Your putting that girl on the team" Asuma looked to his Father, who creased his brow in confusion "Sakura Haruno" the raven haired Jonin said carefully.

"Ah yes, despite not being from a clan has more than proved she has skills" Hiruzen nodded, having read over the grade on said girl's test a perfect score, she even had extremely high marks in the physical portion of the graduation exams.

His son stared down at the file "Ooh it's the little brat that healed me the other day when I got a nasty gash on my side" his former teammate Raido Namiashi, announced in a smug tone and garnered a bunch of looks.

Even drawing one of the newly dubbed Jonin-sensei's over "Little Sakura-chan, she's such a doll, all heart with a wicked punch if you piss her off, good luck with that one Asuma" Shisui saw the file and promptly burst out laughing.

Giving the man a headache "Kind of guessed the kid had a temper when she snapped at Uchiha's youngest brat for trying to hound me for information that I couldn't tell them" the brunet with a scar on his face chuckled amused.

"I'd be more worried about Tsunade-sama's daughter's, little terrors that they are, surely a clearly civilian girl can't be that bad right" Kurenai Yuhi peeked over his shoulder as well, down at the file and frowned in confusion.

Asuma sighed again "Better get a move on a greet my team I guess" the raven haired male said shutting the file, knowing two of his students very well already, it would just take awhile to get a feel for the other member of his genin team.

Then he was out the door headed for the academy two of the other Jonin Sensei's on his heels, one missing but that was to be expected for one Kakashi Hatake, who would no doubt be obnoxiously late pissing off his students before he put them through hell.

Not a moment to soon the three of them were at the academy "Ladies first Kurenai-san" the exuberant Uchiha bowed gesturing Kurenai ahead of him to greet her students, Team Ten she'd been told the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.

She flashed him a beautific smile and walked gracefully into the classroom "Team Ten I'm your sensei Kurenai Yuhi, let's go to the training grounds, introduce each other and whatnot" the raven haired beauty spoke confidently.

Before leading her brand new students from the academy and down the streets Shisui realized it was his turn and it was with a gleeful smirk that he strutted into the classroom "Team Seven I'm your sensei Shisui Uchiha" Shisui chuckled.

Earning groans of no not him and why me, while the civilian boy that had been friends with his baby cousin for nearly all of their lives slammed his head firmly on the desk in front of him before sighing and dragging his teammates up and after their sensei.

Leaving behind his sister and female friends to stare after them with pity in their gazes, then it was their turn as someone else who was familiar walked into the room "Team Nine I'm your sensei" Asuma gave a slightly lazy wave.

Then they to were being ushered from the classroom and across the village to training grounds nine "Okay Asuma-sensei what are we going to be doing since we already know each other" the older of the Senju twins sighed.

Wishing that her sensei had been someone other than the Hokage's son "Now, now Mamori-chan for starters, I'd like us to get to know each other better" the raven haired jonin admitted gazing at the only girl he didn't know all that well.

Two of his students easily picked up on that "If you insist sensei, like you already know Mamori and I are twins, Tsunade Senju is our mom, I have earth and lightning elemental natures, my favorite sweet is dango, dislike bullies, dream to be a medic-nin like Mom" the younger began.

"Same here Asuma-sensei, though I have water and fire elemental natures, opposing elements I know, like dango as you well know and I have the same dream as Mimori" the older finished because Asuma already knew them quite well.

Now it was her turn Sakura smiled shyly at the man she'd only met once so far "Er Sakura Haruno, favorite food nothing specific, dislike those who don't take this profession seriously, favorite sweet is anmitsu, earth and water are my elements and my dream to head a hospital" the pinkette said quietly.

Earning a look before her sensei sighed "Right I'm Asuma Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's son, my favorite food, sausage and soba, my hobby is shogi, my favorite line is not right now, dream nothing specific and that's all you girls need to know for now" the brown eyed male announced.

Making the three girls sigh but nod in understanding because despite knowing each other it was like they really were meeting for the first time "What now Asuma-sensei, will you have us train or give us another test or something" Mamori looked curiously.

"Very good idea for tomorrow, for now though start thinking about what kind of team you want to present yourself as, a seduction team, medic-nin team, infiltration, sabotage you name it then we'll start working towards that goal together" Asuma offered.

Wincing when he got a glare for even suggesting they become a seduction team, from Mimori and Mamori while Sakura just adopted a contemplative expression "I say pure medic-nin team, that way when we get better we can assist other teams in need of a medic" Mimori stated simply.

Daring their sensei to say anything "Maybe but becoming half of one thing and half another thing might not be such a bad idea, seduction can be used to your advantage if one knows how to properly flirt and use their bodies" Sakura pointed out.

Her two female friends gaped at her in horror and even Asuma was surprised, then again he shouldn't be, because Sakura was already a blossoming beauty alongside her two teammates "Before an argument starts think about your options alright" the Jonin suggested gently.

Seeing the glares appearing in twin honey irises "Why would you even think that was a good idea Sakura-chan" the older twin frowned deeply not happy with her teammate and only other female friend at that current moment in time.

"Back in Mist, upon reaching year five, we got a kunoichi sensei, who for the first three months of our lessons taught us how to dance, it was like hell, then for two months we practiced flirting with only non-verbal cues, there are benefits to that" the pinkette admitted softly.

Mimori blanched in response "You were made to flirt when we were all ten in the Hidden Mist Village b..but that's just crazy Sakura-chan" the younger Senju twin blew a gasket at the revelation of what her friend had been through.

Clearly the conversation was far from over or at a good stopping point "Look I realize that was young, we didn't have a choice, Mist was tough and we never practiced on guys only on each other, girls Mimori-chan" Sakura stated.

"Oh well I guess since we're older and understand, maybe going the seduction/medic-nin team route isn't such a bad idea" Mamori cut in weighing the pro's and con's and deciding that it wasn't all that bad after all.

Her sister glared then deflated "Guess that's an unanimous Asuma-sensei, so does that mean we all meet up her tomorrow for training or test and missions" Mimori sighed, their sensei chuckled and waved them off.

"Good grief those girls are definitely going to be a handful" Asuma sighed when they were well out of earshot before heading home to think up a good plan of action for a test that would give him some ideas.

Sakura reached home the same time as her brother and was horrified at his crispy looking appearance, though she healed him and they headed in to eat "Sakura-sama, Era has returned" and the moment she stepped foot in her bedroom, her summons appeared.

With another letter from Suigetsu, Haku, Kimimaro and Mangetsu, they'd been put on a team together and turns out life liked to throw you lemons because Mangetsu was their sensei, it made her feel better as she hurriedly penned another letter to her friends and set it off before going to bed.


	13. Chapter 12

Upon waking up the next morning Sakura found herself alone with just Asagao "Where's Mom and Dad" Sakura focused on her brother as she sat, absently noting that there was no breakfast, then stood once more and began making food for them to eat.

"Off on one of their trips, they left us a note that gives us strict rules, no wild parties in the house other than that they left us enough to survive until they get back a week from now, also could you teach me medical ninjutsu if we're not exhausted at the end of the day" Asagao explained.

Sakura frowned and made a mental note to ask for more information about their parents later since she still didn't know much "Got it but I hope you know it won't be easy, so did Shisui-sensei ask you what kind of team you want to present yourself as" the pinkette questioned carefully.

Wanting to find out if Shisui had done things different to her own sensei had "No, why did you get asked that kind of question" the fuscia haired boy asked in confusion, wondering just what kind of question that was anyway.

"Yeah it was really weird but I guess there are teams specialized for things like seduction, espionage, tracking you know so Mamori, Mimori and I went with seduction and medic-nin team" Sakura said lightly flipping pancakes.

Because Asuma hadn't exactly told them what time to show up other than to show up, though at her blase statement her brother choked on air "SEDUCTION ARE YOU MAD SAKURA" Asagao gaped blowing a similar gasket to how Mimori had.

This earned him a flat glare and he reeled back knowing that she had the bigger temper and a meaner vindictive side to her than he did "Because Asagao it pays to know how to flirt your way out of a situation" the fuscia haired girl sniped out.

Not wanting to start her day off pissy with her brother, she'd been the one to ask the question so she could deal with it like a responsible adult even if it really tested her temper "Flirt your way out of a situation" the pink haired twelve year old boy grimaced.

"Mhm exactly say a guy a target if you will is rather persistent in his pursuit, by responding it makes him lower his guard and wham you can strike him without him even realizing what your doing just because you know how to flirt" Sakura nodded seriously.

A sigh was her answer "Okay just know that I don't like it" Asagao grumbled looking for all the world as if he was sulking, not that he would admit it anyway but it made her smile and focus on finishing up breakfast before they went their separate ways after they ate.

Halfway to training ground nine she met up with her teammates "How has your morning been Sakura-chan" Mamori asked with a yawn looking as if she'd only just rolled out of bed, even if her hair was nice and neat in the twin tails that she preferred.

"Let me guess you told Asagao what kind of team we're striving to be and he blew a gasket like I did" Mimori giggled seeing the exasperation in peridot colored orbs, they were so expressive yet at the same time just as guarded.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh and nodded "We're early it seems so we might as well stretch physically and then mentally prepare ourselves for whatever Asuma-sensei is gonna have us do today" the pinkette took charge.

Relaxing and then going through some simple kata's that loosened her muscles so she didn't accidentally injure herself "Geez wait for us Sakura-chan" the younger of the Senju twins harrumphed lightly and followed her friend into the stretches she was performing.

Followed by her sister "You know this is actually kind of fun" the older of the twins laughed feeling stretched out as they stretched for a few minutes longer then sat to meditate and improve their senses.

Unknown to them their sensei was watching from the shadows of a tree, chakra and scent masked to nonexistent "Interesting girls, especially pinky, you sure about this Asuma" his former teammate sat next to him twirling a kunai absentmindedly.

Ebony orbs focused on the trio of newly minted genin kunoichi from the academy "Precisely I need to find out where their skills currently sit and what their willing to do in order to accomplish their goals" Asuma nodded seriously.

Having planned until he had a massive migraine headache on how to test his genin "Very well just remember Asuma this was your idea" Raido smirked stowing his kunai away and flashing through a set of hand signs "Hell Viewing Technique" the brunet whispered.

Ensnaring the genin in a genjutsu, Asuma watching closely with brown irises "All be she's a genjutsu type" the raven haired Jonin whistled under his breath as almost immediately, with a two minute pause the genjutsu was broken with a strong flare of chakra from Sakura.

Which also broke Mamori and Mimori out as well, where they stood and settled in a close formation guarding each others back and staring around in three different directions with wary eyes unsure of what else was going to come their way.

He wasn't done not by a long shot "Shadow Clone Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu" Raido created fifteen clones and had them transform so their appearances were all different from each other and sent them forward to attack.

"Let's see how you girls handle a full on attack with enemy-nin" Asuma murmured grimly wishing he didn't have to do something this dire to see results and what he needed to do in order to help the girls improve.

Not that he really had to worry as Sakura pulled out a scroll and unsealed it with blood, then in a plume of smoke appeared a sword where she charged full force "Mamori, Mimori back me up with your taijutsu" Sakura called dragging her teammates into the fight.

Good she was smart three against fifteen was definitely better than one against fifteen "This is insanity why are you attacking us we haven't even done anything to you" Mamori was trying to reason with the shadow clones.

But her sister however "Enemy-nin don't need a reason to attack Mamori, just fight like your life depended on it" Mimori snapped channeling a bit of chakra into her fist and punching, down went the first clone, ending the ruse of real enemy-nin.

The second went down when Sakura stabbed her sword straight through one of the clone's heart, a third with a well aimed kunai from Mamori until all fifteen were defeated, the kunoichi genin out of breath with sweat dripping from their foreheads as they stood back to back once again.

Genjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu, a very interesting turn of events as the two Jonin, one a special Jonin realized the three girls were versatile in what they could do "Their guards are raised but they won't be expecting a second genjutsu" the brunet special Jonin chuckled enjoying himself.

As he flashed through another set of hand signs applying the same illusion as before, Asuma shook his head as Mimori was the first one to fall, tears streaming from her eyes that were wide and seeing a horrific illusion.

Before it could really get started or before it really could affect the other two girls, less than four minutes after the genjutsu had been cast once again a flare of chakra came from Sakura disrupting the jutsu and breaking herself and her teammates out of the illusion.

"Damn time for strategy four, let's see them get out of the head hunter jutsu" Asuma sighed of course the girls he was charged with weren't normal, even the girl who was supposed to be from a mainly civilian background.

Raido nodded in understanding and deployed three more clones under the transformation jutsu, this time they hid underground and tunneled towards the girls, shrieks filled the air from the preteen's as their ankle's were snagged and they were drug underground.

To where only their heads were sticking out of the ground then the clones emerged prepared to attack, viridian orbs widened then narrowed as she manipulated the earth to allow her to disappear under ground and pull her teammates to safety.

Asuma choked on cigarette smoke as he inhaled sharply and outright gaped when the girls emerged a couple meters away then promptly defeated the three clones "Kami now what Asuma tactic five a barrage of weapons" the brunet questioned running out of idea's.

His former teammate nodded seriously "Let's hope they have good evasion skills" the ebony haired Jonin grimaced still coughing from his choking spell a couple seconds earlier and he watched with trepidation as the traps he'd set earlier that morning were sprung.

Sending a barrage of all kinds of weapons flying towards his students "Suiton: Water Wall" the pinkette sped through her own set of hand signs and breathed out a giant wave of water that surrounded her and her teammates on all sides.

"This isn't going to last for long, so we have to prepare ourselves Mimori" the older of the Senju twins bit her lip harshly lungs burning from exertion so far their morning was going horrendously horrible and she hoped it ended soon.

Cause this wasn't funny anymore damn it and whoever thought it was, was going to meet her fist when this was all over "I..I understand" the younger twin nodded shakily, still reeling from the second genjutsu that had been cast on them before Sakura had broken them all out of it.

Not a moment after she'd armed herself with kunai did the jutsu drop and those damn weapons were still flying at them but she started defending herself, knocking as many weapons as she could out of the air and away from her, while protecting her sister and Sakura at the same time.

Still hiding the special Jonin whistled lowly as finally the barrage of seemingly endless weapons ended revealing the girls only mildly scratched up, the Senju Twins more than the lone pinkette on the field, but breathing heavier than a few minutes before hand and definitely dripping with sweat.

As the sun rose higher and it got warmer "So their slightly more interesting than I originally thought they would be especially Pinky, want to go for tactic six or give them the big ole congrats for not dying during the test speech" Raido smirked having fun.

"Tactic six, let's see if they still have the energy to flirt while in their current state" Asuma said, definitely taking to heart what his female students had agreed on the day before, becoming a partial seduction/medic-nin squad.

Raido shrugged and made more shadow clones three again and henged them into young males, pretty handsome, just a couple years older than the girls and sent them forward, immediately the Senju twins blanched while Sakura eyed them warily.

Especially when the transformed shadow clones approached "You look like you've had a rough morning love" and began flirting, Sakura straightened a coy smile forming on her lips as she stepped forward getting in the clones personal space.

"Both of you as well, is there anything we can help with sweets" the other two turned their attention on her teammates who backed up and away scowling unhappily at the sudden turn of events until Sakura sent them a look and a wink.

Mouthing two single words _(Play along)_ then focused her attention on the teenager in front of her "Oh we're fine, nothing you need to worry about sweets" Mamori forced out reluctantly and reached out to touch the guy on the arm grudgingly.

All while fluttering her lashes and smiling impishly, her sister stared in horror before sighing "Yeah just a bit of rough training, but how else will we improve if we don't push ourselves past our limits" Mimori copied her sister and took it a step further with a little giggle.

"How about after your done with your training we can go back to ours and have a bit of fun" the one she had her attention on suggested with a smirk and she fought back the gag then she saw a glint of metal and focused on that for a second.

Then realized that her teammate had a senbon grasped in her hand "Sorry that's very kind of you, but unfortunately I never go anywhere with someone I don't really know quite just yet" Sakura murmured sweetly reaching on her tiptoes.

Locking gazes with the teenager in front of her and wrapping her hands loosely around his neck, before striking, the boy disappeared with a pop and a puff of smoke just as Mamori and Mimori made their own moves, proving that all three boys had been shadow clones yet again.

It was getting tiresome to deal with them and the three of them were wearing down to nothing, but it seemed like whoever was doing this was waiting for the moment exhaustion showed on their faces because another barrage of weapons came speeding at them from the treeline.

Which had them jumping on their feet again deflecting the weapons as best they could, they ended up with more scratches than before but that wasn't the end of their torment as clones attacked once more, getting more hits in that before.

Until the three of them collapsed on the ground unable to move and nearly out of chakra, covered in scratches and bruises, Sakura snarled as she realized what was coming their way yet again especially when an image of absolute horror flashed before her eyes.

Before she harshly dispelled the illusion with a sharp flare of her chakra "Just what did we do to piss whoever is doing this off" the younger of the Senju twins cried feeling desperation hit her suddenly as it felt like that day was never going to end nor the endless onslaught they'd been subjected to so far.

"Mimori don't cry, it's what they want to see us break, but we have to remain strong see this through to the end no matter what it takes" the pinkette stated grimly forcing herself to her feet and taking up a protective stance in front of her downed teammates.

Mamori bit her lip harshly tears stinging her eyes but she pushed them back and determination took their place "Sakura-chan is right Mimori, we have to stand and fight and die with honor and not like cowards" the older of the Senju twins announced taking up one of her last kunai.

Thankfully though this gave her sister enough motivation to stand and take up a defensive position one last time "We ought to stop messing with them now Asuma, I don't think they can take much more" the brunet special Jonin pointed out from his perch in the tree.

Asuma nodded grimly in understanding "But now we know how far their willing to go, to the death" the raven haired Jonin said straightening from his relaxed position and putting out his cigarette prepared to congratulate his students for passing his test.

His former teammate chuckled then vanished in a poof of smoke not wanting to take any of the credit "Oh Asuma-sensei it was horrible, we've been attacked relentlessly from the moment we got here" Mimori was the first to see her sensei and fall to her knee's sobbing.

Now that was something he hadn't expected, because he'd thought they would have figured out that it was all a test, then he spotted the calculating gleam in peridot irises and smirked "Mimori it was a test, Asuma-sensei did say he was going to test us" Sakura sighed put out with her sensei.

Mimori gaped in horror then shot their sensei a glare that would scare the devil himself into submission "Th..THAT WAS CRUEL Sensei and mean, very mean how could you do that to us" Mamori snapped unhappy with the man for all he'd put them through.

Giving their sensei the same glare that her sister was giving "Now, now Mamori, Mimori, Sakura, regardless of that you did very well so congratulations, for lunch I'll take you to Yakiniku Q or wherever you want to go" Asuma offered carefully.

Just like that the glares lessened and Sakura smiled lightly popping half a chakra restoration pill and crunching it to replenish her chakra before turning and healing first her teammates, then herself before crunching the other half.

And handing a half each to her teammates a second later "Lunch sounds good so we're holding that to you Asuma-sensei, so now what are you going to have us do" the younger of the Senju twins asked feeling a little better even if she was still soaked with sweat.

Their sensei stroked his beard in thought looking ridiculous "Hmm you all displayed some very high level skills particularly in taijutsu, that's a good point for a medic, alongside having good evasion skills, for now though we'll work on evasion" the raven haired Jonin said.

"Okay but how are you going to have us do that" the older of the Senju twins questioned curiously only to regret asking as a large fire ball was sent careening their way and they all had to split up in order to avoid getting burnt to a crisp.

Sakura blew out a breath and jumped back to her teammates as more fireballs came their way "Suiton: Water Wall" the pinkette blew out a wave of water which stopped the fireballs in their tracks, creating steam.

Before turning to her teammates as the jutsu dropped and dragging them out of the way of the next round of fireball jutsu's "If your not afraid to, come at me with the intent to kill" Asuma's voice filled their ears as he ended his stream of katon fireball jutsu's.

That was the least of their worries as cutting wind was their next opponent and how could one avoid getting hit by wind so by the time the first wind jutsu ended they were cut up and bleeding from multiple scratches yet again.

Her eye twitched in frustration "What are you going to do Sakura-chan" Mamori panted out of breath and looking worse for wear, not even after a normal training session did she look this bad, but then again they'd never had to push themselves this much before.

Emerald orbs ignited with fire "Are you seriously going to go after sensei with the intent to kill" Mimori gasped in horror, but Asuma would deserve it, if they managed to get a hit in on him after the multiple he'd made on them.

She nodded seriously "Yes it's time to get even, I'm leaving a water clone for you two to protect" Sakura grinned mischievously as she sped through a set of hand signs "Doton: Mud wall" she slammed her hands down manipulating the earth to create a wall.

Just in time to as the next round of cutting wind reached them, she had to work quick make a water clone and then disappear underground masking her chakra to the best of her abilities before moving as swiftly as possible.

Mamori and Mimori did their best to keep her clone protected and just as she reached the position of their sensei it dispelled with a splash of water right as she reached up to snag Asuma's ankle's and drag him neck deep underground before emerging herself.

Out of chakra, littered with cuts and bruises and light burns, lungs burning with exertion, exhausted beyond belief, with sweat dripping from every pore of her body "Ha got..gotcha Asuma-sensei" the pinkette punched the air victoriously then flopped back in a dead faint.

Asuma was quick to get himself out of the jutsu and lean over his passed out student "How much chakra did she use for those jutsu's" the older of the Senju twins gasped in horror racing to her downed teammate.

"Kami I never knew that she was that crazy" the younger grimaced feeling slightly more better than Sakura currently did, it was then she and her sister made a decision because they'd been practicing ridiculously hard.

Their hands glowed a bright green and together they bent "Are you sure your confident in your abilities to heal her properly" the ebony haired Jonin asked worriedly because he hadn't thought she'd go that far.

Both of the still awake girls nodded hesitantly and pressed their glowing green hands over the injuries their friend and teammate had sustained mostly on their behalf, to their relief the scratches and light bruises and light burns started vanishing.

Until they felt on the verge of passing out themselves, thirty minutes later the passed out genin woke and peered around sluggishly "Y..Your not gonna put us th..through that hell of this morning t..tomorrow are you Asuma-sensei" Sakura sat up carefully with a wince.

Eyeing her nearly destroyed clothes "No Sakura, just regular training and some D Ranks, we're gonna skip the missions today so you can rest up and of course we're still going for lunch, I'm paying like promised" Asuma chuckled helping the girl onto her feet.

Where she stumbled and nearly face planted again if it hadn't been for her teammates "Ramen, definitely ramen because I'm starving" Mimori glared daring her sister to refuse, but got a nod in return from her friend and sister.

"Agreed then I'm going home to take a bath and a nap" Mamori grumbled clearly unhappy with the state of her clothes and overall vanity as the marched tiredly through the village to Ichiraku Ramen, where the three of them devoured three bowls each.

Then when they were done, split up biding their sensei a good day to go home, bath their aches away and take naps to replenish their energy and chakra, Sakura napping clear through the rest of the afternoon until the door slamming shut woke her.

She groaned definitely not up to teaching her brother medical ninjutsu but a promise was a promise so she shoved her covers to the foot of her bed and stood "You are home oh kami Sakura you look worse than me this time" Asagao stepped into her room only to give a shout of horror.

And Sakura slapped her hands over her suddenly sensitive ears "No kidding Asagao, Asuma-sensei put us through hell this morning and I've been asleep since one" the pinkette yawned forcing herself into a more alert state.

Thanking the kami when her ears stopped ringing from the shout earlier "If your not up to it Sakura learning medical ninjutsu can wait until our first day off" the fuscia haired boy suggested not wanting to push his sister past her limits.

Earning a fond smile "Don't worry Asagao, the nap helped a lot unless your not ready I'm okay with waiting" Sakura patted her brother on the shoulder moving passed him and out her bedroom door to the kitchen to make an early dinner for them.

"I'm ready Sakura cause Shisui-sensei is mean, always spitting bloody fire balls at us and forcing us to run for our freaking lives" Asagao grumbled unhappily reminding her of her earlier feelings towards Asuma until she'd used the head hunter jutsu on him.

Her lips curved upwards as she listened to her brother rant and rave about the flamboyant Uchiha that was his sensei while she cooked then plated up the food for them to eat, Asagao gaped "Auntie Mei" came the rosette's answer before it could be asked.

Asagao sighed "Of course Aunt Mei would have taught you how to cook" her twin shook his head in amusement feeling slightly better than when he'd first got home as he ate and his chakra replenished itself until he felt he had enough to face the task he'd set himself.

"Say Asagao what kind of trip did Mom and Dad go on anyway" Sakura asked once they were done eating and she was doing up the dishes both from breakfast and dinner, wanting to learn more about her parents.

Her brother straightened "Oh that, their traveling merchants, they visit small towns near the Leaf Village and sell things with the permission of Hokage-sama for a week at a time that's how we get income" Asagao answered.

Knowing that Sakura was fishing for more information "I see and how long have Mom and Dad been in the traveling merchant business" the pinkette prodded gently as she dried the dishes putting them away once they were dry.

This earned a grin "For a couple years now, so since we were ten, they tried out all kinds of jobs, running a shop, working in restaurants, and a few other obscure jobs I wasn't paying attention to when they were trying them out" the pink haired boy admitted.

With a smile she finished up by wiping the counter dry before turning "Thanks now ready to see if you have the aptitude to become a medic-nin or at least use medical ninjutsu" Sakura teased emerald orbs sparkling with happiness.

Laughter filled the air "Absolutely Sakura" Asagao grinned right back and together they traipsed out the door to the training grounds, when they returned he was extremely frustrated because he couldn't even produce a bright green glow to even heal the damn melon.

But to exhausted to complain about it some more the twins headed to bed and got some shut eye for whatever the next day would bring them, Sakura was so exhausted that she missed her summons, Biyoku this time returning from his recent task.

Upon waking up the third day since she'd become a genin the first thing she noticed was the letter, the second thing she noticed was how sore her muscles were even her lungs hurt whenever she breathed to deeply.

First things first though was reading that letter, it explained how the boys were adjusting to being a team with each other and how difficult it was to get Suigetsu to listen sometimes like usual, but they were doing alright including Mangetsu.

Then she quickly penned another letter mimicking the ones her friends in Mist sent her all the time instead of four individual since she hadn't gone on a mission yet and gotten mission pay, when she was done she bit her thumb and ran through the now familiar hand signs.

Summoning this time another little pale blue shark, only this one had pupilless purple eyes "Haisoku reporting for duty Sakura-sama, what would you like Haisoku to do, Haisoku's only wish is to please Sakura-sama after all" the little shark squeaked.

At that point she was beyond use to how all of her summons talked in third person "Yes I need you to deliver this letter to those boys in Mist for me Haisoku-kun and stay for a response" the rosette instructed handing over the letter.

Which was promptly swallowed and then the little shark was gone to complete his task "Good morning Sakura, ready for today" the fuscia haired preteen walked into her room as she was gathering her hair up into a ponytail.

"No, I'm still wary that Asuma-sensei will try to kill us again today" the pinkette snorted still a little peeved about that even if she understood he was trying to find their limits so he could help them improve, he had still went a little overboard.

Her brother winced then shrugged as they headed to the kitchen and she made breakfast for them before they went their separate ways, like the morning before she was met with her teammates halfway to their training grounds.

"Morning Sakura-chan" the older of the twins was subdued and peering around with wary honey orbs, clearly yesterday had really gotten to the girl as it had her, she just wasn't as jumpy as her two female friends.

Who freaked out at every little noise "How are you doing, did you rest well" the younger Senju twin inquired quietly guard raised and senses spread because she never wanted to be caught off guard again.

Sakura smiled lightly "I'm good and yes I rested well until Asagao dragged me out to teach him the mystical palm" the fuscia haired girl snickered lightly, yes all was well and she felt comfortable to relax in the village sure nothing was going to happen.

How wrong she was when a presence made itself known right beside her and she didn't stop to think about the consequences only reacting in self defence "Easy now Pinky your alright" the voice of the man she'd healed a few days ago reached her eyes.

And she blushed four shades of red in embarrassment "Don't worry it's perfectly natural your reaction I mean, Raido Namiashi special jonin and Asuma's former genin teammate" Raido introduced himself carefully.

Not wanting to scare the girls like that again, he already nearly got his side gashed open from Pinky just a moment ago "Still I'm sorry I could have really hurt you Namiashi-san" Sakura apologized looking horribly guilty.

Raido sighed and ruffled her free bangs carefully "Why do you seem so familiar" Mamori frowned in confusion sure that the man before her was familiar in more way than one besides him being the man Sakura had healed on graduation day.

"Yeah it's a bit odd almost like, like…the clones from yesterday they were yours weren't they" Mimori figured it out in the next moment and Sakura snapped into a straightened position looking him over before groaning deciding to let it go.

As she grabbed her teammates by the wrists and drug them the rest of the way to their training grounds "Just remember Namiashi-san payback is a bitch, I will get you back for you part in helping Asuma-sensei" the pinkette shot over her shoulder at the special jonin.

Mamori and Mimori stared at her then at the special Jonin "Agreed, cause that was cruel and mean and Sakura-chan's already gotten Asuma-sensei back fair warning" the older twin echoed her friend's statement of getting even with the man who'd put them through hell.

Mimori sighed "What they said now can we please get to our training grounds and stretch before Asuma-sensei decides to start training early and puts us through hell again" the younger twin huffed not liking to dawdle clearly.

Leaving behind a bemused Raido "Good luck with them Asuma" the brunet shook his head vanishing in a plume of smoke completely forgetting about the threat that he would be pranked because he didn't think they'd ever get him and starting on his mission.

By the time they reached the training grounds it was just turning eight o'clock on the dot and their sensei still wasn't there, so they started their kata's to stretch before meditating until Asuma showed up twenty minutes later at 8:20.

"Okay girls I made up a decent training regiment that you should like, for starters stamina training, I borrowed weights from a fellow Jonin, five pound weights for each limb and bandage wraps so put them on and start running around that track as many laps as you can" Asuma ordered.

Pulling out said weights and bandages, none of them complained and did as told before starting their laps "Hate weights and why did it have to be five pounds" Mamori sulked as she started feeling the strain from wearing the weights.

At that point she was on her seventh lap "To strengthen us and improve our speed" Sakura grunted struggling not to add chakra to her legs and arms because then the point behind the weights would be meaningless.

"Right for evasion training and for our goals to become medic-nin" Mimori sighed unhappily but ran until she couldn't run anymore, on lap twenty four she dropped to the ground and didn't get back up from how exhausted she was.

Her sister however managed three more laps twenty seven in total before tripping at the starting line eating dirt but not getting back up, Sakura however though lasted all the way through her thirtieth lap before running out of energy.

Asuma nodded wrote down the statistics "You can take the weights off now, rest for a few minutes longer then follow me over to this tree, I'm well aware of how your chakra control is, but humor me on this alright" the raven haired Jonin instructed.

When they were finished with their quick break they hurried towards their sensei, out of breath but excited for what else they'd be doing for that day "Do you want us to climb the tree, with our chakra sensei" the older Senju twin asked curiously.

The man nodded "Not to much and not to little, it's the same concept as the mystical palm" the pinkette on their team reminded gently then focused chakra into the soles of her feet and walked straight up a tree without a single ounce of hesitation.

Realizing what chakra control was all about it was all to easy for Mimori and Mamori to do the same as Sakura and walk up the tree "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" the younger Senju twin commented as they practiced tree climbing for a few minutes.

Before dropping gracefully to the ground to stand before their sensei again, who chuckled and led them over to a lake "Now water walk, the second step, if you all three reach me in the next twenty minutes I'll let you take a fifteen minute break" Asuma commanded.

Emerald and twin honey irises lit up "Oh you are so on Asuma-sensei" Mimori bounced focusing chakra into her feet and taking a hesitant step out on the surface of the lake, only to promptly fall in and be hauled back on to land courtesy her sister.

Who tried her hand only to perform the same results of falling in "Just don't understand what we're doing wrong" Mamori huffed dripping wet from her fall and glaring at the lake like it was the answer to all her problems.

Their other teammate stood back though watching their attempts then eyed the lake "I got it, we have to keep our chakra consistent otherwise we'll just keep falling in" Sakura snapped her fingers as the point of the exercise hit her.

Just like that the jig was up and they reached Asuma who was stood in the middle of the lake four minutes later, five minutes shy of the twenty minute mark he'd given them, so as promised he allowed the girls a fifteen minute break to catch their breaths and dry a little in the sun.

Asuma shook his head in amusement watching his students, just as he was about to call out something interesting happened a plume of smoke interrupted his vision and he wasn't the only one on edge until a small shark appeared from the smoke.

"Haisoku apologies Sakura-sama, he didn't mean to interrupt your training, Haisoku will just leave this here for you to read, good day Sakura-sama" then the little shark was gone back to wherever he'd been summoned from.

Sakura sighed softly and snagged the letter scroll left behind before stowing it in her pouch "Sorry Asuma-sensei, that was really bad timing on my summons part" the pinkette grimaced looking a little upset.

Until he waved his hand "No worries you still had a few minutes on your break, which is over now, so push ups and sits ups as many as you can manage" the raven haired nin instructed wanting to see how many the girls could do before running out of energy.

Mamori and Mimori looked extremely unhappy with the idea of strenuous exercise again but moved into the familiar push up position "Is there a reason exactly your having us do this sensei" the younger Senju twin huffed wasting her breath.

Obviously because their sensei didn't say anything "You know I almost wish we'd gotten Shisui as our sensei" the older twin sighed under her breath because was like hell on the body, her arms and legs already felt like they were going to fall off anyway.

But because their sensei had asked it of them they did as many push ups and sits up as they could, Mamori managed eighteen push ups and twenty sit ups, Mimori, nineteen push ups and twenty four sit ups and Sakura, twenty five push ups and twenty six sit ups before they couldn't do anymore.

Their sensei was rather proud of them "One last thing then we'll get started on the nine D Rank Missions I requested for you, punch and kick the dummies as long and as hard as you can without chakra" Asuma pointed at the wooden dummies.

After giving them a few minutes to catch their breaths of course "Ugh I don't think I can do anymore stamina training for the day" Sakura was clearly at her limit thirty minutes later, sweat pouring off her in rivers as the sun beat down on them harshly.

"Me either Sakura-chan, those D rank missions are starting to sound better and better at this moment in time" Mamori grimaced feeling gross from all the sweat and wishing she could go home take a shower and eat because she was starving suddenly.

Her sister nodded in agreement "Can we sensei please start the missions you have set up for us" Mimori practically begged because she was literally done training for the day, she still hurt from yesterday to.

This earned a chuckle "First go home, eat something rest then we'll meet at the Hokage Tower for those D Ranks in an hour" the Jonin sent his female students home giving them an hour for lunch and to shower so they didn't start complaining.

Clearly they weren't expecting that and their eyes lit up even Sakura's "Let's eat at yours Sakura-chan, Mimori and I will go grab a change of clothes to shower there as well" the older Senju Twin exclaimed happily speeding off with her sister in tow.

Sakura blinked then sighed and shrugged before heading back to her house which was empty so leaving the door unlocked she went to her bedroom grabbed a change of clothes then headed for her personal bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower.

"It's just us Sakura-chan" the younger twin called as soon as she stepped out of her bathroom dressed in clean sweat free clothes and feeling much better about the day and excited for her first official D rank missions.

Excited so much that she practically skipped into the kitchen "Just go ahead and take a shower you guys I'm gonna get started on cooking lunch for us, something simple but good enough to replenish the chakra we used during training" the fuscia haired girl called.

Rifling through the cabinets and noting that they were nearly out of some things, before grabbing some items from the shelves and closing the cabinets making a mental note to go shopping later if she remembered and wasn't to tired.

Less than twenty minutes later the stir-fry was done and the three of them gathered around the table to eat, once they were done the dishes were washed, dried and put away neatly and a shopping list for later was even made.

Even with as long as it had taken them to shower and eat, they still had twenty five minutes left on their hour break, it was spent in silence as they napped for about fifteen of those minutes leaving them ten to get to the Hokage Tower for their D rank Missions.

Their sensei was extremely happy to note that all of his students were extremely punctual to a fault "Ah Asuma here for some missions I presume" the Hokage chuckled when Team Nine walked through the door of his office for missions.

"Yes, Hokage-sama nine in total, I'd like to see how they handle themselves on D Ranks" Asuma nodded with a smirk itching to lit up a cigarette but didn't dare considering that they were in his Dad's office for missions.

His amusement earned another chuckle from the Hokage "Very well weeding a garden, going shopping, walking shelter dogs, cleaning out the river, painting a fence, finding a lost cat, organizing a filing cabinet, washing windows and picking up trash in the Uchiha Compound" Hiruzen read off.

Mamori, Mimori and Sakura's eyes went wide at the amount of D Rank Missions they now had to complete "Okay Sakura-chan your good with plans, what should we do to ensure we complete all nine of them on time" Mimori turned to her friend with narrowed honey orbs.

Asuma chuckled under his breath letting the girls figure themselves out for now, if things got out of hand he'd step in and help, other than that he was sure they'd be fine "Hmm cleaning out the river and Uchiha Compound of trash sounds like a good way to start" Mamori cut in.

Feeling excitement coursing through her veins "Can we employ clones Asuma-sensei to help us since we only have so long to complete our missions" Sakura faced her sensei ready to flash through the hand signs for her water clone jutsu.

He raised a brow, though her request over before shrugging "Go for it so long as you don't get in trouble I don't see a problem with you using your shinobi abilities to get your missions done" the raven haired nin waved them off.

Their eyes lit up again and Sakura flashed through hand signs creating six water clones of her self before sending them off with instructions and directions for at least four of their D Rank Missions, washing windows, weeding a garden, shopping, painting the fence and walking shelter dogs.

She really was a smart kid as he realized what she'd done, the four missions left were time consuming after all so she'd cut out the ones that wouldn't take to long and left them to clones "Maybe you can teach us that sometime Sakura-chan, now lets look for that cat" the younger Senju twin grinned.

Bouncing as they started down the streets on the hunt for their missing animal, sensei trailing them from a distance "This is starting to seem hopeless" the older Senju twin commented when twenty minutes had gone by and they still hadn't found their mission target.

Just as she said that though a black and white blur shot past them and after a quick glance at the photo of their missing animal were off like projectile weapons after the lost cat, five minutes it took them to catch the blasted thing.

Before he was sent off with a seventh water clone to be returned to his owner and get a report, because the cat would only let the fuscia haired girl hold him for some freaking reason "Nice work girls" Asuma praised proud even if it had only been a couple of days.

They'd already made great progress and it made him glad that it was him helping them for some reason "Thanks Asuma-sensei, river first then Uchiha Compound, we'll split up and work fast" Sakura announced her plan for the next two missions.

"Good idea, by the way how do you think your clones are doing Sakura-chan" Mamori asked once they'd reached the river they were meant to clean out, it wasn't so bad, but getting the trash with pointy sticks out of moving water was tricky cause sometimes they missed.

Sakura growled when she got a little flustered at the fact she couldn't get a stupid bag that kept evading her until she reached down and grabbed the bag with her bare hands forgoing the stick "Yikes but yeah I'm curious to Sakura-chan" Mimori inquired.

Forgoing the stick like her friend as they cleaned out the river of trash "Their doing okay I reckon cause two of them are heading this way right now" the pinkette swiped through her bangs and straightened emerald orbs searching for anymore trash.

Asuma just shook his head in amusement as two clones appeared before him with a report of how the missions they'd done had went "Weeding and window washing are done, the clients were very happy with the job done" the raven haired Jonin read the report before stowing it away.

Tinkling laughter greeted his ears as the girls waded from the river and put all the trash they'd gathered into a singular pile before searching the river one last time "Okay what are we gonna do with all this trash" the older Senju twin frowned.

Not that she had to worry much as their sensei went through a set of familiar hand signs and sent a fireball at the trash burning it all to ash until there was nothing left "Guess that's one way to get rid of it" the younger twin laughed sheepishly as they made their way to the Uchiha Compound.

Where they were met with the Uchiha Patriarch himself and given strict permission to clean up the trash since he'd requested the help from a squad of genin and by the time they were done with that they were feeling pretty good especially when they only had one mission left to complete.

Seeing as Sakura's water clones had finished the other five missions and brought back good reports from the clients that had requested their help, upon finishing their last mission, organizing the blasted filing cabinet in the archives they were ready to go home for the rest of the day.

But they waited like good little kunoichi as all nine of their missions were announced completed and were given their first mission pay before they were finally dismissed from the Hokage's Office, of course nothing could be that simple though.

As they followed after their sensei to the training grounds one last time "What's going on Asuma-sensei, surely your not gonna make us train again" Mimori frowned wanting to just go home and veg out for the rest of the day and do nothing productive.

He held up his hand and gestured for them to sit before him, so long as it wasn't another training session they would see what he wanted "Did you not like the way we did our missions sensei" Mamori inquired.

"Opposite I thought that was very smart of you girls, but I just wanted to lay out the schedule for the next couple of weeks" Asuma explained gently before launching into further detail of what he wanted to see from their training.

Which included thirty laps, thirty push ups and sit ups all with weights on, with at least thirty D rank mission done in that same time frame, it was a reasonable schedule that the three girls agreed on before he finally released them.

"See you tomorrow Asuma-sensei for training and missions" Sakura waved speeding from the training grounds intent on going shopping, grabbing the things the house needed from the market before booking it home to make dinner.

By the time she was done cooking her brother was home "You look…..almost like you did nothing the entire day" Asagao accused carefully not wanting to upset his sister if she took offense to the accusation.

She raised a single pink brow then snorted "And you look like Shisui-sensei tried to fry you to a crisp again, but yes I did things this morning then had nine D Rank missions to complete, eat up then I'll heal you and we can go practice the mystical palm again" the pinkette ordered.

Asagao sighed but dutifully started eating "Thanks Sakura, I'm glad your my sister" the fuscia haired boy said when he was done and the burns were fading away to leave smooth unblemished skin as they traipsed out the door so he could practice medical ninjutsu.

Where he once again failed, that night Sakura wrote another long letter to her friends back in Mist, summoned Haisoku, who seemed to be the fastest one so far and sent the scroll off before flopping down in her bed and drifting into a restful sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

There were now only two days left before two weeks were over since they'd started on this training from hell and as they'd come to expect from their sensei, he never did anything they expected in the least.

"Personal mission day, tomorrow you can finish up with your D Ranks, for now though get started on your laps, push ups and sit ups" Asuma commanded as he dropped from the tree he'd been hiding in as soon as his students had arrived on their training grounds.

Making the three girl's sigh but strap the five pound arm and leg weights onto their bodies and start running, there was a noticeable difference though "Hey the weights are not as heavy anymore" Mamori noted in confusion unsure of what was going on.

It hit her as she got to her fifth lap without breaking a sweat like she use to "We're getting stronger and faster Mamori-chan" Sakura grinned feeling exhilarated as she bypassed her teammates, having always had good stamina but now she was better.

"Guess your right, that means after tomorrow their weight will most likely be upped" Mimori grouched out in exasperation, though because now she knew that the training they were going through wasn't as pointless as she thought originally she wasn't all to put out.

And would probably wear whatever pound weights her sensei threw at her from then on, tripping as she got to the start/finish line and only completing twenty eight of the thirty laps while Mamori managed twenty nine and Sakura all thirty.

Before they moved onto push ups and sit ups, Sakura had already completed their end goal of two weeks, but the Senju twins were almost there, two shy of that mark on each exercise, and now it was time for the personal mission whatever it would be.

Their sensei had them gather before him "We've had a couple other days like this, one for improving your medical ninjutsu, another for helping the elderly, today though you'll work on your seduction skills" the raven haired Jonin explained.

Of course nothing would ever be that simple and they hadn't thought he would actively try to help them improve their flirting skills "Do you have a list of targets for us or can we pick a target ourselves" the older Senju twin questioned dubiously.

At her question she got a hand wave indicating they could choose as they pleased "Right so people from our age group for starters, each of us has to get one thing out of our targets using our flirting skills" the younger twin explained reeling off their male classmates names.

It was certainly going to be fun if they were being honest as they chose their targets, Mamori picked Naruto, her idea was to flirt a secret hobby out of him, Mimori, Shikamaru, a shogi tactic that only he knows about and Sakura.

"Choji is pretty interesting, I bet he has tons of secret recipes" the pinkette grinned as they spread out looking for their targets, Naruto was easy to find of course and with a fond smile on her lips Mamori marched up to the Uzumaki boy.

Startling Naruto who paused in his training session and even Shisui was amused as he waited to see what would happen "Morning Naruto, it's been awhile huh" Mamori locked gazes with baby blue before hastily looking away, acting shy, a behavioral nonverbal flirting tactic.

The preteen instantly went red in the cheeks "Uh yeah it ha..has been huh Mamori-chan s..so what's up h..how come your not training right now with your s..sensei" Naruto stuttered flushed and slightly embarrassed because he couldn't really believe what was going on.

Sasuke and Asagao stood off to the side watching curiously as one of their female friends inched her way forward a little more and lightly touched the blonde on the arm before pulling back smiling sweetly and looked away once again.

"Kami they were being serious about it then" Asagao grimaced realizing what was going on, he'd seen them practicing those same moves on each other in his kitchen during the past two weeks when they didn't think anyone was watching.

His best friend shot him a look "Seduction 101, act shy and submissive, make the target lower his guard and see you as a helpless damsel in distress" Shisui snorted under his breath for his baby cousin, he was no stranger to seduction himself after all.

Upon his admission his little cousin choked harshly "What wh..why is sh….." Sasuke was probably cut off with a hand over his mouth as the two teens continued talking or in Mamori's case flirting rather well.

Intention clear seduce information out of Naruto "So Naruto I was wondering do you have any secret hobby that no one knows about" the older of the Senju twins fluttered her lashes and peeked at the blonde from beneath the fringe of her bangs as she finally asked her question.

Naruto choked and stuttered more horribly than he had during their time knowing each other "Of course…I love to grow things, I have a secret garden on my window sill after all" the exuberant blonde admitted non the wiser of what really was going on.

"And that's checkmate for Mamori" the twenty one year old Uchiha chuckled under his breath as triumph flashed briefly in her honey irises before Mamori raised up on her tiptoes a bit and pressed a sweet kiss to Naruto's cheek, then flashed away giggles the only thing to signal her departure.

Leaving behind a very badly blushing knucklehead "Yikes their gonna be scary when they get older" the fuscia haired boy grimaced again and was glad he hadn't been subjected to that whatever it was the girl had been scheming.

Sasuke snorted then shoved his best friends hand away from his mouth "Can we get back to training now" the ebony haired preteen grumbled, still wondering what the heck had happened but wanting to put it past him now to focus on training.

Meanwhile Sakura and Mimori searched for their own targets, Mamori feeling pretty good though promising to take Naruto out for ramen as an apology even if he didn't know that he was being apologized to, she still felt a little guilty for picking the oblivious boy.

She especially didn't want to hurt his feelings if he ever found out that she had flirted with him not to be nice but to get information out of him "Don't worry Mamori, so long as Asagao and Sasuke don't say anything everything will be alright" Sakura assured gently.

Upon seeing the expression of guilt in her teammates features "At least he's mostly oblivious to things and we are genuinely friends with Naruto so he doesn't really have to know" Mimori smiled eager to try her hand.

Just as she thought that, they found where her own target was hiding "Wish me luck" the younger Senju twin gulped as they hid behind tree's spying the ponytail wearing brunet and suddenly being over come with nerves.

Her slightly older twin nodded and smiled "Go for it Mimori-chan and remember even if we fail there will be other chances to practice since we're just starting out" the pinkette soothed knowing how it felt to not be confident in one's own skills.

With that the honey eyed blonde marched forward in determination, then without waiting for the boy to react sat as close as she could to him "Mimori what are you doing" Shikamaru cracked an eye open at the girl he hadn't really interacted all that much with during academy.

This earned him a smile a blush and then Mimori looked away, intriguing him because she'd never acted like this before "I just saw you laying here and well I had a question Shikamaru-kun" Mimori breathed glancing sideways at Shikamaru again.

Making him sit up "Okay what kind of question and why are you acting like that, from what I remember you were pretty headstrong and never acted shy before" the brunet frowned in confusion outing her on her shy and submissive act.

Inwardly cursing at the lazy genius Mimori cleared her throat and went for a little more assertive flirting "Well it's about shogi you see" the younger Senju twin leaned forward staring more into the brunet's eyes.

Causing the preteen to splutter in surprise before regaining his bearings, though not without a slight redness on his cheeks "Shogi you say, well you've come to the right person" Shikamaru was the one to look away this time.

"That's right Shikamaru, my sensei is a fan of shogi, that's his hobby and I was wondering if you'd give me some tips to some of your secret moves to get back at him for beating me last time and bragging about it" Mimori bit her lip as she spoke.

Trying to remain confident and in control of the situation while still flirting, Shikamaru swallowed thickly "Your sensei likes shogi and you want to beat him sure I could give you a few tips" the Nara Heir shrugged carefully.

A flush to his cheeks as he spent a few minutes going over shogi tactics with Mimori "I'll let you know if I manage to win thanks Shikamaru" the younger Senju twin smiled brightly and without thinking about it pressed a kiss to his cheek before vanishing with a quiet giggle.

Leaving behind a confused boy "Troublesome women" Shikamaru groaned and lay back in his previous position intent on doing nothing else for the rest of the day except cloud watching since it was his day off from training with his team.

"Nice work Mimori, though I guess the shy act won't work on all guys huh Sakura-chan" Mamori commented as they went on the search for their third and final target, Choji Akimichi dubbed food boy during their academy days.

Sakura nodded quietly on the look out for her own target while the sister's chattered back and forth going over seduction tactics to use on certain people, how old was to old and things of the like until she finally caught sight of the Akimichi Heir.

Flashing a confident smile to her teammates who paused watching her head towards the food obsessed boy "Hey Choji-kun" Sakura waved lightly sitting on the bench next to the portly boy, not in the least bit bothered by his weight.

Because she knew that looks didn't make a personality "Oh uh hey S..Sakura right, don't think we really talked much since you got here huh" Choji froze not sure what was going on or why the new girl was being so nice to him.

Most girls after all were disgusted by his less than pleasing body proportions "No we haven't so I thought I'd change that, after all we're genin and in a fight we have to have each others backs, can't do that if we don't really know each other right" the pinkette grinned.

Lightly touching the boy on the arm and fluttering her lashes with a little girlish giggle "Guess not bu..but aren't you disgusted you know by my weight" the mahogany haired boy frowned eyeing the girl warily.

Who gave him the most horrified look she could manage "Of course not Choji, because your weight doesn't make you, this does" Sakura pressed her hand over his heart and blushed switching tactics a little, and waited for the reaction.

It was instantaneous "Really that's great, no girl besides Ino has ever wanted to hang out with me before, are you busy, want to go on a date" Choji teased knowing that Sakura would say no to everything because he was sure she wasn't being genuine.

"Hanging out with you would be great as I still don't really know everyone very well and I want to fix that, a date would be nice, we could have a picnic, tell me some of your favorite recipes and I'll cook them for you" the fuscia haired girl accepted immediately.

To his extreme confusion "Wait a minute you said yes….why" the Akimichi heir frowned yet again, it was at that point she realized that someone had really knocked this boys confidence down to absolutely nothing, it infuriated her actually.

So with a genuine smile on her lips "Choji you're a good person that's why, your weight nor how much you eat doesn't bother me so I'll ask this time, want to go on a date with me, I'll cook just give me the recipes to your favorite food" Sakura leaned forward.

Peering into onyx eyes intently to make the boy before her understand she was being serious "Alright then but you have to keep that promise, just set up a time for a date and I'll show, here you go Sakura" Choji wrote down four of his favorite recipes and handed them over to the girl.

Who stood but what she did next shocked him and really threw him for a loop as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek "See you around Choji, don't be afraid if you see a shark, that's my summons" the pinkette grinned waved and then headed for her teammates.

Choji scratched his head in confusion still lost over what exactly had just happened "Will she really set up a date between us, it's not likely" the mahogany haired preteen shook his head discouraged as he finished up and headed home.

While Sakura, Mamori and Mimori headed to Team Nine's training grounds "Did you complete your tasks of seducing information out of your peers" Asuma questioned as he dropped from the tree he'd been lounging in for the better part of the morning.

"Yeah we did and Sakura-chan got a date out of the whole ordeal" Mamori snorted lightly thinking that her friend was going to stand the Akimichi heir up because Sakura didn't really seem the type considering how much she talked about Suigetsu back in Mist.

Asuma raised a brow "What he seems to think that I'm disgusted with his weight so I'm gonna prove him wrong by cooking him his favorite recipes and helping him have the best date ever" Sakura huffed still irritated that someone had destroyed the Akimichi heir's confidence in himself.

"Wow Sakura-chan that's really brave of you and I got shogi tactics out of Shikamaru and according to Mamori, Naruto's secret hobby is gardening so there you go Asuma-sensei personal mission goal accomplished" Mimori chattered excitedly.

Their sensei shook his head in amusement "Alright, alright go on enjoy the afternoon, tomorrow is the end of the two weeks I gave you after all" the raven haired Jonin shooed his three female students off.

Grins formed on their faces "See you tomorrow Asuma-sensei" the older Senju Twin waved eager to have the chance to relax and do some fun things that didn't involve going on D Rank Missions or training.

Mimori hurried after her sister "Yeah good luck on your date Sakura-chan" the younger twin called before they disappeared from sight, Sakura smiled lightly, waved to her sensei and hurried to the market.

Referring majorly to the recipes she'd been given in order to get the right ingredients for each, then booked it home "Hey Mom, hey Dad do you mind if I cook, I've got a date with Choji Akimichi and I promised I'd cook his favorite food for the date" the pinkette called.

Vanishing into the kitchen "Now hold up just a minute a date with a boy absolutely not Sakura-chan" Mebuki stomped into the kitchen a few seconds after her daughter and immediately forbid the girl from going on her date.

Her daughter swung around after carefully placing all the bags she carried on the counter and opened her mouth "Just why are you going on a date anyway Sakura-chan" Kizashi hurried into the kitchen as well to interfere should an argument erupt.

Emerald orbs narrowed "Because Choji has zero confidence in himself, I want to help him gain some form of confidence if going on a date with him will do that, then I will" the fuscia haired preteen explained.

Mebuki sighed of course her daughter was way to kind for her own good "Fine but no kissing or doing things you aren't supposed to with this Choji boy understand" the blonde woman huffed and stomped out of the kitchen.

Kizashi shook his head in amusement "And have fun Sakura-chan" the pink haired male winked and disappeared after his wife as his daughter got to cooking lunch for her and Choji, making plenty of everything that was his favorite.

By the time she was done it was nearly lunch and her stomach was rumbling in hunger, all that was left was to invite Choji out on that lunch date she'd promised "Okay Era-chan, this goes to Choji Akimichi, his scent should still be on me so you can find him easy" she instructed.

Handing over a written note to her main summons, Era was the one she'd summoned more than any of the others though Haisoku was quickly becoming the second most summoned seeing as he could travel between the villages at a faster pace.

Era took the note from her summoner and disappeared to find the boy Sakura wanted her to deliver the letter to, like said it was easy to find him, though her appearance was less than welcome as the woman she appeared before screamed in fright.

"Chitsu are you alright" then an older male than the one she was looking for came running into the room brandishing a kunai, on his heels was the boy she'd been instructed to deliver a letter to and moved towards him.

Choza froze "A shark but what's it doing in our home, Choji why is it going to you" Chitsu was definitely frightened of the creature but it didn't seem like her son was to concerned as he bent and waited for whatever was going to happen or come out of the shark's mouth.

"Pardon Era's intrusion, Era is a summons, Sakura-sama sent Era to deliver a note to Choji-san" Era introduced herself and the reason she was there before placing the note that had been written in Choji's hand then vanished in a plume of smoke.

His parents were curious he was sure as he read the note and took a deep breath when he was done "Guess I'm going on a picnic lunch date with Sakura" Choji announced quietly still thinking that it was all a big prank that was being played on him.

Choza and Chitsu were surprised as they watched their only child and heir of the clan head back upstairs to change into more casual clothing before heading from the house for the second time that day to wherever his date would be taking place.

Imagine his surprise when upon arriving Sakura was already there "Hey Choji glad you made it, Era didn't shock you to much did she, if she did I apologize" Sakura waved already seated on a blue and white checkered blanket, next to her a very large picnic basket.

Full of delicious smelling food "Nah, though my mom got a fright, I'll tell her that you said sorry about that Sakura" Choji grinned feeling excited because he was actually on a date with a girl, who didn't care about his weight or anything.

Making him feel confident for once as Sakura smiled sheepishly "Don't be to shocked okay but I might have went a little overboard, those recipes didn't make enough" the pinkette said carefully pulling out plates, cups, silverware and napkins first.

Then out came the food in mass quantities all of his favorite food "Wow that looks yummy, you even made something to drink" the Akimichi Heir began practically drooling though it didn't look like she was bothered by it in the least.

"Yep my specialty sparkling watermelon juice, it's sparkling water blended with a juiced watermelon, learned how to make it back in Mist" Sakura smiled pouring the juice in the cups and making up their individual plates.

Her companion couldn't wait a moment longer and grabbed up a fork digging in with vigor, practically inhaling the delicious pulled pork that was on his plate before remembering that there was something to drink and hurriedly took a sip wanting to try the juice.

Upon the flavor touching his tongue everything else went out the window "Sakura you made this, it's delicious, you have to teach me how to make it as well my mom would love it for her parties in her green house that we have" Choji rambled excitedly.

Earning a fond smile from the girl at his side "I'd love to teach you Choji, it's really easy actually, maybe this weekend since my sensei is letting us have the weekend off this time to come up with a new training schedule for me and my teammates" the pinkette offered.

Choji nodded eagerly then resumed eating until all the food had been demolished "That was good, you're a really good cook Sakura, like my Mom, I want you to meet her" the mahogany haired boy grinned feeling the happiest he'd ever been.

"Meet your mom sure, we could make the sparkling watermelon juice at yours, I'll bring the ingredients" Sakura laughed, she hadn't thought the date would go like this but she couldn't bring herself to regret it so long as it made Choji happy.

And made him see that he wasn't just a awkwardly proportioned person who liked to eat but a person with a personality and a good heart "It's a date then, see you Saturday Sakura" Choji hopped up leaving the clean up to Sakura.

Who waved and then started neatly putting everything away in her picnic basket, then stood dusting off her casual dark green dress decorated with swirls before heading home feeling accomplished.

Likewise Choji headed home to his clan compound feeling as if he was on cloud nine "So how did your date with that Sakura girl go Choji" his mother the Akimichi Matriarch interrupted him as soon as he stepped foot in the house.

He paused then let a wide smile form on his lips "Great, she was really nice, in fact she's gonna come over this Saturday and teach me how to make Sparkling Watermelon Juice" the brunet with swirls on his cheeks rambled happily.

Unable to stop smiling because for once he hadn't been seen as just an unpleasantly proportioned person but someone with an actual personality and feelings "Really now, you know I'm curious how did you end up getting a girl to go on a date with you anyway" the Akimichi Patriarch asked.

"Well she came up to me and we got to talking, so I teasingly invited her out on a date with me but when she agreed I was fishy so she asked the second time, I wrote down my favorite recipes and she made them, they were delicious" Choji chattered.

Making his parents frown as they realized what must have happened, that Sakura girl had seduced their son into sharing secret Akimichi recipes no doubt and was now using their son to get in their good graces, well not on their watch.

"Your friend can come over, but that's all she'll ever be understand Choji" Chitsu set down the ground rules and disappeared down the hall to set out ingredients for dinner knowing that her son and husband would be hungry like they always were.

Choji frowned in confusion "She's right son, I'm glad you made a new friend" Choza patted his son on the shoulder and headed for his study, he had paperwork to complete after all and it was best to get it all done.

~Meanwhile~

Sakura had returned home and was in her room doing some maintenance work on her weapons "Heard something interesting" Asagao popped his head into her room, looking a mix between cross and exasperated so she set her weapons aside and raised a brow.

He didn't make her wait and came the rest of the way into her room "I might have accepted that your going to be a seduction and medical based team but just where do you get off on going on a date with a boy Sakura" the fuscia haired boy scowled unhappy with his sister.

This caused her irritation to skyrocket "Don't even start Asagao, I'm my own person and besides Choji needed it, his confidence is shot in himself so I helped him out a little" Sakura snapped back with her sharp tongue.

Her brother reeled back in response "That's right Asagao I didn't go on that date because of the reason your thinking but to help someone become confident in himself" the pinkette glared very unimpressed with her brother.

Who paled "Sorry, I didn't realize that's what you were doing, but did you have to accept the second date as well" Asagao groaned wishing he had a more timid sister than a headstrong one, not for the first time since she'd come home.

Peridot orbs rolled upwards before a snort filled the air "Yes, it'll be less a date and more just hanging out and meeting his parents, I promised to teach him a secret recipe of my own" Sakura smiled feeling her irritation dissipate.

Asagao was only worried for her after all and she couldn't fault him on that, Asagao sighed and they spent some time chatting back and forth with one another until it was dinner time, afterwards Sakura returned to her room and sat at her desk.

Writing the next several letters to her friends and Aunt back in Mist, she got finished right on time to as a poof of smoke filled the air at her feet "Haisoku has returned Sakura-sama with letters from Sakura-sama's friends and family" Haisoku greeted.

Dropping the scrolls which were scooped up gently to be read the next morning "Go on Haisoku, I'll send Era or Sebire" she nudged the little shark off back to where he was summoned from and then summoned one of her other summons to send to Mist, then crawled into her bed for sleep.

The she woke early the next morning to read her letters that were mildly amusing before getting ready for the day by dressing her in preferred training outfit and she took the extra time to pin her hair up in a bun for once since it would no doubt get hot that day.

"I'm glad Shisui-sensei let's us have the weekends off, cause today is gonna be like hell" Asagao groaned not really wanting to go to training with the exuberant Uchiha, who basically beat them into the ground then drove them insane with the D Rank missions he made his students do.

Laughter filled his ears "Lucky me Asuma-sensei finally is letting us have a weekend break so long as we manage to accomplish the goal he set for us at the beginning" Sakura bounced feeling excited, the complete opposite of her brother.

Their parents were very amused "So Sakura, Asagao, how many missions have you completed" Mebuki inquired curious to find out if either of her children were having difficulties, she knew very well that D Ranks were the devil in disguise after all.

Sakura brightened and Asagao sulked "Fifteen/Twenty-Seven" the twins announced in perfect sync of one another before Asagao looked at his sister in horror, no doubt because of how many she and her teammates had already done.

"Uh-huh and how many missions have you each failed" Kizashi questioned interested like his wife in how their children were handling themselves as official genin and taking on missions that could end up going either way.

Again Sakura and Asagao spoke in sync of one another "Four/None" came the answer and the twins looked at each other yet again before Sakura burst out laughing and Asagao groaned realizing who the perfectionist between the two of them really was.

"My guess Naruto is the reason some of your missions failed right" the rosette laughed completely amused as they ate breakfast, just to make sure she shot a look at the clock, it wouldn't do to be late after all it would set her and her team back no doubt.

Asagao scowled "Just how is it that you manage to actually enjoy those horrible degrading missions" the pink haired boy grumbled unhappily, first he gets stuck with Shisui as his sensei and now his sister was managing as a genin better than he was.

She raised a brow then shrugged with a little snort "Now, now debate later, you both have training now" the lone blonde in the house clapped her hands sending her children scrambling though her daughter still cleaned up after herself before leaving and then they were gone for the day.

Kizashi shook his head in amusement "Honestly those two are as different as day and night" the pink haired male chuckled heading into the living room and picking up his book from the day before to get in some more reading while his wife padded about the house cleaning.

~With Sakura~

Upon realizing that she might be late, Sakura shot off like a projectile weapon through the village barely making it to the training grounds at her usual time "In a hurry are you Sakura-chan" Mimori giggled feeling excited for the day.

Because they'd find out if they could actually run thirty laps and complete 30 push ups and sit ups in a single training session "Knowing you, Asagao was complaining about something so you got into a debate over it" Mamori snickered at her friend/teammate.

Who sighed "Almost Mom stopped us before we could, he was put out that we have more missions completed than he and his team does" Sakura grinned bouncing on the balls of feet and facing forward.

Just in time to as their sensei arrived "Good morning girls, won't waste my breath on praising you yet, get started, you have two hours" Asuma greeted, then became serious as he set a time-limit for his students to accomplish their two week end goal for training.

No arguing the girls simply strapped on the weights, adjusting easily to ten pounds and took off running, being careful to control their breathing and not use chakra to enhance their speed not that they needed to anyway.

At the hour mark they were on lap twenty, and thirty minutes later Mamori, Mimori and Sakura slid to a halt at the start/finish line, sweat dripping from them but accomplished because they'd run all thirty laps in just an hour and thirty minutes.

They didn't hesitate and jumped straight into push ups and sit ups, since they only had thirty minutes left to complete each and right at the end of the time-limit they were done "Congratulations girl's well done, now for our mission goal" the raven haired Jonin clapped.

Proud of his students, "Totally awesome and it's like we don't even feel the weights anymore" the young Senju twin bounced as she removed the weights which were sealed in a storage scroll alongside the other weights that had been used.

"I for one can't wait to see what the next two weeks are gonna be like for training sessions" the pinkette on the team skipped along after her teammates as they headed to the Hokage Tower to finish their mission goal.

Their sensei walked behind them watching them interact "Hokage-sama we're here for three more D Rank Missions" the older Senju twin called immediately upon entering the office which hadn't out missions to the appropriate persons.

Hazel orbs filled with amusement "That so, hmm let's see, righting the library, shopping for the elderly again, and fixing a leak in someone's roof" Hiruzen listed looking to the three young genin kunoichi who were definitely way to serious.

Especially as the three girls nodded "Very well those will be your missions to complete, enjoy" the Third Hokage handed over the mission scrolls knowing that the missions would be completed efficiently with the client very happy with their work.

With that they traipsed out the door Asuma on their heels again as they decided on a course of action "Fix the leak first, then shopping and finally putting the library back to rights" Mamori ticked off her fingers easily.

"Agreed it's faster that way and we'll get to enjoy the rest of our day and weekend afterwards" Mimori grinned hurrying after her teammates as they headed for the clients home and quickly got started on fixing the hole in his roof.

So no more leakage could happen when it rained "All be you girls a godsend, didn't think it would be girls though but I'm happy with the job and it doesn't even look like anything's different despite it being fixed" the Client an elderly gent was very happy and couldn't stop praising them.

"Thank you Sir, I'm sure it brings them happiness to know your happy" Asuma chuckled writing a report indicating the mission had been completed with a good oral report from the client himself as they headed for the next clients home.

An elderly couple who had a huge list of groceries they needed to get "Don't worry Ma'am, Sir leave it to us and we'll get all your shopping done" the pinkette smiled kindly, this was something she was use to after all.

The couple were relieved when less than hour later all the groceries they needed had been gotten and brought back "Let us" the younger Senju twin exclaimed, where the genin went above and beyond to help them put away their groceries as well.

"Have a good day and don't hesitate to ask for more help if you need it, we'll always be happy to help" the older Senju twin waved once they were finished pleased with herself that everything was going well and they hadn't failed any D Rank Missions.

Asuma shook his head "Good day Ma'am, Sir, thank you for your request" the raven haired Jonin saluted heading after his students as they went to the library and began putting books back on their proper shelves until all three D Rank Missions were completed.

He was glad that they had made things easy on him as he delivered the finished report to his Father and brought them all back to the training grounds "Like I promised since you accomplished the set goal you have the weekend off" he began.

But they sensed he wasn't going to dismiss them yet so sat waiting patiently like good little genin "However before I dismiss you, I'd like to talk about the training schedule that will start on Monday" Asuma continued.

"Okay Asuma-sensei, what are you gonna have us work on now, since these past two weeks were geared towards stamina, strength and speed training" Mamori questioned curiously not in the least bit bothered that her sensei was dragging things out.

Glad they were at least willing to listen "Chakra control, kenjutsu and taijutsu, for our mission goal at least twenty two and I want to get you set up on a couple C Rank so you can get a feel for them as well" the raven haired Jonin explained.

Mamori gaped at him "C Ranks are you sure we're ready for them sensei" Mimori asked in concern knowing that a C could very well turn into a B and then the mission as a whole would be a lot more dangerous.

"Yes, don't worry they'll be easy ones that are in the village and afterwards if you think you still aren't ready we'll keep on D Ranks for a couple weeks longer" Asuma shrugged lightly amused but surprised that they were willing to admit they might not be ready for a leap in rank of missions.

With that they nodded "That's fine Asuma-sensei, may we go now" Sakura inquired politely there was no point in arguing about how the next two weeks of training was going to go after all, Asuma waved his hand and off they went.

She was all to happy to speed off waving to her friends and teammates, going home for a late lunch before heading back out to wander the village and familiarize herself with it a little more so she didn't get lost again.

Before finally heading home for dinner, upon waking up the next morning she was eager to meet her friends parents "Do you have to hang out with Choji" Asagao huffed not liking that his sister was going to hang out with a boy.

This earned him a glare as she polished off breakfast, washed, dried and put away her dishes "Yes" Sakura said simply then disappeared out the door to bide her time until lunch then grabbed what she needed from the market and got a lock on Choji's chakra.

He was waiting for her "Afternoon Sakura, you ready to meet my parents" Choji grinned pleased that he hadn't been stood up again and the girl had actually made an effort to come and meet his parents and teach him her own secret recipe.

Her lips curved upwards into an indulgent smile "Definitely Choji and don't worry I've got all the ingredients, in fact I thought I'd teach you another special secret recipe of mine" the pinkette chattered relieved that he seemed to be in a good mood.

Never could Choji know she did feel a bit guilty about flirting with him like she had all just to get information, but she was more than willing to make up for it by being a true friend to him, promising to always be genuine towards him no matter what.

Choji laughed "I'm sure my Mom would love that, so is it okay if this isn't a date and just a regular hang out between friends" the mahogany haired boy rubbed the back of his head, not wanting to hurt the girls feelings.

Sakura frowned lightly "Sure if that's what you want Choji I don't mind" Sakura smiled, she was still determined to help this boy be more confident in himself no matter what it took, she wasn't looking for a relationship right then anyway.

Beside her Choji sighed quietly in relief "That's great, here we are my house" Choji gestured in front of him to a door that led into a very large home, upon entering it had a very homey feeling to it and she immediately liked the peaceful atmosphere as she toed off her open toed sandals.

Then she was being led from the foyer and into the living room "Ah you must be Sakura, my boy hasn't been able to stop talking about you since yesterday, Choza Akimichi the Head of the Clan" Choza stood and introduced himself.

Holding out his hand and waiting for the girl to introduce herself as well "Mhm that's me, Sakura Haruno, Asagao Haruno is my brother, it's nice to meet you formally Choza-sama" the pinkette took the hand and shook it firmly before bowing lightly to be polite.

Choza blinked in surprise at that "And I'm Chitsu Akimichi, Choji's mother, that shark yesterday was yours right, be more careful it gave me a right fright" Chitsu scowled still not willing to give the girl a chance after stealing secret recipes.

"Sakura apologizes for that, though I guess I forget to mention it to you yesterday huh" the mahogany haired preteen laughed sheepishly feeling stupid and now losing that confidence that had cropped up since yesterday.

Realizing what was going to happen "It's fine Choji, I should be the one to apologize anyway not you since it was my summons after all" Sakura bowed again facing Choji's mother, who definitely hadn't expected she would take responsibility for that.

Onyx eyes widened "Er if your ready Sakura let's go make your secret recipes" Choji offered leading the way into the kitchen, his parents staring after them, surprised at the manners his friend had and that she returning the favor by teaching their son secret recipes from her own family.

After learning some of theirs, perhaps they'd judged the girl to harshly before getting to know her so once Sakura had left to enjoy the rest of her afternoon "Your friend is a good influence, don't lose her" Choza patted her son on his shoulder again.

"Agreed and she's more than welcome to come round anytime she wants to share or trade recipes" Chitsu laughed softly at the astonished look on her son's face as they separated to do their own things until coming together for dinner.

Much like Sakura had with her family and the day ended on a good note, Choji was a little more confident in himself and she felt accomplished that she was the one to help Choji gain that confidence before going to bed.


	15. Chapter 14

Before they all knew it, they'd been genin for a month "Good work girls, well done on completing our goal again" Asuma praised, a little shocked they'd managed all he'd set for them at the beginning of the month and each two weeks they'd been together.

They all three grinned "Does that mean we get another weekend off Asuma-sensei" Mamori teased lightly, at ease with herself, the flirting lessons with Sakura were going well and she felt more confident in her abilities as well.

Asuma chuckled under his breath watching them finish their fifty sword swings again with no problem "Yeah though please no more C Ranks, those were awful" Mimori scowled in remembrance of the little noble brat they'd had to play with for four hours.

"Pretty sure we're not supposed to hate C Ranks more than we hate D Ranks, but then again I've always loved helping people" Sakura snickered, the only girl between the three of them that the noble boy had taken to so well.

Mamori and Mimori sighed "Okay since you've already completed your two missions for today ahead of time I'd like to go over the new schedule again so gather round" the raven haired Jonin waved his students towards him and they came with no objections to sit like him.

Waiting patiently for what their next training schedule would be like "Lay it on us Asuma-sensei, cause chances are it's going to be interesting and I'm ready for it" the younger Senju twin bounced in place, impatient just a tiny bit for the news.

"I was thinking we'd work on your elemental ninjutsu and evasion, for a week just this time, only about ten missions with two personal mission days" Asuma explained knowing these girls would have a knack for their elements, he just had to give them a chance to work on their natures.

Emerald and twin honey irises lit up in excitement "That would be totally awesome Asuma-sensei, are we going to be wearing weights as well" the older Senju twin burst out in eager for more details to his continued amusement.

Her enthusiasm earned a chuckle "Not this time, you've already worked up quite the resilience to 8 pound weights so maybe when we get started on the fourth schedule I'll have you wear weights again, that's all see you Monday girls" the raven haired Jonin announced before dismissing them.

Sakura, Mamori and Mimori popped up from the ground gracefully and two of the girls disappeared from the training field without a backwards glance "See you Monday Asuma-sensei" the pinkette waved quietly heading towards the market.

Upon reaching said market she suddenly had someone walking alongside her "Thank you for helping Choji with the whole confidence thing and for continuing to be his friend even after what you pulled" Shikamaru Nara was the culprit.

Clearly he'd found out from her brother or someone but it didn't sound like he was mad though which was a relief "Yeah of course, it became less like practice to me, he genuinely needed someone to make him feel like he was worth it despite his size" Sakura nodded.

Guilt lessening by the minute "Apparently I underestimated you, you have a keen eye for things, right this was a nice little chat but I need to get going try not to be to troublesome from now on" the Nara Heir teased and disappeared with a lazy wave.

Sakura rolled her eyes upwards and headed for a stall searching for the souvenir she'd promised Chojuro, who hadn't really had much of a chance to explore since he'd been so busy scouting for potential trouble.

It took her a few minutes but she found something that would definitely interest the young swordsman before heading home to send the souvenir off "My done with training and missions already Sakura" Mebuki asked when her daughter entered the house.

Making them pause in their attempts to pack for their next trip to sell wares "We managed to accomplish our goal, err are you packing for another trip" the fuscia haired girl stopped in the living room and noticed what her parents were doing.

"Got it in one Sakura-chan, we might be gone longer than a week this time though so just tell Asagao-kun for us and be safe alright" Kizashi nodded, then grabbed up the item he'd been missing and shoved it into his pack.

Their daughter blew out a breath "Be safe and come back okay" Sakura hugged both her mother and father quickly but firmly then disappeared down the halls to her bedroom, it was different seeing them off she realized.

But put the thought resolutely out of her mind as she sat at her desk and began writing a letter to Chojuro then in her best calligraphy drew the storage seal and let the ink dry before checking her work over and finally sealing the souvenir into the seal once she was finished.

Now with nothing else to do, she flopped down on her bed thinking over what the next week would be like for her and her teammates "Sakura your friend Choji is here" her mother's voice called from the foyer, derailing her thoughts.

With a grin Sakura stood and flounced from her room to greet the Akimichi Heir "Ah I wasn't sure if you were done with training or not, want to hang out, my mom is interested in more recipes" Choji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

His new friend nodded "Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do Sakura-chan" her father teased as she was tugging on her sandals, followed by a smack signaling her mother had smacked her father upside the head for his teasing.

And her lips curved upwards in amusement "Don't mind my Dad, he likes to crack jokes at the wrong time but sure Choji I'd love to hang out with you" the pinkette announced pulling her hair back into a ponytail and shutting the door behind her at the same time.

Choji couldn't stop the smile "Sounds like your parents are really nice, so is it true you really lived in the Hidden Mist Village Sakura" the brunet questioned wanting to learn more about the girl at his side as they walked through the village to his clan compound.

"Of course, it wasn't easy though and the academy curriculum was ridiculously difficult, it got harder each year to, plus the village wasn't doing so good" Sakura explained lightly, keeping her guard raised.

Ebony orbs blinked in confusion "How bad was the village exactly" Choji inquired gently not wanting to push but wanting to know just so he could get a feel for what Sakura had to go through before transferring from Mist to Leaf.

"Bad, poor economic structure, living quality was bad, homeless littered the streets, some couldn't afford food if they wanted to live in a house, shinobi went rogue all the time, but it's getting better now that my Aunts the Mizukage" the fuscia haired girl admitted.

With a frightful scowl at first before it lightened into a smile "Your aunt is the Mizukage, wow you and Asagao must be very important to the Elders in Mist right" the mahogany haired boy chattered shocked at the news.

A laugh filled the air "I don't know about that, but yes by extension, if Asagao and I were to ever go to Mist, we'd be given the same courtesy with guards and protection like our Aunt" Sakura nodded in answer.

"Geez your life must have been really difficult then..do you regret coming to Leaf, you must have left behind some friends right" Choji asked carefully not wanting to upset Sakura in case she was sore about transferring.

Her lips curved upwards "Sometimes but it wasn't all that bad and no, I don't Choji, best decision of my life and yes I did leave behind some friends, however we send letters back and forth to each other every single day" the pinkette said.

Relieved that she wasn't offended by his questions "Well here we are my house again" the Akimichi Heir gestured as they stopped in front of his house again after trekking clear through the Akimichi Compound to get there.

She giggled lightly and together they entered "Nice to see you again Sakura, Choji didn't interrupt training with your team and sensei did he" Chitsu was right there waiting as they closed the door and took off their sandals.

"Now, now Chitsu, let the girl get settled before you bombard her with questions" Choza chuckled pleased that the girl wasn't going to run off and abandon his son like most girls would have at that point the longer they got to know Choji.

Earning another smile "I was already at home when Choji came to collect me, our sensei gave us the weekend off again, but yes it's nice to see you again Chitsu-sama" Sakura greeted with a light bow as always polite.

Chitsu sighed, the girl didn't have a mean bone in her body it seemed "Who is your sensei anyway Sakura" Choji interrupted before she could nab Sakura for herself for recipe talk, her lips curved upwards, pleased her son was more confident in himself now.

And wasn't afraid to talk to girls, even if it was just Sakura, she sure knew how to boost confidence in people "Asuma Sarutobi isn't that right Sakura-san" the Akimichi Patriarch answered instead of the young girl.

Who nodded in answer "Hmm interesting, now if you don't mind, let's talk Sakura" the Akimichi Matriarch grabbed Sakura by the arm and drug her into the living room were a tray of tea and sandwiches were set so they could chat and snack at the same time.

Until they ran out of idea's on potential new recipes "Oh we didn't realize you had company Choza, Chitsu" a blonde appeared just as she was contemplating heading home and she looked up into pupilless cerulean eyes.

"What's forehead doing here food boy I didn't think you were friends with a freak like her" then another slightly familiar voice entered her ears and Sakura straightened peridot orbs darkening with anger at the insult, not to her forehead but to Choji.

Who, at the insult deflated and slumped his shoulders "Don't you know it's not nice to insult your teammates, never know what that might do to their psyche Ino-san, especially in a fight" Sakura stated defending Choji.

Onyx orbs widened in shock "Ino what have I told you about insulting people, sorry about her, she's still learning her manners, Inoichi Yamanaka I'm Ino's Father" Inoichi scolded his child before apologizing to the girl who'd been insulted by his daughter.

Sakura waved it off "No worries I'm not bothered Inoichi-sama, however she should be more aware of the feelings of her teammate, anyway I should get home, Choza-sama, Chitsu-sama, Choji see ya around" the pinkette smiled unconcerned for herself and more for the boy at her side.

Inoichi blinked in surprise as the girl stood and then vanished around him and Ino the door shutting quietly the only other sign of her exit from the room "Looks like Sakura-san has a sharp tongue after all" Choza whistled in surprise.

"Stupid forehead always getting in the way, Ami was right, she's nothing but a bitch" Ino muttered under her breath unhappy that she'd gotten scolded especially over her own teammate, who clearly had taken to the new girl.

Choza shook his head "You shouldn't judge Ino-chan, Sakura was defending Choji because you insulted him, that's what friends are supposed to do are they not" Chitsu scolded taking the pinkette's side in the whole matter.

Ino floundered but what really shocked her "Sakura's right Ino, you don't know what that does to me calling me those mean names, it makes me not want to be your friend or talk to you anymore or even fight with you or train with you" Choji admitted quietly.

Speaking up for himself for the first time ever, Ino sighed and plopped down ungracefully thinking for the next hour trying to figure out what was so different about Sakura Haruno that it seemed nothing could get under her thick skin.

~Two Days Later~

Upon arriving on the training grounds she found her sensei already there alongside her teammates "Change of plan girls, your going on a C Rank escort mission with Team Seven, the Jonin in charge will be Kakashi Hatake as Shisui and I have a separate mission" Asuma announced.

"But doesn't he have his own team of genin, I heard Kiba Inuzuka talking about how his sensei was that person you just mentioned but he was always late to every single training session/mission" Mimori frowned not liking the sudden change in plans.

She'd really been looking forward to learning some jutsu's "How exactly did we get picked to go on this mission as well anyway" Mamori asked put out herself, because she didn't think they were really ready for anymore C Rank Missions.

Asuma lifted a brow and waited until it clicked "Cause we're aiming to be a partial medic based team so we're being sent in case the client gets injured" Sakura answered dutifully when the reason hit her.

Their sensei nodded in satisfaction "Exactly now you have an hour to pack and then show up at the Hokage Tower for debriefing on your mission oh and girls good luck" the raven haired Jonin nodded dismissing his students.

Hoping they came back alright and unscathed, with that they headed home to pack "Wait don't tell me you got a mission to that calls for you to leave the village" Asagao frowned seeing his sister packing like him.

Causing her to pause and look at him before she realized he must not have been told "Because we're aiming to be a partial medic based team, my team and I are being sent on your mission with you" the pinkette stated then turned back to packing.

Even when her brother inhaled harshly and choked on his saliva before spluttering "Kami this mission is gonna be like hell, the client's already pissed Naruto off by calling him short and Shisui-sensei won't be with us this time" the fuscia haired preteen scowled.

But his sister wasn't sympathetic as she checked over her supplies, then looked at the clock noting the time they had left before mission debriefing "Quit whining Asagao, I'm going to go stock up on supplies" Sakura snorted writing a quick note for their parents.

Who wouldn't be back until a week and five days from them and she hoped the mission was finished before then "Fine, fine might as well do that to" Asagao sighed as he finished packing and followed his sister out the door after locking up.

They headed for the market and got as many supplies as they could, food, weapons and medical supplies anyway before heading for the Hokage Tower "What are you doing here Sakura-chan, did you get a mission to" Naruto asked when his friends entered the office.

"On the same mission as you Naruto-kun, since we're medics, we can give this mission a higher efficiency rate even if it's only C Rank" Mamori explained gently appearing a couple seconds after Sakura, her sister on her heels.

Naruto gaped "Probably for the best and looks like we're only missing our Jonin leader and the client" Sasuke scowled looking around the room impatiently, arms crossed over his chest and feeling as if it was going to be a hell of a mission.

"Don't be so impatient Sasuke, they'll get here when they get here" Mimori said lightly more patient than her friend, after the last month of training and D Rank missions, she'd learned how to reign herself in.

The Hokage chuckled and looked to the clock and just when he was about to send someone out to find the missing duo they appeared through the door "Apologies for being late Hokage-sama, Tazuna-san just had to stock up on certain items" a silver haired nin bowed.

Mask bunching up at the corners indicating he was smiling "Yeah couldn't go without my alcohol after all" Tazuna hiccuped already drunk and Sakura knew this was going to be their most trying C Rank Mission yet.

Especially if they had to escort this person somewhere and protect him from bandits at the same time "It's alright Kakashi-kun, meet the genin assigned under your command for this mission, Team's Seven and Nine" Hiruzen gestured at the six genin.

And the Jonin turned to look them over with a single onyx orb "Why so many surely one team of brats would be enough right" the gray haired man harrumphed unhappily not liking that he would be escorted by so many people, the chances of being found lying was greater now.

Sakura narrowed her eyes on the mission client but kept quiet sensing guilt in his tone of voice "Okay kiddies introduce yourselves, names only, I'm Kakashi Hatake the Jonin in charge for the duration of this C Rank Mission" the Jonin they now knew was named Kakashi said.

Immediately their mission client flinched but only when the Jonin mentioned the rank of the mission, Sakura stepped forward first "Sakura Haruno, pleased to meetcha Kakashi-sensei" she forced a smile then took a step back.

"Mamori Senju, this is my little sister Mimori Senju" Mamori nodded introducing her sister at the same time to not take up so much time, she wanted to get this mission over and done with after all and get home so they could take that week training in elemental ninjutsu and evasion.

Next Team Seven went "Asagao Haruno, Sakura's brother, these are my teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" Asagao took even less time, introducing his teammates, who weren't put out that he'd done so.

Kakashi nodded then faced forward "My reason for sending Team Nine is their aiming to be a partial medic-nin based team, they'd be beneficial, as for your mission escort Tazuna-san home, and protect him while he finishes building his bridge" the Hokage said.

Debriefing them on their mission "Right guess that's that, we should get a move on while it's early in the day" the silver haired Jonin took charge once it was clear the debriefing was over and they were dismissed to get started on their mission.

So with that the eight of them headed from the Tower and to the gates where they all signed out and started down the path leading towards the little village in the Land of Wave, Sakura was on high alert of course because she knew how dangerous the outside world could be.

"Hey Sakura I was thinking while we walk, we could talk theory, how hard is it to learn a jutsu of your elemental nature" the older Senju twin questioned sidling up to her teammate and keeping a wary look out for any trouble that might be headed their way.

Peridot orbs lit up "It's mostly trial and error, but chakra control is a major factor, to much or to little could mean life or death on correctly executing jutsu's" the pinkette stated adjusting the strap on her pack all without lowering her guard.

Mamori blinked and nodded in understanding to the explanation "Okay say someone wanted to incorporate fuinjutsu into their jutsu's how would one do that" the younger Senju twin inquired keeping on the lookout.

Sakura creased her brow in thought "We can seal our jutsu's in scrolls so that we wouldn't waste chakra on using a jutsu, seal a genjutsu inside and spring it on enemies unexpectedly just a few things to keep in mind" the rosette answered.

Ahead of the three girls was Kakashi and though they couldn't see his face since he was faced forward, he was infinitely more curious about them than the all male team who'd originally gotten the mission as he'd been told and Team Nine had been selected because of their medical ninjutsu.

Definitely interesting because an all medic-nin team hadn't been formed since the third shinobi war "Ugh there's no way we can ever keep up with you guys" Naruto whined quietly unable to wrap his mind around what his female friends were talking about.

"Agreed, not only that but this isn't their first C Rank mission either" Sasuke sighed feeling out of his league on this mission perhaps they shouldn't be going, Sakura, Mamori and Mimori would be able to handle themselves just fine after all.

Their temporary sensei was quiet "Just what are you girls talking about fuinjutsu that, elemental nature's this I don't understand" Tazuna frowned sobering up a little bit as the chatter got to even him and he was extremely confused.

With that the girls looked forward and smiled "Theory for now, later physical, Kakashi-sensei are we gonna have a break for lunch" Sakura announced lightly focusing her green eyes on the silver haired jonin in charge of them currently.

Kakashi lifted a silver brow, glanced to the sky, then back to the girl and nodded "Very well, we've been walking for a few hours after all" Kakashi shrugged pulling the large group to a stop three hours after they'd started from the village.

He didn't even have to instruct them, they built a fire and then went to hunt for lunch "Geez of course you'd be good at cooking even out here" Asagao huffed as rabbit stew was made and set up to cook over a nicely made fire pit.

"That's cause it's not Sakura-chan's first time outside the village, nor is it ours" Mamori piped in smartly reminding the boys that the three girls on the mission had not lived their entire lives in the Leaf Village.

Asagao, Sasuke and Naruto deflated at that "Don't be so hard on yourselves we're here so no worries" Mimori giggled being a bit sympathetic towards them as she checked on the stew, twenty minutes later it was done and they all dug in.

Probably the most delicious meal the adults had ever had judging by their astonished faces as every last bite was devoured and they packed up, making sure to hide evidence that they'd ever been there in the first place before continuing their trek to their clients village.

For the rest of the day, the genin were quiet until Kakashi called for a second stop "Okay kids make camp, we'll head out early first thing tomorrow morning" the silver haired nin clapped then settled against a tree to keep watch.

"So how are things looking Kakashi-san, any trouble" the gray haired adult inquired curiously wondering if the lie would hold just a bit longer, long enough to get him home, where hopefully the ninja wouldn't abandon him to what Gato had in mind.

Kakashi shook his head and he was relieved about that "Naruto you Dope, seriously how could you get squeamish about gutting a fish" the second Uchiha Heir's voice echoed from the camp a few feet away berating his teammate.

"B..But Sasuke-teme I don't like blood or guts" the blonde whined back tears in his baby blue eyes until Sakura glared them into being quiet and finished making dinner for the lot of them seeing as she had more experience cooking.

Once the fish were speared on sticks and set up over a fire she turned on the two boys "Act more professional Sasuke, Naruto, if any enemy were around they would know our exact position because of your whining and loud voices" the pinkette snapped.

Then turned firmly away from the two boys "Yeesh someones a little on edge" the fuscia haired male grimaced having seen the tension in his sister all day, he just didn't know it's cause, but she was also right, if an enemy was around they would have been found immediately.

"Just as scary as ever huh Sakura-chan, surely we can relax a little" the younger Senju twin asked plopping on the ground gracefully and looking around warily just in case despite what she'd just said because she to felt as if something was going to happen.

Like she thought she would Sakura shook her head and glanced discretely in their clients direction "What's wrong, I know he's a drunk but he's not that bad right" the older Senju twin frowned in confusion seeing the glances.

Knowing they hadn't realized it yet the rosette sighed and gestured them closer before lowering her voice to a very low decibel "He's lying about the mission rank" Sakura admitted, sure that she was right on the whole matter of this being more than a simple C Rank Mission.

Both of her teammates gasped under their breaths and leaned in closer definitely not wanting to be over heard "Should we tell those boys and Kakashi-sensei" Mamori lowered her voice even more and cast a look at the three males of Team Seven.

Sakura considered this but shook her head "Because Naruto would blurt it out for the world to hear if your right" Mimori guessed earning a nod so they settled back watching dinner cook until it was ready then called to the other members of their group that food was done.

"What were you girls whispering about earlier" Tazuna questioned more like demanded to know but they just flashed him all to innocent smiles and gave him the same answer they had earlier that day, him none the wiser.

Their temporary sensei however wasn't that easily swayed "Pretty good Sakura-chan, by the way we're sorry you know for being so loud earlier" Naruto apologized suddenly after taking a bite of delicious fish that had been cooked.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement "Yeah so can you not be mad at us anymore, we're on this mission together after all and in order for us to work efficiently we can't be angry with one another" Sasuke explained quietly.

"Now you know not to be so reckless next time" Asagao shook his head in amusement glad that nothing had happened during his first day outside the village and thanking the kami that Sakura was his sister for once despite her head strong and stubborn ways.

After awhile once they'd all finished eating dinner and were getting ready to settle down for the night to get some shut eye their temporary sensei stood "Sakura-chan take a walk with me" Kakashi requested already walking away from camp.

Leaving the other genin to keep watch over their client until they returned, Sakura didn't disobey and hurried after the Jonin, once they were far enough away she spoke up "You know to don't you sensei, that Tazuna-san is lying about something" the pinkette said.

Kakashi crinkled his eye at her "Please don't do anything reckless you or those girls, leave whatever comes our way to me understand, I won't allow you kids to die" the silver haired nin pleaded in a strained tone of voice.

Viridian orbs widened "If push comes to shove Kakashi-sensei and one of my friends or brother is endangered I will fight all while protecting Tazuna-san at the same time" Sakura announced firmly, she would not be pushed aside if danger presented itself to her.

The Jonin sighed "Very well just be careful alright, being a medic-nin is difficult" Kakashi relented, ruffled Sakura's bangs and then turned heading back to camp, where Sakura crawled into her bedroll and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

A few hours later he dozed off himself and before he knew it, it was morning, the smell of fish reached his nose indicating the genin were already wide awake "Morning sensei did you sleep well" the older Senju twin snickered unsympathetically.

"Before you ask, they've all been awake for an hour, myself just twenty minutes" the gray haired elder chuckled finding himself warming up to the kids who were kind, if not extremely naive, but kind and he couldn't help himself.

Kakashi coughed and turned away heading into the forest to check the traps he'd set up and found nothing "So we just keeping walking then" the raven haired preteen grimaced already feeling sore, training with Shisui had not prepared him enough it seemed.

"Here Sasuke, let me heal you, can't lag or dawdle after all" the younger Senju twin offered hands glowing green and in quick succession healed Sasuke and Naruto, Asagao proving to be adept with medical ninjutsu himself.

Clearly not as advanced as them sure but enough to be able to heal sore muscles "I've been training ridiculously hard how to use the mystical palm" the fuscia haired boy admitted pleased he'd managed more than he had before during training.

Naruto gaped "Just how long have you been hiding that from us" the blonde pouted, he was learning things about his teammates and friends that he hadn't previously known and it made him put out and feel like he was falling behind.

"Let's move out kids, Tazuna" the silver haired nin clapped once camp was broken down and nothing incriminating was left behind to lead enemy nin to their position, with that the lot of them started walking again.

And Sakura was once again on the alert, especially when three hours later just a couple hours before lunch, two chakra signatures flared to life several feet ahead of them, then vanished, she straightened and flashed the Jonin a look.

He nodded discretely no one else the wiser of what was going on as she turned to her own teammates "Keep calm, we're heading straight for an ambush from enemy-nin" the pinkette whispered under her breath.

Mamori and Mimori immediately straightened honey orbs pinned straight forward as they got closer and closer to the source of their teammates unease, until they passed a puddle that shouldn't be there and chaos erupted.

Naruto screamed in horror as their temporary sensei was ripped to shreds via chains and two enemy-nin burst out of the puddle they'd just past, one headed straight for him "Duck Naruto-kun" Mamori shouted on the move.

Just before the rogue could reach the blonde, she reared back her fist and punched the man in the face, sending him flying backwards into a tree "THE HELL WAS THAT" Naruto shrieked eyeing his friend warily.

She paid him no attention merely spinning on her heels gracefully to kick the man in the chest as he came back for a second attack clearly not winded in the least "Oho what's this the Mizukage's niece out on a mission what a surprise" one of them actually laughed.

Upon realizing who's presence they were in "Demon Brothers, rogues from the Hidden Mist Village" Sakura snarled drawing her foot up and lacing it with chakra before kicking the ground forcefully throwing them off balance.

"Like hell we'd let you hurt Tazuna-san" Mimori lunged in front of Asagao, who was holding up a kunai and standing in a defensive position just as Sasuke dove in front of them intent to protect but thankfully the jonin returned unscathed and still alive.

As Kakashi knocked out the second rogue "Good work girls and that was very brave of you Sasuke to protect your teammate and Asagao as well, Naruto to" Kakashi nodded tying the demon brothers to a tree.

While Asagao slid to the ground on his knee's beyond horrified "You k..know them personally Sakura" Asagao gasped looking to his sister, fearing for their lives should the mission continue, this wasn't turning out to be just a simple C Rank escort mission anymore.

"Right you said they were rogues from the Hidden Mist Village" Sasuke grimaced watching as Sakura assessed the area they were in, clearly on the lookout for anymore trouble before heading towards the downed blonde.

Who'd somehow still managed to get scratched and there was poison in his system now, which was taken care of with a pill for common poisons before the injury was healed "Why didn't you girls freak out" Tazuna asked in confusion.

Glad that nothing had happened to him, it was that question that set the girl off as Sakura swung around fury on her delicate features "Instead of talking about that, why don't we talk about how you unnecessarily put all of us in danger by lying about the mission rank" the pinkette spat.

Done playing dumb where this person was concerned "Yeah Tazuna-san if you knew that rogues were gonna be after you how come you didn't request the appropriate mission rank" the younger Senju twin frowned not happy with their client in the least.

Sasuke, Naruto and Asagao paused "Wait what you mean all this time you were lying and knew that more than just bandits were after you" the raven haired preteen asked, moving towards enraged as he realized what was going on.

Tazuna paled as he realized he'd been outed the entire time on his lie, these genin were a lot more perceptive than he'd thought "Agree Tazuna-san so why don't we go have a little chat" the silver haired nin in charge ended the lives of the demon brothers.

Before grabbing their client by his shirt and dragging them away "How long did you know Sakura" the fuscia haired boy demanded to know of his sister who wasn't afraid to face rogues in order to complete a mission it seemed.

"From the very start Asagao-kun before we ever left Hokage-sama's office" the older Senju twin admitted quietly feeling as if this was only the beginning and things were going to get a lot worse if they continued the mission.

Eight minutes later the two adults returned "I'm sorry for putting you kids in unnecessary danger, it's just my village is poor and we didn't have enough money to request a higher ranking mission" the gray haired elder apologized.

Making them feel guilty "Don't worry about it old man we'll continue the mission and protect you, but tell the truth next time okay" the blue eyed blonde in the group rambled, in the end they decided to continue the mission and after walking a short ways.

Leaving behind the corpses of the Demon Brothers found a safe place to make a temporary camp and have lunch all of them on high alert "Say Kakashi-sensei do you know anyone that has lightning nature chakra, cause I think I'm gonna have to learn" Mimori inquired suddenly.

A silver brow lifted in surprise "Uh-huh and fire for me, only Sakura-chan knows some elemental jutsu's, but we haven't gotten to learn any jutsu's yet, this was supposed to be our week for that" Mamori announced.

"Fortunately for you girls I know all the natures perhaps after dinner I can teach you a few jutsu's to each element you have" Kakashi offered, knowing they wouldn't reach Tazuna's village and after supper was the perfect time to teach these kids some elemental jutsu's.

Unfortunately for him it seemed like he would be stuck teaching the boys as well as the blue eyed blonde perked up "Us to Kakashi-sensei, none of us can be exempted from training" Naruto piped in not wanting to be left behind anymore.

Kakashi sighed under his breath "Dope's right we all have to learn together so long as were on this mission, no more acting independently of one another" Sasuke nodded, mind flashing back to just a little while ago where they'd been underprepared for the attack.

"And you have to teach us how to us our senses to detect foreign chakra" Asagao requested glancing to his sister who was undoubtedly leagues ahead of him thanks to all the training she'd been through since before coming to Leaf.

"Slow down kids, don't you want to enjoy your childhood even just a little" Tazuna was horrified to realize that continuing to protect him would lead these kids into even more danger and they were trying to prepare themselves for it.

By asking for training, they said nothing and merely continued walking in silence, chatter ceased between the genin for the better part of four hours until finally Kakashi pulled them to a stop to make camp and cook dinner.

Once he was sure they could handle themselves "I'm going to set up traps, be back soon" the silver haired Jonin saluted disappearing into the forest that surrounding the clearing they were setting up in.

And all around he set various traps, genjutsu, ninjutsu, weapons, trip wire with bells all to alert him and the genin of any danger approaching when he returned "Dinner's ready Kakashi-sensei" the younger Senju twin announced.

Holding out two fried fish and a fried rabbit on sticks knowing the man had to be hungry "Just where did you girls learn how to cook anyway" the gray haired elder questioned as they sat eating quietly, glancing around warily every once in awhile.

Sakura looked up and smiled lightly "Sakura learned from our Aunt" the fuscia haired boy butt in with a cheeky laugh earning an exasperated glare before it morphed into a fond look that told him she loved him no matter what, they were siblings after all.

"We learned someone from Sakura-chan cause anytime our sensei let us have a lunch break, we'd go eat at her place and she'd cook us some really awesome meals" the older Senju twin commented with a grin.

The girl blushed in response "Guess it pays to have the Mizukage as your Aunt huh Sakura" the ebony haired preteen in the group shook his head and Sakura sent him a look, he realized maybe he shouldn't have said that.

Especially when their temporary sensei straightened "That's right Kakashi-sensei, the 5th Mizukage is Asagao's and I's Aunt, it's likely the next rogue will recognize me as well" the pinkette explained staring at the ground solemnly.

Her only peace was that Asagao wouldn't be recognized as her brother hopefully anyway "What does that mean for you Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde asked carefully feeling her mood dropping to one of depression.

"It means she's in a lot more danger than the rest of you, you as well Asagao-kun, now lets get to training" Kakashi said in a blunt tone of voice, kami this mission was turning out to be a lot worse than he'd expected.

But he'd promised to bring them all back safely and unharmed so if that meant teaching them he would do it to, so he taught them jutsu's of their nature's for Mimori, Raiton: Thunderball and Doton: Earth Dome.

For Mamori, Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu and Suiton: Raging Waves, Sakura, Doton: Bedrock Coffin and Suiton: Bubble Jutsu before turning to the boys and handing them pieces of paper so he could learn their individual natures.

They were confused until one of the girls helpfully explained "Gather chakra into it and we promise to train really hard to master these jutsu's Kakashi-sensei" Mamori announced before turning and focusing on said training.

"Oh cool my piece of paper ripped in half, was it supposed to do that" Naruto nearly shouted in awe but managed to reign in his excitement due to the glare being cast his way even if the girl did nod in answer indicating that yes it was supposed to do that.

"Yes Naruto that means you have wind nature chakra, Sasuke has fire and lightning and Asagao has the same nature's as me" Sakura piped in with a smile working on molding her chakra just right in order to execute the bubble jutsu.

Kakashi chuckled at least glad they were dedicated genin and listened very well to orders before showing the boys a couple jutsu's each, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei" Asagao nodded intent to learn before their next confrontation with a rogue.

The Jonin nodded "My turn right" Sasuke smirked eager to learn as well, maybe next time he could show his cousin up in a spar when Shisui decided to try and beat them all into the ground or fry them to crisps with his fire jutsu's.

For the next two hours the six genin practiced until they were nearly out of chakra "Bed time now" Mimori yawned tiredly pleased with her progress on her first two jutsu's, though it was hard learning opposing nature's at least she got the gist of them.

With that they all crawled into their bedrolls and went to sleep "Yeesh bunch of crazy kids" Tazuna shook his head with a quiet snort before doing the same because he was sure that tomorrow would be even worse for them than today had been.


	16. Chapter 15

~Hidden Mist Village~

"Did we do something wrong that it made Sakura not want to write to us anymore" Haku asked that morning once they'd gathered in the Mizukage's office for their daily D Rank Missions, for two days they hadn't gotten a word from their friend in Leaf.

And to put it simply they were depressed "Boys, boys, boys didn't you read her last letter properly" Mei shook her finger at the young boys that she'd put together just to prevent them from losing each other as friends.

Haku creased his brow mentally reading the letter again because he'd memorized it in it's entirety "She's on a mission" Kimimaro caught on first remembering the letter saying so and now he felt infinitely better that Sakura wasn't ignoring them like they'd all just thought.

Mei nodded "Lucky Sakura-chan, and here we all are still stuck doing D Rank Missions" Suigetsu sighed clearly tired of the demeaning tasks they'd been doing since they'd all become genin over a month ago now.

Their sensei, his brother to be precise chuckled "Now, now you know the importance of those D Ranks, their to help improve village quality and Sakura would tell you that as well, so what do you have for us Mizukage-sama" Mangetsu scolded then faced his crush.

Still working up the courage to ask her out, but if he did that Suigetsu would never get to be with Sakura the way he wanted to be and he couldn't take his little brother's happiness away like that, so he was torn on the whole matter.

Amused at their antics Mei smiled and lowered her gaze to the bunch of D Ranks that were piled on her desk "We have clearing rubble, power washing the streets, fixing/cleaning up the old weapons shop just to name a few" the auburn haired woman listed.

Kimimaro, Haku and Suigetsu straightened knowing the missions were going to be extremely trying but willing to do them anyway to help their village "Good we'll take them" the white haired Hozuki accepted.

Before herding his students out the door and down the streets "Ugh at least let us have a C Rank mission one of these days Ni-san,…oops Mangetsu-sensei" the pale blue haired preteen grimaced remembering that right now Mangetsu wasn't his brother, but his sensei instead.

His teammates sighed "Just consider it that's all we ask, it doesn't have to be anything dire, just something simple" the raven haired fifteen year old added carefully as they arrived at their first mission and began clearing away rubble.

The remaining member of their team nodded "Even if we know the importance of these tasks" the snowy haired fifteen year old commented, grabbing the first rock and piling it onto a cart so that it could be taken and dumped elsewhere or used for something else possibly.

~Just a few days away from them~

Nearing the little village in the Land of Waves were Teams Seven and Nine, alongside their temporary sensei and client, they'd taken a boat across the water to avoid detection and during that, had gotten a more detailed explanation of what was going on.

'Gato of Gato Corps' Sakura's mind supplied, of course he was still a thorn in Water Country's side, abusing his power and trying to oppress people like usual, her Aunt had been trying to track Gato down for ages with no success.

But now, now she would have a chance to take him down herself with help of course "Earth to Sakura are you in there, please for the love of kami tell me you don't know this Gato person to" Asagao interrupted her thoughts.

Drawing her from the sanctum of her inner mind and back to the outside world, when her expression morphed into one of anger, Asagao groaned "Just how is it you know these people Sakura-chan" Kakashi frowned deeply.

Wondering how on earth the Hokage could be so reckless as to send the Mizukage's niece on this mission which was proving to be extremely dangerous "It's cause Sakura lived in Mist her entire life up until the two weeks before graduation" Mamori explained.

Sakura nodded quietly "Maybe it's best if you transform that way this Gato guy and anyone else that comes our way won't recognize you Sakura" Sasuke grunted wanting to keep his friend safe from harm if push came to shove.

Knowing it was for the best Sakura did as told, using as little chakra for the henge jutsu as possible, her hair turned brown and eyes gray "You to Asagao, cause anyone could tell by your pink hair" Mimori pointed out.

So Asagao also had to transform, changing his features to green eyes and black hair "Not bad, guess being a ninja does have it's uses after all" Tazuna laughed awkwardly eyeing the forest ahead of them as they got closer and closer to land.

Just a few minutes later they were stood on land again very near his village "Okay now what" Naruto huddled closer to the Senju twins not liking the feeling he was getting, it spelled doom for them he was certain of it.

Especially as they started walking his unease never dissipated, which drove him to act recklessly, including charging forward slinging kunai into the bushes when it rattled, this made his entire team gape at him in horror.

Until he went to check the bushes and found a snow white rabbit "Naruto you could have killed that poor rabbit" the younger Senju twin scolded unhappily, even if technically they could take the rabbit as food, this one looked as if it was someone's pet.

They certainly didn't need an angry civilian coming after them for accidentally killing their pet, Sakura straightened and inched backwards towards Tazuna feeling the malevolent chakra on the edge of her senses.

Not able to help herself she clutched a senbon tightly in her hand "I'm sorry little rabbit" the blue eyed blonde cried hugging the rabbit he'd scared half to death when he'd slung his weapons into the bushes.

Current gray orbs narrowed "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW" the pinkette shouted as the malevolent chakra made it's move, then she turned and tackled Tazuna to the ground just as a ginormous sword flew over head.

But to her horror she recognized the sword as Mangetsu's missing Kubikiribocho and a few seconds after the sword embedded itself in a tree did Zabuza Momochi appear on the handle and she knew they were fucked.

Even with their temporary sensei, Zabuza was no push over and he could easily slaughter them all "Hehehe smart little girly aren't you" Zabuza chuckled darkly looking straight at her, but to her relief he didn't recognize her thanks to the henge she had.

The others rose shakily to their feet "Who the hell are you" the second Uchiha Heir spat unhappily as he dusted off his clothes after practically face planting in the dirt, he'd been hoping that any other rogues would stay away but clearly he was wrong.

Kakashi narrowed his lone ebony orb "Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the Hidden Mist Village" the silver haired jonin announced, more than a little irritated at this man's sudden appearance because now they were in even more danger.

Zabuza smirked beneath his bandage wraps "And your Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, the man who's copied over a thousand jutsu" the raven haired rogue said and one of the genin stared at their temporary sensei in surprise.

"Now's not the time Sasuke get over here and help us protect Tazuna-san" the older Senju twin ordered of her friend, with that they were all crowded together around their client holding out a kunai or senbon to protect him.

Tazuna gulped quietly "You sure this is gonna work kids" the gray haired elder asked as they crowded even closer so there wasn't any space to fit into between him or them, drawing the rogue's attention once more.

Who was mildly curious about the genin but ultimately was focused more on ending his life it seemed as the rogue demanded he be handed over "What's with this bloody mist" the fuscia haired boy in disguise grumbled.

As a thick mist shrouded their vision and enveloped them hiding their temporary sensei from view and so began the longest hour of their lives as the rogue they were facing began listing vital spots trying to decide which one he wanted to target to end their lives.

It was maddening to a couple of genin who'd never experienced killing intent before, sweat dripped from their pale faces "Calm down Sasuke, we'll be fine" Sakura saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

Sasuke was trembling and looking like he was going to throw up, then he was gripping his kunai tighter and raising it threateningly towards himself, though at her assurance and hand on his arm, some color returned to his features.

Though he was still trembling "R..Right" Sasuke let out a shaky breath focusing on his task to protect Tazuna just as the Jonin with them turned and crinkled his eye at them but something just seemed off as he spoke.

"Don't worry I won't allow my teammates to die, I'll protect you with my life" Kakashi gave them a speech that warmed their hearts and then chaos erupted as Zabuza managed to fit into the small sliver of space that had been left between them and Tazuna.

Causing them all to scatter, it was then Kakashi made his move and lunged kunai poised "He's just a clone" Mimori shouted realizing first, like Sakura what was going on as water leaked out onto the ground after the attack.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU" Naruto yelled seeing Zabuza coming up behind the Jonin intent to kill in his dark brown orbs and scary huge sword ready to hack their temporary sensei in half.

But thanks to the sharingan Kakashi got out of the way in the nick of time, having copied the water clone jutsu from Zabuza "You even in the mist you copied my jutsu" Zabuza growled not pleased that this wasn't going his way yet.

Most of the genin let out collective sighs of relief "THAT ONE'S A CLONE TO" Mamori screamed as a very short conversation between the two commenced before the Zabuza held at kunai point dispelled in a splash of water.

Then Kakashi was kicked clear across the clearing "Kami how is that guy so strong" Asagao gasped in horror unable to believe what they'd all just witnessed, never had he thought this would happen on his first mission outside the village.

Yet here they all were facing down a rogue all because they couldn't leave an old man to die, then the worst thing that could happened, Kakashi was caught in a sphere of water and they realized things might really be over for them.

On their own with their temporary sensei caught how on earth were supposed to face a rogue to save Kakashi without dying accidentally but then, then Sakura stepped forward bravely "What do you hope to accomplish Sakura" Tazuna gaped.

Realizing what she was going to do, Sakura turned her head just enough to meet his gaze and dropped the henge, the reaction was immediate, Zabuza straightened "I know you, your the Mizukage's brat niece" the rogue growled.

Sakura nodded silently "Mamori, Mimori take out the clone you can do it, remember clones only have half the strength of the original, Sasuke, Naruto Asagao over here" the pinkette ordered drawing them in to her plan.

As soon as the Senju twins launched themselves at the water clone "Run away get help there's no way you can hope to defeat Zabuza on your own" the silver haired Jonin ordered from his prison seeing the commotion.

Just as the first water clone went done "Don't underestimate us Kakashi-sensei, we're our mother's daughters after all" the older Senju twin held up her fist a vicious glint in her honey colored irises.

"Yeah and like hell we'd abandon you, Asuma-sensei taught us teamwork was key" the younger nodded seriously standing at her sister's side, adrenaline coursing through her veins as a second water clone came at them.

Behind them Sakura threw down a smoke bomb hiding them from view "You want me to do what Sakura, that's insane" the young ebony haired Uchiha was horrified at the plan his friend had come up with.

She must have suspected he would refuse as a smile formed on her lips "A..All I have to do is make a clone and transform into a giant shuriken, then throw myself to Sasuke" the blue eyed blonde asked fearful for his life.

"And you want me to stick by Tazuna-san, to protect him from any stray weapon that might be thrown" the fuscia haired boy still in disguise gulped, his sister nodded and with that he headed towards Tazuna to stand in front of the bridge builder, kunai held defensively before him.

Tazuna was pale as he watched the plan form "Do you think this will work" the gray haired elder questioned as Naruto made a clone, then transformed himself into a giant weapon just as the smoke from the smoke bomb dissipated.

Revealing the Senju twins still fighting off Zabuza's water clones, distracting Zabuza from what was going on until movement caught his eye of Naruto throwing himself to Sasuke in weapon form and Sasuke leaping into the air to throw Naruto.

Zabuza wasn't so distracted though that he didn't notice the Mizukage's niece rushing at him and just as he got his free hand on the brat the giant shuriken had reached him, with no free hands he jumped and the girl in his hand dissolved into water.

Dark brown orbs and a lone onyx eye widened, Zabuza nearly missed the shadow of the giant shuriken, but all of them were shocked as it too was jumped and then from behind came a poof of smoke from the transformation jutsu.

This time Zabuza couldn't dodge the weapon thrown at him and had to release his prisoner from the water prison, he swung around to kill the little brat that had caught him off guard, only to find the blonde on dry land standing next to his teammate.

The very same brat that had charged at him, while using the underwater breathing technique unique to mist to reach the spot the blonde would land after executing their plan of attack and getting him safely away no one the wiser.

Fury sparked in his brown eyes "When I get my hands on you girl, you'll wish you never messed with me" Zabuza snarled pissed off to the max that he'd been outwitted by a bunch of little genin nobodies and they'd managed to save the Jonin in his grasp as well.

Intent to kill wafting from him, he missed the Copy Ninja rising to his feet on the surface of the lake "As if I'd ever let you touch them Momochi, that was a good plan Sakura, nicely executed" Kakashi glared furiously himself.

But proud of the genin for facing down this rogue "Of course Kakashi-sensei, that's because we all worked together" Sakura nodded avoiding looking at Zabuza, unable to meet his gaze as she stood with her teammates.

"That was scary Sakura-chan b..but we did it, beat his clones" Mamori breathed fighting down a smile because they were still very much under attack and it wouldn't do any good for her to act cocky after managing to do one thing.

Next to her, her sister nodded "Yeah it was just like you said, they only had half the strength of the original Zabuza" Mimori admitted, just glad that Kakashi was fighting Zabuza again and that soon hopefully this would all be over with them the victors.

"Guess you kid's aren't as naive as I thought" Tazuna laughed sheepishly, glad that they were the ones protecting him instead of anyone else, who could have possibly ended up abandoning him, but these children, these kids had morals.

And abandoning someone was clearly not an option for them "A couple of us were before we asked for this mission" Sasuke grumbled wishing he could go back in time with the knowledge he had now and demand another Jonin to come on this bloody mission with them.

"How do you think the fight is gonna end Sakura" Asagao questioned having done his best to protect Tazuna on his own for a short time, the scariest moment of his life actually and he was sure his life had been shortened by a couple years.

Sakura focused her green eyes on the duo still fighting and noted they were running low on chakra "Is that a win for Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked when Zabuza went flying through the air courtesy a water natured jutsu from Kakashi.

To slam into a tree and get pinned by kunai, a very short conversation was had by the two Jonin and just as Kakashi went to make his move to end Zabuza, two long thin needles came flying from out of nowhere to slam into Zabuza's neck.

Kakashi jumped to the ground feeling for a pulse "I thank you for wearing him down, I've been hunting him for weeks" a young unfamiliar sounding voice spoke, their eyes turned to spy a teenager standing on a thick tree branch.

Wearing a hunter nin mask, Sakura creased her brow in confusion missing the obvious sign for what it was, a ruse to save Zabuza and by the time she figured it out, it was to late, Zabuza was gone and she had bigger things to worry about.

Such as Kakashi collapsing from the strain of using his implanted sharingan "What are we gonna do Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde stared in horror at their downed sensei, tears in his eyes as he became hopeless.

"Instead of yacking we should get him to yours Tazuna-san" the fuscia haired boy suggested, with that Tazuna bent to help carry the unconscious ninja to his house, the genin on high alert until they reached his home and were safely inside.

His daughter screamed before calming down as she was given an explanation "We were attacked by a rogue Ma'am, don't worry we'll have him up soon" the older Senju twin said turning on her heel and following Tazuna up the stairs.

"Leave this to us Sakura-chan, you just er take those guys and scout the village for anymore threats I guess" the younger twin grimaced hurrying after her sister, both of them intent on healing their temporary sensei.

"Are you sure it's wise to just leave what if we're attacked while your away" Tsunami frowned deeply at the remaining four genin, who were still very on edge of any further rogues coming their way it was definitely a possibility after all.

Sakura paused at that turning to face their clients daughter "Naruto, Sasuke, I'm leaving you in charge of watching after them, Asagao with me to scout" the pinkette relented knowing that it was better to be safe than sorry.

Her brother nodded and stood at her side "Don't worry Sakura, we'll be fine" the ebony haired boy nodded as the siblings headed out the door, Sakura flashed him a grimace before they were gone, Naruto sighed and he grimaced himself.

Before going around setting up traps to ensure maximum safety of the civilians inside the home, when he was done he flopped down on the couch an anxious wreck until the door swung open half an hour later admitting his friends back into the house.

"Our summons are out scouting as well so no worries Tsunami-san, we won't let anything happen to you guys, pardon our delay in introductions but I'm Asagao Haruno, she's my slightly older twin sister" Asagao spoke when no one else did introducing himself finally.

Which broke the silence in the room "Sakura Haruno, nice work on taking initiative on setting up traps, mind if I tweak them a bit and give them a little boost" Sakura grinned feeling vindictive, should any one attempt to harm these civilians, they'll get a nasty shock.

The second Uchiha heir gulped quietly "Sasuke Uchiha and sure Sakura do what you want" Sasuke shrugged gesturing for the girl to do as she pleased and with that she disappeared going around and adding her own unique twist to all the traps.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, these two are my teammates and best friends since forever" Naruto chattered, glad that the tension was draining out of them as the fear faded away, Zabuza was dead and all they had to worry about was that Gato guy now.

Or at least that's what they thought until Sakura returned and the Senju twins trailed down the stairs "Kakashi-sensei should be wake up in the morning, he'll be out of it for a week" Mamori admitted cursing herself for still not being as advanced as she wanted to be.

"We should talk about that fake hunter nin guy, it was a ruse to save Zabuza wasn't it Sakura-chan, the placement of the needles hit a nerve that stopped his heart temporarily right" Mimori looked to Sakura for confirmation.

Tsunami gasped out loud just as Tazuna joined them "So that guy is still alive, but who would want to even save him" the raven haired woman scowled frightfully wishing that her father wasn't in such danger.

"Someone on his side no doubt, he's probably got lots of underlings to do his bidding am I correct"the gray haired elder grimaced realizing that he might truly be dead before the end of this whole ordeal.

Thankfully the genin were good at keeping their heads cool as they explained that while Zabuza was still alive, he wouldn't be in any sort of condition to come after him for at least a week because he would need to recover after the fight.

"Right then I guess I'll just get started on dinner" Tsunami sighed, imagine her surprise when the three girls offered to help and unsealed lots of delicious ingredients they didn't have in their own market for them to use and cook with.

With a sigh Tazuna flopped on the couch "I just hope this doesn't get any worse than it already is" Tazuna groaned wishing he had stocked up on more alcohol before leaving the Leaf Village, but he'd warmed up these brats and it could tell him drinking bothered them so he'd dumped it all.

The remaining genin, the all boys team settled on the floor to strategize, but they didn't get very far as they were interrupted by the door flinging open and slamming into the wall "Mom I'm home" the voice of a child called out.

Before he stepped into view after slamming the door shut "Who the hell are you guys" an eight year old boy snapped not liking the unexpected guests in his home, then he was given the explanation and he didn't like them even more.

He ran upstairs to escape until he was called down for dinner before the genin as he'd been told were assigned guest rooms to sleep once they were done eating and cleaning up after themselves, they all settled down for the night once they were done to get some shut eye.


	17. Chapter 16

When the genin heard the groan from the room their temporary sensei was resting in the next morning, none of them hesitated and made a dash up the stairs to check on him "Everything okay Kakashi-sensei" Mimori jumped to the Jonin's side, hands glowing green.

"Got one hell of a headache, can someone tell me what happened" Kakashi grimaced trying to pry his mismatched eyes open only to massively regret it as light shined brightly in the room he was in and he quickly shut them once more.

Until warmth filled him "Don't worry sensei, we'll heal that headache of yours and we're at Tazuna-san's, after that fake hunter nin guy took Zabuza away, you passed out from the strain of your implanted sharingan and we had you brought here" Mamori explained.

Pulling away as she and her sister finished healing the Jonin of his headache so he could open his eyes and look at them properly "By the way Zabuza's not dead, it was a trick to make us think he was" Sasuke pointed out bluntly.

Kakashi flinched, he'd known something was off "So we've been thinking once your able to, all of us could go out and train so that we're not unprepared for the next round with that jerk" Naruto waved his arms.

Frustrated because he was tired of being left in the dust by his friends and he wanted to catch up with them and be on the same level as they were "Right, it's for the best after all, I'll go get breakfast for you" Asagao nodded then disappeared from the room.

He returned a few minutes later with two civilians on his heels and carrying a tray "Let me Sensei you shouldn't strain yourself just yet after all" Sakura helped prop Kakashi up with a mountain of pillows behind his back, then the tray was set up for him to eat from.

"It's good to see you awake Kakashi, these kids have been diligent in protecting us, they set up a bunch of traps to ensure our safety" Tazuna chuckled pleased that the Jonin was up, even if he wasn't able to do much right yet, it was a relief at the very least.

Next to him his daughter nodded "Quite, though my son I'm afraid has been giving them a bit of trouble, nothing we can't handle, please enjoy those girls made it special for you to regain your strength, I'm Tsunami" Tsunami smiled then vanished back down the steps.

For the next several minutes Kakashi ate his nourishing, yet delicious breakfast in silence, thanking the kami that the genin were giving him that much peace to do so before they started in and it also gave him time to think up a plan to ensure they were ready for the next round.

When he was done the tray was taken and the others waited patiently for Asagao returned so they could strategize and come up with a plan, a few minutes later Asagao was back and the door was sealed with the room soundproofed.

"Most likely Zabuza won't be in any condition for at least a week and a half from the thrashing we gave him, so that gives me a couple days of bed rest and a couple days for you kids to scout out the town for any danger" the silver haired nin announced.

And the genin nodded in understanding "Our summons are already on the lookout plus Sakura and I went out and scouted yesterday evening when we first arrived so that's mostly done" the fuscia haired boy pointed out.

Relieved that he had such a responsible bunch of brats in his temporary care the Jonin sighed "Next is training like you requested, have you boys learned the tree climbing technique yet" Kakashi questioned carefully.

Only the girls looked like they understood what he was talking about so he took their confusion as a no they most definitely had not been taught that yet "We can help with that aspect Kakashi-sensei" the older Senju twin offered.

"Just what is this tree climbing technique thing anyway" the blonde Uzumaki frowned, not following anything that was being talked about, why couldn't he be smart like his friends, sometimes it really wasn't fair.

Sakura shot him a sympathetic look and decided to explain "It's where you focus chakra into your feet and try to climb a tree or wall without using your hands Naruto" the pinkette admitted gently, explaining in a way that even Naruto could understand.

Thankfully his blue eyes lit up and he nodded in acceptance "Are you sure you girls are capable of teaching these boys such a technique without me" the silver haired nin asked not wanting to let them out on their own without supervision.

"Don't worry sensei, Asuma-sensei taught us, plus we all know how to walk on water as well, so we can take them out one at a time until your ready to get out of bed and teach them" the younger Senju twin grinned.

Sasuke blew out a breath "That's fine with me, it's better than all of us leaving the house at once, even with all the traps" the ebony haired preteen grimaced glad that they'd decided on a plan of action for the time being so they were ready next time Zabuza came after them.

Which wouldn't be for a week and a half according to their temporary sensei, with that they left the man to rest and headed back downstairs to check the traps, they'd all gotten paranoid and it was habit at that point.

"If you'd like girls some help in the garden would be appreciated" the raven haired woman that was their host requested dreading going outside on her own, the three kunoichi nodded and headed out the door ahead of Tsunami.

Tazuna shook his head slightly amused "You kids go above and beyond" the gray haired elder chuckled though didn't say much else as the boys once again settled on the floor and pulled out paper, then began writing furiously on them.

Curious as he was, he didn't ask nor did his grandson who sped through the house and out the front door without fear and twenty minutes later his daughter and the young girls were back from their task of picking herbs from the garden out back.

For the rest of the morning he watched as the genin sat on the floor and strategized as much as they could going over as many plans as possible until pandemonium hit in the form of a tiny pale blue shark with pupilless green eyes.

"Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama, Era has found the enemies hideout, hidden deep within the forest it is, heard lots of interesting things Era did" the little shark piped in excitedly and the others readily calmed down as they realized that it wasn't an enemy coming to attack them.

In response to this the girl in question straightened "Okay Era-chan tell me all you heard and don't leave a single detail out" Sakura ordered pulling a few sheets of paper out along with a pen to write down everything her summons told her.

And what juicy information it was, ranging from how Zabuza was in fact alive, like they'd all thought, to how Gato was most displeased with said rogue for not offing the target and how he was already planning on betraying Zabuza despite giving him another chance.

To the boy in the hunter nin mask, young only fifteen at the most and clearly not a real hunter nin "Era will go back and keep an eye on them that is all Sakura-sama" then the little shark disappeared in a plume of smoke back to wherever the enemies hide out was.

Sakura sat back reading over everything she'd written down "That Gato guy is a real bastard, who betrays people like that" Mamori growled not liking the sudden turn of events that had been relayed to them by Sakura's summon.

"Perhaps we could use this, take out two without ever having to push ourselves" Sasuke commented a calculating gleam in his ebony orb, Sakura pressed her lips together considering the idea he was talking about before ultimately shaking her head.

Chances were it wouldn't work "Like tell Zabuza that Gato's gonna have him killed off and turn them on each other, I don't think he'd believe us since we're brats as we've been called numerous times since starting this mission" Mimori grimaced.

"Unfortunately I agree it will never work, maybe if we were older and not newly minted genin" Asagao sighed wishing they could use the information himself but knowing better than to hope they'd ever be believed especially by a rogue.

The last remaining boy groaned "This sucks, why did Shisui-sensei have to get sent on a different mission" Naruto pouted unhappily desperately wanting his own sensei to be there and help them overcome this sudden hurdle in their way.

Their client sat listening to them "I'm sure everything will turn out alright just have faith" Tazuna winced feeling ridiculously guilty, and here he was doing nothing but reaping the benefits of their protection, his family was safe but at what cost.

Any of those kids could lose their lives during this mission if they weren't careful and it would be his fault if it did happen "Need a little help re-positioning" Kakashi's voice filtered down the stairs and immediately three of the genin hopped up to go do what their temporary sensei wanted.

"Goodness their all so dedicated" Tsunami smiled wishing her son was that responsible but not daring to hope for much during this time of strife as she appeared from the kitchen wiping her hands clean on her apron cleaning the kitchen to keep herself busy for the time being.

Eight minutes later the three genin came back down and resumed their earlier talk until it was decided on that they'd get started on their chakra control training "Come on Asagao, us first" the pinkette smiled popping up from the ground.

Her brother sighed "Suppose we'll be back in a couple hours when it's time for lunch" the fuscia haired boy waved following after his twin sister as they left the house and headed for the forest to get started on his training.

Leaving behind the others to take care of the protection of their client and his family "First Asagao you want to focus chakra into the soles of your feet like so" Sakura began when they were stood in front of a very large tree.

Him watching her closely to get a better understanding of what he was actually supposed to do and then watched as her feet glowed a pale blue and she quite literally walked up the tree without an ounce of fear.

Of course why would she be afraid not with her perfect chakra control "Scary are you sure I'm ready to do this sort of thing" Asagao grimaced focusing his chakra as she had into the soles of his feet and then staring at the tree before him in trepidation.

"Yes you'll be fine and for starters you want to run, just remember to little chakra you won't stick and to much chakra you will push off and harm the tree" the rosette instructed gently knowing how it was for first timers.

Asagao blew out a breath, eyed the tree then concentrated on adding a little more chakra to his feet before getting a running start like he'd been told, he went three feet up before the bark beneath his feet broke and he lost his concentration "GAHHH" the fuscia haired boy flailed.

Rolling back down the tree to slam painfully on his back, thankfully his sister didn't laugh, just watched as he stood again and tried the technique again, his second attempt was abysmal as he only managed two feet that time before tumbling back down the tree to the ground.

"Find a medium Asagao not to little, not to much, use a kunai to mark your progress if you must" Sakura reminded gently trying not to be to strict on her brother, who she knew had good chakra control when he exercised it daily.

He nodded and turned serious focusing his chakra for his third attempt and pulling out a kunai "Alright here I come Sakura, I'll get this exercise down before we have to go back for lunch" the fuscia haired boy announced determinedly.

Gripping his kunai and getting a running start, to his surprise he managed to go higher than his first two attempts and as soon as he felt himself falling he struck out with his kunai marking his progress before tumbling back to the earth.

Sakura jumped from the tree she was in halting his painful landing "Not bad Asagao remember that feeling and you'll have this technique down" Sakura praised knowing it would boost his ego and help him complete the task set before him.

With a little sweat beaded on his face he straightened "Right just give me a moment to catch my breath yeah" Asagao laughed exhilarated a few minutes later he was stood before the tree again for his fourth attempt.

This time he went higher and swung himself onto the branch his sister was sitting on, grinning like a loon because he'd gotten the technique down and so for the remaining time they had he practiced going higher each time until he was sure he wouldn't mess up anymore.

Then it was time to head back "Well how did it go Asagao did you manage or fail" the ebony haired preteen demanded to know as soon as the Haruno twins entered the house, one of whom was covered in sweat with dirt smudges from his two failed attempts.

Asagao grinned widely "Not as hard as I originally thought but exhausting if your not use to using your chakra, anyway I'm gonna go take a shower real fast" then the fuscia haired preteen was gone up the stairs to shower and change from his dirty clothes.

Sasuke directed a look to Sakura who shrugged lightly "Don't worry Sasuke you'll get your turn tomorrow" the younger Senju twin giggled as she'd been assigned as Sasuke's designated partner to teach him the tree climbing technique.

"And after that it's my turn then Kakashi-sensei will be able to join us again" the blonde Uzumaki bounced in excitement, three days that gave them a chance to practice and understand the mechanics of the chakra control exercise before their training became difficult.

Sakura nodded quietly "Yep and I'll be helping you with that Naruto" the older Senju twin smiled having had a soft spot for the boy since she'd met him, he was so sweet and it wasn't right that the people of the Leaf Village treated him so badly sometimes.

"Mhm anyway I'm going to go help Tsunami-san finish up lunch" then the rosette haired girl popped up from the floor again and traipsed into the kitchen, twenty minutes later they were called in for lunch and one of the genin took up a tray to the recovering Jonin.

Tazuna shook his head again "You kids are crazy but I'm glad your on our side" the gray haired elder shuddered not able to even think what it might be like if these kids weren't here helping out to protect them.

Tsunami nodded "Indeed so thank you from the bottom of my heart" the raven haired woman flashed them a beautific smile before dishing out food for her son who was mostly quiet during meals where afterwards he would run off to wherever.

"Wouldn't get to attached to them mom, Gato's gonna kill them all" Inari said rudely upon finishing up with lunch and then vanished from the table like usual before she could scold him for being rude to the shinobi who'd protected his grandfather.

It didn't seem like they were truly bothered proving to have even temperaments during this time, which made her wonder why, how could they be that calm it was a little disturbing if she was being honest but she wouldn't call them out on it.

For the rest of the day the genin lounged about going over detailed plans or idea's until one of them had an idea "What if…one of us stayed here during the fight with Zabuza or two of us" Mamori spoke up when there was only an hour before dinner was to be finished.

"Don't be absurd Mamori, if we're going to fight that guy all of us needs to be there" Sasuke snorted disregarding that idea immediately earning a honey eyed glare from his friend who clearly didn't like being brushed aside.

But to her surprise "No she's right, what if Gato sends some of his thugs to attack Tsunami-san or Inari-san while we're fighting Zabuza and his partner off, who would be here to protect them, I think it's a good idea" Asagao was quick to speak in defense of his friend.

Mamori flashed him a brilliant smile in response, pleased that one of her friends understood why she'd suggested the idea "Yeah but who though, Sakura needs to be on the bridge so does Sasuke" Mimori questioned curiously.

"Hmm maybe Mamori and Asagao since she was the one to suggest and Asagao is good with genjutsu" Sasuke admitted grudgingly while giving to names that would be perfect as the stay behinds during the fight.

Silence filled the air for a moment "Sounds good enough to me what do you think Sakura-chan or is it a bad idea like Sasuke-teme said it was" Naruto turned his attention on the amethyst haired girl who'd been quiet so far.

After asking her opinion she finally spoke up "For the best, we don't know what's going to happen during the fight anyway" Sakura agreed and they all put their hands together promising to tell the Jonin of their plans so he could approve of them as well.

"Just got to wonder why are all those kids so straight-laced" Tazuna frowned in confusion watching them traipse up the stairs to inform the Jonin in charge of them of what they'd all decided on just less than a minute ago.

His daughter shrugged "Perhaps it's how they've all been raised to take things seriously" Tsunami offered not sure if she was right, but it was the only thing that came to mind, their upbringing after all had to be very strict if they acted so responsibly like they did.

~Upstairs~

"You kids, I swear but your right, it will thwart any of Gato's plans to use Tazuna's family as bargaining chips" Kakashi nodded agreeing to the plan as well and with that they spent the rest of that time until dinner just leisurely chatting, before going to bed after eating and taking showers.

~Next Day~

It was now his turn to learn the tree climbing exercise, Sasuke sighed "Don't worry so much Sasuke it's not that hard" the younger Senju twin giggled lightly as they left the house behind an hour after breakfast to train in the forest.

Sasuke snorted "Sure says one of the chakra control experts of the group, you, Sakura and Mamori, though Asagao did get it, I doubt it's as easy as your all telling me and the Dope" the ebony haired preteen grunted broodily.

Honey orbs rolled upwards in mild exasperation as they finally found a sturdy enough tree to practice on, the very same one Asagao must have practiced on as it had marks all over it from the training it had been subjected to.

For a second they stood there looking around warily to ensure no one was trying to sneak up on them before Mimori nodded "Right I'm going to go a certain height, watch me Sasuke, then try it yourself afterwards I'll explain" Mimori announced.

Concentrating chakra into the soles of her feet until they glowed a pale blue and then she walked right up the tree, Sasuke staring after her with a mixture of horror and surprise "Guess it's my turn" Sasuke grimaced.

Applying the same technique his friend had by focusing chakra into his feet, he didn't dare try to walk up it like Mimori had and got a running start, he went about five feet up before being shoved off the tree breaking the bark beneath his feet in the process.

Then he understood what was so difficult about this task "Not bad for your first try Sasuke and I'm sure you've realized that it's not as simple as just gathering chakra in your feet right" the younger Senju spoke up from her spot in the tree after a moment.

When Sasuke just stood there glaring at the tree "I have to control the amount of chakra I use, find the perfect medium and only then will I be able to execute the tree walking technique" the second Uchiha heir grumbled sulkily.

His friend nodded silently and with that he tried again, and again, and again until he was dripping with sweat, but getting closer and closer to his goal, it took him nearly all the rest of the morning until finally he managed to reach Mimori's position in the tree.

And swing himself onto the branch next to her "Good work Sasuke, you must be exhausted so lets go back you can take a shower and lunch will probably be done by then" Mimori smiled proud that she'd managed to help Sasuke learn the chakra control exercise.

Grateful for a break they jumped from the tree together and landed on their feet, one gracefully the other not so much and headed for the house "Thanks Mimori for not giving up on me" Sasuke looked away sheepishly just before they were to head in.

Mimori grinned and watched in amusement as Sasuke disappeared upstairs "So did he manage the technique" the rosette on her team questioned and Mimori nodded, satisfaction glinted in emerald orbs before the girl settled back in her spot next to her brother.

"All that's left is me and it can't be that hard if both Asagao and Sasuke-teme managed to get it down in just a few hours right" the blonde Uzumaki asked looking excited for his turn which wouldn't be until tomorrow.

It kind of sucked waiting to go last but that's the order they'd all decided on "Yeah you'll get it Naruto, I'll make sure you do okay" the older Senju twin nodded with a smile knowing that the boy next to her would be the most difficult to teach but willing to put in the effort.

"Makes me wonder what else you kids are capable of" the gray haired elder chuckled lightly from his seat in an armchair reading a book, one of the few in the village because their market was in poor condition of everything if he was being honest.

Asagao grinned "Probably anything if we put our minds to it anyway" the fuscia haired boy announced seriously, he was certain of that, especially with all they'd managed so far on the mission after all.

His sister giggled softly in response just as Sasuke returned from upstairs "Feel better after your shower Sasuke" the younger Senju twin asked as they settled on the floor determined to do nothing else for the rest of the day.

Sasuke nodded "Lunch is ready" the raven haired civilian woman called from the kitchen and he was pleased he wouldn't have to wait any longer to get some food in him to replenish his energy, so it was no surprise he was the first one in the kitchen.

Getting a plate a sitting at the table to eat "Just hungry, using chakra is exhausting like you said Asagao" the ebony haired preteen grimaced understanding why his best friend had been so exhausted and hungry the other day and explaining at the inquiring looks from the civilians.

While one of the Senju twins headed up the stairs to give Kakashi a tray, who was pleased with their progress so far "Mom I'm home what's for lunch" the little eight year old boy whizzed into the kitchen not a moment to soon.

Though he glared at the shinobi sitting in his kitchen he ate without another word before zooming off again determined not to get attached because he was so sure that Gato would kill them once he got a hold of the shinobi protecting his grandpa.

It was dinner that things changed a little "Not up to one hundred yet but the very least I could do is present myself at the dinner table" the silver haired nin shrugged as much as he appreciated their efforts, he wasn't completely helpless as he dropped into a chair.

At least he wouldn't have to suffer through standing up again as Sakura bless that girl made him a plate and set it before him along with a nice cup of tea, then after dinner Sasuke and Asagao helped him back up the stairs and into bed to get some shut eye like the rest of them.

~Third Day~

Finally it was his turn and he was eager to get his training underway "Can you tell me a little of what I'm supposed to do on the way their Mamori-chan" Naruto chattered not wanting to go in totally clueless of what was expected of him.

She nodded "You'll focus your chakra into your feet and tree climb like that, but it all comes down to how much or how little chakra you use, hence the point of the exercise to find the medium, basically chakra control" Mamori explained gently.

Hoping that the explanation would sink into the knuckleheads brain better if she put it that way "Oh I see, well I think I get it maybe but if you could show me a few times Mamori-chan I'd be able to understand better hopefully" the blue eyed blonde hunched his shoulders.

Not completely confident now because his chakra had always been a touchy subject, Mamori's features softened "Sure I can silly, that's what we're out here for, to train until you understand" the older Senju twin announced as they finally arrived at their destination.

The forest and before them the tree that had been used for training by two of them and now it was his turn as he watched his friend's feet turn a pale blue indicating chakra had been gathered in her feet and then watched as she walked straight up the tree without an ounce of hesitation.

Making him gape in surprise especially when she dropped down from the tree gracefully to stand before him again "May I try first before you show me again" Naruto asked eyeing the tree in slight trepidation sure this training would prove to be his downfall.

"Go ahead Naruto, if you fall I'm here to catch you and heal your wounds to if you get hurt, oh and you'll want to get a running start first" Mamori admitted quietly stepping back allowing Naruto to take his turn at the exercise.

Almost immediately after acting on her advice Naruto didn't go more than a foot up the tree before sliding headfirst back to the ground "Owww that hurt" the blonde Uzumaki held his bruised cranium sulking because he'd already failed at the exercise.

"Don't give up Naruto, and remember to little chakra you won't stick and to much you'll bounce off the tree breaking the bark" the honey eyed blonde instructed gently healing Naruto's sore head and stood back once more allowing him another try.

Baby blue eyes flashed in response "Right everyone's counting on me after all" Naruto nodded determined as he got another running start after focusing his chakra again, but like before he slid back down the tree going less than a foot.

Trying not to get bummed out he turned to his friend "Watch me Naruto, closely" Mamori knew what he wanted and carefully focused chakra into her feet intent to show him the right way to execute the technique she was trying to teach him.

This time she slid back to the earth, having used far to little chakra before switching tactics and using to much that it broke the bark beneath her feet, before finally using the correct amount and walking up the tree with ease.

"I think…I think I understand, I'm not using enough chakra, I could feel it when you did it and if I use to much then I'll still fall" the blonde Uzumaki finally grasped the concept and turned his attention on the tree again.

He couldn't fail this time hopefully and after focusing what he thought was the right amount of chakra ran full speed at the chosen tree and finally went more than a foot up it, going about five before being shoved off.

Cringing at what he thought would be a painful impact he shut his eyes "Didn't I tell you I was here if you fell" the older Senju twin giggled lightly in his ear as she caught him in her arms and landed gracefully on her feet.

At the teasing he blushed earning another giggle before he focused his attention on training, by the time it was lunch he still hadn't quite got the technique down but with a little more training he was certain that he'd get it down eventually.

With that they traipsed back to the house "Almost got it down so if Kakashi-sensei let's me I'm gonna practice that again tomorrow" Naruto admitted sheepishly before vanishing up the steps to take a shower.

"Poor Dope, he's always struggled with using his chakra, I wonder why that is" Sasuke frowned even if he was constantly insulting the boy, Naruto was still his friend, but even he knew it wasn't good for a person to struggle that much with using their chakra.

His other friends frowned in response "No idea, he's been different ever since academy graduation, you know when he disappeared and came back the following morning with a headband after not initially passing" Asagao pointed out.

One of the things he always wondered about actually "Disappeared like how" Tazuna inquired curiously because this was the first time the genin hadn't started up a discussion of other plans they could use in order to protect him and his family.

"Mm let's see during graduation he jumped out the window when he didn't pass and we didn't see him the whole day, we didn't really get an explanation but when we saw him the next morning he had a headband" Mamori admitted.

While the rest of them nodded "And he didn't tell you how he acquired it" Tsunami creased her brow, seemed like becoming ninja was a complicated process and she was glad their little village was a civilian village and not a shinobi one.

Even if they had that horrible Gato and all his thugs "Nope, someday Naruto will open up to us about it and we'll accept any explanation he gives, until then we're just glad he graduated with us" Mimori shrugged.

Spying orange out of the corner of her eye and giggling inwardly at the happiness in the boy's blue eyes before he came the rest of the way into the room from the hallway "Kakashi-sensei says he wants to come down and eat lunch with us again" the blonde announced.

Pretending that he wasn't immensely happy that his friends didn't shun him nor were they going to press him for answers for a subject he wasn't ready to speak about yet "Asagao, Sasuke" Sakura gestured and a few minutes later Kakashi was seated on the couch.

Looking better but clearly still not fully recovered "Thank you boys" Kakashi nodded already knowing that it was Sakura who'd told them to help him down the stairs, where less than twenty minutes later it was time for lunch.

He stayed downstairs for the rest of the day until dinner before being helped back up to the guest bedroom he'd been assigned and carefully helped back onto the futon to get some shut eye while the genin helped clean up, took showers and finally went to bed themselves.

By the next morning they'd been in the little village in wave for four days now it was then that Kakashi finally joined them for training "As Naruto told me he still has a little bit to practice, the rest of you though, evasion and ninjutsu training" the silver haired nin announced.

Having thought of the best plan to ensure nothing would happen to the genin in his care for the rest of this damn mission, Naruto immediately turned and marched towards a tree intent on getting the tree climbing exercise down no matter what.

Because he didn't want to be exempted from the evasion/ninjutsu training like the others would be participating in as their temporary sensei went around the clearing they were in and set up traps that would launch all manners of weapons at the five friends.

"This is scary, are you sure this is safe Kakashi-sensei" the fuscia haired preteen boy cringed eyeing the traps all around knowing for sure this training was going to be like hell on them, the man chuckled and climbed a tree to watch.

Chances were he would have to collect all the weapons and reset the traps afterwards anyway "If you think this is crazy you should have been there when Asuma-sensei tried to kill us" the younger Senju twin snorted.

Gripping a kunai tightly, well at the very least they would get their week of evasion and ninjutsu training like they'd wanted but with a different sensei "Yeah he went all out and had Namiashi-san helping him" the pinkette grimaced.

At least with the amount of training they'd been through so far, evasion training shouldn't be that hard "Sounds like your sensei is even crazier than Shisui" the ebony haired preteen cringed only to duck low as the barrage of weapons began.

Making them all focus on their evasion training for the time being until the barrage ended "Kami I think that's worse than what Asuma-sensei put us through on our second day as genin" the older Senju twin winced.

Seeing all the scrapes and cuts that she'd received from the first barrage, Kakashi didn't give them any reprieve merely reloaded the traps and set them off again forcing them to dodge like their lives depended on it until they were dripping sweat as the air grew warmer as the sun rose higher.

Before they knew it, it was time for lunch and an exhausted Naruto joined them "Looks like evasion training is pretty tough" Naruto flinched eyeing their cut riddled forms, he'll probably look like that to if he ever got the tree climbing technique down properly.

"Don't worry so much Naruto-kun, they'll be fine just focus on your own training for now" Kakashi assured hoping he wasn't pushing them to far to fast, but at least none of the genin were complaining yet anyway.

Naruto nodded quietly and dug into the bento that had been specifically made for him that morning while intermittently taking sips of the delicious tea before hopping up and marching back towards his chosen tree.

While the others did the same "Is it time for ninjutsu training Kakashi-sensei, as much as I love evasion training, we should really work on both at the same time" Mamori inquired, a little sarcasm in her tone of voice regarding their evasion training.

Though she knew it was very important, Kakashi gestured for them to have at it, indicating they could do as they pleased and with that they jumped into their ninjutsu training "Ugh never knew learning elemental ninjutsu was so hard" Asagao groaned.

Feeling drained and like he hadn't made any progress on the jutsu's he'd been taught "More trial and error, Asagao-kun, keep the tree climbing exercise in mind it will help, we promise" Mimori offered knowing the pain as she, herself felt drained and exhausted.

Pleased as she'd made progress on her own jutsu's, glad that they wouldn't have to wait until they got back from this mission to learn "Maybe we can convince Asuma-sensei when we get back to give us that week of training anyway" Sakura snickered.

At ease with herself as she had more evasion training than the rest of her friends did currently as they all traipsed back to the "Why on earth would you want to go through that training again" Sasuke gaped incredulously at the girls.

Who all shrugged "Goodness you look like you've all had a rough day" Tsunami gasped taking in their appearances, covered in scrapes and light cuts with tears in their clothing, but they waved her off with reassuring smiles taking showers one at a time.

Until they were all cleaned up and ready for dinner "You kids alright" Tazuna raised a brow in concern, they all nodded and settled on the floor leaving the remaining armchair for their still recovering temporary sensei.

Not more than thirty minutes later it was time for dinner and afterwards Sakura requested that all the clothes that had been torn from weapons be handed over to her, garnering more than a few confused stares until they relented and handed over the ripped clothes.

Where to absolutely everyone's surprise pulled out a sewing kit and set to work, until every last rip and tear had been stitched up renewing the clothing mostly before she vanished to wash the clothes thoroughly but carefully, then hung them up to dry.

Everyone was shocked when she returned but with a simple shrug she herded them all to their guest room to get some shut eye knowing that sleep was just as important as their training which would be rough tomorrow as well.

Upon waking up Sakura returned the mended and washed clothes "Here you guys go" the pinkette smiled brightly already wearing the clothes that had been almost destroyed beyond repair yesterday but looking nearly as good as new with a few exceptions here and there.

"How come you never told us that you knew how to sew Sakura-chan, it would have made things easier during our training with Asuma-sensei" the older Senju twin pouted at her friend and teammate just a little put out with the girl.

Sakura smiled innocently "Never reveal all your secrets isn't that right Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin chuckled lightly watching as the girl finished up breakfast and made delicious lunches for the lot of them again.

The girl nodded in response "Yeesh did your kunoichi-sensei from Mist teach you that to" the fuscia haired preteen boy inquired earning yet another nod from his sister, who focused on packing away the bento's she'd made in a heated storage scroll.

Before sealing the tea in a cooled storage scroll "Alright let's get to training" the blonde Uzumaki cheered as they waved at the civilians, one of whom was going to work on his bridge with their temporary sensei in tow.

Leaving their training up to them mostly since he was almost fully recovered now "This is gonna be hard without Kakashi" the ebony haired preteen grimaced knowing they couldn't get out of their evasion training as they set the traps with their weapons and stood back to back.

Naruto watched for a couple minutes and focused his attention on the tree again, the longer he took the less time he had for other training and he wanted to catch up with his friends and teammates, not be left behind all the time.

When it was lunch time the genin flopped down exhausted and looking just as bad as they had the other day after their evasion training "It'll get better, just have to keep at it" the younger Senju twin offered knowing that this was the most trying training yet.

At least Asuma-sensei wasn't there, after lunch they forced themselves to their feet again and got their ninjutsu training underway before trudging back to the house exhausted of chakra, this time Sakura didn't have to ask.

After dinner the clothes that had been mended just yesterday were stitched up again and washed before the lot of them headed for bed beyond tired, each of them knowing that it was wise to get a good nights sleep.

The next day after breakfast Naruto decided it was time to join in with the others for evasion/ninjutsu training "Just don't want to be left behind you know" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck knowing he was gonna fail horrendously.

Considering this was his first run of it, while the others had two days and his female friends had weeks under their belts of evasion training most likely, they were aiming to be medics after all, evasion was part of their training regimen.

"Don't worry Naruto, we won't let you get hurt to bad" Mimori smiled gently as they all crowded in a circle back to back with one another until the traps were sprung sending a rain of kunai, shuriken and senbon at them.

It was difficult keeping up and despite Mimori's promise, he still got terribly scratched up "Ugh this is insane, you girls really are crazy wanting to be medics if this is the sort of training you have to go through just to be one" Sasuke flopped down uncaring.

Rubbing his aching joints and glaring at the various scratches covering his entire body, it felt like he was getting no where "Maybe Sasuke, but that's what we decided" Mamori admitted knowing the second Uchiha heir was frustrated.

That was the hardest part, being patient "By the end of the week, I'm sure we'll be better at dodging than we ever have been before" Asagao piped in looking better than the other two days, he'd always had good reflexes now they were getting better.

"Exactly so don't sweat the details for now Sasuke" Sakura assured as they all stood launching themselves into their ninjutsu training until they were once again utterly exhausted before they trudged back to the house for dinner.

The adults stared at them "Get some rest you lot" Kakashi shook his head in amusement, though relieved the genin were taking the training he'd assigned them to very seriously to the point they looked like the walking dead each evening.

After eating dinner they did exactly what he'd told them got some shut eye only for them to repeat the same training regime the next day it only changed when Naruto vanished after dinner on the fourth day of their crazy training.

Intent on getting some extra tree climbing training in as he still wasn't entirely confident despite working on it for three days straight, when he got in, he was exhausted even more so than before and happily fell onto his futon to get some sleep.

For the rest of the time they had the genin trained relentlessly honing their skills in evasion and ninjutsu as they wanted to be ready to face Zabuza and his partner on the bridge and not be caught off guard by them.

And the night before, though Naruto was insistent on going out after dinner each day for the remaining three days, they rested well, but upon waking they realized Naruto wouldn't be able to fight with chakra exhaustion as he'd pushed himself to far.

"Looks like we're going without him, take care you two" Tazuna gulped as he grabbed his tools ready to face the monster that would be waiting for him on the bridge no doubt as he, Kakashi and three of the genin headed out the door the morning of, exactly two weeks after starting this mission.


	18. Chapter 17

Just as expected the sight that met them on the bridge was less than pleasant, what with the construction workers all knocked out and a thick mist in the air obscuring their vision from the end of the unfinished bridge.

Where Zabuza and his partner in this whole mess were no doubt waiting for them "What the devil happened here" Tazuna chose that moment to gasp and one of the three genin shot him a scathing look in response.

They'd explained to him that something would no doubt be amiss that day and to not panic at the sight they came upon, however it appeared despite being prepared for it, Tazuna couldn't help his reaction so the girl sighed and focused her gaze forward.

Standing just a little more firmly in front of the bridge builder "It's Zabuza, he just couldn't wait for round two" Kakashi commented, knowing what was coming as five to six water clones surrounded them on all sides.

"Go on Sasuke their just water clones, shouldn't be to much of a problem" Mimori ushered the lone boy forward and he jumped to his task taking the clones out with little effort before taking his previous place between the girls and in front of the bridge builder.

A grumble filled the air as the duo stepped forward "So you can take my clones out now boy, not very much of a feat, still no match for Kessho here" Zabuza smirked from beneath his bandages taunting the young Uchiha while gesturing at the teenager at his side.

Now they had a name for the boy since Era hadn't managed to get one "Maybe not but Sakura would be able to take him on no problem" Sasuke shrugged casually, they'd all improved in their skills so they all had a chance to take someone down no matter who it was.

His boasting got him a glare from said girl who huffed "Perhaps, the girl does seem to have a better understanding of the world around her unlike you" Kessho chose that moment to speak up for only the second time in their presence.

Kakashi heard the quiet sigh from the young girl in question "Better not overestimate me either" Sakura stated simply gripping her kunai tightly, eager to get this day over with so the bridge could be finished and they could all go home.

It appeared the enemy before them were just as impatient as Zabuza nodded his head at his apprentice and Kessho shot forward needle held out "Not so fast" the ebony haired preteen shot forward clashing his weapon with Kessho's.

"Be careful Sasuke" the silver haired nin grimaced, watching the fight closely determined to not let anything seriously endanger these genin, two of his fellow Jonin would no doubt have his head on a silver platter if something did happen.

Sakura and Mimori stood back with Tazuna, honey and emerald following their friends movements "That kid has speed on his side, we only honed our reflexes this past week" the younger Senju twin pointed out.

Her teammate nodded "Do what needs to be done Sakura" the gray haired elder gave his consent for her to do as she needed and with that Sakura shot forward, chakra enhancing her speed and quickly took over for Sasuke who was struggling.

"We both know that I'm faster Sasuke, just help protect Tazuna-san" the pinkette jerked her head at their client and brought out her own senbon needle just as Kessho lunged at her, it didn't seem who his opponent was really mattered.

But Kessho was about to get a nasty shock as she drew her foot back as he started going through one handed hand signs and let loose with a particularly nasty kick to the teenagers shin, he quickly retreated at that holding his bruised appendage.

Eyeing her warily through the slits of his fake hunter nin mask "Don't just stand there Kessho, kill the brat" the raven haired rogue growled furiously that someone had managed to take his apprentice off guard less than a few seconds of fighting him.

Kessho tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement "You might have managed that one hit, but you won't do it again that I can say for certain" the brunet said in a sure fire tone of voice and lunged again going faster than before.

However what he didn't count on was that the girl he was facing had plenty of tricks up her sleeves especially as he started another set of hand signs only to get interrupted yet again as the girl pulled a tag out of her sleeve and activated it.

The resulting explosion sent him flying backwards towards his master while Sakura stayed standing in place skin protected by a thin layer of chakra "Told you didn't I don't overestimate me, but don't underestimate me either, I won't let you hurt Tazuna-san" Sakura held up a fist.

Viridian orbs glinting with her resolve "And here I thought we'd seen all her skills by now, just where the hell did she get an exploding tag" Sasuke grumbled quietly under his breath to the girl at his side.

"She made it Sasuke, with the help of a fuinjutsu book Mamori and I had on hand that Hokage-sama gave to us, that's not the only thing she made but I won't reveal her secrets" Mimori admitted softly before glancing around warily.

Sasuke deflated "Just be glad she's on our side" Tazuna flinched watching as yet again the teenager went rolling from a nicely timed punch, Sakura had that boy on the tethers, not letting him close nor allowing him any chance to use a jutsu on her.

"God damn it Kessho she's a brat, younger than you get it together boy" Zabuza didn't help either by constantly distracting Kessho from his fight until Kessho had enough and finally managed to form the hand signs to a jutsu.

Only after standing at a safe distance from that little girl who kept him constantly away from her "Suiton: A thousand needles of Death" Kessho breathed out using the water from the destroyed water clones as fodder for his jutsu.

Then sent the jutsu with intent to kill at Sakura who eyed the needles "Sakura get out of the way already" Kakashi stared in horror until the last moment where Sakura jumped neatly in the air to avoid the jutsu without any effort.

Evasion training had really gone a long way to helping them improve it seemed and he was glad he'd suggested it now, though he still wasn't happy that she'd waited until the last possible second to dodge the attack from their enemy.

Who was growing more and more frustrated by the moment as he couldn't get a single hit in on Sakura, Zabuza was as equally outraged "Use your jutsu Kessho, kill her" the rogue demanded suddenly and the air turned cold.

Kessho rose to his feet again "Uh Kakashi-sensei what's happening why is it so cold all of a sudden" the younger Senju twin shuddered hoping for an answer, Kakashi glanced her way, onyx orb narrowed in anger.

"No doubt it's a kekkeigenkai, his chakra feels cold to" the pinkette commented carefully, dread pooling in her stomach, she knew the feel of this chakra, it reminded her so much of her friend back in Mist.

It wasn't a matter of if it was, this was a kekkeigenkai from the Yuki clan as huge ice mirrors surrounded her "Hang on Sakura, I'll get you out of there" the voice of their temporary sensei called in panic.

But he never reached her as Zabuza chose that moment to involve himself in the fight "This time you won't be able to dodge or keep me at arms length" the brunet said in a grim tone of voice, he didn't really want to kill her, but for the sake of his Master's dream he would do anything.

"Let me go Kakashi, I can help her" the second Uchiha heir's voice reached her and she chanced a quick glance outside the prison of ice mirrors to see the silver haired Jonin holding back Sasuke while Mimori stood in front of Tazuna still.

And then she focused her gaze forward, certain she'd be fine, this wasn't the first time she'd been in such a jutsu, Haku had worked on creating this very same jutsu from the time he and Kimimaro had joined the academy back in Mist.

Regardless of how much he trained with it, he still had never managed to gain the upper hand over her "Do you think she'll be alright" the gray haired elder looked queasy, oh god he hoped that girl wasn't about to die for his sake, he'd never be able to forgive himself if that happened.

Just as he said and thought that a barrage of needles were seen from within the ice mirrors which had Sakura dodging for her life, however thanks to all the training she'd subjected herself to, she was able to avoid getting hit to many times, easily healing herself if she was.

~Back at the House~

Naruto was just now waking up "Why didn't anyone wake me up" Naruto whined as he hurriedly dressed and flew down the stairs, just before he could run out the door his shirt collar was snagged and he was dragged into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Eat before you go knucklehead, that way you aren't fighting on an empty stomach" Asagao ordered lightly knowing it would help Naruto recover just a little more chakra despite already having ridiculously huge chakra reserves.

He sulked and pouted but did as ordered "Make sure you come back safe alright" Tsunami looked torn between letting him go or keeping him there like his teammate and friend, as she was unsure of how the rest of this day was going to go.

"Don't worry Tsunami-san, we'll protect you and Inari-san, we promise, just believe in us, now go Naruto, they'll need you on the bridge no doubt" Mamori smiled helping to clean up after the Uzumaki boy who saluted and disappeared out the door.

It was just a few short minutes later that the door was thrust open with a loud bang "Who are you people" Inari asked frightened beyond belief, it was that fear that had the two genin inside one hundred percent alert of the trouble.

Just as they appeared around the corner to enter the kitchen, thugs of Gato's it seemed Gato was more predictable than thought as they went after Tsunami "No leave him alone" the raven haired woman screamed wondering what the genin were waiting for.

And just as they went to take her captive the duo launched into their attack by setting off the carefully placed genjutsu tag "There that should do it, now all that's left is to tie them up" the older Senju twin grinned viciously.

Asagao nodded "Are you alright Inari, you didn't get hurt did you" the fuscia haired preteen asked of the eight year old who stood frozen in the doorway of the kitchen eyeing them in shock, surprise and awe.

With a little more gentle prodding Inari snapped out of his stupor "Oh uh yeah I'm fine, that was cool by the way what did you do" the ebony haired boy chattered clearly over his dislike of them only to flinch when the front door flung open again.

"You guys okay, I saw a cut up boar and thought I'd come ba..whoa what happened here" the blonde Uzumaki popped into the kitchen worried especially when he saw the two tied up thugs sitting with a dazed look in their eyes.

Indicating they were stuck in a genjutsu if he had to guess "Oh they came in demanded Tsunami-san come with them and we set off the genjutsu tag Sakura-chan created" Mamori answered with a shrug of her shoulder.

The civilian woman stared at her in surprise before shaking her head "Either way I'm glad a couple of you decided to stay behind just in case this very scenario happened" Tsunami admitted sheepishly pleased that nothing to dire had happened.

Because of the genin "There might be more, but anyway you should get going Naruto" Asagao shooed the blonde off for the second time, he looked hesitant considering what he'd seen in the forest but eventually he did leave.

"If you need help don't be afraid to come and get me" Naruto grimaced, this mission was turning out to be nothing like he'd imagined, and he wondered why did he request the mission, oh right because he was sick of D ranks.

Perhaps after this he wouldn't complain anymore and take the D ranks like a good boy, it was better than this stress inducing mission after all "We should get the others to help us and chase off Gato for good" Inari announced when Naruto had been gone for several minutes.

Almost as immediately as the idea had been presented was it shot down but that didn't stop him from running off trying to get the other villagers to do as suggested, it was easier said than done and he trudged home feeling defeated.

~On the bridge again~

In the prison of ice mirrors Sakura was still avoiding the rain of needles that were thrown at her, bidding her time, there was only one way out of this jutsu after all "Gah what the hell are you doing here Dope" Sasuke yelled, clearly startled.

Using that atrocious nickname "Naruto Uzumaki is here to save the day, err where's Sakura-chan" the blonde blinked in confusion before Mimori pointed to exactly where she was and without even thinking about it dashed forward.

"No you little baka" Mimori gasped in horror as Naruto reached the ice mirrors without an ounce of hesitation, there was little point now as he slipped in through the opening and joined Sakura in her fight against the onslaught of throwing needles.

Zabuza laughed darkly "Boy must be eager to die" Zabuza growled amused turning his attention on the pale blonde haired girl, who immediately backed up and held a kunai before her defensively, still wary.

"Knucklehead now it's going to be even harder" Sakura sighed, pulling Naruto out of the way with her and resuming her deadly dance of avoiding getting hit with what seemed an endless amount of needles.

He had the decency to flush in embarrassment "Sorry Sakura-chan, I wasn't really thinking" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, doing his best to keep up, he was still sadly lacking in the speed which his friend possessed.

As he felt like a human pin cushion after the second barrage, Sakura grimaced but shook her head promising to scold him later as she took her chance and dashed forward, it wasn't easy pulling along Naruto as they ran.

Making it seem like they were going to escape and avoiding the next round of needles until she turned sharply, gathered chakra in her fist and let loose by punching a mirror with all her might until it shattered into a thousand crystal mirror like shards.

"She actually broke through one of those huge mirror things" Tazuna breathed in surprise as the duo appeared from the prison that had held them for the last several minutes, out of breath, covered with scratches, and their clothes a little torn.

But alive which infuriated Zabuza, who didn't think just charged, emerald met his dark brown as he swung Kubikiribocho through both of the genin, only for them to disappear in matching plumes of smoke and water, then appear over the side of the bridge near their teammates.

Furious beyond what he though possible Zabuza waited impatiently for his apprentice to join him "How did you know to do that, no one's ever been able to escape from me before" Kessho wasn't very happy the girl had gotten out of his jutsu.

"Yes how Sakura" Kakashi rested his lone onyx orb on the girl who was healing herself of the light injuries she'd sustained during the time she was stuck in the prison of ice mirrors, she raised her head and glowered at the teenager.

Then opened her mouth "Because I know someone with the exact same kekkeigenkai, he trained relentlessly to hone that very same jutsu" the pinkette spat, emerald orbs glittering dangerously from her anger.

Zabuza was actually surprised at the answer "No matter I'm still going to kill you girl" the raven haired rogue growled jerking his head at his apprentice who lunged forward again and Sakura met him with her own senbon needle.

Still managing to keep up despite using chakra consistently for the last thirty minutes or so "Just got to wonder where she gets all that energy" the younger Senju twin sighed feeling tired and she hadn't even done anything yet.

"Me to Mimori and don't you dare do anything reckless like that again Dope is that understood" the ebony haired preteen turned his attention on the knucklehead who grimaced and stood rigid in his spot only to freak out.

When he saw Zabuza charging towards them "Did you think I would just stand here and let you attack them, think again Zabuza" the silver haired Jonin glared taking the hit for the kids, earning a long cut on his chest.

Causing Mimori to scream in horror as his blood splashed onto the ground and Zabuza vanished into the mist again, it was an all around stalemate and still Sakura was fighting for them "I feel so useless" the blonde Uzumaki admitted.

"Your not the only one Naruto-kun" the gray haired elder winced, wishing the fight was over and they could go back to his, then he wondered if everything was alright back at the house but figured he could ask later.

Towards the end of the bridge enshrouded in mist "What makes you so different" the brunet teenager asked curiously with a tint of grudging respect, regardless of his orders, this girl was on par with him.

She smiled silently and struck out again punching his shoulder "I was raised in Mist for the first twelve years of my life, the curriculum at the academy was never easy" Sakura explained carefully not giving away to much.

He blew out a breath and dodged to the side to avoid the kick aimed at his weakened side "Still I have my orders and I'm going to kill you like Zabuza wants" Kessho announced determined to complete his order, it was then he grew serious so did Sakura.

"You think hiding in the mist will help you Zabuza think again" Kakashi called glad that he'd been given a chance to gain the upper hand and hopefully end this fight before anyone got seriously injured.

This bloody mist was annoying "Can't you kids do anything about this mist" Tazuna grumbled wanting to see and keep an eye on the lone girl fighting within said mist, she could be hurt after all despite knowing that fancy healing jutsu of hers.

"Maybe, Naruto what's the biggest wind jutsu Kakashi-sensei taught you" Mimori turned to the Uzumaki at her side, the three of them together stood tall before their client, they'd made a promise to protect him after all.

At the question the blonde pondered the answer "Err I think Futon: Multi-layered Gale Jutsu, since I have a really huge chakra reserve" Naruto offered carefully, then it donned on him, he would have to use that jutsu.

"Right you can do it Dope, take your time alright" Sasuke instructed carefully knowing better than to scare the boy at this particular moment or interrupt him to much as he concentrated on forming the hand signs to the jutsu.

With a whoosh the jutsu was loosed and the mist blew away revealing a horrifying scene, Kakashi had Zabuza pinned in place by a bunch of ninken most likely "Brats that can use ninjutsu to, you've taught them well" Zabuza glowered pissed off to the mask.

It was then they decided maybe it had been better if they'd left the mist alone as chakra became visible in Kakashi's hand, literally crackling with electricity and he charged at Zabuza with his hand held out.

On the other side of the bridge Kessho realized what was about to happen and switched his focus to his Master gaining a careful distance from his opponent he ran through familiar hand signs and just before Zabuza was to get hit with that deadly jutsu.

Jumped between the two battling Jonin taking the hit "Z..Zabuza" the brunet gasped, blood pouring from his lips, everyone watching stared in terror at the scene as in the next moment Kessho died from the attack and was nearly cut in half.

"The boy gave his life for you and the first thing you do is try to cut him in two, even for you Zabuza that's low" the silver haired nin snarled closing Kessho's eyes and righting himself all good and proper tired of this fight and ready to end it.

Zabuza glared "He did exactly what was expected of him Kakashi don't get so worked up, he was just a tool in the end after all" the raven haired rogue laughed darkly, though deep inside he felt the loss of his apprentice, he didn't show it outwardly just yet.

"Cruel how could people use and discard others so easily like that" the younger Senju twin turned her head away tears in her eyes unable to look, she'd just witnessed her first true death and she was definitely not taking it very well.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her towards him "That's life Mimori-chan, being a ninja is not all fun and games, I'm sorry you had to see the ugly side of the world we live in" the rosette on her team limped towards them.

Obviously struggling as she'd expended a bit to much chakra just to keep up in the fight against Kessho "It's probably better that we did see this so that we understand how ugly the world is early on and fight to better it" the second Uchiha heir admitted softly.

As quiet sobs came from one of his first female friends "I'm just glad those other two weren't here to see that" the gray haired elder grimaced quietly watching the Jonin duke it out still, though Zabuza was definitely wearing down as he could now only use one of his arms.

With that the sobs came to a swift all and Mimori stood tall determined to watch the end of Zabuza who in the next several minutes lost Kubikiribocho and now could no longer use either of his arms courtesy of Kakashi.

It was then they were all interrupted by a cane banging on the end of the bridge where Zabuza and Kessho had appeared, their gaze traveled in that direction to reveal a short man with sunglasses, wearing a cast on his arm.

Fury like never before filled her "Gato that son of a bitch, he still plans on betraying Zabuza" Sakura growled low under her breath but didn't interfere, she couldn't fight anymore, her limit had been reached.

"So that's Gato huh, if I wasn't scared to go rushing in I would so take that bastard out" Sasuke sneered eyeing the amount of thugs that Gato had brought with him, just to kill one man, they would never let it happen though.

Behind him the bridge builder flinched "Oi Naruto, how were things back at the house when you left" Tazuna questioned carefully not taking his eyes off the man who'd threatened his life all because he wanted to build a bridge.

Baby blue eyes glanced at him "Just fine, Mamori-chan and Asagao have things taken care of" Naruto nodded remembering the two thugs caught in one of Sakura's specialty genjutsu's that she'd been working on since her academy days.

"Well, well what do we have here, looks like they've beat you up quite a bit Zabuza, so much for being the Demon Ninja of the Mist, more like a demonic wet kitten" Gato chose that moment to burst out laughing taunting the rogue who'd been in his employ.

Zabuza swung around dark irises narrowed "What is the meaning of this Gato, why did you bring so many thugs with you" Zabuza demanded to know ignoring the taunt and the flare of his temper that the taunt brought.

Next to him his opponent straightened "He means to betray you Zabuza, have you killed on this very bridge" Kakashi admitted, having known from the very beginning, thanks to Sakura of course, that girl was brilliant.

The rogue swung his head in his direction, shock only visible in his dark brown orbs "Leave him alone" Mimori snapped when Gato stalked forward unable to really stop herself only to flinch when the dead teenager was kicked.

Making them all look away even Sakura who felt as if she'd lost a friend, Kessho reminded her to much of what Haku's life could have been if he and Kimimaro hadn't shown up in the Mist Village, it sickened her to know he could have been used as a tool like Kessho.

Unfortunately Mimori's outburst drew attention onto them, more specifically her "Oh what's this the Mizukage's niece, how rich, perhaps I'll make an example of you next to teach that damn woman not to interfere with my corporation" Gato began muttering to himself.

Retreating backwards when it looked like Zabuza was gearing up, finally allowing Kessho's death affect him by shedding a few tears, Naruto threw his kunai to the rogue and Zabuza dashed forward "How do you think this is gonna end" the blonde asked.

Feeling sick to his stomach as they watched, Zabuza even got impaled by a few weapons as he charged, only one thing on his mind, Gato's death "Gato's going to die, but if we can get Zabuza to listen, maybe he doesn't have to die as well" the younger Senju twin suggested.

Glancing to Sakura "If he listens, then again he might feel dying is the only way to repent" the rosette said softly heart aching, it was hard not to imagine her friend lying there in a pool of blood, dead because of a deadly jutsu.

Sasuke eyed her warily "After this if you need to cry Sakura, don't hesitate to use me as the shoulder if you can't go to Asagao" the ebony haired preteen offered gently seeing the pain clear as day on her face.

Tazuna held his breath and then Gato was thrown over the bridge dead by Zabuza's hands, "It's really over isn't it" the gray haired elder asked earning some nods from the genin, they were still watching though as Zabuza stumbled his way back towards them.

More specifically Kessho, he didn't make it very far before falling flat on his face "Let me handle this kids" the silver haired Jonin in charge of them dissuaded them from running forward by going himself to where Zabuza lay.

"Kakashi that you….will you take me to him" the raven haired rogue asked waiting for confirmation before making the request, he had to see Kessho one more time before he went otherwise he'd regret it.

He was picked up and carried, then laid carefully at his apprentice's side "Zabuza we can heal you if you want, there are other ways to repent than dying you know" Mimori couldn't help herself, she didn't want to see anymore deaths.

Zabuza shook his head "Only w..way br..brat do..don't grieve for me th..this is the life of a sh..shinobi" Zabuza grit through his teeth then dismissed the girl by focusing his attention on Kessho, Mimori bit her lip tears gathering in her eyes.

But she didn't press the issue and stepped back "Sorry I know you wanted to help him" Sasuke grimaced pulling the upset girl into a careful hug, he might not have done much but he felt physically and emotionally exhausted.

It didn't take long before they realized it was actually snowing and then Zabuza was gone as well "Hey we're gonna go raid that village" a commotion began where all the thugs were gathered, anger seared through the genin's veins.

They didn't have to worry though as the villagers came to the rescue "We're here to save the day, if you want to storm our village you have to get through us first" Inari in the lead and Tazuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah this is our village and we're not going to let anyone oppress us ever again" Tsunami nodded seriously, tired of being pushed around by people, it had taken some time sure, but the end result was better than she'd imagined.

Tears gathered in his eyes "Everyone" Tazuna shook his head glad that they'd all come together to put an end to the torment they'd long since lived through, with that the rest of the thugs were scared off and they all shared a collective sigh of relief.

All to soon they started clearing off the bridge but before Zabuza and Kessho were taken away to be buried Sakura approached their temporary sensei with a request "What is it Sakura-chan" Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

"Well you see, I want to take a bit of their blood to remember what happens, the ugly truth and I want to send Kubikiribocho back home to his former wielder" Sakura requested carefully not wanting suspicions to be placed on her.

Kakashi raised a silver brow at that before nodding for her to go ahead, a little blood was taken from each Zabuza and Kessho before the Executioners Blade was sealed away in a giant scroll "How come you wanted some of their blood Sakura" Asagao frowned in confusion.

As they started making the trek to the little hill they'd picked out and dug graves for the two dead "Most likely to remind herself of the lives lost isn't that right Sakura-chan" Mamori questioned earning a quiet nod from the girl.

Who stared at the two vials of blood "Does your friend back in Mist really have the same kekkeigenkai that, that Kessho guy had" Naruto piped in, Sakura nodded silently unable to really answer as the two were buried.

~A Week and Two Days Later~

The bridge was finally finished which meant they could finally start heading home after a month long mission "Good luck you kids and don't be afraid to come visit" the gray haired elder waved as he and his family saw them off.

Bridge still without a name "Yeah that is if we don't get insanely busy" the older Senju twin snorted lightly, mood dark, she might not have been there to witness their deaths, but still she didn't relish in the thought of people dying.

"Come on Mamori-nee, let's go home, take care Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, Inari-kun" the younger Senju twin waved back still highly depressed herself, she could have saved Zabuza but he'd refused and it hurt her still.

Tazuna winced "Poor kids, they've been through a lot on this mission" the raven haired woman at his side shook her head pity in her gaze as she watched them leave behind their little village after fighting to help them beat back their oppressors.

"I've no doubt they'll be okay, they'll get better I'm sure of it" the little eight year old boy cheered and it was then Tazuna thought up a name for the bridge, the Great Seven/Nine bridge, to commemorate the genin who'd helped them without giving up once.

No one argued and they watched the genin disappear into the distance, probably eager to get home "Are you really gonna be okay Sakura-chan, it seems like your taking their deaths a little harder than the rest of us" the blonde Uzumaki asked.

When they were on the mainland again, upon being addressed she lifted her head, revealing black bags from lack of sleep "Because despite Zabuza's ways he could have been reformed and Kessho reminds me horribly of my friend in Mist" the pinkette admitted.

Looking utterly exhausted "Seems like you have it rougher than the rest of us, while I do feel sad, we should take this life lesson and abide by it, shinobi die that's why we all have to get stronger" the fuscia haired preteen boy pointed out.

Hugging his sister gently "He's right Sakura, the best thing to do is talk about your feelings and that will help you get over this blow" the silver haired nin nodded in acceptance, the girl sighed and went back to being eerily quiet.

"Right let's just get home and maybe take a break for a few days or something" the ebony haired preteen grumbled darkly, brooding much like the rest of them as they trekked forward, intent on getting home as soon as possible.


	19. Chapter 18

They'd just got back from their mission, all a little worn and tired "Okay….so I'll handle the report you lot go home get some rest" Kakashi grimaced eyeing the six preteen's he'd been in charge of for the duration of the supposed to be C Rank Escort Mission.

"And take a few days off, I insist, I'll tell your sensei's kids" then the Copy Ninja was gone nary a sigh to announce his departure from the group of genin, Mamori sighed loudly, then grabbed her sister by the hand, keeping her close as they walked off.

Barely remembering to wave to their friends "See you tomorrow" Mimori called quietly, the quietest anyone had ever seen the Senju twins, but of course who could blame them after the hell that had been their mission.

What with witnessing two deaths "Hey Sakura-chan what are you gonna do with that ginormous sword" Naruto inquired, looking as equally as devastated as she felt, Zabuza Momochi was misguided and she'd hoped to bring him back to Mist.

Only for the man to end up dying alongside his partner a kid just a few years older than her, who had horribly reminded her of her friend Haku "I promised Mangetsu-san that if I ever ran across it, I'd send it back to him in good condition" Sakura smiled tiredly.

Until she couldn't smile no more "Can't believe that's really one of the legendary swords of the Hidden Mist Village" Asagao whistled in stifled awe, before depression hit him hard, all of them felt devastation at the loss of life after all.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted ready for the day to be over when it had hardly begun and stalked off wanting to sulk on his own for a long while and think about everything that had happened while on the mission.

Naruto, Asagao and Sakura watched him go before they to split up in different directions, Naruto just as quiet as the Senju twins when he headed for his lone apartment building "Ugh I don't even feel like going home yet" the fuscia haired girl groaned.

Cradling her head in her hands and feeling tears threatening to spill "Me either, wanna go to the training grounds and send that off to your friend in Mist" the fuscia haired boy suggested carefully still reeling from the mission.

Thankfully Sakura nodded and off they went, Era was summoned and the massive sword was sealed into a storage scroll to be sent along with a letter "Era will be back tomorrow with any letters, good day Sakura-sama" Era quipped then vanished to complete her task.

With that Sakura flopped on the ground and threw an arm over her eyes trying vainly not to cry "Don't understand how people can be so cruel in this world" Sakura murmured brokenly as the tears finally fell free.

Her brother eyed her with pity "It's more than that isn't it Sakura, that kid with Momochi-san, he reminded you of someone, your not picturing that kid your picturing one of your friends dead, buried in the ground aren't you" Asagao guessed easily.

She sat up with a growl "Yes, kami I've never felt this way in my entire life, and it hurts, I..I'm sorry Asagao but I need to be alone for awhile" the pinkette stood and disappeared from sight, Asagao grimaced and flopped back.

It wasn't more than a couple minutes later that he heard the strained voice of someone counting at an already ridiculously high number "Seriously who even goes that high" the pink haired boy grumbled not happy that his warped meditation had been interrupted.

With a long suffering sigh he stood and followed the sound of someone counting "1,323, 1,324, 1,325, 1,326…" where he found a boy who was probably just a year older than him, going around a track on his hands of all appendages.

Asagao watched for a couple seconds until the teenager was passing by him "What on earth are you doing" Asagao frowned walking alongside the weird kid in green spandex and training on his hands of all things.

Onyx orbs from beneath ridiculously bushy brows peered up at him before a megawatt grin split the raven haired teen's face "I failed to beat my youthful rival in a spar so I am training myself to get better, Rock Lee at your service" Lee introduced himself with dramatic flare.

Not once in that single moment did he stop however and kept going at the same pace as he had been earlier, Asagao at that point felt nothing but confusion "You know you don't have to punish yourself like this just because you didn't win a spar" the fuscia haired teen pointed out carefully.

Stopping Lee in his tracks though he didn't right himself "But if I don't then I'll never beat my youthful rival Neji Hyuga" the raven haired teenager exclaimed in an aghast sounding tone of voice, like the thought had never crossed his mind.

"There are other ways to train, but pushing yourself to walking around on your hands for a ridiculous number of laps is just plain crazy" Asagao barreled on determined to make the older teenager see reason, maybe.

Finally because his training had been interrupted the raven haired teenager righted himself so he was right side up and not looking at him upside down "How else will I get better to beat my youthful rival if I don't" Lee asked in confusion.

Asagao sighed "Training is okay but not like that, why don't you run on your own two feet around the village" the pink haired preteen offered cluelessly because he'd never encountered someone like this in his entire life, and he'd thought his sister was weird.

Lee brightened "What a good idea, come run with me into the sunset my new youthful friend" and then before Asagao could protest his arm was snatched and he was running alongside the kid in green spandex.

Around the village they went drawing exasperated and confused stares because clearly this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, however they had never seen him on the run obviously "Er Lee how many times are we going around, Asagao Haruno by the way" Asagao introduced himself belatedly.

"Five hundred laps my youthful friend and if we can't do that, one thousand push-ups and if we can't do that one thousand five hundred sit ups and if we can't do that….." Lee chattered on and on to his new friends horror.

By that point they weren't even halfway finished with the first lap and his lungs already burned from the exertion "Oh how about a competition first one to complete twenty laps has to buy the other lunch" the preteen gasped not wanting to run for five hundred bloody laps.

Because no that was freaking insane and his mom was sure to pummel him for something as stupid as that "Good idea yet again my youthful friend Asagao, first one to complete twenty laps wins" and the ebony haired teenager sped up even faster than before leaving Asagao in the dust.

Making him speed up as well because like hell was he going to loose this competition, even if he was clearly outmatched "The hell are you doing Asagao" Sakura's voice called out to him as he passed the starting point already far behind Lee.

"Running what does it look like Sakura" Asagao panted out of breath with sweat dripping from every pore on his body, Sakura rolled her eyes upwards, glanced back at the crowd that had gathered to watch the antics of two boys.

That had already accidentally broken a few things along the way and joined her brother on his run, only to immediately bypass him "Sorry we both know that I'm better" the pinkette shot her twin a cheeky wink and then was gone from sight.

His brow twitched in frustration and did his best to go faster, pumping chakra into his legs like his sister was fond of doing, however he couldn't seem to catch her or Lee who was no doubt laps ahead of him, he sighed and sulked like all preteen boys were fond of doing.

It morphed into a groan when two forms came speeding towards him "Hahaha someone who can match me what a youthful girl" Lee's obnoxious voice greeted his ears and then the teen was in sight, onyx eyes literal hearts at his sister.

Who was focused on controlling her breathing "Better be careful Lee-san, this youthful girl might just win a free lunch" Sakura laughed feeling free of her earlier depression as she focused on doing something productive and sped up even more.

Chakra coursing through her legs as she bypassed her brother for a second time "You go Sis, I know you can win" the pink haired boy called after his sister, who was already nearly out of sight again, her features brightened and then she was gone.

Lee sighed in awe "What youthfulness, you have a very youthful sister, Asagao" Lee grinned chasing after the girl who would no doubt be the focal point of his obsession for a longtime from that day onwards.

Knowing he was gonna lose but feeling that much better because his sister had unwittingly joined the competition, even if he was probably gonna get bashed over his skull by said sister, he ran as long as he could.

Getting bypassed multiple times, first by his sister on their fourth lap no doubt, and then Lee, sometimes it was Lee first, then Sakura and on the next lap they'd traded places, until they'd run all twenty laps, around the entirety of the Leaf Village.

The winner "Hahaha no one can beat chakra enhanced speed, if that's cheating then sue me because I didn't know the terms of the competition, however both of you were reckless what would happen if you'd pulled a muscle" Sakura scowled at the two before her.

Her brother collapsed on the ground even "B..But S..Sakura-chan I'm very good at running youthful cherry blossom and never pull a muscle" even Lee was scared of her and with good reason because she had her hands on her hips.

And a very unimpressed glare in her burning emerald orbs "Yeah what's the big idea, where do you get off scolding us Sakura, especially when you joined us" Asagao hopped up not liking that he was getting a telling off.

Sakura snorted obnoxiously "Idiot, I know how to heal myself of any training related injury, you're still learning and Lee-san can't, plus I've always been good with stamina training, hello the curriculum back in Mist was like hell after all" the pinkette snapped.

Lee and Asagao shuddered in realization "Okay w..we're sorry very sorry youthful cherry blossom of the Hidden Leaf Village" the raven haired teenager bowed low not wanting to get hit by the fist that was looming over him.

"Not sorry cause that was fun and I'd do it again even if ack Sakura that's not fair how can you still have that much ack energy wahhhh somebody help me" the pink haired boy complained only to avoid getting hit by the fist that nearly whacked him on the head.

The crowd began laughing as he ran "What's going on here" Sasuke one of the onlookers because he was over his brooding spell raised an ebony brow at the sight of his best friend running away from his sister of all people.

Said sister had her fist raised and a death threat in her eyes "Sakura is mean, we just ran twenty bloody laps around the village and she's chasing me trying to hit me because we could have gotten hurt Lee and I" Asagao jumped behind Sasuke.

Whose eyes widened so wide that one could see the whites and quickly ducked, Asagao couldn't dodge this time and got bashed on the skull "Let that be a lesson why you don't run away from me, now Asagao I suggest we go home and take a shower to relax our muscles" Sakura stated.

"Uh good luck with that cause I am totally not getting involved" the second Uchiha heir grimaced walking backwards and getting out of range of the Haruno twins, one of whom was violent if provoked and he wasn't going to mess with her in that state.

Both of the siblings disappeared Sakura practically dragging her brother and leaving behind a teenager in green spandex who had literal hearts in his eyes before the teenager disappeared himself to parts unknown.

"Everything okay Sasuke you look like you've just encountered a ghost" Mamori met him on his way back to the compound, in which he'd looked warily around so as to avoid running in to two of their mutual friends.

She looked a little better than she had earlier before they'd all split up "Oh yeah, apparently Asagao started a competition of running twenty laps all the way around the Leaf Village and Sakura found out, joined and then even won before scolding her brother" Sasuke shrugged.

Mamori eyed him with amusement in her honey orbs "God are you being serious about that" the blonde haired girl snorted unladylike because kami what she wouldn't give to see that ridiculous scene and Sasuke nodded making her laugh harder.

"Yeah, I probably joined the crowd of onlookers when they were on their thirteenth lap or something and Asagao looked like he was gonna collapse so I can kind of understand where Sakura was coming from" the ebony haired teen grimaced.

Thanking his lucky stars when Mamori patted him gently on the arm "Just go home get some rest Sasuke, I'm going to find my sister and then Naruto, we'll leave those two alone for awhile to relax" then Mamori was gone.

Where she did indeed find her sister "Nee-chan how are you, feeling better" the younger of the Senju twins looked up from her book, as she'd hidden herself away in the library for awhile, Mamori smiled softly.

Fondness coursing through her for her sister "I'm feeling much better, want to go get Naruto and then just sit and do nothing and talk through our troubles" the older of the Senju twins asked and the younger one nodded.

Off they went to find Naruto "Of course because I could really use someone to talk to you know" the blonde didn't dare refuse the offer to talk out his troubles with the two girls who were extremely kind especially to him so they sat in his apartment and just talked.

By the time the next day rolled around the entire village knew about the impromptu competition with one of Gai's students, not only that but that it had been against two obvious civilians, and just when people thought things couldn't get any weirder than that.

They all found out that one of said genin with a civilian background had actually won against Gai's student was the tip of the iceberg "Where did the girl get such stamina my youthful student" Gai questioned in confusion of his student.

"Sakura-chan said that she was enhancing her speed with chakra Gai-sensei, the youthful cherry blossom is very talented after all" Lee exclaimed with glee, hearts in his eyes just from the thought of the beautiful pink haired girl that had beat him.

Gai blinked "Sakura huh, there's more than that, she's got good stamina" Asuma chuckled proud of his own student, who was none the wiser to what was going on or the rumors circulating around the village about her beating Gai's student of all genin at a competition.

But that was for another time as the village settled down and things went back to mostly normal for the six genin that were friends through thick and thin, their bonds solidifying now that their disastrous mission wasn't suppressing them any longer as they had fun like normal children.

Five days later, a week had gone by since they'd returned to the village, which meant it was time to get back into training and missions "Good luck you two" Mebuki said as she eyed her children, who'd been moping about, though she quite understood.

"Yes and have fun" Kizashi waved the duo off as they split in two different directions, one for training grounds seven, the other for training grounds nine, along the way Sakura met up with own teammates.

Both of them looked to be doing better "I'm kind eager for training to start what about you Sakura-chan" Mimori bounced, taking in the fresh clean air of the village, thanks to all the tree's, the air was very healthy.

Her sister smiled lightly "Me to Mimori-chan, normal is what we need otherwise we'll never truly get over that" Sakura nodded, mind flashing to the little plaque she'd made to commemorate Zabuza's and Kessho's deaths.

A few minutes later they were stood on their usual training grounds "Morning girls, and yes we have guests joining us today, Kakashi already informed me that you took a week of evasion and ninjutsu so we'll move on to something different" Asuma greeted them.

"I was so looking forward to evasion/ninjutsu training" Mamori pouted lightly, glancing around and eyeing their supposed guests, all of whom were completely unfamiliar to her, Asuma chuckled and gestured for his fellow Jonin to introduce himself.

He stepped forward with the biggest bushiest brows they'd ever seen and wearing the most atrocious outfit in green spandex "Gai Might and these are my students, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten the only girl, their all a year older than you girls" Gai introduced.

"Oh youthful cherry blossom it is so good to see you again after a week" Lee rambled, hearts in his eyes still at the beautiful pink haired girl, who had beaten him in a race around the village, Sakura blinked at him before smiling softly in response.

Even going so far as to give him a small wave, her teammates shot her weird looks for this "Wait a minute your the girl Lee has been going on about nonstop for a week" Tenten gasped in surprise, well now she knew why he called her cherry blossom.

She certainly didn't look like much and could wither away easily much like said flower "Feh like I'll believe that, must be some other girl, she's to weak" Neji scoffed under his breath, Sakura immediately straightened, viridian orbs narrowed as anger sparked in their depths.

Asuma grimaced "Now, now Neji-san, this is indeed the very same person your teammate has been speaking about, it would be in your best interests to not insult her" the ebony haired Jonin quickly played mediator.

Neji turned his head away with another scoff clearly not convince "The reason we are here, is Asuma-kun mentioned he wanted to give you another two weeks of stamina, speed and strength training, so we decided to join in" the weird raven haired Jonin with bushy brows explained.

"Yes so please take care of us youthful cherry blossom" the thirteen year old in green spandex bowed, Sakura couldn't help herself, he was so polite, though he wasn't her type, nor was she interested, that didn't mean she was going to be rude to him.

Especially as she bowed back "Likewise Lee-san, now Asuma-sensei how many laps, push ups and sit ups and what will our weights be" the pinkette focused her attention on her sensei, who blinked in surprise.

Her teammates did the same "Ugh this is so annoying, why do we have to wear weights to" the brown haired teenager complained as they were handed ten pound weights and told to run forty laps with forty push ups and forty sit ups.

"Because Tenten-san your sensei wanted you to join us in our training" the older Senju twin snorted still slightly put out because she'd really wanted that extra week of evasion/ninjutsu training but now had to go through two more weeks of their first initial training.

This earned her a glare from the slightly older girl "Come on Mamori, less talking more running" the younger Senju twin huffed determined to push herself past her normal limits, no more taking the easy road after all.

"Stupid" the Hyuga scoffed, clearly in some kind of foul mood, he still didn't believe that the rosette was the one his teammate had been talking about and this training was extremely annoying, he had better things to do after all.

Eventually though they moved on to push ups and sit ups "Okay girls, do you remember how many of each exercise you did, forty will be your two week end goal for all" Asuma inquired eyeing his students with pride.

"Kami my legs hurt, but I managed thirty two laps, thirty three push ups and thirty two sit ups" Mimori announced rubbing her aching muscles, not just her legs but arms to and basically her entire body, guess doing nothing for practically had it's cons.

Now they were behind on their training "Er thirty laps still, thirty one push ups and thirty three sit us Asuma-sensei" Mamori admitted feeling like she'd lost some of the hard earned muscles that had been established during the first month of their training.

Asuma lifted a brow in response already knowing what the problem was "Thirty four laps, thirty five push ups and thirty seven sit ups" Sakura said, having kept up with a little training during their two weeks waiting for the bridge to be finished.

Their sensei nodded "I expect the same out of you three, how many of each, forty is the goal for all of you and all the exercises" Gai turned on his own students waiting for them to tell him how many of each exercise they'd managed.

The only girl groaned in frustration "Seventeen laps, twenty four push ups, thirty sit ups" Tenten sighed clearly exhausted from just that much, despite being older it seemed they still had a long ways to go on their training.

Next was the Hyuga "Thirty each on everything" Neji stated simply arms crossed over his chest and in a bad mood, this training was beneath him in every way and he certainly didn't want to be forced to participate.

"Thirty three laps, thirty seven sit ups, thirty five push ups" Lee announced proudly, Gai nodded and with that the guests on training grounds nine took their leave, leaving Team Nine to some simple D Rank Missions.

Before they were released for the day, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, in all the day hadn't been to bad and she definitely liked D Rank missions better than C or A ranked missions, lost in her thoughts as she was, she didn't notice she was on a head course collision with someone.

"Oi watch where you going stray, damn it now I've lost sight of my brat" a wild looking woman growled under her breath clearly frustrated, Sakura blinked and glanced off into the distance in which the woman was glaring.

Sensing the stare she direction her focus back onto the woman "Seeing as you rammed into me brat you have look for my son Kiba" the brunette didn't give her any choice, merely grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

On the hunt for one of her classmates and fellow genin probably "Kiba-san huh so your his Mom, I'm Sakura, he probably didn't mention me as I only transferred into class two weeks before graduation" the pinkette offered.

Earning a raised brow and a pointy toothed smirk "Ah my boy did mention something to that effect, Tsume Inuzuka, clans matriarch" Tsume finally introduced herself, following her son's scent trail which seemed to be everywhere.

No doubt because of the training and missions the boy had been on "You guys rely on scent right, that's pretty cool" Sakura laughed sheepishly not knowing what else to say since she was being dragged along awkwardly at that.

Tsume snorted and rolled her eyes before eventually they found where her son was hiding "I can explain Ma, Akamaru ran off saying someone was in trouble, but when we got here, we were ambushed, he's hurt real bad" Kiba tried to get himself out of the deep trouble he knew he was in.

Showing off his injured companion and not really registering that someone else was with his mother until said girl spoke up "Kami that's really bad, here Kiba-san set him down carefully, I'll heal his injuries" the pinkette instructed.

Knowing better than to make demands "Just what is she doing with you Ma" the brunet heir frowned in confusion, since when did his Ma drag around pink haired weird girls, it was certainly odd if he was being honest.

His mother shrugged "We rammed into each other, decided to make her tag along to find her, I'm glad I did, she has some medical skills" the Inuzuka Matriarch whistled low under her breath watching the girl work as she healed Akamaru.

Until not a single injury remained on the ninken pup, who took an immediate liking to the girl who healed him by jumping into her arms right as a kunai landed in his previous spot, the three of them straightened, as bandits surrounded them as they were outside the village.

Akamaru cowered in her arms and she herself was a little worried before her eyes narrowed in determination "Don't be reckless stray, you two just head back into the village, I'll handle these idiots myself" Tsume caught the movement.

Of Sakura handing Akamaru back to her son and taking up a defensive stance, she bit her lip before sliding from her defensive position with a reluctant nod "Come on Kiba-san, here Tsume-sama have them help you" Sakura added.

Making at least three water clones before directing her fellow genin back to the village "Are you crazy Ma you need our help, don't make us go back by ourselves" Kiba was clearly more reluctant than she was and it was a struggle to keep him from running back to aide his mother.

Thankfully though they made it back to the village without further incident and Sakura went so far as to explain the situation to the guards, who went running off to help defend from the bandits, Kiba flushed in response, just glad that Sakura was more level-headed than he was.

Fifteen minutes later the guards were back with Tsume in tow, she didn't even have a scratch on her to Kiba's relief "Good work brats, thank you for not being reckless, you have to come have dinner with us sometime" the Inuzuka Matriarch offered.

Sakura's emerald orbs lit up "Would love to Tsume-sama, because I don't really know everyone from my class very well" the pinkette grinned feeling excited, Asagao was gonna blow no doubt but at the very least she was happy.

Tsume shook her head in amusement "Right thanks for healing Akamaru, Sakura, see you for dinner sometime" the brunet heir waved as the duo headed for their compound and she headed for home pleased with the days work.

"Just where have you been, your sensei should have released you an hour ago, unless you were hanging out with Choji-san again" Mebuki scolded the minute she stepped foot in the house, Sakura froze and stared at her mother wide eyed.

Before answering the question "Er I kind of got dragged along by Tsume Inuzuka to find her son Kiba-san, which then evolved into fighting off bandits, not me, her that's all sorry Mom and she invited me to dinner sometime as well" Sakura apologized/explained quickly.

Mebuki sighed, her daughter and her morals "So long as you weren't reckless, anyway we'll be setting out for another trip in a week or so" Kizashi breathed a sigh of relief, Sakura had really strong morals but he couldn't fault her for them.

She nodded quietly and disappeared to her room to write the familiar letters, it had been a week and still no response, she wondered if those boys were angry with her, it was certainly a possibility considering she hadn't written a single letter while she was on her mission.

Though she'd hoped they would understand apparently that was a little to much to ask for "No response still huh Sakura" Asagao poked his head into her bedroom before fully entering the room, eyeing his sister's forlorn expression.

"I guess I can understand why but still it wasn't my fault" the rosette sighed quietly flopping down on her bed to stare at the ceiling, Asagao grimaced before laying next to her, lending his silent support no doubt which made her feel a little better.

For awhile they were quiet "Heard you got invited to have dinner with the Inuzuka's, how did you manage that" the fuscia haired preteen turned his head to the side to stare at his sister, Sakura shrugged before breaking down in laughter and explaining what had happened.

Quiet settled around them after the laughing spell they endured before dozing off, their parents peeked in with happy smiles glad to see their children getting along before resuming packing for a three week trip this time.

By the time the kids woke up it was dinner time and they ate and washed up after themselves, taking showers before going back to bed in their own individual rooms, clearly exhausted after a hard day of training.

It was three days later that Sakura decided to take Tsume up on that offer of dinner, wanting to learn more about her fellow genin/former classmate "Oh hey Sakura, Ma was wanting me to find you and invite you to dinner again" Kiba stopped her at the gates of his compound.

"Your in luck cause I was coming to take Tsume-sama up on that offer" Sakura laughed lightly dressed in casual clothes, having showered an hour before hand so she didn't stink from the sweat that had covered her from rigorous training and the sun.

Kiba raised a brow in response "Hope you have a big appetite, Ma cooked enough food for an army I swear, so did you really come from the Mist Village" the brunet inquired holding Akamaru in his arms as they walked to his house.

Sakura nodded "Mhm, before you ask it was hard there, tough curriculum, poor economy, you name it, though my Aunt is the Mizukage now so it's getting better from what I've been told" the pinkette explained knowing he was curious.

Earning another stare "Goodness you didn't tell me we were going to have a guest for dinner Otouto, who is your friend, pardon my manners I'm Hana, this brainiacs sister" Hana gasped at their appearance in the foyer.

Having been getting ready to go look for her brother who'd wandered off without telling anyone where he was going "This is Sakura, Sis, she transferred into class two weeks before graduation" Kiba admitted.

Hana blinked "From the Mist Village, Hana-san, though I've come to love the Leaf Village" Sakura smiled bowing to be polite, manners had been drilled into her by her aunt after all and she wouldn't let them go to waste.

"Good your here stray, have a seat dinner is ready" Tsume ordered pleased when the girl piled her plate high and waited for her and her family to take the first bite before digging in with vigor proving to have a good appetite like they did.

Throughout dinner they chatted about this and that until it was time for Sakura to go "Hold up, I'll walk you through the village, girls shouldn't walk alone after dark anyway" the brunet jumped up in a panic trying not to be rude.

Sakura eyed him before squashing the urge to laugh, she was pretty sure no one would mess with her if they knew how hard she hit, but because he'd offered "That would be nice" the pinkette nodded relenting and bowing once more for the Inuzuka women.

"Wouldn't it be great if Kiba managed to date her, she seems like a dependable young girl, even if she is from a civilian family mainly" the brunette with triplet ninken said in the silence that followed the preteen's departure.

Tsume nodded "Indeed but we can't hope for much, straight laced that one, so maybe as a friend only" the mahogany haired Matriarch drained the rest of her tea then got started on washing dishes intent to clean up.

Upon arriving home Sakura thanked Kiba for walking her back then disappeared within heading straight for her room after bidding her parents good night, she quickly dressed in her sleep wear before falling into her bed to get some sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

With a burgeoning friendship with Kiba, Sakura faced the last week and a half of stamina, speed and strength training with determination until once again they'd accomplished their goal "Good work you lot" Gai nodded, as the only Jonin there.

Since Asuma had been called away on an B Ranked Escort Mission and Gai had been put in charge of the rest of their training for a week and four days "Yeah only feel like my limbs are gonna fall off" Tenten complained unhappily.

Even as she hastily unstrapped the weights from her body, glad to be rid of them "Quit complaining Tenten, your the only one who didn't complete the forty each exercise goal" Mamori snapped tired of the slightly older girl's mouth.

Tenten immediately glared but it didn't faze Mamori "Okay, okay no need to fight, what matter is that she improved alongside us right, that was the point of this training after all" Sakura quickly jumped between the two kunoichi.

Giving them both stern looks until Tenten looked away, Mamori huffed though before deflating, causing Gai to laugh boisterously like usual, even if it was weird they were slowly getting use to the odd Jonin with bushy brows and wearing green spandex.

And of course there was his mini me, who decided to pipe in "Do you know what your going to train in next youthful cherry blossom, or when your sensei will be back from his mission" Lee inquired, having lost the hearts in his eyes and settling into a nice easy friendship with Sakura.

"Mm Hokage-sama said Asuma-sensei should be back in about 3-4 days so he'll be gone a week and as for our next bit of training, kenjutsu, chakra control and genjutsu, he arranged for someone to help us with that aspect" Mimori answered easily.

Off to the side the Hyuga scoffed under his breath "Not that it will matter you are still weak and will never amount to anything" Neji snorted derisively, earning several glares, thankfully Gai chose that moment to dismiss them.

Just like that they were headed home separately of one another, Sakura sighed softly tilting her head back to stare at the sky, "You seem very depressed forehead, why" and of course she just had to be interrupted, by one of the people who have tried to drive her insane since coming to Leaf.

Sakura shot the girl a look before shrugging, a blonde brow twitched in aggravation "Hey the least you could is answer me, since I went out of my way to ask you what's wrong" the blonde snapped not liking that she was being ignored.

With a long suffering sigh, she decided to indulge the girl "Because Yamanaka-san I haven't heard from any of my friends back in Mist for over three weeks that's why" the pinkette stated clearly frustrated over that fact.

A little surprised at that the blonde sped up to walk even with the girl she saw as a rival for Sasuke's affections "Did you think that maybe they just got tired of you and moved on" Ino smirked trying to upset the girl.

Earning a glare "Or maybe their just busy Yamanaka-san if all your going to do is insult me then go away until you learn some freaking manners on how to be polite" Sakura spat walking a little faster to get away from the annoying girl.

Until she reached her house and disappeared within, it was empty just as she'd thought it would be and quickly hurried to her room to flop down on her bed and try not to break down in hysterics, were they really busy or had they actually gotten tired of her.

Thoughts like that bouncing around in her mind she slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep, a nightmare played before her, of the thoughts she'd had while going to sleep and just before it was to get really bad.

She jerked awake with a scream "WHOA SAKURA WHAT'S WRONG" Asagao burst his way into her room looking around for the culprit that made his sister scream like that, panic in his dark blue eyes and brandishing a kunai.

Immediately Sakura shook her head "Only a nightmare Asagao, I'm fine" the rosette croaked out, throat hurting a little from that scream, Asagao lowered his weapon then stowed it away before stepping closer.

"Relax Sakura don't let it get to you, I'm sure there is a logical explanation as to why they haven't responded just believe in them okay" the fuscia haired boy sat then pulled his distraught sister into a hug, cursing those boys from Mist for making her so upset that she could barely function.

Eventually she did calm down enough to properly focus her chakra to heal her throat before flopping back on her bed with a groan, until she glanced over at her bedside and noted the time "Why didn't you tell me it was almost dinner" Sakura huffed.

Her brother chuckled in response "Cause you've been working like crazy so I figured a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt anyone" Asagao shrugged casually rising from her bed and disappearing out the door, a few minutes later she joined him.

Only to find they weren't alone in the house "That was some scream Sakura-chan, are you okay" the rest of Team Seven were seated around the kitchen table, even Shisui who was their sensei and she had the decency to blush.

"Was it a nightmare of Kessho's and Zabuza's deaths" Sasuke prodded carefully knowing that it had to still be bugging some of them, thankfully though Sakura shook her head and it was then the reason hit him.

When the knucklehead on his team burst out "Is it about your friends back in Mist come on Sakura-chan have faith okay I'm sure whatever is keeping them from writing is very important" Naruto assured having gained a keen sense for when his friends were upset.

And the reasons for them being upset, Sakura smiled lightly "Right guess I'll get started on dinner, don't expect it to be to fancy though" the rosette laughed padding forward to pull out ingredients then set to work.

The males sitting around the table just watching her "Wow this looks delicious, maybe you can help Auntie Mikoto with the cookout for the Uchiha Clan next week" the exuberant Uchiha clapped eyeing the delicious food that had been set before him.

It was just as good as it looked to when he did take a bite "He's mostly teasing, even if I was going to invite you all to the cookout" the second Uchiha heir grumbled sulking a little even if this was one of the best meals he'd ever had.

"Really Teme that would be so awesome and I think it would be great if Sakura-chan helped, Mrs. Uchiha is a good cook, but Sakura-chan is really good to, especially at outdoors cooking" the knucklehead blonde grinned chattering a mile a minute.

Being careful to swallow his food before speaking, Asagao shook his head in amusement at his teammates antics "It would take your mind off things Sakura, cooking makes you relax for some reason" the fuscia haired preteen nodded in acceptance.

Liking the idea of having her help cook for the cookout, she blushed but ate the rest of dinner in silence where she didn't have to lift a finger, the boys cleaned up and it was nice not having to do all the work for once.

A couple hours later the rest of Team Seven left heading their separate ways, the Haruno Twins took showers then flopped down in their beds to get some shut eye, knowing it would be a long day when they woke up and wanted to get some proper rest.

~Three Days Later~

Practicing their swords swings, chakra control and genjutsu, Team Nine's Sensei finally returned from his almost week long mission, minus one day, Sakura straightened though feeling familiar chakra "Oi Sakura-chan what's got you hyped up all of a sudden" the younger Senju twin called.

Sensing that her teammate was no longer concentrating on their training to their temporary instructors amusement "Yes indeed Sakura-san, what's bothering you" Itachi inquired gently, having promised Asuma to help with their genjutsu training.

It was obvious the girl was fighting to keep still and not book it off the training grounds "Keep acting like that you'll put Naruto to shame" the older Senju twin laughed outright when Sakura fidgeted and glanced off into the distance again.

Before she finally gave up "Itachi-san I'm sorry I need to…er…I'm sorry" Sakura stuttered then vanished, Itachi blinked in surprise at that, then finally shrugged, directing the remaining two girls to follow him, they followed Sakura across the village.

"What do you think is going on with her, she was downright fidgety for some reason" Mimori frowned confused as they hurried after the girl, never had she seen Sakura act like that before and she was sure there was a reason for it.

Her sister shrugged "No idea but I'm sure we'll find out here in a few minutes Mimori" Mamori pointed out as they neared the general vicinity of the Village Gates, arriving just in time to see Sakura throw her arms around a pale blue haired purple eyed boy.

Then pull the older duo into a bone crushing hug as well "Shouldn't you be training right now Sakura" Asuma lifted his brows at the intriguing sight, the girl had come out of no where and now she was hugging the Mist Genin like her life depended on it.

Just like that she managed to pull herself away "I know bu..but it's just I've missed them so much, I'm sorry Asuma-sensei" the pinkette apologized looking ashamed of herself, she'd abandoned training for personal reasons and now she felt stupid.

With an expression like that he truly couldn't scold her "Friends I assume, should have known you originally came from Mist after all" the raven haired Jonin sighed, she'd probably been working hard like her teammates, so he could let her off the hook just this once.

"Gave us a right scare you did Sakura-chan" the older Senju twin laughed at her teammate who blushed but kept a firm hold of her best friend from the Hidden Mist Village, likewise he did the same clearly having missed her as well.

Much like their two other friends "You must be Suigetsu, Haku and Kimimaro, it's nice to meet you, we're the Senju twins, I'm Mimori, this is Mamori" the younger Senju twin introduced herself and her sister as well.

At the introductions "Got it in one, I'm Suigetsu Hozuki, Sakura's been my best friend since we were really little" Suigetsu grinned pleased to see her doing so well in Leaf and finally in person like he'd wanted since they'd all become genin in different villages.

"Haku Yuki and I know you must be upset with us, it's just Mizukage-sama sent us on a mission, to Wave, we'd only got back the day before Sarutobi-san arrived to escort us here" Haku explained, they'd read the various letters of course.

Sakura blushed even more at that "It's good to see her in high spirits again, I'll see you girls tomorrow for more genjutsu training unless you're going to switch up their training Asuma-san" the Uchiha Heir directed his gaze onto the Jonin.

Who shook his head then Itachi turned on his heel and vanished in a plume of smoke "Kimimaro Kaguya, it's nice to meet you" Kimimaro nodded his head at the other two girls, before directing his gaze onto his friend again.

"Okay you three before you can socialize, we have to meet Hokage-sama, then I'll release you for the day" Mangetsu clapped his hands knowing the three boys wanted to run off and hang out with Sakura right at that moment, but they had to attend to business first.

They all three groaned quietly but nodded their heads and waved "We'll see you in a bit Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired boy called following after the Jonin that had escorted them to Leaf in the first place.

Kimimaro and Haku nodded as well "Yes, we'll find you because we know your chakra very well still" the raven haired teen smiled kindly just happy to see her again, it had been agony going all these weeks without seeing her in person.

She waved watching them go "See you in a bit" the white haired teen nodded his head again then hurried after his teammates, not wanting to be left behind or have the meeting drag on because they were late.

Mangetsu shook his head in amusement "Thanks for returning Kubikiribocho by the way" the white haired adult ruffled her unbound hair then disappeared after the boys he'd been put in charge off, leaving the three girls alone.

Immediately afterwards the Senju twins bid their teammate farewell and headed off, Sakura blew out a breath and decided to wander around for a bit, anxious to spend time with her best friends from the Hidden Mist Village again.

Considering it had been over three months since she'd last seen them after all, "Oh what's this skipping on training, didn't think it was possible for you" Kiba's voice interrupted her deep thoughts just as she was thinking of heading for the Hokage Tower.

"Yeah Asuma-sensei came back from his mission, he went to escort a genin team here, genin that I know all to well" Sakura piped in, bouncing back to her old self as the depression lifted from her shoulders, they were really there and she could believe it now.

Kiba lifted a brow in surprise at that "Really now, are these the friends of yours that haven't been responding to your letters lately" the brunet heir narrowed his eyes, Sakura was becoming a really good friend after all so he was worried about her well-being.

Eagerly she nodded her head "Mhm they said they'd read all the letters but before they could respond since they'd been off on a mission, Asuma-sensei showed up to escort them so they came straight here after finishing up their mission" the pinkette explained.

"Well so long as they apologized and stuff you'll have to introduce me to them Sakura, anyway gotta go Ma's gonna have my hide if I don't hurry up with the shopping" Kiba waved earning a wave back from Sakura.

Who turned and headed straight for the Hokage Tower, partway there, Haku, Kimimaro and Suigetsu appeared before her, unable to help herself she hugged them again "Oh kami I've missed you guys so much I didn't think it was possible" Sakura felt the tears welling up.

Understanding in their gazes, they merely hugged her tighter "It's okay Sakura-chan you can cry, we won't blame you, especially all you've been through lately" Haku assured kindly, it was his kindness that broke the dam and the tears poured forth.

"There, there Sakura, we're here" Suigetsu grimaced rubbing her back as she buried her face in his shoulder, having an inch over him still, though that didn't really matter, he knew she'd be like this when they arrived in the village.

Haku winced hearing the sobs until they started dying down six minutes later "Feel better after that do you Sakura" Kimimaro asked as she dried her eyes, pulling away from Suigetsu simultaneously at the same time.

"Geez I didn't think you guys would go and make her cry once I set you loose" Mangetsu frowned appearing in their midst in the next moment seeing the blood shot eyes and red face indicating a crying spell.

His accusation was met with glares "No, no it's okay Mangetsu-san, I'm okay" the pinkette shook her head still reeling a little but overall finally calming down, her friends were there that's all that mattered to her right now.

"If your wondering what we're doing here, Mizukage-sama said it was to commemorate the treaty, by coming here and taking on missions in the village we're allies with" the pale blue haired boy offered an explanation she was no doubt wondering.

Viridian orbs widened in response "And it's been decided that we'll be working along Team Nine and it's sensei, whoever they are" the raven haired teen sulked a little, having wanted to get stuck with Sakura and her team.

Reminding her that she'd never told them and so she held back the laughter as even Kimimaro seemed to sulk "But we'll do our duties to the best of our abilities no matter who they are" the snowy haired teen sighed.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing still as Mangetsu rolled his eyes at their melodramatic antics "Enough about that, we start tomorrow, I'm going to go find a hotel" the white haired adult snorted walking off.

At his departure she could no longer hold the laughter in, just burst out cackling like a hyena, earning weirded out stares until she managed to calm down and explain why she was laughing "My team is Team Nine and Asuma-sensei is our sensei" Sakura answered.

Their expressions brightened "So we would like to meet your brother is that possible" Kimimaro jumped in first, becoming as impatient as he was known to be, but would hardly admit unless he felt like it.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, glancing at the sun before nodding, turned on her heel and led the way to her house "I take it by that expression he's done with training and missions for the day right" Haku chuckled lightly earning another nod from his only female friend so far.

"Nothing like Mizukage-sama's old house for sure, but it's very nice, ooh will we get to meet your parents to Sakura-chan" Suigetsu bounced as they arrived before a very civilian house and she opened the door letting them in.

His question earned a blink but Sakura wasn't the one to answer "Unfortunately you'll have to wait awhile for that as their off on their sales trip, since you're wearing Mist Headbands your Sakura's friends from Mist right, Asagao Haruno" Asagao explained.

"Bummer really wanted to meet them, I guess you'll do for now, it's really nice to meet you Asagao, Sakura's told us a lot about you in her letters" the pale blue haired preteen chattered a mile a minute in excitement.

Because above all he was truly happy his crush was doing so well in her birth village, Asagao blinked in surprise "Yeah really reminds you of Naruto huh" the rosette girl laughed softly keeping attached to her best friend.

Asagao smiled at that, through thick and thin, nothing would be able to tear those two apart, even if he wanted to complain that it was a boy who was her best friend, he didn't dare "Yes and it's really nice to meet you to Suigetsu, Kimimaro, Haku" the fuscia haired boy nodded.

Earning nods from the two older boys as well "Something smells burnt is everything okay Asagao-san" the raven haired teenager sniffed the air smelling that smell that's associated with burnt food or well anything really.

In response the boy flushed and they all followed him into the kitchen where he was horrendously trying to cook, Sakura grinned and took over while the males seated themselves around the table "Guess Mizukage-sama's not the only one that knows how to cook huh" the white haired teenager said.

A long suffering sigh filled the air "I'd hoped to make lunch for Sakura and myself cause she's always cooking when Mom and Dad are gone, to cheer her up you know" Asagao huffed, guess he still had a long ways to go before he could cook a decent meal.

"Don't worry about it Asagao, you'll get it down eventually for now eat up" Sakura placed the lunch she'd salvaged before them on the table and it was quickly devoured, though when she stood, her best friend stopped her.

Shaking his head "Cook doesn't wash dishes, so let us handle it okay Sakura-chan" Suigetsu announced sternly wanting to prove that he'd changed, that he'd matured since the last time they'd seen each other when she'd left for the village he was currently staying in.

With that the dishes were collected and placed in the sink to be washed, dried and put away "Very mature of you Suigetsu, let us help as well" Haku was the next to hop up not wanting to leave the cleanup all to his teammate.

Their remaining teammate smiled and decided to join in as well "There all done, washed, dried and put away" Kimimaro nodded in satisfaction, pleased that the kitchen was put back to rights now and they could just sit around chatting.

"So is it true that the curriculum back in Mist is really tough, not that I don't believe Sakura, it's just it couldn't have been as hard as she's been telling everyone right" the fuscia haired preteen boy questioned suddenly.

Haku immediately glared at the table "Ridiculously tough, especially towards the end, where it felt like the sensei was trying to kill us" the raven haired teen grumbled darkly, he still thought that man needed to be evaluated, even if he was no longer in the academy.

Sakura giggled at her brothers expression "Guess it's understandable if you've never been through it, but yeah it was really hard" Suigetsu nodded face grim, he'd feared the results of his written graduation exam more than the physical portion of the exam after all.

Asagao sighed "From what we've heard you guys had it rather easy" Kimimaro reminded earning a couple of nods, though Sakura's was grudging, she would have preferred no doubt to have a harder challenge that way it would have felt worth it to graduate.

Realizing that his sister really had, had a rough academy curriculum up until she transferred Asagao paled "Yeah now you get it, only been trying to explain since I got here" the pinkette snorted catching sight of his expression.

Causing the others to laugh at his expense, feeling silly he flashed them a sheepish look before yawning, Sakura lifted a brow "Oh don't worry, we're a little exhausted from the trip over ourselves" the snowy haired teenager offered with a smile.

"So what exactly are your teams training sessions like Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired preteen burst out eager to know what they'd be doing for the duration of their time in the Hidden Leaf Village, to commemorate the treaty.

Immediately his friends brother sat up straight and sulked "Lots of thing isn't that right Sakura, kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, chakra control, evasion, stamina, strength, speed and tons of D Rank missions" Asagao snorted with a huff.

Meanwhile Shisui was mean, Sakura burst out laughing "That's cause we know what direction we want to take our team Asagao so Asuma-sensei is training us accordingly" Sakura tsked with a smile as she stood stretching.

Feeling like she was on cloud nine, she had her best friends here in the Leaf Village, life couldn't get any better than that "What do you mean you know what direction you want to take your team" Haku creased his brow in confusion.

While the last surviving Kaguya cringed "A medic/seduction based team isn't that right, I remember you telling me once in one of your letters" Kimimaro spoke up, immediately Asagao looked like he'd eaten something sour.

And the two other boys frowned deeply "But Sakura-chan how could you want to be like that" Suigetsu looked torn, he wanted to support her, he really did, but that clashed with his crush on her, he didn't want any other guy touching her.

Sakura smiled fondly, understanding their feelings "Suigetsu-kun, you know that I know that life doesn't go the way we want, on a mission if my teammates and I were captured, flirting our way out might be the only way to save ourselves" the rosette reminded gently.

Suigetsu sulked forcing himself to understand her reasoning for wanting to become a medic/seduction based team "Alright Sakura-chan, but I'll never like it probably" the pale blue haired preteen huffed lightly.

Earning a bright smile just as knocking sounded on the door "I'll get it" the fuscia haired boy popped up from his chair, then vanished down the hall to the foyer, when he returned it was with yet another Mist Shinobi.

Carrying a familiar sword on his back "Found a good hotel, two to a room, looks like you kids are having fun" the white haired adult commented setting Kubikiribocho down before taking a seat at the table intent on relaxing like the kids were.

"Yeah we were only talking about the crazy stuff we'll be having to do since Sakura-chan has to be an overachiever" the raven haired teenager chuckled in a dry tone, Sakura rolled her eyes at the ensuing laughter.

Before huffing at them all "Now, now, no need to get cross, we're truly happy to be here Sakura" the white haired teenager assured and once again her smile won out, it was no wonder Suigetsu liked the girl so much, she truly was pretty.

For the rest of the afternoon the lot of them sat around the kitchen table chattering about one thing or another, catching each other up on the happenings of their lives in separate villages, the things that didn't make it into the letters.

Until it was dinner time, when Sakura hopped up so did Suigetsu "Let me help okay Sakura-chan, it's the least I can do" Suigetsu offered wanting to make it up to her for not having been able to respond to any of her letters.

Her expression said it all "Of course Suigetsu, I know you're a good cook to" Sakura giggled lightly pulling out everything needed and together they set to work making dinner for them and the others that were in the kitchen.

The delicious smell of food wafted through the air, enticing several stomachs to growl in response before everything was perfectly cooked and piled onto plates "Exactly what we needed, thanks Sakura" Mangetsu ruffled her hair then dug in politely.

"Yeesh be careful Sakura, you might have another Choji on your hands" Asagao laughed only to wince as an elbow was jabbed carefully into his side, her eyes were narrowed and he sighed "I didn't mean it like that Sakura" he sulked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, honestly that poor boy didn't need anyone making fun of him "Can we ask who this Choji person is" Haku asked curiously, he didn't remember if she'd told him in any of the letters, perhaps he'll have to go back and re-read them much more thoroughly.

Once they got to the hotel anyway, Sakura opened her mouth to explain when once again the last Kaguya in existence spoke up "He's the one that has poor confidence in himself for being a little overweight right" Kimimaro asked.

Earning a nod "Choji is constantly being made fun of and I've seen what it does to his confidence, so I resolved myself to help him" the pinkette announced determinedly, reminding herself to go see the Akimichi Heir when she wasn't ridiculously busy with training.

"Help him how, you aren't dating him are you Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired preteen frowned deeply, fearful of the answer he might receive, he hoped he still had a chance with the girl he was crushing bad on.

She didn't even get to answer this time "Oh they went on a couple dates, but it was more like hanging out with a friend than anything else, it really boosted his confidence, though he often comes to steal her to trade recipes with his Mom" the pink haired preteen boy said.

Feeling immensely better about that, Suigetsu relaxed, of course he knew she had some pretty high morals and any one that was in need of help she would help, with no ulterior motives, that's just who Sakura was and he wouldn't have her any other way.

Mangetsu bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing but cleared his throat "Thank you for dinner Sakura, it was nice, so we'll just show up here at 7, maybe have breakfast with you and then get to work right" the white haired adult stood.

Polishing of his plate and wanting to be polite, washed his dishes, then neatly set them on a towel to dry, Sakura nodded hugging her three friends again "It was nice to spend nearly this whole day with you Sakura" the raven haired teenager admitted.

As he was tugging on his sandals after cleaning up after himself "Make sure you get plenty of sleep alright" the snowy haired teenager waved as he was the last one out the door, getting matching nods from the Haruno twins.

Before they turned and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, took stock of what they had in the cabinets, then locked up for the night, taking showers and going to bed in their individual rooms, where their sleep was undisturbed for once.

The next morning the Haruno siblings were woken up by a loud knocking on the front door, Sakura flew up out of her bed at a quick glance at her clock, and hurriedly went to answer, knowing exactly who it was.

"Good Morning, Mangetsu-san, Kimimaro-kun, Haku-kun, Suigetsu-kun" Sakura greeted brightly looking as if she'd quite literally just woken up, which she had, but she'd soon be wide awake and cooking for her best friends in the entire world and brother.

It was hard not to laugh at her bleary eyes and sleep mused hair but the four males managed it as they didn't want to hurt her feelings as they were the ones who'd showed up a little earlier than they'd stated they would be.

"Morning Sakura-chan, you jut go get dressed okay, maybe the four of us can get started making breakfast" Suigetsu offered wanting to show off his own skills to impress the girl he liked, Sakura nodded mutely then turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Leaving them to take off their shoes and familiarize themselves with the kitchen layout "Don't look at me Otouto, your the one that likes her" Mangetsu snorted when his little brother shot him stern glance especially when he sat at the table, resting his head in his hand.

Suigetsu glowered before sighing, deciding to focus on making the best breakfast he could for his crush "Ooh you remember the omelette that Mizukage-sama use to make, Sakura-chan loved it, so lets make one of those for old times sake" Haku suggested.

"Right, shouldn't be to hard, we've all gotten better at cooking recently" Kimimaro nodded and with that the three of them set to work, the first one to appear in the kitchen was the younger twin since Sakura was born first.

He paused mid-yawn then shrugged and plopped down in an empty chair "Bit early for even Sakura, she's putting her hair up that's why she's not out here yet" Asagao explained his sister's absence, knowing her habits very well.

Thankfully he wasn't the only one as the four males before him nodded in understanding, ten minutes later Sakura finally appeared, dressed in her usual training gear, mesh underclothes with a red tank top and black shorts.

Knowing instinctively that today would be harsh as the sun bore down on them "The hell are you wearing" the fuscia haired boy groaned, why did his sister have to wear such revealing clothing, it was maddening.

Mangetsu covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the boys misfortune of having Sakura as his sister "My training gear Asagao, you know I always wear this cause it gets hot while training" the pinkette snipped out in a sharp tone.

"You haven't changed a bit I see" the white haired adult chuckled, glad that she hadn't, it would have been a pain to explain to Mei how her niece was doing when they did go back to the Hidden Mist Village once their mission was complete.

It was the boys second C Rank Mission after all "Are we really gonna get stuck doing D Rank Missions Sakura" the pale blue haired preteen frowned as he remembered something from yesterday and looked pleading at his friend.

Who unfortunately nodded "Probably for the best, we need to ease ourselves into this whole mission before we get saddled with C Ranks" the raven haired teenager nodded in acceptance, as much complaining as they'd done, C Ranks were the devil in disguise.

Sakura seemed to agree with him on that matter as well before she scowled in while Asagao grimaced "Still thinking about your last mission huh" the snowy haired teenager guessed seeing the sadness deep within her emerald irises.

Viridian orbs darkened just a bit before lightening up as breakfast was deemed ready and the lot of them settled at the table to eat "Well better get going so Shisui-sensei can beat us up again" Asagao sighed polishing off his breakfast.

Then he cleaned up after himself and disappeared out the door, Sakura burst out laughing once he was gone, finishing up herself then washed her dishes, making a grocery list "Right guess we should go to" Mangetsu rose to his feet.

Washing his dishes as well being polite then heaved Kubikiribocho onto his back with ease, Sakura nodded and slid her feet into her green sandals "Can't wait today should be interesting" Haku admitted doing the same.

Patiently waiting for the others to finish up, then together as a group they headed out the door "So where exactly is your team training grounds" Kimimaro questioned as they walked in what seemed to be a random direction

"Training grounds Nine, Kimimaro-san didn't think we'd see you so early in the morning did you eat breakfast with Sakura-chan" Mamori greeted as she and her own twin sister appeared on the same path they were walking.

Kimimaro nodded, though he still know exactly where that specific training grounds were "Mostly, but we've been assigned to do missions alongside Team Nine, your team, Mamori-chan" Suigetsu explained, looking around carefully.

Mamori instantly understood and was happy for Sakura "And train with us" Sakura snickered knowing the boys were going to be very shocked, their training was like hell on earth sometimes, especially now that Itachi was teaching them genjutsu.

Which would probably be more intense since the three of them had skipped out on training half the day yesterday and they would have to make it up to the teenager, Mamori covered her mouth "Oh boy you guys are in for a long haul if that's the case" Mimori snickered herself.

Earning confused glances from the guys just as they arrived on their usual training grounds ten minutes before their standard training time, only two people were there and neither of them was their official team sensei.

"Namiashi-san what are you doing here so early in the morning" the rosette looked wary at the man's presence on her teams training grounds, he chuckled in response and gave her a little wave as he walked over to them with the other male on his heels.

And then he opened his mouth "Hello girls, Asuma has requested my help again, once you get done with Uchiha's genjutsu training, my job will be to distract you from your chakra control exercise whatever it may be" Raido laughed.

Getting glares "Do try not to go overboard Namiashi-san, as we have guests with us today and just remember we will get you back for last time" the younger blonde twin huffed unhappily remembering this man's stunt in helping their sensei test their skills.

Raido simply looked amused and ruffled the girls hair "Now, now what's with the hostility girls" the white haired adult that was the Jonin of the Mist Genin raised a brow curious as to why they seemed to be so wary about this particular person.

"Ah special Jonin Raido Namiashi, helped Asuma test their skills on the second day of their genin promotion, needless to say their a little sore about that and vowed to prank me" the brunet chuckled again.

Sakura nodded seriously and he would never see it coming, she was sure of it "Yeah cause you guys were mean" the older Senju twin scowled, that had been the worst day of her entire life, she couldn't think of anything else that topped it after all.

"Geez just what exactly did your sensei do to test you three anyway" the pale blue haired preteen asked interested in the answer, he'd never seen his friend so wary around a person before and it was slightly confusing.

Just then they were joined by Team Nine's Sensei "Quite a bit actually, genjutsu, taijutsu, a bit of kenjutsu, ninjutsu, evasion, just to see where their limits were and how I could help them improve, now are you all ready for today's training" Asuma greeted.

Answering the preteen's question at the same time as he appeared in a swirl of leaves, the girls expressions brightened at the sight of him, proving they had missed him during his near two week absence from their training sessions.

They all nodded eagerly "Shall we get your genjutsu training underway" the silent Itachi finally spoke up announcing his presence, the girls were use to him, but the Mist Genin definitely weren't as they jumped.

Gazes shooting to him immediately "Genjutsu training, what do you mean by that exactly Uchiha-san" the white haired teenager inquired warily, having a bad feeling about it and barely remembering that his last name was Uchiha from the statement earlier.

Itachi raised a brow in response looking intimidating "Exactly what I meant, you six will go into one of my genjutsu's, see it through to the end and then replicate it on me" the Uchiha Heir stated simply causing the boys to gape.

"B..But tha..that's just crazy" the raven haired teenager felt nervousness well up on him, getting the feeling that this training was going to mentally exhausting for them as the Uchiha didn't give them any more time and sped through hand signs.

Enhancing the genjutsu with his sharingan as he cast it over them, all six genin slid to the ground "Making up for yesterday aren't you" the raven haired Jonin in charge of Team Nine chuckled watching them carefully.

He didn't want his genin hurt or the Mist Genin after all so he'd be ready for anything, Itachi nodded silently, quirking his lips up just a little before leaning back against a tree, waiting patiently, knowing it would take awhile for this particular genjutsu to run it's full course.

Of course as he'd come to expect from her, fifteen minutes later, Sakura's chakra flared and she broke free of his sharingan induced genjutsu, she sat up, sweating and pale, green eyes dull, and breathing heavily, mind reeling from the illusion.

But she didn't puke to his surprise, she sat there for a few minutes trying to ground herself "Okay Itachi-san my turn right since the others are still in" Sakura rose carefully to her feet once the worst of the jutsu was over and she no longer felt like puking.

He nodded "Yes, the hand signs do you need me to show them to you again" Itachi asked lightly but the girl shook her head, having already memorized the hand signs, she was going to be quite good with genjutsu if she expanded that repertoire.

Then the genjutsu was cast on him, not sharingan induced sure, but the same illusion none the less, it wasn't as slow as the one he'd cast on the genin and eight minutes later he broke free of the jutsu with ease.

Sakura flashed him a smile then plopped down, pulling out a canteen of water to wait for the others, Haku was next "Kami that was bloody awful and now I have recreate it, ugh Uchiha-san could you show me the hand signs again" Haku grimaced.

Looking pale, well paler than normal, Itachi did as requested and went through the genjutsu for the second time, there were bits and pieces missing but overall the teenager got the gist of the illusion, he nodded and Haku sat down a little forcefully next to his friend.

Frowning deeply in consideration, knowing he messed up a bit "Oooh my head hurts that's something awful Itachi-san, mean why are you guys mean to us" Mimori was next and she immediately held her head as it pounded.

The other Jonin chuckled "Now, now if we were nice you wouldn't improve Mimori" Asuma reminded carefully, earning a pout but Mimori dutifully cast the genjutsu on Itachi, who took it in stride until he broke free yet again.

Mamori was next after her sister "Definitely not my strong suit I would say, guess that's the point of this training" Mamori winced trying not to toss her cookies right there on the training grounds, it took a few minutes before she was able to stand without practically falling over.

And once again Itachi was cast in the illusion who went through it again, "So uncool that's one heck of a nasty genjutsu you got there" Suigetsu sat up, head reeling but with a stronger stomach than most genin.

Of course since they'd come from the Mist Village, they had to be a lot tougher than one would expect "Is the genjutsu over" Kimimaro was the last to wake from the jutsu cast on them and re-cast it on the original user.

Now all of them were awake once more "Yeesh you kids need to get a backbone sometime" Raido snorted, earning glares from at least three of the genin, he knew they had one, but the display just now had been pathetic.

Itachi shook his head chuckling under his breath "Okay was that all there was to the genjutsu training" Mangetsu raised a brow in confusion, this was the oddest training he'd ever bore witness to, those poor girls, even though he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"Yes, good work you six, you did well, though before this week is over I expect no missing pieces to the genjutsu, now I'll turn you over to your sensei" the ebony haired seventeen year old praised lightly then in a burst of crows was gone.

Asuma chuckled again "Right now it's time for you chakra control exercise, as you boys are new, your chakra control exercise will be a bit different, you girls will walk on water, not on your feet but your hands, boys on your feet" the raven haired Jonin explained.

Earning horrified looks "We're supposed to focus chakra in our hands and walk on water that way, while Namiashi-san tries to distract us" the older Senju twin gaped, not liking how this morning was turning out so far.

"Hold up we don't even know how to walk on water yet" the white haired teenager admitted, sending a little glare at his sensei for not warning them or preparing them for the training that was going to be like hell.

When Asuma glanced his way the others nodded "Unfortunately he's telling the truth, so tree climbing exercise for them until they learn" the white haired adult took over, Asuma nodded in understanding.

But still directed his own students over to the small lake that was on their training grounds "Hope you girls are ready" the brunet with a scar smirked already holding several shuriken in his hands, though he wouldn't seriously harm the girls.

He was going to definitely have fun with this exercise "Just remember, payback Namiashi-san" the younger Senju twin huffed yet again but did as instructed, performing a hand stand alongside her teammates.

Then carefully with slight difficulty focused chakra into her hands until they glowed blue, then started forward out onto the water on her hands "Crazy just crazy" th raven haired teenager shook his head feeling for his friend.

Sweat was already beading on her forehead as she concentrated on walking on water, on her hands, it couldn't be easy even with her chakra control "Lets just get this chakra control training over with" the pale blue haired preteen sighed.

Today was turning out to be the craziest day of his life as the sound of shuriken flew through the air and somebody fell into the lake with a loud splash, the younger Senju twin was the victim as she came up spluttering in indignation.

"Don't Mimori-chan, the point of this exercise to learn how to focus even with distractions" the pinkette reminded sternly, Mimori grumbled and heaved herself onto dry land to try again already knowing the drill for falling in after all.

For an hour that training lasted with various splashes filling the air from the girls as they worked to improve their chakra control until finally Asuma called it, Raido waved and vanished in a plume of smoke getting clear of the training grounds.

With that they all gathered round once again and set to work on improving their kenjutsu, by pairing up against one another and sparring with swords only "And they do this kind of training every day" Mangetsu questioned the Leaf Jonin.

Who shook his head "No, this is what I have them working on this week, next week I'll probably have them work on evasion and ninjutsu with only ten D Rank missions strewn throughout the week" Asuma admitted.

Mangetsu sweat dropped before focusing his gaze on the genin as they trained to hone their skills with a sword "My arms hurt" Mamori pouted feeling her sore muscles, of course after balancing her body weight on her arms for an hour of course they'd hurt.

"No worries after this we'll have a break to rest before doing missions right Asuma-sensei" Sakura, probably the only one not really affected, looked hopefully at her sensei, who nodded with another chuckle.

The boys were relieved about that "Thank kami cause my body hurts like hell and I feel like I want to take a nap I'm so exhausted" Suigetsu complained lightly, now he knew why the girls said they were in for a long haul.

Their training was literally like the class back in the Hidden Mist Village, basically hell and before they knew it, it was finally lunch time "Feel like going to sleep myself now" Haku grimaced, feeling sore like he hadn't since they'd graduated.

"At least we'll improve before we have to go back" Kimimaro sheathed his sword, the very same one Sakura had sent him as a souvenir, it was his favorite weapon to use, beside his kekkeigenkai, but he was very careful with his special ability.

With that they were dismissed and the lot of them scrambled eager to shower and eat and rest their sore muscles, to Kimimaro, Haku and Suigetsu's surprise, Mamori and Mimori followed them back to Sakura's house, where they showered in Sakura's bathroom before eating lunch there as well.

And then it was time for their D Rank Missions, just a couple to ease them into the whole taking on missions in another village before they were released for the rest of the day "Don't know how you do it Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired preteen said.

On their way back to her house for dinner "You get use to it, plus Asuma-sensei's pretty cool, he only wants to help us improve" the pinkette admitted gently, feeling sore, it was a good feeling to her as it wasn't to intense.

Probably the evasion training they'd undergo next week on Monday since there was only a couple days left on their genjutsu/chakra control/kenjutsu training, would be like hell on them but it would improve their dodging capabilities for sure.

"So right from the get go you've been training like that" the white haired adult grimaced and cringed when the girl nodded with a bright smile, he couldn't really fault her though, she'd always been hardcore on training.

Maybe Asuma had been the right Jonin for the girl, but for his students however, not so much, they'd stick with the training through just to say they'd managed it anyway "Do you think we'll do more missions tomorrow" the raven haired teenager asked.

But Sakura shrugged unsure of the answer herself as Asuma had them go on missions sporadically, he could also claim tomorrow as a personal mission day as well "Right" the snowy haired teenager sighed as they all headed into the house for supper.

Asagao was already there "Must have been bad if you guys look like that" Asagao grimaced eyeing the his sister's friends, all of whom looked worn out after a long day of training and a few D Rank Missions.

They all nodded and sat down in empty chairs then ate when supper was done before cleaning up after themselves, once they were done with that they waved goodnight and headed off to their hotel leaving the Haruno Twins alone to lock up and go to bed themselves.


	21. Chapter 20

Before they knew it, genjutsu, chakra control and kenjutsu training was over, their goals complete for the week "Kami your training is like hell on earth" Suigetsu plopped down covered in sweat and utterly exhausted.

He'd gone from learning how to focus chakra in his feet to tree climb to walking on water, while his friend and her teammates walked on water on their hands, while avoiding shuriken at the same time "Only way to improve Suigetsu-san" Asuma pointed out.

Looking comfortable leaned against a tree and smoking a cigarette, Suigetsu let out a long suffering sigh, agreeing that while he had improved, the training was still like hell and he hoped the next week would be easier.

Somehow though despite his wishes, he knew it wouldn't, but a guy could hope right "So we're really gonna go with evasion/ninjutsu training right Asuma-sensei" Mamori bounced looking excited, at the prospect of going through that particular training again.

Asuma chuckled but nodded at one of the young kunoichi he was in charge of "Awesome, hope it's different than the kind of training Kakashi-sensei introduced to us, oh but you only have fire and wind natures Asuma-sensei" Mimori pouted suddenly in remembrance.

"If your forgetting I'm here as well and I've got water nature chakra, though I don't know what you'll do about earth and lightning nature if any of you girls have it" Mangetsu admitted lightly earning a couple pouts from the Senju twins.

Seems neither of them had water nature and it was just Sakura who had it, like his brother and Haku "Not cool, and I don't even know what my individual natures are" Kimimaro grimaced this was turning out to be the craziest week of his life.

"Don't worry you kids, I've invited someone to help you with that, that has all five natures, the point of next week is to find your limit and then two weeks after that will push you past that established limit understand" the raven haired Jonin warned.

Earning nods from his female students "This is going to be a really trying month" Haku rubbed his face wondering how any of them would survive, Sakura flashed him a sheepish smile as Asuma dismissed the lot of them for the weekend.

"Well at least we get to take it easy for the next couple of days Haku and probably but you'll go back to Mist stronger than ever probably" Sakura snickered walking leisurely towards the house grateful that training and missions were over.

Mimori and Mamori perked up and leaped to their teammates side "You still coming to the Uchiha cookout tomorrow Sakura-chan" the younger twin questioned suddenly, immediately the three boys walking with them deflated.

Mangetsu chuckled under his breath as Sakura froze in remembrance "I was just coming to ask you that question myself, Shisui mentioned that you offered to help cook and Mother agreed, of course you four are invited as well" Itachi appeared before the genin and one Jonin.

To question the pinkette on the matter at hand "Of course Itachi-san, what time should I show up to help prepare things" the fuscia haired girl inquired excited to help out, Itachi let a small smile lift the corners of his lips up before nodding.

"Around 12 as the cookout is at 3 and last's to 7, take care and have a good rest of the afternoon" the Uchiha Heir explained then burst into crows indicating he'd been a clone, of course he'd been a clone, Itachi was very busy being an Anbu Captain after all.

Suigetsu was in awe over that "Think he'd teach me that Sakura-chan, cause that was totally awesome" the pale blue haired preteen whistled, Mamori giggled in response making the boy pout because she was laughing at his excitement.

"Doubtful Suigetsu-san, the Crows are part of the Uchiha Clan summons so don't get to hopeful okay" the older Senju twin admitted Suigetsu sighed feeling a little depressed until he was gently pat on the back by his best friend.

Who gave him the sweetest smile she could manage, behind them Haku and Kimimaro shared knowing looks "How long do you think it will take him to confess to her" the raven haired teen whispered to the lone Kaguya survivor.

Kimimaro shrugged "Probably not for a long while, he knows how important this is to her" the snowy haired teen chuckled quietly, relieved they'd been invited to the cookout alongside their friend it would have sucked otherwise.

"Hopefully he won't wait as long as I have to make a move though" the white haired adult trailing behind them grimaced, even if he wanted Mei still, that would ruin Suigetsu's chances with Sakura because if he married Mei, Suigetsu and Sakura would be family to each other.

And he couldn't do that to the boy, both teens nodded in agreement before they were stopped yet again by another shinobi another genin "Help Sakura-chan, Ino is hurt real bad, Kurenai-sensei is afraid to move her in case of a broken rib" the mahogany haired preteen waved his arms.

Explaining the situation as fast as he could, Sakura jolted then with Mamori and Mimori on her heels followed after the Akimichi Heir, which prompted the guys to follow them as well, "Over there Sakura-chan" Choji pointed.

Right at the prone form of his teammate and hoped to kami that Sakura was able to heal Ino otherwise the girl would be a lot worse off "Thank you for coming" the raven haired woman nodded relieved but worried, was the girl really that good at medical ninjutsu.

Sakura gave a small smile then knelt at the blonde's side "No worries, there isn't a broken bone, but Yamanaka-san does have a concussion which I can heal right up" Sakura diagnosed the problem easily then her hands lit up a brilliant green.

"Looks like you've gotten better at that Sakura-chan" Mamori gasped at the bright glow of medical chakra, while hers and Mimori's were still a dull color, they could only heal bruises, scrapes and cuts, maybe even a sprain but that was the extent of their skills in medical jutsu.

Just a couple seconds later Ino was awake feeling like she was gonna be sick "Better move back unless you want her to be sick all over you Shikamaru-kun" Mimori warned seeing the blonde turn pale and then hunch over on her side to vomit.

When she was done she looked around "Huh what's forehead doing here and who the hell are you guys" the Yamanaka Heiress frowned in confusion missing the irritation in forest green eyes as Sakura rose to her feet and dusted her training clothes off from dirt.

"If it hadn't been for Haruno-san you'd still be unconscious Ino so be more courteous towards her" Kurenai scolded trying to teach her student some manners, Sakura didn't have to come here after all but she had.

Ino flinched back as if struck "You know Sensei is right Ino, Sakura-san didn't have to come here and help you but she did so be a little nicer" the Nara Heir agreed with his sensei on the matter causing Ino to sulk.

But eventually apologize "Guess your not as bad as I thought and sorry for being a bitch most of the time we've known each other" Ino apologized in a genuine apologetic tone of voice not wanting to be scolded anymore.

"Good and yeah thanks it would have been a pain to move her if she had, had a broken rib or something" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly thanking the girl himself, that was twice now she'd helped out his teammates.

Without wanting anything in return beyond friendship, she was an odd girl, Sakura flashed them smiles and held out a hand to help Ino onto her feet "That was amazing Sakura-chan have you gotten better with your medical ninjutsu lately" Suigetsu burst out in the next moment.

Making them all laugh at his exuberance "Yeah I noticed that to, guess you've been getting in a lot of practice huh" Haku commented a little shocked, Sakura nodded with a bright smile, proud of her accomplishments.

"Okay now what, will we go to your house now Sakura" Kimimaro asked when silence filled the air and they all stood around awkwardly, with that they left behind Team Ten and their training grounds and started back towards the house.

Eight minutes later they were traipsing through the door and taking off their sandals "Phew glad to sit down" Mangetsu huffed exhausted and he wasn't the one who did that hellish training, he did feel bad for those kids but he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

Since the girls had taken a liking to their Jonin sensei, laughter filled the air as Sakura got started on a late lunch since they'd skipped the afternoon meal to complete their quota for the week and have the weekend off.

Not more than a couple minutes later did Asagao and his team along with their sensei come galloping in making a ruckus in the foyer "Oi you better not break anything" the pinkette called in a warning tone.

Just as the boys appeared, with Shisui "Relax Sakura, Naruto just tripped over someones shoes, oh you guys are eating lunch with us to that's not as big a surprise as I thought it would be" Asagao noticed their guests.

"Mean my nose got a rug burn and Teme's laughing at me" Naruto sniffled rubbing his nose where there was indeed a red mark, Mamori took pity on the blonde and healed the self sustained injury before they all tried to sit at the table.

It was then Asagao noticed there wasn't enough chairs and quickly went to get a couple more "Thanks Asagao, oh did Ni-san invite you guys to the cookout and tell you that my Mom would appreciate your help Sakura" Sasuke questioned.

Eyeing the girl who nodded and opened her mouth only to be interrupted "Of course he did, Itachi-chan would never forget to do something that Auntie Mikoto or you would ask him to do" Shisui sniggered earning a mild exasperated look.

"So looks like you'll have to be the one to show us the way Asagao since Sakura-chan has to go way early to help cook food" the pale blue haired preteen said in the next moment watching his best friend make the meal.

Before it occurred to him that he could help as well and quickly jumped up, launching himself head first into cooking with his friend "Or we could all just go early" the older Senju twin added watching the duo and feeling giddy because they definitely liked one another.

But Sakura was so straight laced she wouldn't acknowledge her crush on Suigetsu, kind of made her sad a little bit if she was being honest "That's true oh but Uchiha-sama might not like us loitering about for hours before the cookout starts" the younger twin grimaced.

Asagao nodded "In that case I would gladly lead the way to the Compound for you guys, we could all go together minus Sasuke and Shisui-sensei, just show up here around 2:45" the fuscia haired boy offered knowing that was the best option.

"Yeah what a great idea Asagao" the lone blonde in their group nodded his head eagerly excited for what the next day would bring, the annual Uchiha Cookout, happened only once a year and had some amazing food which would be even better this year with Sakura helping out.

Mangetsu nodded in acceptance "Very well the four of us will show up tomorrow at 2:45" the white haired Jonin relented to the stares, not that he would have argued as it was the best idea that had been presented.

Then settled back in the chair "Just got to wonder about you Sakura-chan why do you have such strong morals anyway" the twenty year old Uchiha questioned suddenly earning a shrug indicating the girl didn't really know herself why she did have strong morals.

That wouldn't be broken "Cause it's Sakura-chan, she's always been kind mostly do to Mizukage-sama's influence and the village she grew up in" the raven haired teen offered the best possible explanation that he could.

While Kimimaro nodded in agreement "More than likely and thank you Sakura for the meal" the snowy haired teen thanked his friend as a plate was set before him by said girl and with that they all dug in enjoying the delicious food, chatting about this and that.

Until all the food was demolished, though Sakura didn't have to lift another finger as the dishes and silverware were washed by the others where afterwards she found herself alone with her brother for the rest of the afternoon and evening until it was bed time.

The next morning Sakura woke up ridiculously early "Sis what on earth are you doing" Asagao gaped when he found her flopped belly first on the floor of their living room surrounded by a bunch of open books and blank scrolls, sipping on her sparkling watermelon juice.

"Brainstorming Bro, breakfast is on the table" Sakura giggled sticking her tongue out and scratching down some more idea's on her third scroll for the morning, then snatched up another book, flicking through the pages leisurely.

It's not like they had to hurry that particular morning "What kind of idea's are you cooking up in that head of yours Sakura" the blue eyed twin asked as he grabbed his breakfast and joined her on the floor so they were lying side by side.

"Mm ways to enhance our medical ninjutsu out in the field, a barrier, improve the genjutsu tag, all with fuinjutsu, plus tons of other things" the green eyed twin shot back and he finally realized what kind of book she was flipping through.

Fuinjutsu "Okay how would you enhance your medical ninjutsu out in the field Sakura" Asagao questioned curious about what kind of answer she would give him and it would prove to be very interesting he was sure.

She looked up briefly then grabbed one of her other scrolls "Writing a formula on the ground or person or a large scroll, where we would then place our hands on the formula and pour our medical chakra into it, that would take less time and effort and we'd be able to help more patients" Sakura explained.

His mouth open and then shut when a knock on the door came, of course those guys would be over early "In the living room" the younger Haruno twin pointed upon opening the door for the Mist Genin and their Jonin.

"Uh oh Sakura-chan's plotting someones demise" Suigetsu sniggered only to get scuffed over the back of the head by his sensei/brother, this caused the younger Hozuki to pout as they took off their shoes and headed into the living room.

Sakura already giggling at his misfortune of being whacked "To be precise I'm thinking up clever ways to incorporate fuinjutsu into our jutsu's and other things" the rosette grinned when the lot of them plopped down around her.

Leaving the boys fascinated "Isn't Fuinjutsu supposed to be really hard" Kimimaro inquired grabbing up a book on said subject only to instantly put it down as he couldn't understand a single thing when he started reading.

A pink brow rose "Does that answer your question Kimimaro, but yes it is what most consider a dying art, no one really engages in the practice anymore and there's very few that understand it, what's left of Uzushio and any elder of the Uzumaki Clan" Mangetsu reeled off for the kiddies.

Even Sakura looked interested before her emerald orbs took on a contemplative gleam obviously thinking over what he'd said until she focused her attention on her books again "But why are you getting so interested in fuinjutsu suddenly Sakura-chan" Haku questioned suddenly.

"Mamori and Mimori are from the Senju clan, but they said their Mom was the one who taught them, Tsunade Senju, who was descendant from an Uzumaki, they want to incorporate that particular birthright into everything and have been teaching Sakura" Asagao explained.

His sister nodded seriously "Yep, so far we've managed to improve the exploding tag, make it more effective and make a genjutsu tag with one of my specialties sealed within, now I'm working on other idea's to present to them" Sakura admitted.

Asagao gulped quietly and she met his gaze with a twinkle of mischief in her own proving she'd heard the sound "Scary" the blue haired preteen shuddered, she was even more frightening than he remembered if she was able to concoct another potent nightmare genjutsu.

It was unsettling for sure "Still working on crafting your own genjutsu's huh Sakura" the older Hozuki chuckled, remembering long days spent honing her skill in illusion jutsu's and practicing them on him or his little brother.

"Frightening" the white haired teenager grimaced just glad that they were on the same side, if she managed to improve upon seals and become adept in fuinjutsu, then his friend would really be a force to be reckoned with.

Haku nodded sagely in agreement "Other than that the concept is rather fascinating, if not complicated" the doe eyed teen offered earning a bright smile from Sakura as she scratched down some more idea's.

Things such as how to solidify a regular clone and have it last longer when the original goes to far away from it "Yikes your on a roll this morning huh Sakura" the blue eyed Haruno twin stared in horror as the blank scroll was filled with idea, after idea.

She nodded popping her wrist and poking her tongue out as she concentrated while grabbing a fourth and fifth scroll, with her other hand she grabbed a brush and ink pot, then began writing a complicated looking formula on one of the scrolls.

"I think that should do it, the first healing scroll in existence, just gotta seal my medical chakra within" the rosette announced before her hand lit up a brilliant green and she pressed it to the seal where the healing chakra was absorbed and sealed within the scroll.

A stunned silence was her reaction as she stowed it away in her storage pouch to present it to her teammates later and talk over some of her other theories and fuinjutsu incorporated idea's "Wow your amazing Sakura-chan" Suigetsu whistled in awe.

While his older brother was contemplative now "Just so you know if that turns out to work you could patent it and bring in income" Mangetsu pointed out once he'd collected his thoughts into a cohesive unit to make a suggestion.

The young kunoichi looked up green eyes wide at the limitless possibilities that was suddenly before her if the formula worked correctly that was "Never really thought of that, but your right this could be a big hit in the village" Sakura nodded.

Breathless and full of excitement at the idea of patenting the healing scroll once she tested it that was "Cool and it should help so Mom and Dad don't have to run off for two-three weeks" Asagao hugged his sister, so proud of her in that single moment he felt he could burst in excitement himself.

"Afterwards it could branch out to the Hidden Mist Village, really kick the hospital into gear when they realize no one is coming to them anymore to be healed" Haku smirked, this would show those no good incompetent medics.

Next to him the Kaguya survivor shook his head with a snort knowing what his friend was thinking "Not that it's a bad idea, but they'd come in handy for emergencies and such" Kimimaro piped in with his own opinion.

Sakura just beamed at them all, glanced to the clock, which read nine o'clock and then started cleaning up her mess, stowing all manners of things into her storage pouch before popping up from the floor and vanishing into the kitchen.

Everyone on her heels as she started washing dishes, drying them and putting them away and going around making a list of groceries the house needed, by then it was ten in the morning and there was nothing else to keep her occupied.

"Right so I'm gonna hit the market get some sparkling water and watermelon, I'm sure the sparkling watermelon juice will be a big hit at the cookout" the green eyed Haruno twin stood when she couldn't take sitting still any longer.

Just as impatient as Suigetsu liked to be sometimes "I think she's excited" the blue eyed Haruno twin sniggered at the put out looks when his sister vanished, which morphed into understanding looks while Mangetsu just chuckled.

"Who wouldn't be excited after coming up with the worlds first healing scroll that I've heard of anyway" the older Hozuki shook his head in amusement as they resolved themselves to sitting around for several more hours until the cookout.

"Hey I just realized, Sakura-chan is gonna be making Mizukage-sama's favorite drink" the blue haired preteen burst out remembering what his best friend/crush had said before disappearing from the house to the market to buy the necessary ingredients.

The boys shared grins "Gonna be delicious since Sakura-chan has a knack for cooking" the raven haired fifteen year old rubbed his hands together, this was going to be a very fun day, where they were surrounded by friends and new people.

Kimimaro smiled "Of course, which makes me wonder what the rest of the month will bring us" the last remaining Kaguya in existence mused to himself, until the door opened and their friend reappeared in the kitchen.

Holding a scroll in her hands before it was unsealed to reveal the groceries for the house, amongst other things it was only ten thirty after all, so Sakura got started on making a large batch of her specialty sparkling watermelon juice.

Cutting out the flesh of the watermelon and blending it all together in a blender with sugar before pouring it sparkling water and all into pitcher after pitcher, after pitcher, probably ten of them in all, with four watermelons and five large bottles of sparkling water left over.

"Do you really think we need that much Sakura" Asagao asked in horror, of course he'd seen her making the stuff before, but never had he tried it, it was that exact reason that he didn't understand the effect of the sparkling watermelon juice.

Because once you tried it just the once you could never go back and it was seriously addicting so much that you had to have more and more of it until it was all gone "Just trust me on this Bro" Sakura patted his shoulder as she plopped down in an empty chair with a sigh.

Still over an hour to go before she had to get to the Uchiha Compound but at least she was bringing a surprise with her in the form of drinks that no one would be able to resist "Yeah all of that will be gone in a matter of hours" Suigetsu nodded sagely this time.

Knowing very well how good the drink in question was from having it various times over his life "Believe us Asagao-san you don't want to question how good that stuff is" Kimimaro cracked a smile at the ridiculous conversation.

Though he wasn't going to deny that it was one of his favorite drinks either, Asagao was seriously confused "Maybe we could put the groceries away" Haku pointed out knowing she was anxious, she always loved helping people after all and it would make the time go by faster.

Instead the lot of them sitting around doing nothing but yacking at one another, Sakura flashed him a grateful smile as they stood and began putting away the various groceries that had been gotten for the house.

Until the chore was all done and the plastic bags were thrown away "You should probably start heading that way Sakura" Mangetsu glanced to the clock and noted that it was nearing twelve, seventeen minutes away to be exact.

She stood and pushed her chair back in "See you all at 3" the pinkette waved then was out the door for the second time, leaving them alone with no one but themselves as company as she rushed down the streets to the Uchiha Compound.

Where she arrived at the main family house at exactly twelve on the dot "Honestly Sakura-chan you don't have to be so punctual all the time" Shisui greeted as he opened the door for the young girl who was helping them on this very special day.

"Learned my lesson the hard way what happens when one is late for things, so no thanks Shisui-sensei, plus I don't want to be banned from hanging out with Sasuke if I showed up late to help when I offered after you suggested" Sakura explained.

Taking off her sandals and putting them away politely in the guest cubby for shoes "Are you here already Sakura-chan" Mikoto asked when the girl padded politely into the kitchen on the heels of her nephew and bowed properly as she was growing use to.

Then popped up with a bright radiant smile "Yes Mrs. Uchiha, I always made drinks, hope you don't think that's overstepping my bounds but I'm sure everyone will like what I made" the rosette nodded, before somewhat rambling.

Mikoto stared at her in amusement "That's fine Sakura-chan I was actually hoping you'd have some idea what to make and if more needs to be made we can go out and get the ingredients for it" the ebony haired woman patted the girl on the head.

And started dishing out orders, shred the lettuce, slice tomatoes, fry the eggplants to a perfect crisp, make the salad dressing, dice bread into small pieces, the list went on and on for an hour until they had a few minutes to sit down and allow things to cook in the oven.

"Looks like Shisui wasn't kidding about your skill in the kitchen Sakura-san" Itachi chose that moment to make his appearance, bearing more groceries and still in his active duty gear for regular missions that didn't involve his anbu duties.

Sakura nodded "Nope, Auntie Mei taught me how to cook and I don't want to disappoint her by not broadening my skills and learn how to make new things" she smiled politely at the heir before he set all the groceries down.

He then disappeared up the stairs where Sasuke was still hiding away for some reason "Ah so you did show up after all" another person who'd been hiding was Fugaku Uchiha, who chose to escape his office for a few minutes to see how the preparations for the cookout was coming.

"Yes Uchiha-sama since twelve on the dot Sir" Sakura admitted proudly not shying away from this particular person but not coming off as rude either, Fugaku raised a mahogany brow looking to his wife, who nodded.

It was startling how eager the girl was to help despite it not being her responsibility "Then thank you, my wife would have had a rather hard time without you helping, she doesn't want to admit that she struggles sometimes with certain things nowadays" Fugaku nodded his head.

Mikoto looked awkward at the admission while Sakura saw the love the couple held for each other as Fugaku turned on his heel "Even if he doesn't show it Mrs. Uchiha, Uchiha-sama really does care about you, Itachi-san and Sasuke" the pinkette couldn't help but say for her sake.

"You are a very sweet girl aren't you Sakura-chan" Mikoto flushed hearing that from someone else embarrassed her but she was glad, because sometimes it seemed like Fugaku was blanking her cause he was always busy with leading the clan or working on paperwork late into the night.

Sasuke decided to make his appearance at long last, skidding into the kitchen, just as Sakura was pulling out the homemade croutons to test and see if they were done, he slammed into the girl and the croutons went flying, scattering around the kitchen, making a right mess of the place.

While let out a pained cry as her bare hand touched the hot pan as she tried to catch it frantically, but the damage was done and Sasuke was stood in the middle of it staring around in horror while dead silence filled the kitchen.

"Oops, sorry I'll ju…ack Mother wait, ack no hold on please I d..didn't mean it I swear I'm sorry an..and I'll ack clean up just please don't neuter me" Sasuke cringed dodging the whacks like his life depended on it and trying to speak at the same time to appease his mother.

Who was furious, poor Sakura however was nursing her burned hand and staring at the croutons in dismay as they were crunched under foot and ground into practically dust on the kitchen floor "What happened" Itachi returned only to see the mess.

Ebony orbs widening at the vicious red burn the young girl was sporting on her hand "Sasuke" that was all she said as she focused her chakra and used the mystical palm to heal her injury as the pain started fading a little bit, blinking the tears from her eyes.

That had really smarted despite her pain tolerance, she wasn't good with burns it seemed "Otouto what did he do" the Uchiha Heir's brows raised in confusion, hoping that she wasn't upset with his brother or this day would end in chaos.

"Came sliding in here like a maniac, rammed into me, sent the croutons flying and now…." the rosette trailed off, lips quirking up as she spotted Sasuke on his knee's cowering away from his furious and temperamental mother.

Until she let him up, where he scurried to the broom cupboard and fetched a dust pan and broom to clean up the mess "I'm sorry that you got burned Sakura" the second heir apologized looking horribly guilty for injuring his friend.

"No worries Sasuke, it was an accident for the most part so I'm not mad, plus I am a medic ninja so any injury can be taken care of, just be more careful next time okay" the pinkette crinkled her nose as the mess was cleaned up.

Leaving the kitchen spotless again, Sasuke nodded his head sagely in understanding and sat at the counter on a bar stool to watch as his mom and Sakura got started on making the food again, remaking the croutons and popping them into the oven to bake.

Followed by tons of other things, steaks, lamb-chops, pulled pork, ribs, large bowls of salad with homemade salad dressing, fried vegetables, zuchini, squash, eggplants, green tomatoes, chili, beans, a variety of fruits, all of which was taken to a table outside in the backyard.

It was nearing two-twenty when other guests started arriving "Itachi-kun, oh who's this I don't think we've met before" Izumi greeted her former classmate before spying the new girl padding about after the Uchiha Matriarch.

Helping to set up the large picnic table out back, napkins, plates, cups, bowls, forks, knives, spoons, tablecloth, plate/bowl coasters, while another table was slowing filling up with the food "Sakura Haruno, she's Asagao's twin sister" Itachi answered her question.

Knowing the girl was busy "Really I never knew that Asagao-kun had a little sister, how come she's never come over before or was she just to shy and her brother managed to coax her out" the brunette Uchiha frowned in confusion.

"Older sister and no such thing, she lived in the Hidden Mist Village with her aunt who's the newly inaugurated Mizukage, Sakura-san transferred two weeks before academy graduation and has been over a few times since then" the ebony haired teen explained carefully.

Izumi blinked at the information imparted on her "So what's she like Sasuke-kun" Izumi plopped down beside the younger heir, seeing as he was watching the girl with something akin to awe in his eyes, it was probably the beginnings of a crush she was sure of it.

"Very kind, her morals are strong, headstrong and stubborn, bright, a tactician could probably put a Nara to shame if she wanted to with a wicked punch if pissed off oh did I mention that she passed the graduation exams with full marks on both her written and physical tests" Sasuke ticked off his fingers.

Dragging his eyes onto the older girl for a brief moment before he was distracted by two of his friends traipsing in "Oh kami that's a load of food, bigger than last years for sure" Mamori gaped at the mountain of food on the table.

"Hold on is that Sakura-chan's sparkling watermelon juice" Mimori eyed the pitchers of pink liquid sure of what the drink was and never having had a chance to taste it, even though Sakura talked about it a lot.

Sasuke looked out the backdoor to spy the pitchers in question "Since when did she make those" the second heir frowned, confused, because he'd been watching her and they hadn't been out there until just a few minutes ago.

Thankfully he got his answer "Made it back at the house, figured I could pitch in, in more than one way by bringing drinks" Sakura grinned as she walked by, carrying a basket of rolls, to add to the ever growing stock pile of food.

Mamori and Mimori shrugged and stood out of the way "Afternoon Naruto-kun" the older Senju twin greeted when the knucklehead of their group appeared at exactly two-twenty-seven in the afternoon.

"Good afternoon Mamori-chan, Mimori-chan, Sasuke" Naruto waved as he plopped down in a chair, avoiding using the insulting nickname he'd given Sasuke for once as it was a day to have fun and not have any worries for once.

The raven haired preteen grunted in acceptance as the others arrived "Wait you didn't tell me you'd invited Mist Shinobi to the cookout" the brunette teenager looked wary at their presence, what if they did something while there in the Compound.

"Sakura-chan's friends Izumi-chan their good guys plus their here to commemorate the treaty between Leaf and Mist" the blue eyed blonde piped in, he'd be worried to he guessed but truthfully Mangetsu, Suigetsu, Haku and Kimimaro were good friends so far.

Having apologized repeatedly to Sakura for making it seem like they were ignoring her when they hadn't responded to any of her letters "Proactive as ever huh Sakura" Mangetsu looked slightly amused as she hefted a large pot from the stove and set it on the counter for the contents to cool.

Which was revealed as boiled down raspberries, blueberries and strawberries for a fruit parfait that was being made as dessert, along with homemade angel food cake and whipped cream "Yeesh I didn't even realize she could make all that" Suigetsu gaped.

"Been practicing Suigetsu, expanding my repertoire so to speak and yes Mangetsu-san" the pinkette admitted sheepishly, taking a quick minute break before throwing herself back into more work until everything was ready.

Even Fugaku made a reappearance, looking over the newcomers with a wary gaze until he saw how his sons interacted with them "This is really fun" Haku laughed when the cookout finally got started and they could dig in to the delicious food.

Though there wasn't enough room for everyone on the picnic table, so a white and blue checkered blanket was pinned down on the ground for the teenagers to sit and yack with one another while the adults did the same.

"Of course it is Haku, probably the best thing we've ever been to since nothing like this ever happened back in Mist" Kimimaro snorted, taking a sip of his sparkling watermelon juice, like Sakura had said the drink was a big hit at the cookout.

And two pitchers had already been drained less than thirty minutes into the cookout "Maybe I should send out a clone to get some more watermelons and sparkling water" Sakura shook her head with an exasperated smile.

Not complaining and more amused than anything as Asagao got his third glass of the juice, clearly addicted now that he'd tasted the delicious Mist inspired drink "What, oh okay you win Sakura, it's delicious" Asagao pouted when she stared at him, brow raised.

She snickered and popped a piece of fried eggplant into her mouth "This is really delicious as well" the younger Senju twin commented as she ate the salad, though with a large spread of food on her plate that didn't involve that dieting nonsense that other kunoichi were doing.

"Have you told them yet Sakura-chan" the blue haired preteen prodded when there was a lull in the conversation and he remembered what had gone on much, much earlier in the day so he wondered if she'd told them about it.

Forehead creased Sakura tried to figure out what her friend was talking about "The healing scroll" the doe eyed teen supplied helpfully and her green eyes widened as she dug into her storage pouch frantically to present it to her teammates.

Who stared in confusion "It's got her medical chakra sealed within the sealing formula" the lone Kaguya survivor explained to the two girls, while a couple of the boys gaped i.e. Naruto and Sasuke because they hadn't been there.

"Yeah made it this morning, came up with tons of other idea's we can sit and talk about tomorrow and try out" the rosette offered knowing the Senju twins could add perspective to her idea's to actually make them work.

Since they knew all kinds of formula's and whatnot "Wait if that works you could patent it and bring income to your family from the royalties" Sasuke jumped up realizing what had already been figured out.

The girl nodded seriously "And if we improve it, then it will really be a big help to hospitals and field medics" Mamori added looking just as excited as her friend had earlier that day, there was limitless possibilities they could decide on with that scroll patented after them.

"Just what are you kiddies talking about over here" Shisui joined them suddenly curious after listening to their conversation for a few minutes, Sakura held out a scroll to him and he unrolled it, to take in the very complicated sealing formula.

He was confused "Sakura-chan made that Shisui-sensei, it has her medical chakra sealed inside, if it works well she'll be very popular no doubt" Mimori grinned, Shisui's jaw slackened at that, eyes widening as he looked over the formula again.

It was unique, probably freshly created to hold the intense chakra medics had for healing "Can I help you girls patent it" the twenty one year old offered seriously, having an idea and knowing exactly who to go to.

"We haven't tested it yet Shisui-sensei, gonna do that probably tomorrow" Sakura said taking the scroll back and stowing it away in her pouch again, Shisui was quiet for a moment until he popped up waving at them as he headed back to the table.

Leaving the teenagers confused, two hours later "All out of juice Sakura-chan" Mikoto called as she went to get another glass, she didn't have a clue as to how the juice was made so called for Sakura, who appeared in less than a second.

Taking the pitchers and after washing out six of them set to make four more pitchers of the sparkling watermelon juice, it took ten minutes tops before she was back outside with the drinks "Where did you come up with sparkling watermelon juice anyway" Itachi asked.

As she was on her way back to the others "My Aunt actually came up with it Itachi-san, it was her favorite so she taught me how to make it to" Sakura explained politely looking exhausted, she'd been on the move since she first woke up after all and now she was tired.

Predictable to be honest and he squished her into the seat next to him for a little bit "How'd you even fit there" Fugaku looked a little startled when he roamed his gaze around the table and spotted her after the second look.

"No idea Uchiha-sama" the pinkette blushed embarrassed to be squished between Itachi and Shisui like this, but her brain was clearly not commuting anymore as her eyes drooped when it turned six-thirty and a minute before seven was out like a light.

Even Itachi was shocked "Guess we better get her home, though she's going to be upset that she didn't help with the clean up" Mangetsu chuckled hefting the girl into his arms, she was surprisingly heavier than he thought she'd be.

"Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan and Shisui-chan can help me, Sakura-chan's done plenty enough and doesn't need to be woken to do even more, now take that girl home and put her to bed" Mikoto huffed but there was a fond smile on her lips for the young kunoichi.

Mangetsu nodded, not needing to be told twice "She was up ungodly early this morning that's why she's so tired, probably before six o'clock maybe" the younger of the Haruno twins said as they started leaving the Uchiha Compound behind.

Leaving the cleanup to the Uchiha's "Crazy, just crazy" Naruto shook his head, after all he'd witnessed her doing that day, he knew that she had to be exhausted and it had caught up with her before the cookout was over.

Fifteen minutes later they were in front of the Haruno House and stepped through the door "Shoo" Mimori huffed once Sakura was put in her bed, nudging the guys out and shutting the door of Sakura's room once her sister was within the room.

They set up to change Sakura into one of her sleeping yukata's knowing the girl would appreciate it, when they were done, they gathered up the dirty clothes and put them in the dirty clothes hamper before leaving to go back to the Hokage Estate.

Others followed as they bid Asagao goodnight, who turned in early himself after taking a shower and checking on his sister to make sure she was sleeping comfortably, with no more nightmares and after setting up traps went to bed for the night.


	22. Chapter 21

Upon waking up Sunday morning Sakura found herself well rested and eager for the day "Well good morning Sakura-san" Itachi greeted in a tone full of mirth as the girl finally made her way into the kitchen for breakfast.

It was then she remembered and her face burned in embarrassment "Oh my god I am so sorry for falling asleep on you and Shisui-sensei like that Itachi-san and I didn't even help your mom with the cleanup I feel like the worst offender for skipping out on that" Sakura groaned.

Feeling like an idiot and really guilty, Itachi grimaced and held up his hand "No worries Mother made Otouto, Shisui-san and I help out in your place" the Uchiha Heir soothed gently not wanting her to think they were mad with her.

Sakura let out a relieved breath at that and sat "So what brings you and Shisui-sensei over at…eight-thirty-five in the morning" the pinkette yawned still trying to wake up properly despite the shock of her unexpected guests.

"Want to see how that little scroll of yours turns out Sakura-chan, then I want to present the idea to Fugaku-sama" Shisui said seriously, that healing scroll would be most beneficial to the Uchiha Clan and he thought Fugaku would agree once he saw it in action.

She blinked then shrugged and got started on breakfast until at exactly nine her twin brother padded into the kitchen "Please tell me you haven't been up since an ungodly early time again Sakura" Asagao eyed her in concern.

"Nope only been awake for about forty-five minutes or so" Sakura admitted, glad that she'd gotten to sleep in for once, it was hard adjusting sometimes when unless they completed their weekly or bi-weekly goal they didn't get the weekends off.

Asagao yawned then glanced to his sensei and friends older brother "Here for a reason I assume" the blue eyed twin questioned and got a nod from his sensei, while Itachi stood, after waving goodbye burst into crow feathers body flickering away.

"Yep it has to do with that little scroll Sakura-chan made yesterday" the twenty one year old Uchiha admitted, drumming his fingers on the table as he watched the girl patter about from one corner of the kitchen to the next making what would no doubt be a delicious breakfast.

Even including making a pitcher of the sparkling watermelon juice she favored then afterwards made her a plate gesturing for Asagao to do the same and sat to dig in, partway through the door creaked open to admit Mamori and Mimori into the house.

Others absent for the time being as those from Mist wanted to explore the Leaf Village since they finally had a chance to, Naruto was probably still sleeping and Sasuke was most likely training "You excited to try out the scroll, we got a melon for the first test run" Mamori grinned.

Really, really excited for once "Then we can catch a fish and move on to other injuries if all works out, though I wonder if we could also seal our healing chakra into the scroll" Mimori mused, mind already whirring to come up with improvements to the healing scroll.

Sakura smiled patiently "Let's not forget I have tons of other idea's Mamori-chan, Mimori-chan" the rosette reminded and the excitement rose in the Senju twins to the point of impatience until the Haruno twins were done with breakfast.

Though Asagao didn't stick around "Gonna go find your friends, hang out with them for a bit Sakura-chan" then the younger Haruno twin was gone, senses locked on Suigetsu's chakra because it was literally all over the place.

With that kunoichi of Team Nine headed for their empty training grounds and found a rock to conduct their experiment on "Okay so how are we gonna do this Sakura-chan" the younger Senju twin asked curiously.

As she pulled out the scroll and unraveled it to sit beneath the melon she'd brought, Sakura worried her lip with a sharp canine "Is it like a normal seal where we just unseal it" the older twin creased her brow.

Unsure to be honest "Well the only to find out is to test it right, so unseal" Sakura made a hand sign and placed it down on the melon, where it lit up a brilliant green, so brilliant it was blinding and then they were showered with chunks of exploded melon pieces.

"Ewww that was gross" Mimori complained and Shisui found himself disappointed that the scroll hadn't worked in the least and the girls weren't ready to have something patented, it was frustrating for him and them as well.

Sakura blew out a breath "Maybe you put to much healing chakra into the seal Sakura-chan, that's why it exploded like that" Mamori offered an explanation to their sudden little problem, Shisui decided to stick around in hopes they'd figure out how to make the healing scroll work.

"Do you girls need another melon, I can go get several if you'd like just in case" Shisui suggested knowing that it would take several tries before they reached a proper conclusion to their experiment they were conducting.

The three girls nodded their head, so he zipped off, bought ten melons from the market that were on sale and very cheap and body flickered back to their training grounds "Here you go" then the Uchiha sat on a rock to watch closely.

First the old scroll was rolled up and thrown away as it was ruined and another one was pulled out, where the unique sealing formula was written down on it in perfect calligraphy, the ink was allowed to dry before Sakura's hand lit up green.

Pushing the medical chakra into the seal to seal it away, there was a lesser amount this time as another melon was placed over the scroll "Right time to try again, unseal" the rosette concentrated, placing her hand on the melon again.

A flash of green light and wham they were being showered by watermelon bits again "Ugh this is not turning out very good" the older Senju twin puffed up her cheeks and flopped down trying to think of something else to hopefully get their idea of a healing scroll working.

"Your right, maybe it's less about the chakra and more about the formula or it could be the formula is to sensitive to your chakra Sakura-chan" the younger twin sighed mind whirring and trying to come up with a possible reason their idea wasn't working.

Their teammate sighed herself sliding to the ground, glancing over her sealing formula, the scroll stained pink from the spray of watermelon bits "Whoa you girls what happened" Asuma decided to walk by at that precise moment and noticed their sticky appearances.

"Experiment" the kunoichi of Team Nine chimed in together looking quite sullen so Asuma directed his gaze onto Shisui who chuckled and waved the older man over to explain since the girls were being tight-lipped.

"Fuinjutsu experiment of sealing medical chakra into a seal, only the melon keeps exploding on them" the Uchiha grinned enjoying the show as a plethora of fuinjutsu books was spread out with blank writing scrolls, ink-pot and brushes to brainstorm.

Asuma lifted a brow "Hmm could be a good personal mission day for them in the future, work on their fuinjutsu since their eager to try their hands at it" the raven haired Jonin mused in consideration, already thinking up new training schedules for his kunoichi, walking away as he did so.

Leaving the kids to their work as things were scribbled down or scratched out for being to out there as it was until a tweaked seal formula was created from scratch "Think it'll work this time" Mimori asked in trepidation.

Definitely not wanting to end up getting showered with melon bits again "Probably we made sure the formula was compatible with all three of our chakra" Mamori nodded sure that their experiment would end in success this time.

For the second time that day Sakura's hand glowed green where it was pressed to the seal and absorbed "Let's hope it works, unseal" Sakura released the seal and this time there was a lighter flash of green and when the glow faded the rind in the melon was partially healed.

Cheers erupted from the three girls as they immediately experimented further by creating a larger gash in the melon and adding all three of their medical chakra into the seal where it was undone, what they didn't expect was the real explosion that came.

They were sent flying through the air, chunks of rock, earth and melon bits flying after them as Shisui jumped to his feet and body flickered catching them before they hit the ground painfully "What happened I thought you had it figured out" Shisui frowned at the crispy looking girls.

Scrapes with blood dripping down their arms, covered in melon juice and bits and looking forlorn "We might have made it compatible with all of our chakra, but it didn't mean that it was compatible with all our chakra combined" the older twin huffed.

Unhappy because now they had to tweak the seal again "Our chakra combined created a volatile mix causing it to explode quite literally when unleashed on that poor melon" the younger twin sniffed eyeing their previous spot which was completely destroyed now.

"Crap that hurt" the rosette that had initially come up with the idea winced having gotten the worst of the blast since she'd been so close to the melon and seal where the explosion had come from, then set to healing herself and her teammates.

Before they trudged to a new rock and sat in a circle facing one another as the books were pulled out again, paper strewn between them as they brainstormed some more, scribbling some lines down until they were sure they had it this time, a sealing formula compatible with their chakra combined.

Mamori, Mimori and Sakura were a little more wary this time with that a water clone was sent in as substitute so they could stand back and watch, the melon was set on the scroll and the chakra was unsealed from within the scroll.

With a flash of green light that didn't make the melon or anything else explode the experiment was a success when the glow of medical chakra faded leaving the melon completely healed this time and the kunoichi of Team Nine let out sighs of relief.

Shisui applauded them, clapping and whistling in congratulations "Now would you like to hear my idea since you've created a working healing scroll" the Uchiha offered eager to do business with the girls.

Who sealed away the rest of the melons intent on testing their scroll on other things now, such as fish or any creature they could find "What are you thinking Shisui-sensei" Mamori crossed her arms eyeing the Uchiha carefully.

"Well if you agree, Fugaku-sama could help you patent that, full credit would go to you girls of course and you'd get a hefty price for it, if you allow the Uchiha Clan or rather the Uchiha Police Force to be the first ones to use your fully functional healing scroll" Shisui rattled off.

Hoping that it wouldn't be outright rejected as the girls shared looks "I have no problem with it, but we'd have to run a few more tests see if it works on something other than a melon" Sakura reminded that while the initial step was complete there were other steps to consider.

Before it was ready for the market "Yeah that's right, we don't know if it'll work on fish, pets or humans" Mimori nodded, Shisui flushed in embarrassment as he realized he was jumping the gun a bit and returned to his spot beneath the tree.

"Are they still working on the healing scroll" Asagao, followed by the Mist Shinobi, asked as they showed up on training grounds nine, a couple minutes later the minute a fish was caught to be precise and set up over the healing scroll.

Shisui nodded silently watching as a bright green glow flashed before fading, the poor fish fried and blacker than night "Ooh please don't tell me that's all they've managed to do" Suigetsu cringed when the fish was thrown away and another was caught.

This earned them a shake of the head from Shisui "Melon right so their on the second step to making the healing scroll a success" Kimimaro sat down watching himself as the second glow was lighter and not so bright.

Leaving behind a partially healed fish "Trial and error I guess" Mangetsu chuckled in amusement though he was very proud of Sakura as the third test produced results and with that the second step was complete.

Now all that was left "Healing actual people with the scrolls, wonder how their going to test that" Haku mused only to stare in horror as a larger scroll was unsealed from a smaller one and the seal formula that was different than the other day was written on it.

And Sakura offered herself up on the chopping block after using a kunai to scratch up her arms and stood on the scroll nervously until another bright glow filled the clearing and Sakura came away healed but her clothes were slightly smoking.

Indicating an aftereffect but otherwise she was alright "Less chakra for healing people and I think we've got our healing scroll" the rosette suggested making the scratches again and stood on the person sized scroll to give it another test run.

This time she came away healed, the unfortunate side effect gone and with that the healing scroll was fully functional "Wow this is amazing" the older Senju twin cheered feeling like she was on cloud nine and there were still tons of other idea's to test and figure out how to make work.

"Here you go Shisui-sensei all steps and tests complete, all we'll have to do is tweak the sealing formula to add whoever Uchiha-sama wants onto it" the younger twin grinned handing over the first complete healing scroll, the small one.

Shisui took it with a nod and disappeared in the blink of an eye "Why'd you give it to Shisui-sensei to give to Sasuke's dad" the pink haired male frowned in confusion not really understanding the actions of his sister or his friends.

"Because Uchiha-sama could patent it for them in their name that way no one could take the credit away from them because Uchiha-sama would set them straight, smart idea girls….Shisui-san then" the older Hozuki explained only when they shook their heads did he amend his statement a little.

Until they were nodding "Are you still gonna work on some more of your idea's Sakura-chan" the blue haired Hozuki asked when the members of Team Nine sat down once again and the scrolls that held Sakura's idea's and theories were pulled out.

"Just for a little bit cause that was exhausting" the older Haruno twin huffed, her brain felt fried and she knew that the rest of her idea's would not be easy to test and experiment with, Fuinjutsu was a tricky subject after all.

Relieved that they weren't trying to do everything in a single day the boys sat down "What will be your next theory to test out" the lone Kaguya survivor asked curiously when they poured over their books in Fuinjutsu which sadly didn't give them much to work with.

"The seal that would allow us to instead channel our medical chakra into that to heal our patients" the younger hazel eyed twin said seeing that in neat scrawl in the middle of all the other idea's that Sakura had concocted.

It was actually a surprise to be honest all the theories she'd come up with in just a few hours "Okay that's interesting and afterwards you'd be able to tweak it right to allow any medic to use it" the doe eyed teen questioned and the girls nodded.

Eventually though they got tired of sitting around working out details for their next experiment "I think I'm done for the day" the older hazel eyed twin yawned and everything was put away for another weekend off.

With that the lot of them explored the village even coercing Sasuke and Naruto into joining them as they went around having fun like only friends could, lunch was quite the ordeal as they crowded into the ramen stand before going back to the house for the rest of the day.

And the next morning it was back to training sessions and missions "How much you wanna bet that this is gonna be hell" Mamori grimaced already knowing that they were going to be in for a long haul with whatever their sensei had cooked up for them.

"Well if it was anything like the last two weeks then yeah I'm sure it'll be hell on us" Haku huffed already knowing he wasn't going to like the training session that they were about to be subjected to, not after going through hell already for two weeks.

Mamori sent him an apologetic smile "We swear Asuma-sensei is a good person, he just wants to help us improve that's all" Mimori patted the raven haired teen on the arm then looked forward as they reached their training grounds.

Empty and it had her immediately on edge "Nothing's happened and your already highly alert" Mangetsu lifted a brow when the girls went rigid and stood back to back with one another, it was highly unusual for them to be so tense suddenly.

Before the rosette huffed "Better get over here Haku, Suigetsu, Kimimaro and raise your guards, the last time we arrived and the training grounds were empty Asuma-sensei tried to kill us with his test" Sakura warned in the nick of time to.

As a barrage of weapons were suddenly sailing at them from every direction "Kami the fuck is with this training session" Suigetsu cursed and went on the defense, dodging weapons to the best of his abilities, reflexes stiff and he came away with a lot more injuries.

That wasn't the worst thing, there were elemental jutsu's thrown into the mix as well "I really feel for you three if this is what you have to deal with on a daily basis" Kimimaro grimaced using his sword to knock away several weapons.

Fighting to stay standing and evading weapons like their lives depended on it "Not even Kakashi-sensei was this crazy" the older Senju twin shrieked when the first barrage ended but she knew that it wasn't over yet either so kept her guard raised.

"Don't relax boys I think that was the first run of it" the older Hozuki called, well out of the way and he was right to as the second barrage came, faster than before and the kids were in the thick of it dodging with everything they had in them.

Until the second barrage came to an end "Not bad kids don't think it's over yet though" Raido made his appearance, working with Asuma again to give them hell during their training sessions and Sakura scowled at him in response.

One of these days she was so gonna pay him back for all the little taunts and jibes "This is hell on earth" the white haired teen in their midst flopped to the ground to exhausted to go on, especially in this bloody heat.

Sakura sent him a sympathetic smile "Sorry Kimimaro but Namiashi-san is right, we're not done with our evasion training, Asuma-sensei is just giving us a chance to regain our chakra and heal our injuries" the rosette explained.

Kneeling at his side hands glowing bright green while Mamori and Mimori healed Haku and Suigetsu before healing themselves, they all crunched half of a chakra restoration pill and a blood replenishing pill as well before they stood and righted themselves ready for the next barrage.

Which came right on time to, they were pushed past their limits as it was longer than the other two waves "Is it finally over" the doe eyed teen asked when the last of the weapons were knocked out of the air by his jutsu of ice needles.

Unfortunately the members of Team Nin had no clue if their evasion training was over "Good work I see you have improved, for you boys sorry if it seemed a little tough but I'm use to the girls and their rate of improvement" Asuma finally showed up, dropping from his usual tree.

Cigarette hanging from his lips unlit for the moment "It's okay, I'm sure by the end of the week, we'll nearly be on par with them" the blue haired teen grunted feeling like all his muscles were screaming at him in protest.

Thankfully though it paid being assigned to work with an all medic team "There you go Suigetsu" the younger Senju twin said once all of their injuries were healed and they stood on their feet despite the soreness they felt.

Asuma walked up to them with a chuckle "Ready for your ninjutsu training, oi you can come out now Kakashi, yes that's who I convinced to teach you lot more jutsu's" the ebony haired Jonin hollered and the familiar Jonin came forward.

Mamori, Mimori and Sakura's expressions shifted as they remembered the last time they'd seen this particular man "Okay who doesn't know their chakra nature" Kakashi cleared his throat feeling awkward and Kimimaro raised his hand.

"Right then while you figure that out I want to hear what everyone else has for their elemental natures, all you have to do is push chakra into this little piece of paper" the silver haired nin pulled out the nature sensing paper and handed it off to the teen who'd raised his hand.

"Well you already know all of ours Kakashi-sensei but we'll tell you again, I have Lightning and Earth Nature" Mimori reminded pulling out of her depression a bit, she'd been there on the bridge, watched people die, she shook her head forcing the thoughts out of her head.

Her teammates grimaced "Fire and Water" Mamori admitted, few jutsu's that she already knew coming to mind and wondering what the man was going to teach them this time so they increased their arsenal.

"And I have earth and water" Sakura added and with that the three of them were set to work on two new jutsu's each where they went a certain amount of distance away from each other and started practicing the elemental jutsu's.

Leaving the boys behind "Wind and Water" Haku said his two elements and was sent off after the girls to begin practicing, he didn't want to fail their mission after all and so that meant working hard at whatever the Jonin decided on.

"Same, I have wind and water natures like Haku" Suigetsu piped in after a couple of minutes, wondering how it was possible this man had all the elements but not complaining as he was taught two new jutsu and sent off after his teammate.

"Earth and Fire I guess still really don't know how that even works out but that's what the paper did crumbled and then it lit on fire afterwards" Kimimaro scowled wishing he didn't have such weird abilities.

Kakashi nodded thought of two specific jutsu for the Kaguya survivor and nudged the teenager off to train "Poor girls are still having a rough time of it I see" Kakashi frowned knowing that they associated him with that god awful mission.

"What happened to them to act like that, like you were the plague, why did they get depressed" Mangetsu jumped in not liking what he'd seen from Sakura, who's usually bright outlook on life had dimmed exponentially at the sight of the Jonin.

"Mission to Wave, you got the clean up mission, but they were the ones to protect the bridge builder and saw one of your own die along with a boy that had the same gifts as that one Haku in the most brutal way if I recall" Asuma offered with a grimace.

Taking a long drag of his cigarette and blowing out the smoke in a long drawn out sigh, Mangetsu's eyes widened in horror at the information he'd just been given, because clearly they hadn't known who had put an end to Gato's reign of terror of the small village until now that was.

His face tightened in anger but he shoved his personal feelings to the side when an hour later and after exhausting their chakra the kids were given a break for lunch and they immediately dispersed from the training grounds, him following along to make sure they didn't get in trouble.

Lunch was made and kids took quick naps after showers of course before they all met up in the Hokage's office "Here for missions, how many Asuma" Hiruzen directed his gaze onto his son, who stepped forward.

Two fingers held up "Two one D, one C, simple ones, no complaining girls" the brown eyed Jonin chuckled knowing they didn't really like C ranked missions especially after that mission, but he wanted to ease them into it again.

Hiruzen nodded rifling through the pile of scrolls for two easy missions of differing ranks "Clean out the archives and pull weeds for someones garden and if your really good I'll let you have anything you find interesting from the archives" the Hokage rattled off.

Excitement lit up in their eyes at such a simple C Rank mission, the archives presented a slight danger because anything could explode from age or turn to dust so they had to be careful and pulling weeds was something they were all quite good at.

"We'll take them Hokage-sama" the younger Senju twin bounced returning to her usual bubbly self, oh she hoped they found some interesting things down in the archives as it wasn't an offer that many genin got from the Hokage himself.

Who chuckled and handed over the mission scrolls "D rank mission first, that way we can focus on our C rank without having anything else to worry about" the older Senju twin suggested knowing that the D Rank Mission wouldn't take them long.

"How exactly is it you can get excited doing grunt work, where's the fun in doing meaningless jobs like that" the blue haired Hozuki huffed as they left the tower behind, heading for the address listed in the mission scroll.

Sakura rounded on him "Not meaningless Suigetsu, the archives are very important and the garden we're weeding, the little old lady can't do it herself so we have to help her, she's nice" the pinkette scolded like she use to in the past.

Suigetsu sulked but nodded not complaining anymore "I'm glad she can reign him in with little effort" the older Hozuki chuckled as they reached the house of the little old lady, making him wonder how many times had the girls taken this particular mission.

Probably a lot judging by the old woman's expression as she hugged the girls and set them to work "You have many interesting herbs Ma'am" the raven haired teen commented, spying a rare one in the mix that he'd never seen before.

"Of course, these girls take such good care of my garden for me and even helped me plant those herbs after finding the seeds" the elderly woman praised far to happy that her favorite genin were there to help out again.

Earning fond smiles "Looks like we're done and if you need anymore help just let us know" the green eyed teenager rose dusting his pants off once all the weeds had been pulled with the kunoichi stopping them from pulling any of the herbs.

The elderly woman was very pleased and chipped in extra for the genin "Time for cleaning up the archives oh and boys tread carefully down there, some things could explode if tripped on or turn to dust that are very important" the raven haired Jonin warned.

Making the genin from Mist wary as they were led back to the Hokage Tower and down into the archives, by the time they were done, they'd all come away with several interesting objects, for Suigetsu, he found a dark blue tempered kunai that he could channel his water nature into.

An elemental blade essentially, for Haku he found a book on old interrogation techniques, don't get him wrong he still wanted to be a hunter nin but this book was interesting and so with the Hokage's permission got to keep it, since it was so outdated of course.

For Kimimaro he found some hair clamps buried underneath a mountain of boxes in a small box that matched the dots on his forehead in color, while the girls found a plethora of Fuinjutsu books and had to literally beg the Hokage to keep them until Asuma stepped in.

His Father had given him a wary look but relented hoping he wasn't making a mistake in letting the girls keep the fuinjutsu books that had been stored away because it was a dying art and with that they were dismissed for the day returning to wherever they'd originally been.

When Sakura skipped through the door of her house she found several sprawled out males on the living room floor "Oh there you are Sakura-chan" Shisui coughed, shooting a glare at his students who were passed out.

Her brows shot up "Should I even ask what happened Shisui-sensei" Sakura sighed itching to crack open the fuinjutsu books that she'd just now come into possession of, they'd split the books evenly between them after all, and trading was a must.

"Mission gone wrong, even I was caught up in the mess of it, long story short they pissed off Ibiki Morino at anbu for destroying a very valuable book in the T&I library during their mission, Morino isn't happy and out for blood, plus we were all exhausted from the training session" the Uchiha explained.

Not really sure what to say Sakura grimaced then spotted a torn up book clutched in Naruto's arms "Is that it" the rosette asked pointing to the relic, no wonder it had been accidentally ruined, those boys didn't know how to be gentle at all.

Shisui nodded silently "By the way Fugaku-sama would like to meet with you on your next day off along with Mamori and Mimori about the you know what" Shisui grinned, having decided to keep it secret from others and if anyone was eavesdropping he didn't want it getting out.

"Right guess I better get started on dinner" Sakura sighed as the twenty one year old body flickered off back to his Clan's compound while she turned on her heels and headed into the kitchen, when supper was done the boys were still unconscious.

Unsure of what to do, she carefully took the book that was the cause of so much trouble right now and found it practically turning to dust in her hands despite her careful handling of it, so deciding to let the boys rest sat down at the kitchen table.

Newly acquired Fuinjutsu books and old spread out in front of her open to particular pages along with a blank scroll, taking an old book of hers that was practically falling apart itself for the experiment that she was going to conduct.

By the time she had the seal written out she'd been joined at the table "Uh oh that can't be good" Sasuke grimaced eyeing her warily as she bit her thumb and swiped it over the seal on her book while taking a few bites of food from the plate that was placed before him.

"Let's not interrupt her okay Sasuke, Naruto" Asagao sighed feeling utterly exhausted and beat down, Shisui had been brutal that day and then of course the mess at T&I, they weren't sure how they were ever going to fix it or apologize enough for ruining one of the books there.

That was until Sakura poured chakra into the seal on her old book "Bind and preserve so that age may no longer affect it" the pinkette murmured running through a couple of hand signs and the seal faded.

It seemed like nothing had really happened until Sakura picked up her old book and threw it across the room to smack into a wall "Hey what did you do to that for Sakura-chan, I thought you liked books" Naruto stared in horror thinking the book was completely fallen apart now.

But when she collected it, there was a pale blue glow around the entire book, "There I solved your problem" Sakura smirked drawing out the seal on the very ancient book and repeating her actions to their absolute horror.

Only for the same thing to happen keeping the book from falling apart or turning into dust after getting thrown around or even touched, preserved and bound in that state by the seal that was completely invisible after being used.

All three members of Team Seven gaped at her, their eyes so wide one could see the whites as they stared trying to come to terms with what happened and then even more horror as they realized she knew what had happened on their mission that day.

"Stop gawking its not attractive you might catch flies Asagao, Naruto, Sasuke, now get a move on to T&I with these, and you better make sure you apologize properly without getting snippy or no dessert" she shooed them off.

Terrified out of their minds the book was scooped up carefully despite the seal that preserved it and traipsed out the door "We are gonna be so dead" the second Uchiha heir grimaced eyeing the book warily in Naruto's arms, while Asagao carried the scroll with the information on the seal.

"I wish my sister was normal sometimes" the pink haired boy sighed knowing they were in for a rough time that was if they weren't murdered on the spot by one Ibiki Morino and before they knew it they were at T&I.

Unfortunately Ibiki was waiting for them and they were drug into his office "HERE SAKURA-CHAN FIXED IT" the blue eyed blonde shrieked in fright and carefully set the book on the man's desk before diving behind his best friends.

The Head of Torture and Interrogation stared at the book in trepidation fearful that it was to late and they'd never be able to read it again from the abuse it had suffered in the last couple of hours "Impossible you can't simply fix a book this valuable" Ibiki scowled.

Furious with the boys before him "But Sakura did she made a seal that preserved it and prevented it from getting damaged any further" Sasuke piped in, face white in fear, but unwilling to leave his two friends to deal with the aftermath.

A brow raised in response "A seal what use is a seal going to do beyond damage the book further" the man roared disgusted with the genin brats and he was definitely never allowing them into T&I again on another mission, well not these three idiots anyway.

"Morino-sama you might not believe us right now but if you allow us we can show you" Asagao requested politely hoping he didn't seriously muck the situation up even more or otherwise they were really in for it this time, they could possibly be demoted.

Calming down Ibiki decided to give the idiots one last chance "Very well and pray tell how are you going to show me" Ibiki sneered arms folded across his chest and waiting impatiently as a book was pulled out, then a very interesting seal was drawn on it in ink.

Before with a bit of blood and pouring their chakra into the seal along with a few hand signs a flash of pale blue lit up his office before fading, then the book was taken and dropped roughly and the boys all stomped on it.

In the aftermath all he saw was a pale blue glow surrounding the book, protecting it from damage most likely and he was more intrigued than before "It's on that book to, his sister was the one who came up with it and we really are sorry for causing trouble" the blue eyed blonde apologized.

Bowing low followed by the other two boys "Yeah and we swear we'll never let what happened today happen again, we swear we didn't mean it and are truly sorry" the second Heir of the Uchiha Clan clenched his eyes shut genuinely sorry.

"And as further apology my sister told me to give you full rights to the seal that she created for T&I's use only" the pink haired boy held out the scroll that held the information that had been written down and the seal itself on it.

They didn't straighten and were half a step away from slumping to their knee's to bow in seiza position when Ibiki stood, they all flinched thinking that apologizing wasn't enough for the man until he was in front of them.

"Raise your heads idiots and expect tomorrow to be like hell, I'm personally requesting you brats to help my men in the library put these seals on all the books, every last one is valuable and could fall apart so you better be careful now get out of my office" the tall imposing man snarled.

Sending them scrambling from the T&I building they headed back to the Haruno house where dessert was just being put on the table and they all sat to dig in before two of the boys disappeared to their own homes for the night.


	23. Chapter 22

A day later found Team Nine from Leaf and Team 32 from Mist having a personal mission day "What's that" Suigetsu asked when the Jonin that was in charge of his friend had told them that they were going to take a breather from normal missions.

Didn't mean that they hadn't went through the hell of evasion training though or that they were allowed to skip their elemental jutsu training "Personal mission days as I call them is where you pick one thing something you want to improve on and work on it that day only" Asuma said.

"Yeah we've done lots of things, we didn't get any last time cause you guys needed to get use to undertaking missions here in Leaf, so what's the personal mission today Asuma-sensei" Mamori bounced looking excited.

It had been awhile after all "For you girls you'll have a couple of hours to work on your Fuinjutsu" the raven haired Jonin chuckled when they let out squeals and headed for a rock to huddle around it spreading out their fuinjutsu books and scrolls.

"Boys you'll be working on your chakra control today, on your hands on water" Mangetsu decided that now was as good as ever to get his students walking on the water on their hands like the kunoichi of Team Nine already knew how to.

Even while dodging attacks they could split their concentration between two tasks and he wanted the boys to be able to do that to "Crazy and let me guess your going to be throwing weapons at us as well" Haku grimaced as they all trudged over to the lake on the training grounds.

Mangetsu smirked and fiddled with some kunai "Oh and if you fall in you have to start from the beginning again" the older Hozuki chuckled getting a glare from his baby brother who performed a wobbly hand stand and promptly fell into the lake.

"Gah this is so unfair" the blue haired boy grumbled unhappily already soaked and the personal training had barely just gotten started but he tried again, managing to make it out onto the lake this time on his hands without falling in.

Thinking he was safe he began to smile only to get nailed right in the gut "Not cool" Kimimaro grit his teeth and twisted his body to the side kicking a kunai with his foot trying to keep himself afloat until three consecutive splashes filled the air.

"Your mean Mangetsu-sensei, can't you just allow us to get use to water walking on our hands first before throwing the kunai" the doe eyed teen sighed as they had to swim back to land and start all over again.

Kimimaro nodded in agreement with his teammates at that but their sensei simply whistled and threw weapons at them "Ack" the white haired teen spluttered as he fell in first the second time around and so began the longest two hours of their lives.

Meanwhile over by the rock "So how should we do this Sakura-chan, we haven't brought any supplies cause we didn't know that Asuma-sensei was going to give us a personal mission day to work on our Fuinjutsu of all things" Mimori chewed on her lip.

Looking to her teammate for answers who merely unsealed a melon and began drawing a seal "This one should be compatible with anyone's chakra" Sakura explained twisting her hand just right to get the formula right.

Until the melon was covered in ink a huge gash in it's rind "We just place our hands down on this part of the seal right Sakura-chan" the older Senju twin questioned curiously and together they placed their hands down on the rock.

Where the seal connected to the melon "And what just flood it with our medical ninjutsu and hope it transfers to the melon" the younger twin worried her lip some more remembering a couple days ago how they'd been working on a different seal and worried that the melon was gonna explode again.

"Mhm basically it should require less effort in healing patients" the rosette nodded and together their hands lit up green, flowing through the seal to surround the melon and just when they thought it was to much the glow faded leaving behind a healed melon.

Awed that nothing had exploded and the seal didn't react negatively to all their chakra the girls let out a quiet cheer so they didn't disturb the boys "Is that what you were working on the other day" Asuma questioned intrigued by the unique yet complicated formula.

They all shook their heads "Nope this one is different, that was a healing scroll, this is a formula that allows us to combine our efforts in healing patients without struggling, basically we flood the formula with our medical chakra and it flows through and onto the patient" Mimori grinned.

"I'm sure there's a few kinks we'll have to work out but otherwise our first experiment was a success and we have tons of other idea's to work on thanks to Sakura-chan" Mamori announced eager to get started on other things.

But first they had to complete their experiment with this seal "Here's to hoping the next step goes well with no explosions" Sakura returned with a freshly captured fish, nearly gutted to be precise and it was placed down where the seal was draw on it.

Asuma watching curiously as the seal was flooded with bright green chakra only to cringe and body flicker away as the fish did in fact explode on them, showering the girls with blood and fish guts to their utter disgust.

"To much chakra" the pinkette shuddered feeling something sliding down her neck, Mamori and Mimori thankfully agreed that they'd added to much chakra to the seal formula and set out to test the experiment again, their second attempt at healing a fish went much smoother.

Now it was onto the final step as the formula was stabilized from the newly acquired fuinjutsu books and sealed into a unique storage scroll "Should wrap around the patient and whatever surface their on without leaving ink stains behind" the younger twin commented.

When like usual Sakura offered herself up on the chopping block, taking a kunai to scratch up her arms and having a water clone take her place as she sat down on the scroll situated upon the rock "Okay unseal healing formula and we'll begin the healing" the older Senju twin grimaced.

Hoping they didn't accidentally cause their teammate to explode as the two of them plus the clone unsealed the formula which crawled across the real Sakura's skin like an interesting tattoo and across the ground to where the girls and clone sat.

Before they all placed their hands down and flooded the seal with the medical chakra Sakura clenched her eyes shut as a tingle of chakra washed over her, warm, overly warm so they'd have to temper their chakra down and then it was over and the self inflicted injuries were gone.

And her teammates were staring at her imploringly "Overly warm, we'll have to figure out a way to temper our chakra down so it doesn't burn someone during healing" the pinkette offered the crucial details they wanted.

So they plopped down in a circle working out the unexpected kink in their formula because they hadn't thought that the unexpected problem would be an actual problem during their initial theory of how to make the formula work.

Eight minutes later after tweaking the old formula a bit Sakura found herself on the chopping block again, thankfully the heat of the medical chakra didn't almost burn her and the girls cheered and hugged pleased with their progress.

"Nice work girls I'm proud of you and I'm sure Hokage-sama will be glad that those books are being used to help the village" the raven haired Jonin chuckled as they looked up at him and nodded their heads eagerly.

Until they were hard at work again and then at noon they were free to do whatever they wished for the rest of the day, almost immediately after Mamori and Mimori had disappeared to the Hokage Estate did someone ram into Sakura.

"Oh hey Sakura I was wondering if you'd um hang out with me" it was Ino Yamanaka, the blonde girl was nervous Sakura could tell that much and bright red in embarrassment for running into her no doubt, it was a hard decision.

Especially after all the trouble this girl had caused her "Ino-san do you have a specific reason for asking me" Sakura narrowed her eyes on one of the few clan heiresses in the village, Hinata being the other that she knew but hadn't talked to even once during those two weeks in the academy.

Ino wrung her hands nervously "Um yes be..because I um well you see promised my dad I would" the blonde outright lied "No that's not right it'..it's because I have no other female friends okay" Ino admitted after a couple of minutes.

Pleased that she was finally realizing that driving other girls away meant no other female friends to hang out with Sakura nodded "Then sure, but after lunch okay" the rosette smiled brightly memorizing the blonde's unique chakra signature.

And traipsing off home alone Ino gaping after her "Can't believe it was that easy just to ask her to hang out" the blonde heiress huffed in confusion heading back to her family shop to eat lunch and hope she wasn't stood up.

Thankfully forty-five minutes later the girl ducked into the Flower Shop "Aren't you adorable I don't think I've ever seen such a cute girl before" her mom shuffled forward liking Sakura almost instantly just on her appearance alone.

"Sakura Haruno Ma'am and thank you, ah there you are Ino-san ready to hang out" the pinkette smiled brightly at her mom then turned the blinding smile onto her next leaving the other kunoichi floundering in the face of it.

As Ino stood knocking her chair over "Err oops just been clumsy lately hehehe" Ino laughed nervously still unsure what she was hoping to accomplish by asking this girl to hang out, one insult would be all it would take to set Sakura off after all.

From the repeated harassment that Ami gave this girl, she knew all to well the temper and sharp tongue Sakura had "You didn't tell me that you were having a friend over young lady, pardon my daughters rudeness Sakura-chan I am Aiko Yamanaka this useless girls mother" Aiko huffed.

Put out with her child "If it isn't Sakura-san, hows training and such going" Inoichi poked his head out into the shop to find out what was going on as it was closed for the rest of the afternoon and the three girls headed his way.

Her smile was blinding "Very well, Asuma-sensei is great, all the time coming up with new ways to help us improve Inoichi-sama" Sakura explained, her team was the best and her sensei was even better even if he tried to kill them half the time.

Aiko was very put out with her husband and daughter "Guess I forgot to mention I met her at the Akimichi Compound, she has a very sharp tongue" the older blonde chuckled realizing he'd never told his wife about that incident.

That had left Ino off kilter for awhile as Choji had actually stood up to her after Sakura had "Hope I'm not intruding but Ino wanted to hang out so I thought I'd indulge her" the rosette admitted standing awkward off to the side.

"Right the shop is closed for the rest of the day so go on and have fun with your friend Ino" the brunette woman nodded in acceptance because heaven knows her daughter needed female friends that didn't back down against her.

Glad that she was being let off the hook with no doubt an interrogation later Ino grabbed Sakura by the hand "Shopping you like it right" the blonde heiress announced what they'd be doing and drug the slightly taller girl off to the market.

"Only thing Ino is we have to stop by my house again to get my wallet and yes of course I like shopping" Sakura snorted never mind that her views on shopping were probably different to that of other girls since she liked shopping for recipe ingredients that she was cooking up.

But that wasn't to say she didn't like clothes shopping or weapon gear shopping, she just did that in moderation "Probably should have told you to bring it, hehehe sorry" Ino ducked her head apologetically not wanting to get yelled at.

Sakura shook her head in amusement leading the way back to her house and popping in to grab her wallet from her room and then back outside "So why the change of heart" the pinkette wasn't going to let Ino get away with not explaining after all.

And it better not just be because she was lonely "I realized that I couldn't keep shoving people away, I know you don't like Sasuke and are just friends with him and I want friends that I don't have to fight with over everything little thing or be copied on" the blonde said sheepishly.

To an answer like that she couldn't very well refuse the girl "Then shopping it is, you know Mamori and Mimori like shopping to, you should ask them sometime, their very understanding when you apologize properly" Sakura lifted a brow.

"I know that, just not ready for those two yet, their scarier somehow while we don't really know you very well due to having only two weeks of you in class, now what's your favorite color and we can get a couple dresses" Ino admitted quietly.

Her grin was wide "Red of course and I like all variations of the color dark, light, neon, blood you name it" the rosette chattered, this was just a small price to pay to make a new friend and she wasn't going to drag her feet over it.

Excited her self "Mine's purple ooh what about in here" the blonde heiress pointed to a store that sold dresses and in they went, searching around for awhile and only finding a couple things that interested them though were well out of their price range.

So they went around the market looking into stores, window shopping and buying very little "Feel like my arms are about to fall off" Sakura laughed, the couple of bags she held weren't all that heavy and she was just joking about.

The clan heiress seemed to understand this and burst out laughing "Drama queen it's just a couple of bags" Ino teased back feeling safe in doing so, she had to admit that she'd really been wrong about the girl, Sakura was the kindest person she'd ever met and it made her feel terrible.

Sakura laughed all the harder at that until she felt an unknown chakra flare in her senses and straightened "Ino follow me and act normal alright, we're being followed and not by someone I know or recognize" the rosette said completely serious now.

Heart dropping in her stomach and realizing they were still quite a ways from her family shop Ino took a shaky breath and nodded "Right okay, so did you have a boyfriend back in Mist" the blonde heiress forced herself to continue on as she had been.

Even if her smile had faded some she hoped that whoever was following them didn't catch on that he'd been outed, their pace was slightly faster though "Go we've been outed" Sakura ordered seeing the Flower Shop in sight, shoved her bags at the other girl and spun in the opposite direction.

On a collision course with the trespasser "DAD, DAD Sakura's in trouble, she said that we were being followed by someone she didn't know" Ino burst into her home with a yell and a blur shot by her a second later.

"Don't come out no matter what you do okay" Inoichi shot back locating the girls chakra and the one who'd snuck into their village, when he caught up he saw a miraculous sight of Sakura punching the trespasser.

Which sent him flying "Fucking little brat I'm gonna kill you and cut off your head so the damn Mizukage doesn't interfere with us anymore, it would serve her right to lose her pretty perfect niece" the man sneered rising gingerly to his feet.

Peridot orbs narrowed "My Aunt would never bow to you bastard or anyone else and I'd never allow myself to be killed by the likes of you" the rosette snarled back completely on edge, she figured something like this would happen eventually but not while in the Leaf Village.

"Leave him to me okay Sakura" the Yamanaka Patriarch decided to step in as the girl gave the other man the trouncing of his life, complete with giving the enemy a concussion no doubt as he was splayed out on his back, as pale as a ghost.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that he'd come to help "Oh I didn't know you were there" Sakura grimaced looking guilty until she was pat on the head gently, it lightened her heart in relief that she wasn't going to get in trouble for this stunt.

"Not your fault, you should go get your things from Ino and go home okay" Inoichi soothed not wanting to see that look of guilt in her eyes anymore and nodding his head in the direction of his home where his wife and daughter were.

There was no arguing and then she was gone down the streets, once Sakura was no longer in sight Inoichi blew out a breath tying the assassin up "The hell is he" Ibiki grumbled when the Head of his Analysis Unit showed up with a rogue in his clutches.

"An assassin sent to kill a genin by the name of Sakura Haruno for being the Mizukage's niece" the blonde explained, poor girl hadn't done a thing beyond exist and now she was getting low rank assassins after her.

He had no doubt though that once word got back somehow the next assassin would be much more dangerous "Sakura Haruno huh that's the second time I've heard that bloody name" the Head of T&I scowled wanting to meet the girl.

Surprised at that Inoichi raised a brow "Just how is it you've heard her name, she's relatively new as my daughter tells me and goes undetected for the most part" Inoichi pressed for more information hoping they didn't have a leak.

"Brats brother I believe, she's the one that came up with that shiny new seal to protect our books in the intel unit library or so I was told but they probably just said that so they didn't get in anymore trouble" Ibiki snorted.

Giving the other man plenty to think about as he turned and left once the rogue was taken down to the cells under the building upon returning home he found Sakura seated on a couch looking grim until she spotted him and jumped up.

"Was the intruder taken care of dear" Aiko inquired carefully unsure if she could really ask since her husband's job often had him seeing into the minds of rogues and he couldn't really tell her anything since she wasn't part of the team.

He nodded "Yes by Sakura-san before I ever got there really your quite the force to be reckoned with" the Yamanaka Patriarch chuckled but it didn't cheer Sakura up in the least, guilt was eating away at her it seemed.

"I am sorry for putting Ino in danger like that as I didn't realize an assassin would be sent after me like that I understand if you don't want me to be around her anymore as it will most likely happen again and with someone who will be much stronger" the pinkette put her hands together and bowed.

The Yamanaka's stared "Heavens girl it wasn't your fault despite what you think and nonsense Ino needs a friend like you to keep her grounded and not afloat in the clouds like she always is" the Yamanaka Matriarch snorted.

Hugging the girl who'd had quite the evening already "Yeah and now that we've hung out we're gonna do it again, I'll just have to learn how to sense foreign chakra better" the Yamanaka Heiress huffed hands on her hips.

Sakura released the breath that she was holding and relaxed then after bowing once more grabbed her bags and headed home just in time as well because heading through the door was her parents "Didn't think you'd be out so late Sakura-chan" Mebuki commented in confusion.

Right then and there she decided not to tell them what had happened "Was hanging out with a friend we went shopping and I got ingredients for dinner" Sakura smiled feeling better at the sight of them and holding up one of her bags.

"Not another boy I hope, way to many boys in this village and not enough girls" Kizashi grumbled unlike his usual self, Sakura was concerned herself as they took off their shoes and headed into the kitchen to get started on supper.

Her brother already there "Is Dad grumbling, what are you grumbling about" Asagao frowned confused himself at the huffing and puffing of the usually laughing man and it was mildly disturbing until their mother decided to explain.

Giggling all the way "May have got many appraising stares and dear didn't like it" the emerald eyed blonde snickered unsympathetically of her husband, who knew she would never want anyone but him and still sulked.

This prompted her children to let out peals of laughter "Oh kami dad that's just to funny" the blue eyed twin between her children grinned banging his hand on the table in moderation proving to have just as much of his father in him as he had his mother in him.

"Seriously that's probably the funniest thing I've heard all day" the rosette giggled her amusement standing nearer to her mother as Kizashi grumbled more and began pouting and kami if that wasn't even funnier prompting more laughter.

Kizashi shook his head finally cracking again "Anyway I hope everything has been fine back here in the village for you two" the dark pink haired male questioned wanting to find out how his children had been doing as dinner was cooked by Mebuki and Sakura.

Everything was fine it seemed to their relief as they sat and chattered amongst themselves while eating supper before cleaning up and going to bed after a long day of training or travelling in the case of the elder Haruno's.

The following day brought Mangetsu and the boys over after training and missions and needless to say Mebuki just adored her daughters friends from the Hidden Mist Village, making them an ultra special lunchbox for always being kind to Sakura and being her friends.

Before they knew it their week of evasion and elemental jutsu training was over, quota reached yet again "I'm going to be busy this next week preparing for something so a week off kids enjoy" Asuma told them when they asked what their next training schedule would be.

It was more time off than they'd ever gotten "Are you sure Asuma-sensei, we could show up here even if your busy and work on our kenjutsu and crafting unique genjutsu's of our own" Mamori offered not wanting to be lazy by the time it was the end of their break.

Their sensei chuckled "Do whatever but that's still on your own time alright" then he patted his students and was gone in a puff of smoke, he couldn't tell them right yet after all and he wasn't sure if he wanted to enter his students anyway.

"Wow this is rare, even if this is our last week here" Suigetsu pouted in realization not liking that soon they'd be on their way back to Mist and be stuck there until they had another chance to come to Leaf and see their friend.

Looks like it would be back to using the summons daily again Sakura blew out a breath "That reminds me, Uchiha-sama wanted to see us once we got a day off it's about the you know what" Sakura remembered suddenly.

"Ah that means we need to figure out how to tweak the seal to be compatible with anyone's chakra" Mimori crinkled her nose as she waved at the boys, who'd taken to exploring around the Leaf Village any chance they got.

Suigetsu sighed "Don't worry I'm sure Mizukage-sama will send you here on an errand again so don't pout it's unattractive" Mangetsu snorted feeling for the boy who was crushing so bad on Sakura that it was pathetic to watch him sometimes.

"Still sucks though but we understand, we have to get back to helping out our own village eventually" Kimimaro pointed out as they headed off to find new things around the village that interested them.

Just as upset "Gonna be like hell though, but I'm glad that we don't have to have another training session with them" Haku shuddered these past three weeks had been like agony, despite their improvements in certain area's, Mangetsu laughed and shook his head.

~Meanwhile~

The members of Team Nine had reached the Uchiha Compound and had headed down the streets to the Main Family House "Wondered when you girls would be coming" Shisui met them at the door and let them into the foyer.

Mamori sniffed "It's not like we've been putting this off on purpose Shisui-sensei, Asuma-sensei has kept us busy all week with training and missions" the older Senju twin reminded in exasperation as they took off their shoes.

Shisui held up his hands in surrender "Knew that already, anyway he's in his office just knock on the door" the Uchiha pointed down the hall to the foreboding door down the hallway they'd never dared venture down in all their time coming to the Main Family House.

"Okay we're kunoichi we're tough" the younger Senju twin pumped herself up to Shisui's amusement while Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged her teammates down the hallway not afraid like them of his Uncle, he actually liked the kid for being polite yet not timid.

She was also the one to knock on the door because neither of her teammates wanted to "Come in" came Fugaku Uchiha's voice from the other side and Sakura turned the handle opening the door to admit them into his home office.

Bowing her head low "Uchiha-sama we've come to talk about the healing scroll the three of us crafted with the use of Fuinjutsu" the rosette admitted so he didn't have to broach the subject or have them lose their concentration by starting on a topic that wasn't important.

He was slightly surprised "Very well, can you tweak the formula to allow anyone to use it or is that impossible for the current time, we do have a few medics in the clan that can use the scrolls" the brunet moved his paperwork to the side and clasped his hands together.

"We can tweak the formula to be compatible with anyone's chakra, it might take like twenty minutes though" Mimori nodded at the question, but didn't want to give the man any illusions that it would be a right away jump.

They had to actually confer to their books and figure that stuff out, "Twenty minutes is more than enough, just clear off the table over there and make sure you put everything back, I have paperwork to do in the meantime" Fugaku grunted.

Pointing to the right of his office where a table was buried beneath a mountain of books and so with a couple clones the stacks of books were set neatly off to the side while the girls crowded around their fuinjutsu books spread out between them.

It really was a surprise when they figured out how to change the formula to work for everyone and not just them due to the new books on sealing jutsu in their possession "Done" Mamori smiled, putting her books away, five minutes before the state time.

Fugaku looked a little surprised at that as a scroll was placed on his desk, not an exact replica of the last one he'd gotten "How exactly are you going to patent it" Sakura questioned curiously now that this was becoming all to real.

"Easy enough once your healing scrolls are popular down at the market here in the Compound you'll receive monthly payments and once their fully in demand I'll inform the Hokage for permission to sell them in the village on your behalf and the payment will increase" the Uchiha Patriarch explained.

"Which means that only us, you and Hokage-sama will be able to sell them unless we give strict permission to someone else to do so it will be by all rights illegal to make them and sell them if it's not us" the rosette finished the rest that had went unsaid.

And the stern man nodded "Precisely now if your done I have to get back to work" Fugaku snorted, glancing to the table to find it exactly how it had been found previously, books piled on top of it and dismissed the girls from his office.

They bowed in sync then were gone "Can't believe that we're actually going to receive payment for something we created" the older Senju twin clapped excited as they left the house and headed back down the streets of the Uchiha Compound, out into the village.

Sakura grinned "Yeah anyway we're going home so see you Sakura-chan" the younger Senju twin yawned, sister in tow they disappeared down the streets in opposite directions of each other going home to eat lunch and lounge about the house.

"Ibiki Morino is curious about you Sakura" Asagao told her a couple days later on break as well as Shisui was pulled away for preparations of whatever the Jonin were doing, he remembered that the man had mentioned it during his last mission at T&I.

Putting those bloody complicated seals on every single book in the library had been an absolute nightmare, and Naruto had been terrible with writing the formula's to their absolute horror "Is it because of the seal I made" Sakura looked up from a leisure book.

Asagao shook his head "No because you apparently took down an assassin that came after you for being Aunt Mei's niece, how come you didn't tell us" he looked hurt, weren't they trustworthy and Sakura looked frantically around only to find their parents gone.

"Didn't say anything because I didn't want anyone to freak out or try and force me to quit being a ninja just be thankful it wasn't you, it's not that I don't trust you, Mom or Dad or anyone else it's just some things are better left unsaid" she snapped softly under her breath.

Blue eyes widened "Guess I can kind of understand, they only know about you and not me, but it doesn't make me feel any better" the younger of the Haruno twins sighed and Sakura sent him a fond smile.

"Yeah I'm not happy either you know but anything to protect you I'll do it" the older Haruno twin admitted and silence enveloped them again until their parents came back from their shopping for food from the market.

Then five days later it was time to get back into the swing of real training, after seeing the Mist Shinobi off that was, "After our training session there's something I want to talk to you girls about" Asuma said still debating on whether or not to do this despite nominating them for the exams to the Hokage already.

Hours later the three of them were thoroughly beaten "Ugh I really dislike your methods sometimes" Mamori groaned trying to stand but feeling numb, he'd really gone all out today against them a pure taijutsu training session.

No chakra, no weapons just fist to fist and they'd gotten their asses handed to them on a silver platter "No kidding, even if we do improve" Mimori panted out of breath and covered in bruises from head to toe.

Their other teammate however looked moderately better having had the mind to dodge most of their sensei's attacks "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about Asuma-sensei" Sakura asked once they were sat before him all healed up thanks to their efforts.

Asuma lit up a cigarette and took a long drag from it before blowing the smoke out "The Chunin Exams I nominated you three for them, it's a tournament where you find out if your eligible to be promoted in rank" the raven haired Jonin finally admitted.

"Do you really think we're ready Asuma-sensei" the younger Senju twin worried her lip like she was fond of when she was worried about something, it was a habit that she'd never been able to kick even while travelling around with her mom.

He wasn't really sure to be honest "It's not about if your ready, your more than ready, I just hope I'm making the right choice" Asuma sighed fearing for his students, the exams were going to be like nothing they'd come up against so far.

Or they really would be okay and nothing would go wrong "Okay what do we have to do to sign up for it" the older Senju twin questioned while Sakura was quiet, she was the smartest between the three of them after all.

"Signs these and go to the academy three days from now oh and girls if all of you don't show up you won't be allowed in" he could at least give them that much information before body flickering away to let them make their own choice.

Immediately the registry forms were stared at with trepidation "We should do it, Mamori, Mimori, can't be left in the dust of those boys after all" the rosette finally snapped out of her staring, but waited for her teammates to form their own decision.

Ultimately in the end they all signed their forms and stowed them away in their pouches before splitting up, clearly there would be no more training sessions for the rest of the week and they had a lot to think about and consider for the Chunin Exams.

Going in opposite directions of each other Sakura ran across a horrifying scene "Let him go now or you'll be in a lot of trouble for trying to hurt Hokage-sama's grandson" Sakura burst out in defense of the struggling little boy.

Only just now seeing her brother, Naruto and Sasuke up in a tree "Now why didn't we think of saying that" Sasuke slapped his forehead feeling like an idiot as the mahogany haired boy was released and he scrambled towards his savior.

"Careful brat I'm in a really foul mood, you don't want me to turn my anger on you, better to just get out of my sight actually" the older brunet scowled irritated that he'd been stopped from taking his frustration on the little punk.

But Sakura was headstrong and stubborn "Then that would jeopardize your presence here wouldn't it by picking fights with native shinobi especially with a very important event coming up" she shot back standing tall and not cowering beneath his glare.

Everyone froze including the kid antagonizer as she'd dubbed him within the safety of her own thoughts "Seems not all you brats are stupid like I thought, keh whatever I'm outta here" the teenager scoffed and turned on his heel.

Another Sand Shinobi running after him "We've been trying to rescue Konohamaru for fifteen minutes" Asagao sulked unhappily of course she would have been able to resolve the issue, she was way more perceptive.

"What did you mean by very important even coming up Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned in confusion not really understanding anything that was going on and Sakura sighed but shook her head, if Shisui hadn't told them yet, then that wasn't her responsibility.

"I'm sure Shisui-sensei will tell you, didn't you say you had a meeting today with him Asagao, if I were you I'd get going" the rosette nodded her head at the sun indicating the time was running late and the three boys sped off like bats out of hell.

Konohamaru stared up at her "Thank you Sakura-nee-chan for saving me" the little boy clutched her sleeve tightly as they started towards his home, she smiled down at him kindly and dropped him off in the care of his Uncle before disappearing to home.

~A couple days later~

There was now only one day left before the Chunin Exams and like expected her brother, Sasuke and Naruto were going to participate as well for once she was on her own wandering the market trying to upgrade her gear.

Searching the shelves for useful items "Well aren't you cute" a Jonin she hadn't yet met was suddenly behind her, peering over her shoulder and ridiculously close, way to close as her face burned in embarrassment from his proximity.

Before she cleared her throat "Sakura" she gave only her first name as she'd taken to guarding her last name with a passion, viridian orbs peering into hazel but keeping a respectful distance from his face as he leaned down.

Eyebrow raised "Genma Shiranui now what could a cute little girl like you want in a weapons store" the brunet chuckled while simultaneously chewing on the throwing needle perched between his lips and switching it from side to side.

Her watching intently for a moment in fascination "Ninja gear and new weapons of course, I'm a genin" then her gaze darted back to the shelves, searching them one by one making sure not to miss a single thing in case it was usable.

She could feel his eyes on her though she was determined to find something anything that would be helpful on her fifth shelf she came away with a pack of blank tags "Hmm many possibilities" the rosette mused to herself staring hard at the bundle.

Running through everything that they could be used for and finally placing them in a basket situated on her arm "Interesting, what are you going to do with a bunch of blank tags" Genma questioned following her as she moved down the aisle.

Digging deep into the shelves or bins for anything and everything "Write seals on them" she answered reaching up on her tip-toes to snag a box of empty smoke bomb powder casings, already knowing what they could be used for instinctively.

They were also set in the basket, followed by a pack of kunai, shuriken and throwing needles each, a whetstone and matchbook, Sakura paused going through her medical pouch "You know Fuinjutsu" he raised a brow on her again as she stood back ticking things off her fingers mentally.

"Hmm oh yeah my teammates taught me because their mother is Tsunade Senju who taught them" Sakura worried her lip in thought roving her hand over a blood red tempered tantou itching to buy it until she turned resolutely away to get medical supplies.

Bandage rolls, ointment, gauze, tape, antidotes to common poison in pill form, a book on wild herbs in the area used for numbness, tranquilizer darts and blower, syringes, needles, vials, a small survival pack which included a small pot and portable fire pits.

Again she paused and he stepped up to her "Fuinjutsu can be very dangerous, I hope you are doing that under guidance and not on your own" the brunet frowned looking straight into her eyes, to his surprise her face burned red.

'Well now that's interesting' Genma mused inwardly to himself as she jumped back and away from him, it seemed little miss cutie didn't like guys all up in her space, as much as he wanted to tease her though it was important to make her understand that she could lose her life experimenting with Fuinjutsu.

"Asuma-sensei oversees our experiments all the time and we're always very careful in fact we've had a few successful experiments turn out right" the rosette admitted looking everywhere but him, it was honestly adorable how she flushed being to close to him.

He rubbed his chin and nodded, relieved that one of the Jonin was in fact not letting genin experiment with fuinjutsu on their own "Very good, now for you Sakura-chan" Genma grinned moving fast, to fast for her to counter.

Then his arms were thrown around her small body and pulling her into his chest making the girl squeak in surprise at his sudden movement "That was the Hiraishin or flying thunder god jutsu" he chuckled at her indignant expression.

"Not very nice Shiranui-san to tease me like that or try to give me a heart-attack" her bottom lip pouted at him, his lips curled up into an amused smile, drawing close, he was inches away when a throat cleared noisily behind him.

Sakura jumped away from him like he was on fire and ducked behind the newcomer, eyeing him warily as she hid behind the new person "She's a child Shiranui" Raido Namiashi warned his fellow special Jonin, despite having helped the girl with seduction training.

The kunoichi of Team Nine were still young and underage and he wouldn't condone anyone touching them until they were old enough "Come on I was just having a little fun Raido-chan, despite what you think I wasn't going to do it" Genma huffed.

Raido let out a long suffering sigh "Even though you threaten to prank me all the time, it sure didn't take you long to hide behind me" Raido chuckled taking the mickey out of the girl who promptly scowled at him and stomped away.

"Just You Wait Namiashi-san I will prank you and you'll never even see it coming" Sakura pointed a finger at him, cheeks puffed up cutely in frustration before she vanished down another aisle away from the males who seemed determined to drive her crazy.

Genma's brows shot up in response at the little scene "I don't want to know, hey that little brat nicked my senbon" he finally seemed to realize that the throwing needle he kept in his mouth to chew on was gone.

When he stormed around the corner, she was no where in sight and he turned, blinking at his fellow Jonin and there his senbon was weaved neatly into the man's sleeve "The hell" Raido gaped when Genma lunged at him.

Knocking him out into the streets on accident until the man retrieved his stolen needle from his sleeve "When did that get there" the other brunet scowled in irritation looking around for the culprit and then he realized.

"Man you got pranked, sneaky little thing that Sakura-chan is" the hazel eyed man chuckled chewing on his weapon again, meanwhile still in the weapons store, Sakura had illusioned herself and had watched the fireworks perform beautifully.

Before she focused on upgrading her gear and buying new weapons and the like from the store until she was certain that she'd gotten enough after removing the illusion tag of course and traipsed off to home to eat dinner and get some shut eye.


	24. Chapter 23

It was now the start of the Chunin Exams and where was she, in her room awake at six o'clock in the morning fiddling with her ever growing locks "What's the matter Sakura-chan" Mebuki asked spying her daughters bedroom door wide open as she padded by to get breakfast ready.

"Thinking about maybe cutting my hair or finding a way to prevent it from being pulled" Sakura frowned staring hard into her mirror, curling a lock around her finger and eyeing the length, a couple inches from waist length since Mei had never let her cut it not even once in Mist.

Mebuki giggled softly "Here sweetie let Momma" the blonde offered entering her daughters bedroom and having the girl sit before her on a stool eager to get her hands on the girls hair for the first time since she'd come home.

She was honestly surprised Sakura hadn't complained, it was heavy and thick and so, so silky it was unbelievable, Sakura was quiet as she messed with the pink locks, pulling and twisting and practically abusing the girls poor skull.

Until it rested in a braided bun held together by her favorite hair ornament "Guess I'm going to have to practice that" the rosette smiled tilting her head this way and that to spy her now done up hairdo, save for a few wisps that hung around her face in gentle curls.

Relieved that her daughter seemed to like it Mebuki smiled and padded off leaving Sakura to her own devices and get started on breakfast herself, when it was done, only Asagao was sitting at the table "I thought Sakura would be awake" Asagao yawned.

Looking like he'd only just rolled out of bed "Oh I am awake was deciding on what to wear" Sakura glided gracefully into the room, wearing a dark red sleeveless dress their family symbol on it and pitch black shorts that cut off at mid thigh.

Asagao choked on his watermelon juice at that "Sakura can't you be normal for once, kami I don't want guys to get it in their head that they can go after you" the younger twin groaned, head in his hands, utterly mortified, why couldn't she wear less revealing clothes.

Sakura simply raised a brow at him elegantly then cackled at him in amusement sitting down at the table "Whats this did you change your usual hairstyle Sakura-chan" Kizashi was the last to join them being enticed by the delicious smell of food.

"I helped with that Kizashi dear doesn't Sakura look lovely with her hair up like that" Mebuki grinned enjoying the morning antics before her children left to participate in the Chunin Exams, dreadful things that they were.

Kizashi nodded "Your going to have guys asking for your hand left and right" the dark pink haired male chuckled and a delicate blush spread across the bridge of Sakura's nose, while eating with proper manners that had been drilled into her over the past twelve years.

Her brother ruined the moment though "I won't allow it, Sakura is not allowed to date any boys" Asagao slapped his hand down on the table staring at his sister determinedly, never mind that she was older than him by a few hours, and could beat him hands down, he wouldn't allow it.

Thinking the argument was won when she didn't say anything Asagao smirked in triumph missing the mischievous gleam in her viridian orbs until he found himself tipped out of his chair "Don't think you can tell me what to do" the rosette stood over him with an innocent smile.

Asagao spluttered "Now, now you were asking for that Asagao-kun you should know the Terumi temper is not one to mess with" the blonde that was his mother giggled behind her hand, completely amused by the antics of her children.

"Fine, fine but at least wait until your eighteen to date please" the younger pink haired male at the table sighed righting his chair and sitting in it all proper like again to finish eating breakfast before getting cleaned up for the Chunin Exams.

Sakura nodded and breakfast resumed peaceful at last as they all got absorbed fully into eating until every last bite was devoured, only then did Asagao speed to his personal bathroom take a quick shower, dress in his usual gear and hurry back to his sister.

With that they bid farewell to their parents and headed out the door "What do you suppose the first round will be like" Asagao asked rubbing his arms in the chill of the morning air, the entire village was tense and it was foreboding.

Unfortunately for him, his sister had no idea "Suppose we'll just have to find out when it starts now won't we Asagao" Sakura said, looking around warily, alert and completely on edge as they reached the academy where the rest of their friends and teammates were.

"Thought you two were going to chicken out at the last moment" Sasuke snorted once the Haruno twins were near only to get smacked over the head by one of their other female friends, who was in quite the mood that morning.

Vicious to alongside her own twin sister "Enough Sasuke now is not the time to crack jokes like that" Mamori huffed irritated and the day had barely started, like Sakura, her hair was pinned up tightly in a bun and was wearing darker clothes than was normal.

In a deep green for blending in better, it was a yukata style outfit and her hazel eyes were bright and alert, Sasuke rubbed his head and stepped away from Mamori "Yeah plus you know that Asagao and Sakura-chan wouldn't chicken out as you put it" Mimori reminded.

Chastened Sasuke nodded "On a brighter note at least we're all here" Naruto piped in still wearing his usual bright orange clothes to Sakura's utter horror, but there was little she could do and hoped that nothing happened during the first round.

The six of them waited in silence keeping to themselves for the most part until at exactly 8 the doors to the academy were opened "Uh oh I forgot my kunai pouch" the younger pink haired teen hissed in horror.

"Go on we'll wait for you, see you in there Sakura, Mamori, Mimori" the second Uchiha heir waved his teammate off, it's not like they didn't have plenty of time after all and having weapons on their person was important.

Relieved that he wasn't being chewed out Asagao dashed off "Come on Sakura, lets get in there" the younger Senju twin sighed, also with her hair in a tight bun instead of her usual pigtails and wearing a dark blue outfit opposite her sister.

Sakura nodded "Yeah see you in there Naruto, Sasuke" the rosette waved to the two remaining boys of Team Seven, her brother already vanished down the streets to their house to collect his missing kunai pouch.

Naruto swallowed thickly eyeing the building in trepidation "Do you really think we'll be alright Teme" the blue eyed blonde asked quietly unsure of how that day was going to play out for them, Sasuke shrugged and his shoulders slumped.

~Meanwhile~

In the building Mamori, Sakura and Mimori froze as a very familiar feeling washed over them "It's genjutsu, so right off the bat their trying to trick us" the older Senju twin glared as they trekked up the steps of the academy.

Reaching the second floor landing, Sakura shook her head as she realized what the genjutsu was for and turned heading down the hall teammates on her heels "Where do you think your going" Neji Hyuga called out from behind them, just as arrogant as the last time they'd seen him.

Peridot orbs burned into his "If you can't figure that out on your own then shame and here I thought you were smart Hyuga-san" Sakura snickered quietly before turning away from him and disappearing down the hall.

Leaving behind confused genin and two surprised henged Chunin "Did you really have to taunt him Sakura" Mimori sighed use to her friends antics by that point, though she didn't agree with antagonizing Neji Hyuga that day it seemed.

Any other day was just fine but that day just no "He deserved it for acting arrogant all the time and like we have to bow down to him just because he's a Hyuga and apparently better than us" Mamori snorted, after that silence blanketed them.

As they finally reached the stairs to head up to the third floor and down the hall to the room designated for the first round "Girls good of you to make it" Asuma was a welcome surprise after not seeing him for three days straight.

"Of course Asuma-sensei, like we'd miss our chance to be promoted" the older Senju twin grinned though she wasn't as boisterous as usual nor were her teammates, it was a little eerie how serious they were taking just the first round actually.

He blew out a stream of smoke "Just be careful alright these exams are like nothing you've ever faced before, good luck in there and may you come out on top" the raven haired Jonin finally said patting each of his students on the head and opening the door for them.

It closed behind them with a quiet bang, Mimori straightened feeling all the eyes on her, "Let's go over there" the pinkette on the team murmured softly for their ears only and led the way to a vacant seat for them to sit down.

The eyes finally left them alone and Mimori breathed a little lighter "And I thought having Zabuza's eyes on us was scary" the younger Senju twin frowned quietly, the three of them staring warily around the room, scoping out the competition so to speak.

For awhile everything was quiet until the doors burst open with a loud racket and Sakura wanted to groan as she realized that only one person among them would make that much noise, and like she thought the three boys of Team Seven appeared through the door.

Naruto of course was completely oblivious to the glares while Asagao shrunk back and Sasuke was more broody than ever, though his ebony gaze caught hers across the room, they nodded silently to one another before Sasuke herded his teammates to another part of the room.

She breathed a little easier at that as the tension eased a little and she cricked her neck from the uncomfortable feeling, next to appear was Team Ten, Ino looked around when the blonde didn't spot her and Sasuke subtly nodded at her.

Ino finally noticed where her friend was sitting and went to head over to her when Sasuke put his hand on the girl's shoulder and Sakura shook her head indicating that it was better this way, Ino looked upset but nodded in acceptance.

Last to arrive was Team Eight, their entrance was similar to Team Nine but nothing could be simple with Kiba Inuzuka who was just as loud and obnoxious as Naruto sometimes, he caught her scent though and quieted down, directing his teammates over to the others.

All that was left was to wait for the proctor to get there "So how come those three are being creepers in the corner over there" Shikamaru questioned eyeing the all kunoichi team, who looked like they belonged there in the exam room being just as intimidating as the other foreign teams.

"We don't have a bloody idea why either and Sakura won't let us go over to them either" Sasuke curled his lip not liking this atmosphere in the least, and wishing at least one of the girls of Team Nine was over here with them.

Shikamaru grimaced spying the girls out of the corner of his eye, who were alert and on edge, it was a little disconcerting to be honest "Either way I wish this bloody exam was over with already" Asagao scowled, peering cautiously around.

"That's something I can agree on, all these scents are making me sick" Kiba nodded and Akamaru whimpered under the hood of his jacket, clearly not liking the tension anymore than anybody else among their group did.

Naruto sulked "How come their being so different, not like themselves even Mimori's been a little mean and she hardly ever is" Naruto whined only to have a hand slapped over his mouth courtesy of his best friends.

Who stared around warily "Probably because they don't want to draw attention onto themselves, why it keeps them under the radar and out from beneath the suspicious gazes" Shino piped in with an explanation, glad that he was being listened to when everyone turned to stare at him.

"Sounds about right, Sakura's always been different, more intimidating than everyone else, Mist's curriculum was harder than ours after all" Choji commented munching on a bag of chips, impatient for the exam to start.

His teammates looked at him in surprise "Guess that's true though she didn't scare people intentionally which says a lot" Ino nodded quietly and rubbed her arms, looking around awkwardly and feeling way out of her league.

"M..My co..cousin says th..that i..if she exerci…exercised herself sh..she could probably be..beat one of his t..teammates in a s..spar ju..just barely" Hinata stuttered horribly, Asagao snorted knowing who the shy blue haired girl was talking about.

Lee was insane, but Sakura would have no trouble beating the teenager hands down probably, just barely was putting it mildly and Neji Hyuga needed to have his ass kicked for all the dirty things he'd said about his sister.

Meanwhile across the room Sakura went rigid, prompting her own teammates to do the same as they watched an unknown to them Leaf Shinobi walk over to the other genin in their generation "The hell was that about" Mimori glowered when the silver haired male walked away.

"No idea but his chakra feels wrong, to much to be a genin's that's for sure" Mamori shifted her gaze to the side to spy the much older male, she didn't know what it was, but right off the bat she didn't trust the male even though he was one of their own.

Thankfully both of her teammates were in agreement on that assessment and immediately distrusted the teenager "Oh boy here we go" Sakura felt the chakra converging on the room and in a large plume of smoke.

Several people were at the front of them "Pipe down and listen up you baby faced degenerates I'm your proctor for the first round, Ibiki Morino and I'm your worst nightmare, line up, hand over your register forms, get a number and sit down" Ibiki sneered.

KI wafting from him intently to get them moving, Sakura blew out a breath as they lined up not wanting to make this day go from bad to worse, they even spread out from each other being in differing places in the line, she and her teammates that was.

While the others kept together, it would get them in trouble doing that but she wasn't going to be the one to tell them that as she took her turn, Ibiki stared at her in surprise when he saw the name, but he handed a seat number to the brat, glad to have finally met her in person.

Then she was off towards her seat "Ah well this is quite the surprise" the younger Senju twin piped in not looking but instinctively knowing that it was Sakura who'd just sat beside her, her brows raised before she schooled her expression into a blank one.

"No one can know we're teammates, I think the point was to separate us after all" the rosette whispered under her breath and what was even more surprising was when Mamori joined them in the row, looking at them in surprise.

Until she sat down "This can't be good, all of us sitting together" the older Senju twin frowned not liking this situation in the least, but whatever, even if the point had been to split them up, she wasn't going to complain or let on that the three of them were teammates and sitting in the same row.

Everyone quieted down as Ibiki explained the rules of the first round, a written exam and then the tests were passed around before he told them to start and sat down, focusing his gaze on that pink haired brat, more than curious about the girl.

He was starting to believe that she was the one who'd created that seal as her eyes flicked around the room an intelligent gleam in the iris before focusing on her test, not cheating and scratching down answers like the girls on either side of her.

It was amusing how he didn't notice the brats at first and that they were in fact a team, he knew who the Senju twins were after all and who was in charge of them, but none of them were talking or cheating off each other to Ibiki's surprise.

Or cheating off the Chunin in front of them that had the answers to all their questions, brows creased as they thought over the next question, suddenly the pink haired brat went rigid and turned her head carefully to spy someone a couple rows above them slumped over on their desk.

'Well that's interesting, that brat was able to prevent getting captured in the Yamanaka's signature jutsu' Ibiki mused to himself, making a note to talk to Inoichi later and possibly test the pink haired brat see how fortified her mind is.

Before they knew it he was calling time and the little baby faced brats put down their pencils and focused their attention on him, there was a ruckus and suddenly he found himself passing a still full room of genin to the second round.

Sakura stretched glad that the first round was over "How do you suppose we did" Mimori questioned eyeing her test paper in trepidation despite knowing that she knew the answers, they could have still gotten them wrong.

"Just fine I'm sure Mimori our intelligence levels are nothing to scoff at after all" Mamori rolled her eyes at her twin waiting to be dismissed when a crazy looking purple haired woman burst into the room, obliterating the window and throwing up a sign.

That told them congratulations "I'm Anko Mitarashi you maggots the proctor for the second round, now everyone follow me" Anko introduced herself to the brats, accusing Ibiki of passing to many for a moment before the lot of them followed her like good little genin.

As she led them across the village "This here is where you'll be conducting your second round, the survival round, show up here at eight sharp tomorrow or be disqualified" the purple haired woman warned once she was done showing them to where the next round was.

Sakura blew out a breath and immediately found her brother "Who was that guy in the glasses" she demanded to know, a frown working itself onto her lips as they started down the streets to home glad that they'd passed the first round of the Chunin Exams.

"Kabuto Yakushi, he's failed the exams a lot so thought to take them again, see if he could manage to beat them this time around" Asagao answered without thinking, Sakura frowned even deeper at that.

Not liking the information that she'd been given "I'm saying this for your safety okay, stay away from him, he's not trustworthy, can't explain, I just have that feeling is all" Sakura warned wanting to make sure her brother didn't do anything stupid.

He looked at her in confusion but nodded, not really understanding why his sister was so suspicious of their fellow Leaf Ninja, he'd probably never understand to be honest and decided to let it go as they reached their house.

"Biyoku returned with letters from your friends Sakura" Mebuki held out the scrolls, there were many this time and she wondered what the occasion was, but she took them in her arms "Now how did your exams go" she put her hands on her hips staring her children down.

Her twins shared a look "Rough, I'm guessing the exams are comprised of three rounds and this was only the beginning, tomorrow is the second round" the younger pink haired twin offered an explanation for their mother.

Mebuki grit her teeth and wished she could tell them not to go but her children were to prideful for that "We'll be fine I promise" the older between her children smiled reassuringly then vanished to their rooms.

~In Sakura's Room~

Like hell was she going into some blood forest without preparing like hell for it so after spreading out her fuinjutsu books, blank scrolls, both large and small, parchment, brush and ink pot she got started, first was healing scrolls.

Several of them actually for minor injuries, eighteen in all, some of them were for her brother and his team after all, then twelve larger for more serious injuries in case of an emergency, then two storage scrolls had them split up evenly between their two teams.

Next Sakura stood "Asagao you in there still" Sakura called through the door holding the storage scroll and then her brothers bedroom door swung open and he beckoned her into his room "Here, there's healing scrolls sealed inside" she handed over the scroll.

He looked surprised "Why so many Sis" Asagao asked in confusion, sure he was glad that she'd thought to give him some, but this was crazy, nine small and six large, it was kind of a little worrying if he was being honest.

"You never know what will happen in that creepy forest, there's three small for each of you and two large in case of emergencies" then she was gone back to her room, leaving him to stow the storage scroll in his storage pouch.

Meanwhile Sakura grabbed an empty pack upon returning to her room, stuffing several storage scrolls inside, food supply, water supply, storage scroll with healing scrolls inside, she went over to her dresser, pulling out three dark green dresses, a few extra pairs of unmentionables.

Followed by chest bindings, three extra pairs of shorts and a spare pair of sandals and gloves just in case, all of that was sealed into a storage scroll, along with her sleeping bag before being stuffed into the pack.

A scroll with a pot burner and portable fire pit, cooking and eating utensils, plates, bowls, cups, enough for her, Mamori and Mimori anyway, the matches she bought the other day, followed by the clothes scroll.

She paused trying to think of what else to add since she didn't know how long they'd be in the forest doing who knows what in there, a map with the area circled and a compass was settled into the pack, followed by her extra whetstone and new weapons all in a scroll of course.

Then the newly bought medical supplies, which filled half of her medical pouch already, her fuinjutsu books, along with blank scrolls, capped ink pot and a few extra brushes were added to the pack to as an afterthought.

Before she sat down on the floor and started writing seals on the blank tags she'd bought the other day "Whoa Sakura-chan that's crazy what are you doing" Mamori and Mimori chose that moment to pop into her room and shut the door quietly behind them.

"Packing, we don't know how long we're going to be in that forest tomorrow, also making some tags, illusion, exploding, genjutsu with my specialties of course, oooh that's what I forgot more ninja wire" Sakura huffed as she realized that she only had a little bit left for traps and whatnot.

Mamori and Mimori stared before nodding in determination "If you give us the money and a list of what we need to pack as well, we'll ask Mrs. Haruno if we can spend the night here" the older Senju twin suggested.

Sakura looked up then grabbed her wallet and handed it to her teammates before scratching down a list of things that only they had to pack "Buy two rolls of wire, big rolls" the rosette suggested before focusing on her seals again.

By the time they returned bearing their own packs she had distributed the pile evenly, five tags for each which was sadly not much "Lucky for you we got five extra packs of blank tags, so we'll each have thirty tags" the younger Senju twin grinned.

"And the big rolls of ninja wire in dark green, that was the only color they had on the bright side we did get you a new tantou since your other was broken, we paid for that ourselves and Mrs. Haruno said we could stay the night" Mimori added.

Relieved that everything was coming together as her teammates deposited their pre-made packs beside hers "Not only that but we replenished our own medical supplies as well, even got extra chakra and blood replenishing pills for you" Mamori offered handing over the pills.

Everything which was sealed in the appropriate storage scroll and labeled properly as they worked on writing out the seals and adding genjutsu to the right tags before those two were sealed away in the weapons scroll.

There was very little left to contemplate preparing now "The other day I bought a box of empty powder casings for smoke and the like, I was thinking we could make our own uncommon poison powder and antidote to put in empty pill casings" Sakura suggested.

Not that her teammates were going to refuse her as books on poisonous herbs were flipped open, they'd probably have to go out and buy the herbs as they scratched down five poisonous plants that had interesting effects to them.

In the end they decided on using elephants ear, lily of the valley, rhododendron, rhubarb and acorns, for the antidote they were careful in choosing the right herbs which consisted of butterbur leaves, chives, dandelion flowers, st johns wort, ginger, and boswellia.

And then a clone was sent out to buy all twelve herbs in abundance "Goodness you girls" Mebuki decided to make an appearance bringing snacks and tea with her for the teammates and found them crowded around on the floor pouring over books.

"Hey mom, sorry we're a little busy, we decided to make our own poison and antidote combo, just waiting on my clone to get back with the herbs" Sakura looked up smiling radiantly at her mother, who set down the tray of snacks and tea before leaving the room.

On the way back to the kitchen a clone of her daughter walked by and disappeared within the bedroom that had three very serious girls in it, they each blew out a breath and got started on grinding up the poisonous plants.

Packing it all together in powder form since the plants were dry and practically turned to dust, then with a bit of explosive powder the poison powder bombs were ready and sealed within a separate scroll all it's own.

Finally was the antidote which was easy and they found that it worked once tested before cleaning up after themselves and munching on the snacks and enjoying the tea "You done experimenting in here" Asagao trudged in a few minutes later.

Sakura raised a brow on her brother and nodded offering a couple sandwiches to him and a cup of tea which he ate gladly until it was time for dinner, where they all crowded around the table, laughing and having a good time, then after taking showers went to bed.

The next morning dread pooled in her stomach "I have a really bad feeling about today" to Sakura's surprise she wasn't the only one who felt like it wasn't going to be a good day for them as Mamori grimaced barely able to eat breakfast at six o'clock in the morning.

"Me to and you better eat or you'll be trekking through that forest on an empty stomach" Mimori scolded feeling like she was crawling out of her skin and not very hungry herself but she knew that whatever they had to do wasn't going to be easy.

Asagao plopped down at the table with them looking haggard, black bags beneath his eyes and short pink hair sticking up in every which direction, while Sakura's was in a braided bun again, held together by a senbon this time, like her teammates.

"Wish I would have slept more instead of laid awake worrying about things" Asagao groaned, head resting on the table and nearly falling back to sleep until Sakura dumped some cold water on him that had him awake in five seconds flat.

He was still in his sleep clothes unlike his friends and sister, who were all ready to go "No use complaining Asagao, now eat and then go get ready" Sakura pointed at the plate full of food, thirty minutes later they were all ready to go.

So with that and after bidding their parents farewell the four teens traipsed out the door to the destination that was designated as their second round, the survival round as Anko had called it and they each wondered would they really come out of this alright.

There was no point in complaining now, not since they were in the exams for the long haul and weren't going to be giving up anytime soon despite their feelings and reservations about that foreboding forest as they reached their destination at long last.

It was exactly seven-thirty in the morning and half of them were already gathered, each Leaf Genin team was there and Sakura blew out a breath, looking around warily until she caught the gaze of a kunoichi from grass, her yellow eyes were cold and she hastily looked away.

Breathing heavily "You okay Sakura-chan, what was that about anyway" Mimori drew her attention away from the sudden panic attack, death had been in those gold eyes and she'd felt fear for one of the few times in her life.

"I'm good though it's probably best if we avoid those genin from grass I don't like the looks of one of them" Sakura whispered quietly and her teammates had to strain their ears in order to hear what she said so softly.

But they understood the gist of it "That's two people we want to avoid at all costs" Mamori sighed, eventually the three of them got tired of standing, so sat until their proctor arrived and began explaining the rules for them.

"For five days you'll be in there, trying to collect a pair of scrolls, heaven and earth, taking scrolls from other teams is not prohibited but peeking before you reach the tower in the center of the forest is, don't look at the contents of the scrolls or you'll get a nasty surprise" Anko began.

"Less than half of you will make it to the tower in the Forest of Death and some of you may even die, that's why I'm handing out consent forms for you to sign so it's not my responsibilities to find your bodies" the purple haired woman finished.

Passing around the consent forms, with their hearts in their stomachs, Teams Seven and Nine signed the forms and handed them over when they went to get their scrolls, one to each team and no one knew who had what.

Each team was also assigned a gate, separated from their friends Sakura, Mamori and Mimori headed for their gate on the other side of the forest "What do you think, should we make decoys of our scrolls and hide the original" Mamori suggested.

Once they were sitting around waiting for the signal that told them they could enter the forest "Good idea, we could hide it in one of our extra blank tags on Sakura-chan" Mimori nodded and so with the time they had.

Blank scrolls that Sakura thought to bring along were pulled out and the explosion seal was drawn onto three of them, while a tag was given the storage scroll seal and the original scroll was sealed away and the tag was stuck to Sakura's calf, hidden underneath some bandages.

Then the scrolls that looked exactly like their earth scroll, complete with kanji for earth was stowed away in their pouches, each of them carrying one "There" Sakura blew out a breath once they were all done.

Just in time to as the gate before them creaked open eerily and a whistle sounded through the air, the three kunoichi of Team Nine shared a look and then were off, taking to the tree's of the forest, in hopes to reach the tower without incident.

Unfortunately for them hours later when it was nearing dinner time as they'd decided to forego lunch, trouble caught up with them "My, my what smart little mice we have here, trying to run from little ole me" a female voice said from ahead of them.

And when Sakura looked to see who it was she felt like fainting because it was the kunoichi from grass who had the look of death in her cold yellow eyes "Don't Mamori, Mimori, why chase after us, surely there are stronger opponents to consider" viridian orbs narrowed.

Brushing off the KI she felt with no small ease "Perhaps but you seemed so interesting, such a lovely young girl the Mizukage's niece that I never thought I'd meet" the woman singsonged in a crazy way that gave them goosebumps.

Sakura was immediately alert "If we give you our scroll will you leave her alone" Mamori offered holding out the fake earth scroll that they'd only finished that morning in hopes that it would get the crazy lady away from them.

A brow quirked on her "Very well, I can play some other time, I make good on my promises, don't expect to avoid me the rest of the time either" the woman cackled taking the fake scroll and eating it to their disgust before vanishing.

Mamori slid to her knee's and held her head "What the hell was up with that crazy ass person, and how did people from Grass Village find out that your Mizukage-sama's niece" Mimori followed her sister to the ground.

It was clear Sakura didn't really know how either "A..At least she's gone and if we encounter her again we can activate the seal on the scroll, I don't care if that's cruel, she's crazy and probably doesn't need to live anyway" Mamori breathed out.

"Even if we did lose one of our fakes right away on the first day, we still have two decoys to consider, now lets set up traps, eat dinner, find a safe place to sleep and then go to bed" Mimori pointed out wishing she'd gotten into the habit of stocking up on supplies much earlier.

Now it seemed Sakura was the only person they could rely on for food as they found a safe place, set up a ton of traps, trip wire, genjutsu tags to activate if someone tripped over the wire, exploding tags underneath a few patches of dirt around the camp, and a spring filled with weapons.

That was the best things were going to get as they made dinner all while keeping lookout, Sakura even went so far as to employ the use of her shark summons and position them around the camp strategically as they crawled into the hole of a hollowed out tree for sleep.

Upon waking up they knew they had to get moving to find a heaven scroll "That way I felt a team that seems weaker than us" Sakura pointed where she felt chakra that was nowhere near the level of their chakra level and headed in that direction teammates on her heels.

She was right to, it was ninja from the Hidden Rain Village "Should we" Mamori asked when they suppressed their chakra and hid high above the other contestants for the Chunin Exams, the Rain Ninja none the wiser of their presence.

"Yeah, go ahead Mimori, let's use another of our decoys I can make a couple more if need be but that's it I'll be out of blank scrolls to use unless you two brought a few along" Sakura nodded in acceptance, lacing one of her nightmare genjutsu's over the scroll.

To be activated once in range of three enemy chakra signatures "We brought about five each" Mimori admitted throwing her decoy scroll, they all used an illusion tag each as the Rain Ninja were immediately on the alert.

Before they found the decoy that was and one of them was an idiot who brought it to his other teammates, screams erupted from them as they were caught in the hellish illusion "Idiots" Mimori snorted as they rifled through pouches.

Coming away with their heaven scroll, "Let's get to the tower" Mamori breathed a sigh of relief as more decoys were made, for both their heaven and earth scrolls, before the original heaven scroll was safely sealed away in the tag with the original earth scroll.

With that they were on their way to the tower, it was getting to be nighttime on their second day in the forest when a blast of wind swept them off their feet, Mamori and Mimori getting sent in the opposite direction from Sakura.

Who found herself alone with that crazy kunoichi from Grass again "Our scroll not enough you have to come back for more, we already have to start from scratch and get both now" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, dread pooling in her stomach.

Making her feel sick "Now, now little mouse that's not very nice when I merely wish to talk to you" and then the woman was before her and suddenly not a woman anymore, the insane yellow eyes remained though.

As hands were pressed down on her shoulders and the man tilted his head down, inhaling her scent "So fresh, so sweet, young, I wonder will you have it your Aunt's kekkeigenkai" he whispered petting her hair.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists fighting down the shudder of revulsion she felt at this man's close proximity, it didn't make her feel very good that was for sure "Perhaps I should mark you make you mine" he gave her a disturbing grin, his hands roaming over her body.

Malice and insanity in his eyes "I can make you strong if you come with me, embrace the power I give you" and then he was leaning down again, jaw opening in a horrifying way and she felt his breath on her neck.

And the scraping of fangs "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD" Mamori shouted throwing a kunai, covered in snake slime and breathing heavily from exertion as she'd run all the way here to save her teammate.

The man jerked back and away from the rosette, who was grabbed by her second teammate "Are you okay Sakura-chan" Mimori was as equally covered in snake slime as her sister was as they ran away from the crazy person after them.

Sakura was eerily silent as they found a safe spot and ducked for cover as the man sped right passed them "I…I've never felt so afraid" Sakura let out a shuddering breath then dissolved into the first tears they'd ever seen.

Neither Mamori or Mimori knew quite what to do so they surrounded their teammate on both sides and rubbed her back whispering reassurances to the crying girl that they would never allow anything to happen to her again, they wouldn't let themselves get separated next time.

It was awhile later that Sakura managed to pull herself together so she could make dinner and then afterwards the three of them went to bed "So how far do you figure we are away from the tower at this point" Mamori asked the following morning, third day in to their survival round.

A map was pulled out "Probably not to far but we have to be wary of that crazy bastard that tried to have us eaten by snakes" Mimori shuddered in revulsion in remembrance, that had been utterly disgusting having to fight their way out of a snake's stomach.

"From my calculations approximately twenty minutes" Sakura finally said putting away the map and making breakfast for them, doing much better than the emotional wreck she'd been last night, not that they blamed her any.

Everything was packed up after that and they started in the direction of the tower, on the alert and ready for anymore encounters with that creep who thought they were easy prey, being so on edge as they were, it was exactly how they stumbled head first into a horrifying scene.

They'd found Team Seven but what made it so horrifying was the fact that the creep who'd been stalking them was entirely to close to Sasuke, Asagao lay on the forest floor in a pool of his own blood and Naruto, poor Naruto was hanging by his only lifeline a single kunai, unconscious.

When Sakura saw the baring of fangs she knew she had to do something quick "SASUKE GET OUT OF THE WAY" she screamed making the hand signs to the seal on the scroll the yellow eyed bastard had eaten.

Obsidian irises cut to hers and Sasuke obeyed the order without question "MAMORI, MIMORI GET OUT OF THE WAY" he shouted back suddenly, but was to late as the jaw of a humongous snake snapped around the girls and swallowed loudly.

"Mouse don't get in my way or I'll hmm what's this feeling" Orochimaru who'd long since lost his disguise fighting the Uchiha boy frowned, gold eyes widened but he wasn't quick enough to expel the scroll he'd swallowed.

In a blinding array of light the scroll exploded settled nicely in his stomach, the only downside was Sasuke hadn't been completely out of range of the blast and slammed face first into a tree leaving Sakura completely alone with him again.

Fortunately for her Orochimaru retreated, charred to a crisp from the unexpected exploding tag, the snake that had eaten Mamori and Mimori dispelled signaling it had been a summons but they were unconscious to.

And Sakura was completely alone "Oh Asagao I'm sorry for not getting here sooner" she dropped to her knee's beside her brother who gave her an extremely pained smile before coughing out a stream of blood.

"Do..Don't worry Sis I'm gon..gonna be fine" Asagao grimaced only to flinch in agony as he was carefully shifted onto one of the large healing scrolls and in a flare of bright green chakra his injuries were fading away.

Before a chakra and blood replenishing pill was pushed into his hand, then Sakura was up rescuing Naruto from his dangling, he was placed on healing scroll as well, with that she went around to the others as well.

Until all of their injuries were healed thanks to overthinking on Sakura's part, who went around setting up traps with furious intent, even going so far as to summon her shark summons to protect them while they rested.

It was a solemn night that night with nearly everyone unconscious minus the Haruno twins who huddled together to keep a silent vigil over their friends and teammates "Ow why were we the only ones that got eaten" Mimori was one of the first ones awake the following morning.

To find breakfast bubbling away over the fire pit "No idea, but he's gone for now" Sakura explained looking like she was a nervous emotional wreck again not that anyone really blamed her, being alone twice with a crazy person was bound to cause psychological damage to someone.

"He said his name was Orochimaru" Sasuke joined the land of consciousness twenty minutes later, looking himself over critically only to find himself completely devoid of injuries and one of his large healing scrolls missing.

Almost instantly Mimori grasped onto her sister "That bastard was Orochimaru, kami now we know why Mom always said to stay far away from him should we ever see him, he's crazy" Mamori shivered.

In that moment they all realized that if Sakura hadn't come up with the idea of healing scrolls the lot of them could be dead "Yeah but why did he attack us" Naruto was the last to wake up hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"After my Sharingan if I remember correctly, that sick bastard was trying to bite me" the lone Uchiha in their midst shuddered in disgust remembering how close the man had actually been to biting him until Sakura had done whatever she'd done.

Mamori grit her teeth "Not just you Sasuke-kun, he tried to bite Sakura-chan to" the older Senju twin admitted remembering the first night and how Sakura had cried for the first time ever in their presence, it wasn't something they cared to repeat honestly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror "Just because I could probably get Aunt Mei's kekkeigenkai" the rosette answered the unasked question in the ebony haired preteen's eyes looking utterly exhausted and ready to crash at any given moment.

"Hey what exactly was it that exploded on him anyway" the blue eyed twin between them inquired curiously remembering the explosion but he hadn't seen her throw any exploding tags merely make a hand sign.

The Senju twins shared a grin "On the first day we got him to let us go by giving him a decoy scroll with the explosive seal written inside, he ate it" the younger Senju twin smirked viciously, Orochimaru had deserved it after all so no guilt was felt on her part.

Eyes widening the boys shuddered together fearful of the females in their midst "Your scary Sakura-chan, Mimori-chan, Mamori-chan, though what are we going to do now, we still have another scroll to get still" the knucklehead blonde asked with a frown.

Worried about being left on their own again cause that creepy snake bastard could come back at any time "I think we should rest for now, then head to the tower and trap another team to steal their scroll" Asagao offered tired himself after staying up all night.

"Probably for the best and we'll go together, all six of us" Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, at least with them all together another life threatening situation like before wouldn't happen again, his teammates sighed in relief at that.

Especially when the girls of Team Nine nodded seriously "Yeah we're not leaving you to fend for yourselves anymore in this creepy forest" Mamori scowled furious and they were all down to only one large scroll each.

"Anyone else get the feeling despite how much preparations were made we were still under prepared for this" Mimori sighed staring sadly at the ground as they all finished up eating breakfast and set up even more traps.

Shark and bear summons being summoned to keep watch for a few hours so they could rest "I do Mimori-chan, I don't think having that kind of person running around in the forest was part of the exams though" Naruto rubbed his arms curling up in his sleeping bag.

Fearful despite having multiple eyes on the lookout Sakura kept close to her brother "Most likely not Naruto and we'll have to alert Hokage-sama when we have a chance and our sensei's about it" Sakura announced then the lot of them slipped into a fitful sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

When the six of them woke it was early afternoon around 1ish they thought "We should eat then pack up" Mamori suggested once late lunch was bubbling away over the fire, rabbit meat and potato stew, no one dared disagree with her.

"How exactly are we going to get the earth scroll we need" Sasuke creased his brows, concerned that they might not have anymore time, their perception of time was distorted in the Forest of Death and they feared another attack.

Sakura scrunched her nose up in thought "Seek out another team, there's still the rest of today and two more days left after that, with our sensory skills we can find weaker teams to steal from" Sakura finally said after several minutes.

"Yeah and with our decoys laced with her specialty genjutsu if the idiot who finds it brings it back to his teammates then all of them will be caught in Sakura-chan's illusion" Mimori smirked remembering the rain ninja.

Naruto, Sasuke and Asagao shuddered "Okay as for getting to the tower, I think we should probably follow the most watched path and keep distance from one another, seeing as technically we aren't suppose to pair up" Asagao pointed at the map.

Looking around warily as he did so "It's the best we can hope for isn't it" Naruto frowned still afraid that they would never make it to the tower in the center of this horrible forest with all it's creepy crawlies and a Sannin trying to kill them to.

Mimori gave him a sad smile "Probably Naruto-kun, we could all end up dying here in this forest, and our bodies may never be found if that happens, but we can't give up that little hope either" the younger Senju twin reminded gently.

Raising all of their spirits as they ate lunch once it was deemed done "Follow our lead" the rosette nodded seriously situating her pack on her shoulders and with a deep breath the lot of them were off, intent on finding a weaker team to nick their scroll.

A couple hours later Sakura began leading them in a different direction away from the path, left with no choice the boys followed until the six of them came to a stop "Did you sense something Sakura" the lone raven among pink and blondes asked out of breath.

She nodded and raised a finger to her lips, while passing chakra and scent suppression tags around for them to activate, before pointing below them "Sound Genin huh, how do you propose we get their scroll" the younger Haruno twin questioned.

"Watch Asagao-kun" the older Senju twin cackled under her breath and reached into her pouch grabbing the decoy heaven scroll that had been made, then passed it over to Sakura who laced her specialty genjutsu over it.

Then when it was returned she cocked back her arm and threw the scroll as hard as she could, while they hid in the shadows of the tree and watched "Even if a scroll appeared before me like that I would never pick it up" the blue eyed blonde grimaced.

Fearful especially when the genjutsu activated trapping the Sound Genin in a horrific nightmare then they dropped to the ground, searched through their pockets and came away with an earth scroll for Team Seven.

Both Heaven and Earth scrolls collected for each Team, "Now we go double time to reach the tower and stay on the path no matter what" Mamori straightened as they jumped into the tree's again, leaping from branch to branch to reach the safest path in the forest.

Until they were on it again, keeping a distance from each other as they pushed themselves beyond their normal limit "I think we should stop for the night, it's to dangerous to continue otherwise" Sasuke said when they took a quick break to catch their breaths.

Away from the monitors that littered the path allowing the proctors to spy on them and their progress no doubt "Agreed, who knows what will happen, plus in daylight it's be safer to reach the tower" Mimori nodded her agreement.

"Great and we'll still have two days to rest up and regain our strength and inform Shisui-sensei your sensei and hopefully Hokage-sama of who we encountered" Asagao reminded with a scowl, he'd been close to death and his sister had been traumatized by the damn man.

They huddled around a small fire, grilling fish this time for a simple meal "Don't you think it's to dangerous to sleep here to" Naruto shuddered feeling like he was being stared at, though he was sure it was just his imagination.

"We'll set up plenty of traps Naruto and have our summons on the lookout for trouble, no fire though" Sakura assured gently patting the blonde on the hand before staring around her sternly, she wouldn't be swayed from that decision.

Thankfully though no one argued with her and soon after eating dinner, traps of all kinds were set up around their camp, along with shark and bear summons being summoned yet again to keep watch for the night over the six genin as they slept.

Even though they still felt exhausted after waking and found themselves on their fourth day of the survival round and they all knew they had to reach the tower no matter what that day while avoiding danger as much as they could.

Decision in mind they munched on apples and sipped on water before packing up and taking off into the forest on the safe path again, half a mile away from each other, pushing themselves past their limits.

By the time it was nearly noon the tower was in sight and the two Teams sighed in relief knowing they were going to be safe for the first time in almost four whole days "See you on the other side" the rosette of Team Nine waved when they were stood in front of a door with their number on it.

"Yeah let's just hope nothing else happens" the lone raven of the group scowled, just glad that nothing had happened that day and they'd managed to reach their destination with no further trouble, like nearly dying.

Seems Sakura had scared off Orochimaru with that little tactic of hers, making a decoy scroll and it really had been his fault for eating the thing which allowed her to basically blow him up scroll and all, he probably had to recuperate.

She nodded seriously twisting the knob of the door in front of her "And don't forget to tell Shisui-sensei" the older Senju twin reminded with a frown, peering over her shoulder warily just in case, fearful that they might still be attacked.

"You don't have to worry Mamori" the blue eyed Haruno twin assured, there was no way they were going to lie to their sensei about something like that after all, Orochimaru sneaking about in the Leaf Village was a capital alert for them.

Mimori blew out a breath ruffling her loose bangs, the bun had come undone during the day and her hair was a complete wreck "Guess we'll see you inside" the younger Senju twin laughed sheepishly as the door closed behind them.

"Let's just get in already" the blue eyed blonde huffed, skin crawling and feeling completely paranoid just by standing there outside the tower where anyone could still attack them and steal their scrolls, with that they headed in and the door shut behind them.

~With Team Nine~

They found themselves in a room that had a chalkboard and one of the girls sighed in frustration, completely fed up with the Chunin Exams at that point "What does it even say" Mimori huffed irritated so far.

"Something about putting heaven and earth together" Mamori offered as she read the text on the board, not really looking it over to thoroughly and looking around trying to figure out what exactly they were supposed to do now.

Meanwhile the boys two rooms over were trying to do the same as Sakura tapped her lip in thought, staring hard at the chalkboard "Maybe it's talking about the scrolls, I think we have to open them now, together" Sakura suggested.

Reaching down and undoing the bandage wraps before ripping the tag off her calf to unseal their heaven and earth scrolls, Mamori and Mimori watched curiously as Sakura walked to the center of the room, snapped her wrists and unrolled the scrolls.

Until they crossed over each other, completing the seals written inside "That's a summoning seal" the younger twin pointed out as it started glowing and they readied themselves, gripping weapons and settling in defensive positions.

"Kami what now" the older Senju twin coughed when an explosion of smoke disrupted their vision, it made them no less alert as the smoke filled the room and they feared that it was another trap and maybe they'd even failed the exams.

Sakura grit her teeth and swiped her hair out of her face angrily "Asuma-sensei" the rosette gasped when familiar chakra brushed against her senses and then the smoke dissipated to reveal their sensei, cigarette hanging from his lips unlit and grinning at them pride in his brown eyes.

The waterworks began then and Asuma scratched his head in confusion "Okay what's going on why are you crying Sakura" Asuma frowned concerned for his students as even Mamori and Mimori shed a few tears.

"Just so happy to see you Asuma-sensei, we thought we were going to die in that forest, what with bloody Orochimaru after us and Sasuke to" Mimori guessed the reason why her teammate was crying and practically inconsolable.

Asuma felt fury boil in his veins at the news "Yeah we encountered him on the first and second days Asuma-sensei, he separated us from Sakura-chan and tried to bite her" Mamori explained further still not understanding the reason why the man had wanted to bite Sakura or Sasuke.

"Did he bite you Sakura, please tell me he didn't, what about Sasuke" the raven haired Jonin crouched at his students side, looking her over worriedly and the Senju Twins were glad that they'd stopped the Snake Sannin from biting Sakura.

Who shook her head "No, Mamori and Mimori got him away from me and I blew up the decoy scroll he ate when he tried to bite Sasuke" Sakura rubbed her eyes, calming down a little bit not really talking about what else Orochimaru had done.

Petting her and rubbing her all over her body like she was something precious, it made her itch to take a bath and rub her skin raw to get rid of that still disgusting feeling "Good, good right then, congrats on making it through the forest, just head through that door and rest up" Asuma praised.

Relieved that his students were okay, though he didn't know about the boys of Team Seven, he was just glad that the girls were alive and not dead even after having two encounters with Orochimaru, he watched as they headed through the door before body flickering off.

And soon every Jonin knew that Orochimaru had infiltrated their village no Jonin was more furious than Fugaku Uchiha though as his youngest child had been targeted by the Snake Sannin for his Sharingan and began coming up with ways to protect the village even more.

Meanwhile the members of Team Seven were finally let through the door and met up with the members of Team Nine "Shisui-sensei didn't meet us, Iruka-sensei did cause of Naruto, but we let him know anyway" Asagao said attaching himself to his sister.

Her eyes looked red and puffy but he could understand the relief she must have felt seeing her sensei after almost four long days "By the way how long did it take you to figure out that dumb riddle" Naruto sulked unhappily.

"There were missing bits and pieces of it and only thanks to studying did we figure it out, what about you" Sasuke crossed his arms as they found a cafeteria in the building they were in and entered it, the smell of food making their stomachs rumble.

"Not very long actually just a couple of minutes, Sakura-chan was the one who figured it out so fast after all" the older Senju twin explained looking around warily, there was very few teams situated in the cafeteria and none of them looked friendly.

Except for Team Eight and with their trays headed for their table "Geez of course you would get the riddle super fast" the younger Haruno twin groaned, put out but glad that they'd all managed to survive the forest despite that person running about.

Just thinking about Orochimaru made his skin crawl as he remembered the insanity in the man's gaze and the glee when he thought he was going to bite Sasuke and get away scott free "Of course Asagao, harsh curriculum remember" the rosette snorted lightly.

"Mind if we sit here" the lone Uchiha of the group asked when they neared the table Team Eight was sitting at, just as on edge as they themselves were and staring warily at a team of genin from the Hidden Sand Village.

They were just off and Sakura resolved herself to stay away from them to, that made it five people on the list to avoid by that point "So how long have you three been here" the younger Senju twin questioned of the members of Team Eight.

All of whom jolted and became even tenser than before "Night of the first day" Kiba grimaced, eyeballing the red head from Sand before focusing his gaze on his fellow genin and former classmates determined to ignore the Sand Genin for now.

"Yikes and at least you didn't run into a bloody maniac like we did you know" the blue eyed blonde of the group huffed and glanced around still paranoid that despite them being safe in the tower now Orochimaru was still going to attack.

Kiba stared at them in confusion "M..Maniac wh..what do you m..mean Na..Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered twiddling her fingers all the while and hardly able to look her crush in eyes while talking to him and asking him a question.

"We had two run ins with the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, he tried to kill us all, nearly did to" Mimori explained seriously in a whisper to the other genin of their generation, not wanting them to be uninformed of the situation that was happening.

A thrill of fear crawled down all their spines "How did you manage to survive then, why because if he's here you shouldn't be alive" Shino frowned in confusion, lost on what was going on anymore in his village.

"Sakura-chan tried to blow him up as he ate a scroll that looked like our earth scrolls with the explosive seal drawn onto it" Mamori smirked viciously and shoved some curry into her mouth hungry after the hell they'd been through.

Disbelief filled their faces "And we were healed by a genius idea that Sakura, Mamori and Mimori came up with" Sasuke piped in, pulling out the smaller version of the healing scroll he'd been given, and showing it off to Team Eight.

Who stared in confusion "It's a healing scroll, I made small ones and large ones, then we sealed our medical chakra into them, thanks to those, Asagao didn't die and we all got healed properly" Sakura explained.

"Yeah, yeah if not for those we really would be dead or at the very least still unconscious" Naruto nodded his head furiously slurping down ramen like it was the last meal he'd ever get, not really but he was starved for ramen after these past few days.

"Exactly and hopefully the Jonin will find that bastard and either kill him or capture him to be executed" Asagao crossed his arms, not very hungry and pretty much just picking at his food until his sister gave him a stern glare, only then did he eat until he couldn't anymore.

Afterwards they left the cafeteria behind and found shower rooms to wash up and for those that had them change into clean clothes "Oh of course you three brought clean clothes" the Uchiha grumbled feeling gross in his filthy clothes despite showering.

"I probably should have warned you and Naruto to bring a couple changes" the younger Haruno twin laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, in fact he should have reminded himself of that fact and his sister was crazy over-preparing like she had.

Though it still hadn't stopped Orochimaru it had been enough to get them through the survival round of their exams "Lucky for you then I nicked some clothes from your dresser Asagao, though it won't suit your styles Sasuke, Naruto, they'll fit so go change" the rosette that was his sister giggled.

Holding out three pairs of his shorts and shirts, along with unmentionables, his cheeks burned in embarrassment and quickly grabbed a set of clean clothes and vanished into the shower room again to change.

"Nothing's sacred for you is it Sakura-chan" the older Senju twin laughed realizing that Sakura had actually pilfered her brothers dresser for clothes and unmentionables, Sakura grinned and shook her head with a laugh.

While leaning against the wall opposite the shower rooms waiting for the boys of Team Seven to reappear "Course not why would it be when her best friends are boys, Suigetsu, Kimimaro and Haku" the younger twin snickered in amusement.

Of course Sakura wouldn't be shy about pilfering through a boys dresser or handling their unmentionables not with three male best friends and having grown up with them "Seriously though when did you have time to do all this" the blue eyed blonde asked.

When the exited the shower room for the second time in twenty minutes, she patted his arm and explained in a nonchalant way that had them floundering, Sakura was probably the best thing to happen to the Leaf Village with her genius.

Questions asked and answered they wandered the tower looking for something to do and found a library to sit and read for a long while until the six of them got hungry again and headed off to the cafeteria where they sat with Team Eight again before finding a room and going to sleep.

A day later the survival round came to an end with less than half the genin who'd passed the written exam arriving at the tower in the center of the forest "Congratulations on passing the survival round all of you that made it here today" Hiruzen praised.

Surrounded on all sides by Jonin "Before you all get to go home there will be a preliminary round of sorts to determine the final round contestants" the Hokage began and gestured to the Jonin standing in the middle of the arena type room.

"You will fight each other and the winner of each fight will be participating in the final rounds, of course not all of you have to participate in the preliminary rounds and your matches will be determined by the electronic board up there, I am Hayate Gekkou, everyone up to the stands that will be participating" Hayate coughed after introducing himself.

Many of the genin scrambled for the stands, some going to the opposite side, dropping out of the preliminary rounds, one such genin was Kabuto and Sakura narrowed her eyes on him as he stood beside a man that gave her the same creeps that Orochimaru did.

Was it possible that it was Orochimaru, deceiving them with the appearance of a sensei and was right among them in distance of the Hokage, Sakura felt panic welling up on her and she nearly screamed when a hand settled itself on her shoulder.

Heart beating harshly against her ribs, Sakura craned her neck to spy her sensei and he gave her a reassuring smile "Don't be so scared Sakura, everything will be fine" Asuma soothed having sensed her mini panic attack.

When she looked in Kabuto's direction again that man was gone and she wondered if she hadn't just imagined him "Right I know Asuma-sensei, ooh I think the matches are starting" Sakura nodded before eyeing the board as it started up.

"Ugh why me first is this some kind of karma for being bad in a past life or something" Sasuke groaned in frustration as his name was the first to pop up, against a genin he didn't even know, Sakura pat his shoulder and then sent him down into the arena, his opponent on his heels.

It wasn't a pretty fight that was for sure as Sasuke got his ass beat viciously until he managed to gain the upper hand and fight back with taijutsu, seeing as he was nearly out of chakra thanks to his opponent and his freaky ability to steal chakra from another person.

But in the end Sasuke won and was declared the winner of the first preliminary match "Gonna use one of these do you mind" the Uchiha huffed pulling out one of his smaller healing scrolls, Sakura waved her hand, and then he stuck it to his chest and unsealed the medical chakra from within.

A flash of green light later and his minor injuries were healed, every Jonin barring Shisui and Asuma in the stands turned their heads to eye Fugaku's second son more specifically the scroll that was removed to reveal an unfamiliar seal before it was rolled up and tucked away again.

"Can someone explain what the hell that was" Kurenai of Team Ten frowned in confusion, never having seen such a scroll before or the seal and was admittedly confused like the rest of the Jonin in the stands were.

Shisui curled his lips up into a grin "Healing scroll, Sakura-chan, Mamori-chan and Mimori-chan came up with the seal, tested it repeatedly and then Fugaku-sama patented it in their name" Shisui chuckled as he explained.

Jaws dropped, "Then why aren't they hitting the markets, something like that could be used for the benefit of the village" Kurenai frowned deeply, were the girls that selfish as to deprave the village of something that could be useful to other medics coming and going.

"Now, now Kurenai it takes time for that, Fugaku-sama has only just asked permission from Hokage-sama to sell them in the markets of the village after testing the popularity in the Uchiha Compound" Shisui raised his hands.

Apparently this was news to Sakura, Mamori and Mimori as well because they looked at Shisui with wide excited eyes, that news meant that soon they'd be getting their first royalties for having come up with the idea and allowing Fugaku to patent it in their name.

Kurenai huffed still a little irritated that not everyone had been informed about the healing scrolls but backed down "You guys are crazy" Ino whispered inching her way over to the girls of Team Nine to stand next to Sakura.

Especially as the next match started up "Probably mad to Ino-san, but at least it works and soon everyone will be able to buy them in the village" Mimori quipped before focusing her attention on the match happening below them.

It was brutal and bloody as Shino plugged the holes in the Sound Genin's hands with his kikaichu, so when the Sound Genin tried to use his wind jutsu, it tore his arms to shreds, the Sound Genin screamed in agony before passing out from the pain, then he was taken away by medics.

Sakura felt sick "Hold up, how did they get two scrolls so fast after we took their earth scroll" Asagao frowned in confusion as he spotted the other two Sound Genin just waiting for their names to pop up on the electronic board.

They probably cheated somehow but none of them had anyway to prove it, only a gut feeling to be honest "No point in wondering Asagao-kun" Mamori shrugged, wary of the Sound Genin just as much as she was wary of the Sand Genin, plus Kabuto.

That put more people on their list to avoid at all costs, Sakura gripped the bar tightly in her hands as the next fight started between one of the Sand Genin "When do it think it will be our turn" Naruto sighed growing bored with waiting.

His teammates shrugged and Shisui rolled his eyes wrapping the boy over the head with his knuckles "Don't rush it Naruto and just be patient" the Uchiha snorted impatient himself but better at reigning himself in.

Suddenly he caught Sakura going rigid out of the corner of his eye and he knew Asuma had noticed as well, she wasn't watching the fight and she kept glaring…when their gaze focused on what she was seeing as well, fury boiled in their veins.

A young girl from Grass with bright red hair and ruby eyes was being tormented by her own teammates, to their disgust they were biting the girl, then just as suddenly their attention was on Sakura again as her face turned white in anger.

Before she took a deep breath "Oi aren't you going to stop her" Kakashi hissed at Asuma as she began marching her way over to the Grass Genin, determination in her gaze and looking completely furious with the red haired girl's treatment.

Asuma knew he should stop his student but found himself not really caring as she expertly extricated the young girl from her teammates sides and brought her to safety "Stay put" the rosette stated simply, glaring at the boys of the girl's team.

Making sure the redhead was protected on all sides "Er.. uh okay" the ruby haired girl nodded shyly unsure of why she was being protected all of a sudden, nobody liked her and all they wanted to do was use her ability.

And here comes along someone who just wants to protect her, that made her wary, but at least she was away from her teammates for the time being, no doubt they were furious and she knew she should at least try to get back to them, but she couldn't find it in herself to care right now.

Sakura flashed the quiet girl a brilliant smile that blinded everyone in the near vicinity "I don't think now's the time to be smiling Sakura-chan, it's your turn" the silver haired Jonin she was familiar with pointed.

Viridian orbs raised to the electronic board and found her name up along with, her gaze shifted to the side and met cerulean "Gu..Guess we aught to go h..huh" the Yamanaka Heiress shook, afraid that she was about to meet her end.

Even if they were on slightly better terms, Sakura was way out of her league "Kick Yamanaka's ass Sakura-chan" the blonde of Team Seven cheered only to get smacked over the back of his head by Sasuke.

Pouting, he quieted down to watch as Ino and Sakura headed down to the arena, Hayate staring between them "I hope this fight is actually entertaining" Neji Hyuga scoffed having been bored thus far with the previous three fights.

"Hey watch it Hyuga, Sakura-chan could and would kick your ass" Mimori snapped irate with the arrogant boy and he'd only spoken once in the entire time they'd been gathered in this arena room for the preliminary rounds.

Down on the floor Ino and Sakura stood apart from each other "Right then let the fourth match of the preliminaries begin" Hayate brought his hand down and the two girls jumped back gaining further distance from one another.

Those watching were on edge feeling the tension in the air "What are you waiting for Sakura" Ino gripped a kunai tight in her hands, not afraid to admit that she was afraid of her opponent who had five times more experience than she herself did.

"For that Ino" Sakura appeared behind her the moment she'd allowed the girl to see her fear and was kicked clear across the arena to skid painfully face first across the floor, Ino sat up gingerly and then rose on shaky legs.

Lunging kunai pointed at her opponent with deadly intent "Why you little forehead girl, if you don't take me seriously I'll be the one kicking ass today, not you" the Yamanaka Heiress spat angrily reverting to childish antics and name calling like before.

On a warpath because she hadn't gotten to make the first move, Sakura grinned and struck out with two fingers, disabling Ino's wrist "What did I tell you about name calling Ino" the rosette tsked cartwheeling out of the way.

When a fist came dangerously close to her face "Regardless of that don't take me lightly" Ino grit her teeth and forced herself to calm down, she didn't want to lose right away because she lost her temper like an idiot.

Sakura was good at hiding her feelings and gave another fake smile silently baiting Ino with it "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do if I don't Ino" Sakura snickered throwing her own weapon to knock the one thrown at her out of the air.

And dropping to the floor when Ino lunged at her again, sweeping the girl's feet out from underneath her in the next moment and was on her feet in five seconds flat, "Then I'll do this and this time you won't be able to protect yourself from it" the blonde snapped.

Growing angrier and angrier while Sakura was merely curious, watching as Ino cut her hair and then threw down the strands "It's not going to work whatever your doing Ino" the pinkette raised a brow just waiting.

It was seemingly her downfall as chakra caught her and held her in place then her opponent called out a weird jutsu name, Sakura frowned when all she felt was a little tickle while nothing else happened except for Ino slumping to the floor and the chakra that held her in place fading.

"Told you didn't I, that it wouldn't work" Sakura shook her head and walked over to the girl to tie her hands and place a kunai to Ino's neck just waiting for whatever jutsu Ino had used to run it's course and for Ino to wake up.

When Ino did she was extremely confused "I don't understand" Ino frowned as the match was called with Sakura ending up being the winner as she'd run herself ragged, completely out of energy and chakra, it having been Sakura's plan all along to have her wear herself out.

Sakura looked like she didn't understand either as they headed back up into the stands where a break was called allowing them to relax and refresh themselves before the next match pairing was decided on.

Temari vs Tenten and so on and so forth, some of the genin from other villages were brutal, like the Sand Genin and the other two Sound Genin, Mamori and Mimori got paired against the other Grass Genin and won their matches as well.

Naruto won his match to against Kiba, who sulked and poor Hinata she was carted away on a stretcher if it hadn't been for quick thinking on Sakura's part the girl would have died from cardiac arrest and Lee, he was the worst off.

And Asagao had his match against the redhead as they learned her name was Karin, he won making all members of Team Seven and Nine in the final rounds until every genin had participated in the preliminary rounds.

"Okay everyone that won their match down here now" Hayate ordered waving them down and when they were all gathered made them draw lots, Sakura vs Neji, Sasuke vs Gaara, Mimori vs Naruto, Mamori vs Asagao and Shikamaru vs Temari vs Dosu.

That was it and now they were allowed to go home with a month to improve themselves, Sakura let out a relieved sigh as Asuma body flickered them out of the forest "Who's gonna train us Asuma-sensei" Mimori asked tiredly.

Looking completely exhausted not that anyone blamed her, Asuma looked down at his students "Ah I'll train you in turns for the month, three hours everyday for each of you, staring with Mamori" he finally admitted.

Having thought long and hard but truthfully he hadn't been able to come up with any Jonin that would be capable of teaching his students better than he could, even if there was Raido, the girls were better off under his teachings.

"Great that's wonderful sensei, see you tomorrow" Mamori waved grabbing her sister by the hand and dragging her off, while Sakura stared after them worried before glancing to her sensei one more time and hurrying off to home, ready to rest and relax like Asagao was no doubt doing.


End file.
